Wszystkie istoty dobre i jasne
by Pirania
Summary: Tłumaczenie, AU. Dziesięcioletni Sherlock rozwiązuje zagadkę śmierci Carla Powersa i wysyła Jima Moriarty'ego do więzienia. Oto opowieść o konsekwencjach.
1. Chapter 1

**Wszystkie istoty dobre i jasne**

Ostrzeżenia: Sex, drugs, przekleństwa i przemoc, czyli mój standard.

Tytuł oryginału: All the Best and Brightest Creatures, do obejrzenia archiveofourown works / 582059 / chapters / 1045212  
Autorka: wordstrings  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
Tłumacz: Pirania  
Beta: Mąka

* * *

Sherlock ma dziesięć lat, gdy rozwiązuje sprawę Carla Powersa.

Nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem policja nie zauważyła braku adidasów, ale uważa to za skandal. Przez upiornie długi czas nie przestaje nękać władz, aż w końcu udaje mu się zwrócić ich uwagę. Jego telefonom nie ma końca, listy zaskakują dojrzałością stylu, a częstotliwość, z jaką pojawia się w Scotland Yardzie zwala z nóg i najprawdopodobniej nie jest legalna. Gdy policjanci go widzą, na ich twarzach pojawia się mieszanka rozbawienia, irytacji, niechętnego szacunku i furii. Ale Sherlock nie pozwoli, by niedowiarkowie zbijali go z tropu. Sherlock widzi pewne rzeczy, naprawdę je _widzi_, i ciężko to wyjaśnić ludziom, którzy mu nie wierzą i śmieją się z niego. Niektórzy policjanci są mrukliwi, tylko sączą kawę i odganiają go machnięciem ręki niczym bezdomnego kota, inni się wściekają i nawet nie próbują tego ukryć, a jeszcze inni są poczciwi, zmęczeni i dobroduszni, ale nikt nie rozumie, że zgłębił temat i _wie_. Powers został zamordowany. Jest tego pewien

Wie i ta prawda tkwi w nim, staje się nieodłączną częścią jego organizmu.

Powtarza policjantom i policjantkom, by _znaleźli adidasy_, niektórzy go wysłuchują, inni nie. I nareszcie, po tygodniach nękania ich listownie, telefonicznie i osobiście, przyprowadzają na przesłuchanie chłopca w wieku Sherlocka. Buty znaleziono w szkolnej szafce irlandzkiego chłopca o smutnych, jasnych oczach, ciemnych włosach i uśmiechu, który jest czystym złem, i wtedy Sherlock może wrócić do kamienicy na Pall Mall.

Korytarz jest bardzo bardzo bardzo długi i o wiele za spokojny.

I nikogo tu nie ma.

Oprócz jego _rodziców_, oczywiście.

Zza drzwi płynie głęboki głos perorujący o „tych cholernych socjalistach", i Sherlock wzdycha. Myśli, że ojca nic nie obejdzie, iż sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Nie obejdzie go, że morderca, bardzo młody morderca, znikł z życia społecznego. Ojciec będzie dociekał, jakim cudem Sherlock wybrał się znów do Londynu, _nudno nuda czemu boże nieznośnie nuda nuuuuuuuuuuuuuudaaaaaa_, to żadne wyzwanie dostać się do Londynu.

Wyzwaniem jest pozostanie tutaj. Szkoda, bo Sherlock uwielbia Londyn.

Potem, gdy odkrywają, że wrócił, zostaje zmuszony do obiadu, który zjada z Mamusią. Mamusia sączy coś cudownie złotego z małej, kryształowej szklaneczki, napełnianej na nowo dokładnie osiem razy. Ale Sherlocka już nie zachwyca czar jego matki (naprawdę jest czarująca), ani jej inteligencja (matka nie używa jej, by się popisywać, a czy nie o to chodzi?), ani jej uroda (Sherlock wie, że jest do niej bardzo podobny, ale nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że w takim razie i on jest piękny). Nic z tego nie ma takiego znaczenia jakie miało, gdy był młodszy – gdy miał, na przykład, siedem lub osiem lat. Srebrna zastawa wydaje się zbyt powszednia, kiedy tuż obok rozciąga się jasny, gwałtowny Londyn, jego syreny i latarnie, i wysokie wysokie budynki, a Mycroft siedzi w szkole.

- Nazywał się James Moriarty – chwali się Sherlock. - Zabił Carla Powersa zatrutymi butami, a ja oddałem go w ręce sprawiedliwości. Skażą go, jestem pewien.

- Jesteś małym cudem, kochanie – odpowiada Mamusia, a jej głos jest zmiękczony napojem, który sączy z kryształowej szklanki.

- Nigdy by tego nie odkryli, gdyby nie ja.

- Jak cudownie. Czym teraz się zajmiesz?

Nie ma pojęcia. Sherlock nie ma nic do roboty. _Znowu_.

W nocy przekręca się na bok, międląc w rękach miękką pościel, i patrzy przez okno swojego pokoju na trzecim piętrze kamiennicy. Marzy o krwi i śmierci, i pięknym poświęceniu. Marzy o doskonałych algorytmach, w których nauka zamyka świat, i gorączkowym chaosie ludzkich zachowań.

Marzy o pokoju i o piekle.

Przecież i tak ma pokój i piekło we własnej głowie. Przypuszcza, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy spotka je w prawdziwym życiu.

Nie może się doczekać. Przygoda powinna nadejść lada chwila.

xxx

Sherlock ma jedenaście lat, gdy Moriarty zostaje skazany na bardzo długi pobyt w zakładzie karnym dla młodocianych. Kilka dni później, w połowie marca, otrzymuje list.

_Najdroższy Sherlocku,_

_rozmawiałem o Tobie z policją. Są pod dużym wrażeniem. Ja także! Jestem Twoim fanem. Teraz będę miał mnóstwo czasu, by móc o Tobie myśleć i dokładnie to zamierzam – myśleć o Tobie. Myślenie mnie kręci. Będę o Tobie myślał cały dzień i całą noc. Będę myślał o Tobie przywiązanym do łóżka, o mnie z nożem rybackim. Będę myślał, jak obdzieram Cię ze skóry, tnę ją na cudowne, długie plastry, a potem solę je i karmię Cię nimi, żebyś nie umarł z głodu. Gdy skończy nam się Twoja skóra, zacznę Cię karmić kawałkami Twoich mięśni, ale jeśli uznasz, że są zbyt żylaste, jeśli nie będą Ci smakować, poświęcę się i nakarmię cię kawałkiem Twojego własnego tłuszczu! Pyszności!_

_Będziemy się świetnie bawić!_

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Jim_

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i odsyła list do detektywów z Yardu. Nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi. Szybko zapomina o Jimie Moriartym i żyje dalej.

W innej części Anglii chłopiec, który nazywa się Mike Stamford, w ostatniej chwili postanawia dołączyć do swojej mamy i pojechać nad morze. Nie planował nic na weekend, więc kiedy ona proponuje mu spontaniczną wycieczkę, nie widzi powodu, by się nie zgodzić. Kocha swoją mamę, a nigdy nie czują się sobie tak bliscy, jak wtedy, gdy spacerują po plaży, szukając muszelek. Wydarzenia przybierają tragiczny obrót, za co odpowiedzialny jest pijany kierowca wielkiej ciężarówki. Kobieta traci kontrolę nad samochodem, gdy tir wjeżdża na jej pas. Samochód uderza w drzewo.

Mike, który w tajemnicy przed matką odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa, umiera na miejscu.

Jego matka przeżywa i nigdy nie dochodzi do siebie po tej tragedii.

Sherlock Holmes, rzecz jasna, nigdy nawet nie poznaje ich imion.

xxx

Sherlock ma szesnaście lat, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś jest z nim nie tak.

Siedzi w gabinecie, w posiadłości na wsi. Pokój jest przewiewny i pełen światła, okna otwarte, wiatr porusza pastelowymi zasłonami. Sherlock pochyla się nad zestawem chemicznym, który dostał na dwunaste urodziny. Jest czwarta po południu, a on nie ma pojęcia, że jego postrzeganie samego siebie za chwilę drastycznie się zmieni. Gdzieś za sobą, w obwieszonych portretami korytarzach rodzinnej posiadłości, słyszy pospieszne kroki. Każdego lata rodzina Holmesów zaprasza gości o wysokim statusie społecznym i każdego lata Sherlock na zmianę ich ignoruje albo za pomocą dedukcji bezlitośnie odkrywa ich najgłębsze sekrety. Przyzwyczaił się do przenoszenia swego umysłu do miejsca odległego i jasnego, a wszystko, co go od tego odciąga, traktuje z taką obojętnością, jak kaczka traktuje deszcz, który wzburza gładką taflę jej stawu.

Sherlock pochyla się głębiej nad swoimi zlewkami i retortami, jego usta zaciskają się w wyrazie koncentracji, a szczupłe palce śledzą słowa w podręczniku. Ma pewność, że jest w stanie zidentyfikować tę sól. To tylko kwestia skupienia i cierpliwości.

Drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypieniem i staje w nich osoba, która przed chwilą tak donośnie tupała na korytarzu. Reginald Musgrave jest cichym, nieco wyniosłym chłopcem. Sherlock go lubi, co oznacza, że go nie nie lubi a Sherlock nie lubi wielu, wielu ludzi. Czasem lubi Reginalda nawet trochę bardziej, a myśl o tym, jaki jest przyjazny, uprzejmy i _nienudny_ zawsze powoduje falę ciepła w okolicach jego serca.

Reginald ma jasne włosy i wysokie czoło, i z jakiegoś powodu zamyka za sobą drzwi.

- Wciąż nad tym siedzisz? - zagaja. - W końcu dostaniesz zeza.

- Ale dostanę się na chemię jako pierwszy na liście.

- Oczywiście – Reg wybucha śmiechem. - Jesteś genialny.

Sherlock szczupłą dłonią odgarnia z oczu ciemne włosy i kiwa głową. Tak, jest genialny. Reg urósł tego lata, obaj urośli, odbili się od ziemi jak rośliny, a Regowi zniknął cały dziecięcy tłuszczyk. Wydaje się, że jakimś cudem przeniósł się na brzuch Mycrofta. Sherlocka to strasznie bawi, a jego brata nie, co tylko dodaje żartowi uroku.

Reg nagle pojawia się tuż przy łokciu Sherlocka, jak za sprawą magii. Zdumiewające. Sherlock z reguły nie ignoruje czegoś takiego jak ruch ciał w przestrzeni.

- Dlaczego zamknąłeś drzwi? - mówi z zastanowieniem, choć tak naprawdę nie obchodzi go to. Sole są prawie gotowe. Wkrótce ich tajemnice ujrzą światło dzienne.

- To jest w porządku, wiesz o tym? - stwierdza Reg. Jego głos stał się chrapliwy. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by Reg mówił w taki sposób.

Sherlock spogląda w górę. Słońce wywołuje złote refleksy w prostych włosach Reggiego, a koszula, którą chłopak nosi pod wełnianym swetrem, jest rozpięta przy kołnierzyku. Sherlock widzi w rozpięciu delikatne, jasne włoski, przypominające piórka kaczątka. Reggie zawsze był zakręcony na punkcie ciuchów, ale ostatnio jest coraz gorzej. Chłopcy spędzali niegdyś całe godziny, projektując kostiumy do improwizowanych sztuk Szekspira i dziwnych opowieści o piratach. To wspomnienia, które Sherlock lubi tak, jak się lubi parę znoszonych spodni. Reggie jest nieskomplikowany, a przy tym niegłupi. Z sherlockowego punktu widzenia to ogromna wartość.

- Co jest w porządku? - pyta Sherlock.

Reggie wyciąga dłoń i przesuwa opuszkami palców po stanowczej szczęce Sherlocka.

- Jesteś inny. To jest w porządku. Ja też jestem inny.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę i zastanawia się, jakim cudem Reg wie coś takiego. Inni chłopcy w szkole są strasznie niezdarnymi, myślącymi hormonami, spoconymi, bezmózgimi, emitującymi ciepło rzeczami, które zachowują się, jakby ich życie zależało od regularnych wytrysków. Sherlock ani trochę tego nie rozumie. Chyba o to chodzi Regowi. Niezwykłe. Sherlockowi zdarzyło się raz czy dwa obudzić się i zastać swoje prześcieradło w podejrzanym stanie, ale w żadnym razie nie chce wciskać żadnej części siebie w jakieś mokre, ciasne miejsce i jeśli Rega też nie obchodzi seks, to dzięki Bogu za prawdziwą pokrewną duszę. Gdy Sherlock próbuje pomyśleć o czymś bardziej obrzydliwym niż scena, którą przerwał przy stajniach zeszłej wiosny (dziewczyna, zatrudniona przez rodziców na czas przyjęcia, wciskająca twarz w krocze jednego z tych nieznośnych gości), nie może się nie otrząsnąć.

Reg pochyla się i całuje go. To nie jest nieprzyjemne. Ani trudne. Jest ciepłe, pozbawiające tchu, dość intymne i całkiem miłe. Jak komplement. Ale Sherlock i tak odskakuje w tył w zdumieniu.

Reg uśmiecha się z samozadowoleniem, sięga w dół i obejmuje dłonią przód spodni Sherlocka.

- Nie – wzdycha miękko Sherlock, odtrącając rękę.

- O co chodzi?

- O to, że... nie – powtarza Sherlock, próbując nadążyć za rozmową i ponosząc absolutną klęskę, bo nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w tym zakresie. Zazwyczaj nie zniża się do czegoś tak przyziemnego.

Reg spogląda na niego łagodnie. Sherlock widział ten wzrok już wcześniej, wtedy, gdy chodził obrażony albo wtedy, gdy przez jego głowę zaczynało boleć go serce.

- Nie ma nic złego w byciu gejem. Powiedziałem ci już, jestem taki sam.

- Ale ja nie chcę – protestuje Sherlock. Serce wali mu jak oszalałe.

- Nie mów, że jesteś ponad to czy coś.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- No to o co chodzi? Lubisz mnie. Wiem, że mnie lubisz.

To prawda. Lubi Rega, a Reg lubi jego. Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Może Reg ma całkowitą rację, może coś powinno się wydarzyć, coś śliskiego i zawstydzającego, skoro tak bardzo lubi Rega.

To najgorsza rzecz, o jakiej Sherlock może pomyśleć.

Reggie unosi brew.

- Ale... - szepcze Sherlock. Odsuwa się jeszcze kawałek i jest lepiej, jest o tyle lepiej, może oddychać, może...

- Nie skrzywdzę cię.

- Wiem.

- No to nie graj cnotki.

- Nie gram. I lubię cię, po prostu...

- Wróć tu.

- Myślę... myślę, że nie lubię _tego_ – wydusza z siebie Sherlock.

Reggie mruży oczy. Są niebieskie, dość pociągające. Sherlock przełyka ślinę i odwzajemnia spojrzenie, czując narastającą panikę. Nie ma wielu przyjaciół. Sherlock ma brata, który z każdym dniem jest coraz nudniejszy i daleką matkę, która pije, i ojca, który nigdy nie zasypia sam, i Reg zawsze miał ochotę na spacery przy świetle księżyca w środku nocy, na zakopywanie skarbów, na rysowanie pirackich map, na składanie sekretnych przysiąg przypieczętowanych krwią. Reg jest ważny.

- Myślałem, że coś dla ciebie znaczę – mówi Reg. Brzmi to jak splunięcie.

- Znaczysz.

- Wcale nie. Nie, jeśli...

Sherlock przygryza wargę w tym miejscu, w które Reg przed chwilą go całował, i szybko myśli. Musi być jakiś sposób, by to wszystko rozwiązać. Musi być. Wszystko da się rozwiązać. A Sherlock może być bardzo młody, ale zaczyna podejrzewać, że jest genialny.

- Nie chcę zrobić tego z tobą, bo nie chcę zrobić tego z nikim – wyjaśnia.

- Daj spokój – prycha Reg. - Wszyscy chcą to z kimś zrobić. I jestem pewien, że nie podobają ci się dziewczyny. Czekaj, a może ci się podobają?

- Nie.

- Więc podobają ci się chłopcy.

- Nie.

- Co, mam uwierzyć, że jesteś jakimś rodzajem robota?

- Oczywiście, że nie jestem...

- Dotykasz się czasem?

- No, czasem tak, ale nie podoba mi się to specjalnie.

- Nie _podoba ci się_. – Brwi Rega podjeżdżają w górę w niedowierzaniu. - Co do diabła jest z tobą nie tak? Dlaczego ci się nie podoba?

- Jest... jest niechlujne i skomplikowane, i...

- Sherlock, wiem, że lubisz niezależność i w ogóle, i jesteś trochę ześwirowany, ale żaden z ciebie pieprzony android. Nie znam nikogo innego, kto prowadziłby indeks skarpetek, ale...

- Moje serce bije wtedy zbyt szybko. To nieprzyjemne.

- To już zupełnie idiotyczne.

- I nie wiem, o czym myśleć...

- O pierdoleniu – mówi z rezygnacją Reg. - Kiedy ludzie się masturbują, myślą o pierdoleniu. Ja myślę o pierdoleniu _ciebie_.

Zapada straszliwa cisza.

- Przepraszam – szepcze Sherlock.

Reg potrząsa głową i odwraca się.

- Powiedziałeś, że to w porządku, że jestem inny – mówi Sherlock błagalnym głosem.

Reginald wciska pięści do kieszeni. Staje się niebezpiecznie przystojny, a Sherlock jest zbyt dobrym obserwatorem, by tego nie widzieć, ale nagle chce odzyskać starego Rega. Chce, żeby znowu mieli po osiem lat, strugali kijki na strzały, robili łuki z kuchennego sznurka, wpadali na siebie nawzajem i wybuchali śmiechem. Wszystko było wtedy proste, a gdy Reggie spoglądał na Sherlocka, Sherlock czuł się jak król. Teraz czuje się jak jeden z jego obiektów badawczych, rozpłatany wzdłuż i przypięty do deski.

- No i nie miałem racji – warczy Reg, a Sherlock zaczyna rozumieć, że w jakiś sposób uraził swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Jesteś zupełnym świrem.

Reg wychodzi z rozmachem burzy gradowej, a Sherlock zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to słońce schowało się za chmurami, czy też jego percepcja rzeczywistości zmieniła się przez to straszne okropieństwo ich kłótni. Wraca do identyfikowania soli, ale drżą mu palce, a w klatce piersiowej coś boli go tak, jak nic wcześniej go nie bolało. I ledwo go obchodzi, że prawidłowo identyfikuje dwusiarczan baru.

xxx

Sherlock ma dwadzieścia trzy lata, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że cały ten seks może mu dać rzeczy, których pragnie. Co więcej, można dobierać odpowiednich partnerów, którym myśl, czy sam Sherlock dochodzi, nigdy nawet nie przyjdzie do głowy.

Sherlock obserwuje reflektory samochodów rozświetlające ciemność za jego małym oknem na Montague Street i stwierdza, że kokaina to cudowna substancja.

Dobra kokaina, taka, jaką lubi, i czysta morfina, taka, jaką bardzo lubi, poważnie jednak uszczuplają jego finanse. A życie z pojawiania się bez zaproszenia na miejscach zbrodni nie jest tak opłacalne, jak zakładał. I dlatego ten facet, Grant, znajduje się w jego łóżku.

Grant jest szczupły i rudy, ma piegowatą pierś i jest kompletnym dupkiem, ale za to dość nadzianym, i przyniósł Sherlockowi narkotyki, gdy Sherlock dał mu SMS-em do zrozumienia, że zatroszczy się o jego potrzeby. Teraz śpi na boku i lekko pochrapuje. Sherlock widzi pojedyncze, rude włoski na niedogolonym policzku, gdy światła przejeżdżającego samochodu omiatają pokój.

Sherlock go nienawidzi.

Nienawidzi tego, że jego pokój pachnie jak pot i jak ludzie. Nienawidzi tego, że Grant nosi t-shirty z nazwami zespołów, których muzyki nawet nie słucha. Nienawidzi tego uczucia w tyłku, gdy się porusza. Nienawidzi tego, jak łatwo było ukryć fakt, że nawet się nie podniecił. Uwielbia to, że nie doszedł, dochodzi tylko, gdy jest sam, mniej więcej raz na miesiąc, kiedy musi, ale nienawidzi tego, że Grant ma to gdzieś. Nienawidzi siebie. Nienawidzi Granta.

Podejrzewa, że nienawidzi tego, że żyje. Na świecie nie ma dla niego nic poza miejscami zbrodni, a miejsc zbrodni nie było już od wielu dni. Jeśli nie będzie ostrożny, jeśli nie zażyje właściwej dawki, ból powróci, powróci uczucie, że świat może się w każdej chwili zatrzymać i nic już nie będzie w porządku i _poza Sherlockiem nikogo nie obchodzi że nic nie będzie w porządku_.

Na jego łóżku jest zbyt wiele osób. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej samotny. „Następnym razem" - myśli Sherlock z wyczerpaniem - „użyję ust, udam, że mnie to podnieca, i nawet nie będę musiał się rozebrać. Tak będzie łatwiej.

Następnym razem."

Plany Sherlocka spalają na panewce, bo _następnym razem_ Grant chce robić dokładnie to samo, więc zaciska zęby, nie jęczy, myśli o rozszerzających się systemach gwiezdnych, myśli o entropii w rzekach i sposobach, by wydedukować Niagarę z pojedynczej kropli wody.

xxx

Sherlock ma trzydzieści cztery lata, gdy zakochuje się beznadziejnie od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Ściga ulicami Londynu podejrzanego – pozbawionego sumienia mordercę, który nazywa się Abernetty, a zachwyt wypełniający jego żyły jest lepszy od każdego narkotyku. Oczywiście, będzie potrzebował narkotyków, by odepchnąć czarną reakcję na koniec przygody i powrót szarości życia, będzie potrzebował kokainy albo morfiny, na które już go stać, ale póki co, naprawdę _żyje_. W tym biegu jest podobny bogom, jest niezwyciężony. Płaszcz furkocze za nim, gdy przeskakuje przez płot otaczający miejsce budowy. On i Abernetty wypadli ze Scotland Yardu pięć minut temu, co absolutnie nie przeszkadza Sherlockowi. Nieco tylko martwi go fakt, że Lestrade pobiegł za nimi i jadący jeep niemal zmiótł go z powierzchni ziemi. Jeśli Sherlock straci swojego człowieka, tygodnie pracy pójdą na marne.

Niebo nigdy nie było bardziej niebieskie, a jego nogi tak silne.

Sherlock widzi Abernetty'ego dziesięć jardów przed sobą, gdy pokonuje kolejne stosy cegieł, kubłów i dwuteowników. Jego twarz jest szczupła i okrutna, brązowe włosy sterczą na czubku głowy. Abernetty obiega betoniarkę wypchaną zaschniętym cementem i potyka się.

Sherlock może posmakować zwycięstwo w cholernym powietrzu.

Jeszcze jeden sus przez płot, tym razem, by opuścić miejsce budowy i Abernetty kieruje się do Hyde Parku. Zieleń drzew jest elektryzująca, krew buzująca w uszach Sherlocka - symfoniczna, szczęście, które łapie każdym haustem powietrza już dawno wymknęło się spod kontroli. Drzewa rozmywają się w pędzie. Nad Londynem zachodzi słońce. Ludzie gapią się na nich. Facet sprzedający orzeszki ziemne patrzy, jak przebiegają obok. Abernetty zaraz zderzy się z niskim mężczyzną podpierającym się laską, dla którego każdy krok wydaje się problemem.

- Zatrzymaj go! - wrzeszczy Sherlock.

Kulejący facet natychmiast się wyprostowuje. Przygważdża Abernetty'ego do ziemi ruchem, na który Sherlock może znaleźć tylko jedno słowo: _kunszt_. Zanim Abernetty ma czas zastanowić się, co się dzieje, jego pierś przejeżdża po żwirze, a usta niemal wybuchają od przekleństw. Niski facecik wykręcił mu oba ramiona i chyba nawet się nie zadyszał.

- Dobra, spoko, oddychaj – mówi beznamiętnie facecik do ofiary Sherlocka. Sherlock zwalnia i zatrzymuje się przed nimi, dysząc. Facecik spogląda w górę, jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy błyszczą. Ma ciemnoblond włosy i fascynującą twarz – okrągłą i zmęczoną, ale przystojną. Nosi czarną kurtkę ze skórzaną łatą na ramieniu, która wygląda, jakby nawykł do opierania na niej lufy. Ma cienkie usta i trzyma Abernetty'ego uchwytem mocnym jak skała.

- To twój kumpel, jak sądzę? - pyta.

- Rozumiem, że byłeś na Bliskim Wschodzie? - dyszy Sherlock.

Mężczyzna zamiera, ale nie wygląda na niezadowolonego.

- Jak...

- Twoje nadgarstki. No i żołnierski uchwyt na tym mordercy pod twoim kolanem.

- To morderca?

- Ośmiokrotny. Afganistan czy Irak?

- Afganistan.

Facecik wygląda na zaintrygowanego. W tej chwili dogania ich Lestrade, ściskając się za bok. Jego srebrne włosy są potargane, a buty uwalane błotem.

- Jesteś aresztowany – rzuca do Abernetty'ego, który warczy, gdy policjant wyciąga kajdanki. - I Sherlock, mam gdzieś, na jakim głodzie adrenaliny jesteś, nie możesz oczekiwać, że cywile będą powalać żądnych krwi morderców. To nie krykiet.

- Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiada nieznajomy.

- On nie jest cywilem – mówi Sherlock.

- No, teraz już jestem.

Lestrade podnosi klnącego Abernetty'ego na nogi i oddaje go w ręce Donovan, która umie biegać niewiarygodnie szybko na wysokich obcasach i właśnie do nich dołączyła. Policjantka prowadzi mordercę w stronę samochodu, zaparkowanego przy parku.

Sherlock wyciąga dłoń, by pomóc facecikowi się podnieść. Już zupełnie zapomniał o Abernettym. Lewa dłoń mężczyzny jest ciepła i zgrubiała w bardzo specyficzny sposób – jej właściciel ewidentnie umie obejść się z bronią. Jego uścisk dłoni jest stanowczy, ale gdy wstaje, przechyla się lekko na jedną stronę. Sherlock pochyla się i podnosi laskę. Podaje ją nieznajomemu.

- Dzięki – mówi tamten. Uśmiecha się. To zaciekawiony uśmiech. - Jesteś tajnym agentem?

Sherlock prycha ze zdegustowaniem.

- Bzdura. Jestem detektywem konsultantem.

- Detektywem. Ciekawe.

- Nie, detektywem _konsultantem_. Posługuję się obserwacją i dedukcją, dzięki czemu mogłem sam stworzyć swój zawód. Tu w Londynie jest masa detektywów urzędowych i jeszcze więcej prywatnych. Kiedy popełniają błąd, kiedy ludzie nie wiedzą, co robić, albo kiedy Yard potrzebuje pomocy, czyli zawsze, przychodzą do mnie. Jestem ostatnią instancją wśród wykrywaczy zbrodni, przyjmuję też prywatnych klientów. Kiedy ludzie mają z czymś problem, potrzebują oświecenia, wysłuchuję ich, potem oni wysłuchują mojej opinii i kasuję zapłatę. Czasem pojawia się jakaś sprawa, która jest bardziej skomplikowana, wtedy muszę trochę powęszyć, wybrać się w teren i sam wszystko zobaczyć. To są najlepsze sprawy. Wykorzystuję moją bardzo rozległą wiedzę, co znacznie wszystko ułatwia.

Sherlock z każdym słowem staje się coraz bardziej świadomy, że paple bez opamiętania, więc w końcu zaciska usta.

Facecik uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem. To bardzo miły uśmiech. Ma białe zęby. Zapomniał o bólu i przestał opierać się na lasce. A więc ból jest psychosomatyczny. Interesujące.

Wszystko w tym człowieku jest interesujące,.

- I ten przypadek wymagał... eee... węszenia, tak?

- Dokładnie.

- Czy przypadki „wymagające węszenia" zawsze obejmują powalanie morderców?

- Czasami.

- Często?

- Niewystarczająco często, ale się zdarza.

- Co jeszcze jest wymaga węszenia? Pościgi samochodowe, strzelanki, te sprawy?

- Tak.

- Brzmi niebezpiecznie.

- Jest niebezpieczne.

- Rozległa wiedza. A więc uczyłeś się w szkole dla detektywów konsultantów – stwierdza facecik. - Nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego istnieje.

- Nie, uczyłem się wielu różnych rzeczy, wszystkie starannie wybierałem specjalnie dla celów zawodowych. Wymyśliłem tę pracę... jestem jedyny taki na świecie.

- No, w to mogę uwierzyć.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, a zachwyt aż go wypełnia. Ten człowiek jest pełen sprzeczności i przez to pociągający. Odwzajemnia spojrzenie Sherlocka jednocześnie lekko i stanowczo. W sumie źle się składa, że Sherlock tak uparcie się gapi. Wielu ludzi jego spojrzenie denerwuje. Głupich, bezwolnych ludzi. Ten były żołnierz wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko, co jest zdumiewające samo w sobie. I cudowne. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi znieść myśli, iż miałby zniechęcić do siebie tego człowieka. Ale już paplał, już się gapił, a facecik wciąż tu jest.

- No, to tyle, stary – mówi teraz, wyciągając dłoń. - Powodzenia...

- Obiad?

- Słucham?

_Myśl_. Sherlock czuje falę paniki narastająca w klatce piersiowej na samą myśl o straceniu tej bardzo niskiej, bardzo dziwnej osoby.

- Muszę ci podziękować – mówi. - Że powaliłeś Abernetty'ego. Nie musiałeś tego zrobić i to... było dobre. Więc chciałbym ci podziękować za pomoc w pracy, zabierając cię na obiad i płacąc za niego.

„Brzmisz jak jebany robot" - myśli z desperacją Sherlock.

Mały mężczyzna parska śmiechem. Mały mężczyzna myśli, że Sherlock jest ś_mieszny_. Boże, to przerażające. Słońce niemal zaszło, w parku zapalają się latarnie, ich światło przedziera się przez gałęzie drzew. Kawałek dalej, na pikowanym kocu, chłopak i dziewczyna splatają dłonie, obserwując gwiazdy. Sherlockowe serce tłucze się boleśnie, jeszcze nie odzyskał tchu i nic już nie ma sensu. Chce się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o tym człowieku. Chce zacząć od dnia jego narodzin i czytać jak książkę, stronę dziennie, dzień po dniu, aż zrozumie Afganistan, kulenie i ten idealny, oszczędny uśmiech.

- Nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywasz – mówi facecik.

- Sherlock Holmes.

- John Watson – odpowiada. Wyciąga znów rękę, a Sherlock ją ściska. Podoba mu się, jak ich dłonie do siebie pasują. To ma sens, jak znalezienie dwóch dopasowanych puzzli.

- Głodny? - wzdycha Sherlock.

_Proszę proszę proszę._

John Watson szczerzy zęby.

- Umieram z głodu.


	2. Chapter 2

Idą do Angela, bo to blisko mieszkania Sherlocka. Poza tym Angelo uwielbia Sherlocka, a Johna Watsona należy przedstawić wielu, wielu ludziom, którzy Sherlocka uwielbiają. Możliwie jak najszybciej.

Może John trochę się od nich zarazi.

Sherlock jest przekonany, że nie chce tego z powodu kaprysu albo ostatnich przebłysków niesamowitego adrenalinowego haju. John wydaje się praktycznym człowiekiem - doskonałym, użytecznym, statecznym człowiekiem. A do tego intrygującym. Sherlock mówi sobie, że jest w tym momencie całkowicie samolubny – co świetnie współgra z jego charakterem – a John może się okazać dobry w rozwiązywaniu zbrodni, skoro już jest dobry w powalaniu przestępców. I Sherlock _na pewno nie_ ciągnie ze sobą tego całego Johna z powodu spojrzeń, jakie eksżołnierz rzuca mu spod rzęs. Zaciekawionych i nieco rozbawionych.

Angelo zakrząta się wokół Sherlocka i sadza ich przy stoliku pod oknem, z którego Sherlock może obserwować przechodniów i dedukować różne rzeczy na ich temat. Potem przynosi świeczkę, bo myśli, że to randka, chociaż Sherlock nigdy nie chodzi na randki. Celem randek jest przelecenie kogoś, a on nie chce, żeby jakikolwiek przedstawiciel _homo sapiens_ dotykał się do jego bielizny. Ale kiedy Angelo zapala świeczkę, a John, chociaż zaznaczył, że to nie randka, zgadza się na to, zwieszając z rezygnacją głowę, Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że mogą być też inne cele randkowania. Na przykład rozmowy albo dowiedzenie się o kimś czegoś więcej, albo przedyskutowanie szczegółów nowej sprawy. Randka może też służyć jako wymówka, by gapić się na twarz siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

Kiedy Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że _znów się gapi na miłość boską_, otwiera menu.

- Zamów to, na co masz ochotę. Mówił szczerze, nigdy nie bierze ode mnie ani grosza – mówi wyniośle.

„Brzmisz jak kompletny snob" - myśli, po czym zatrzaskuje menu i w desperacji przesuwa je kilka centymetrów po stole.

- Miły sposób, by ci podziękować za oczyszczenie imienia.

- Oczyściłem je tylko trochę.

„Już to powiedziałeś, kiedy był tu Angelo" - myśli Sherlock i ma nadzieję, że stół pochłonie go w całości. Jak normalni ludzie radzą sobie z randkami? Jak to się udaje tym kretynom z normalnym popędem seksualnym i malutkimi, ptasimi móżdżkami? Czy umiejętność randkowania jest u normalnych ludzi wrodzona, tak jak to, że chcą zrywać z siebie nawzajem ciuchy? Czy to jest randka? Nie skończy się seksem, ale może to jednak randka? No to co powinno teraz nastąpić? „Może komplementy" - decyduje Sherlock. Ludzie lubią, gdy się ich komplementuje.

- Nieźle ci wychodzi powalanie większych od siebie ludzi na ziemię – mówi.

„Właśnie nazwałeś go niskim. Jeśli nie małym. Jesteś największym debilem w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Twój brak popędu seksualnego jest darwinowskim środkiem przeciwko rozmnażaniu. W ten sposób gatunek nie zostanie skalany przez twoje beznadziejne DNA."

John Watson tylko się uśmiecha.

- Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale kiedyś grałem w rugby.

Sherlock przypomina sobie, jak oddychać.

- Wydawało się, że to dla ciebie naturalne. Zdziwiłem się, oczekiwałem, że mnie zignorujesz. To było niezwykłe.

John wzrusza ramionami. Ma na sobie gruby, kremowy sweter. Jego odcień sprawia, że włosy eksżołnierza wydają się ciemniejsze niż złoto i cieplejsze niż brąz.

- To nie była najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką zrobiłem w życiu.

- Nie. Najechałeś na Afganistan.

- Tylko troszkę – poprawia go John, nadal się uśmiechając.

Angelo znów podchodzi do stolika, niosąc focaccię w koszyku i różę w wazonie. Stawia oba przedmioty obok oliwy i niezbyt dyskretnie puszcza oko, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co się wydarzy, i popierał to całym sercem. Sherlock ma ochotę umrzeć. Ale Johnowi chyba to nie przeszkadza.

- To co robiłeś, kiedy nie najeżdżałeś? - dopytuje Sherlock.

- Ach. Próbowałem ratować ludzi. Czasem nawet mi się udawało. Jestem lekarzem.

- Lekarz wojskowy – powtarza Sherlock z zachwytem.

„Brzmisz, jakby ktoś ci przypieprzył w łeb łopatą" - myśli rozpaczliwie. - „Dlaczego ktoś tak fascynujący jak zabójca-uzdrowiciel miałby pragnąć twojego towarzystwa?". Te nowe informacje są doprawdy fascynujące. John Watson, jak widać, jest nie tylko mały i szybki, i silny, i zabawny, i przyjazny, i jasny, i piękny. Jest też dzielny i inteligentny, i nieustraszony, i bezinteresowny, i altruistyczny, i mroczny, i nieugięty, i skomplikowany moralnie. Być może jest ideałem.

- A więc ratowałeś ludzi, podczas gdy do ciebie strzelano – nie ustępuje Sherlock. - A potem co?

- Postrzelili mnie.

- Ale nie w nogę.

- Nie. Czekaj, skąd wiesz? - John sięga po kawałek chleba.

- Nie zawsze pamiętasz o bólu w nodze. Gdyby to w nią cię zraniono, nie przestawałbyś tego czuć.

- A zamiast tego czuję magiczny, fantomowy ból. Zgadza się. - W głosie Johna słychać gorycz.

Sherlock sięga po własny kawałek chleba po prostu dlatego, żeby się czymś zająć, bo nigdy w życiu nie był mniej głodny. Jest wdzięczny, że nie trzęsą mu się ręce. Co, do diabła, stało się z jego dystansem i spokojem? Szum i brzdęk w restauracji są zbyt głośne. Powraca Angelo, zacierając ręce jak smakosz.

- Zamawiaj, ja nie jestem głodny – mówi Sherlock.

- Naprawdę? - odpowiada John z zaskoczeniem. - Hm. Dobra. Co polecasz?

- Bolognese.

- Niech będzie. - Kiwa głową. - W ogóle nic nie zjesz?

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że normalni ludzie jedzą, kiedy inni ludzie jedzą, żeby nikt nie czuł się niezręcznie z powodu jedzenia, i – we własnej głowie - daje sobie kilkakrotnie w pysk.

- Dwa razy bolognese i butelkę Dolcetto – zamawia.

Kiedy Angelo odchodzi, Sherlock postanawia, że nie otworzy więcej ust, dopóki nie będzie miał pewności, że nie wypłynie z nich coś idiotycznego. Ale wydaje się, że John zapomniał już o rozmowie o bólu w nodze i znów jest zupełnie rozluźniony. Nalewa sobie na talerz oliwy i zamacza w niej kawałek chleba. Tak jakby nigdy nie było żadnego spięcia. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, jak temu człowiekowi udaje się zmieniać tak szybko. Wydaje się, że po prostu nacisnął guzik i wyłączył swój gniew.

- Masz dziewczynę? - pyta John lekko.

„Tylko nie ta rozmowa" - błaga Sherlock wszechświat. - „Nie teraz, nie tak szybko". To zawsze, _zawsze_ kończy się czyimś rozczarowaniem. Zawsze.

- Nie, nie mój teren – udaje mu się odpowiedzieć.

- Och, jasne. Więc masz chłopaka? Co jest w porządku.

- Wiem, że to jest w porządku – warczy Sherlock, czując, że panika narasta w nim jak woda w samochodzie, który spadł z mostu do rzeki.

- A więc jesteś wolny. Zupełnie jak ja.

Sherlock bierze głęboki wdech i nurkuje.

- John, schlebia mi twoje zainteresowanie, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że uznaję się za poślubionego mojej pracy, a ten obiad miał być podziękowaniem, wyrazem mojej wdzięczności wobec osoby, która , wykazując się świetnym refleksem, powstrzymała przestępcę pośrodku Hyde Parku, nie myśląc nawet o własnej korzyści, po prostu dla dobra publicznego, i...

- Hej – przerywa John łagodnie. - Sherlock... mogę tak do ciebie mówić? W porządku. Naprawdę. Wszystko... jest w porządku. Nie mam problemu z powalaniem ludzi, którzy sami się o to prosili. W porządku. Od wieków nikogo nie powaliłem, było świetnie. I dzięki za obiad. Nic nie jesteś mi winien, a już na pewno nie wyjaśnienia.

Sherlock wbija w nowego znajomego wzrok, czując, jak przerażenie się oddala. Jak widać, nie wystarczy, że detektyw brzmi jak idiota. Będzie jeszcze brzmiał jak nerwowy, gęgający tchórz. Pięknie, _fantastycznie._

- O co chodzi? - trąca go John.

- Większość ludzi tego nie mówi – szepcze Sherlock.

- A co mówi większość ludzi?

Potrząsa głową, przywołując swój zwykły, obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nie zamierza odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

_Mówią „świr" albo „nie poznałeś jeszcze właściwej osoby", albo „pewnie zgwałcono cię, jak byłeś dzieckiem, i wyparłeś to z pamięci", albo „masz problem z hormonami", albo „nie musisz kłamać tylko dlatego, że cię nie pociągam", albo „wow, musisz mieć naprawdę dziwny fetysz, skoro nie chcesz w ogóle o tym mówić". Potem gapią się na mnie, jakbym był eksponatem muzealnym. To oni nie umieją słuchać, ale to ja czuję się jak zegarek w oknie wystawowym – złożony z plastiku i baterii, na którego można wskazać palcem, a potem odejść, gdy dalej tyka._

_Mówią „taka samotność musi być nie do zniesienia"._

_A potem odchodzą._

- Nieważne – stwierdza John. Wydaje się, że jest zupełnie szczery, że uznał temat za zamknięty. Opiera się na krześle i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, i przypomina Sherlockowi kogoś, kto rozsiadł się wygodnie przed kominkiem. - Opowiedz mi o obserwacji i dedukcji. Szukam sobie nowego hobby.

Obiad przebiega dość gładko. Podają im makaron i wino, a Sherlock ledwo rusza swoje danie. Potem zostawia pięć funtów dla Angela i wkłada płaszcz. John wydaje się być najedzony i zadowolony. Kiedy idą do drzwi, Sherlock otwiera je przed towarzyszem. Jest na tyle późno, że na ulicy nie ma zbyt wielu ludzi. To przyjemna noc, chociaż wrześniowe powietrze trochę chłodne. Mieszkanie Sherlocka jest dwa kroki stąd i nagle myśl o powrocie do eksperymentu nad zmianami rozkładu ludzkich chrząstek pod wpływem ługu jest dużo mniej pociągająca niż rano, gdy detektyw wychodził z domu. Już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Johna Watsona. John wróci do pracy na zastępstwie, o której wspominał, a Sherlock wróci do rozwiązywania zbrodni i rekreacyjnego zażywania narkotyków, i gdy pewnego dnia umrze, nikt tego nie zauważy, dopóki w mieszkaniu nie zacznie śmierdzieć.

- Miło było cię poznać. I dziwnie. Dziwnie, ale miło. - John wyciąga dłoń. - Powodzenia i...

- Wpadnij do mnie na kawę – wypala Sherlock.

John mruga. Jego ręka wciąż wisi w powietrzu, więc powoli ją opuszcza. Szura stopami.

- Ja, hm... To... Okej. Dobra, pełna szczerość. Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, że moja odpowiedź teoretycznie brzmiałaby „tak", ale wcześniej powiedziałeś...

- Kawa oznacza kawę. - Umysł Sherlocka pracuje na pełnych obrotach. - Bo powinieneś się dowiedzieć, kogo powaliłeś. Mam dokumenty i dokładne notatki. Mogę ci powiedzieć, jak tę sprawę rozwiązałem, będziesz więcej o niej wiedział, więc nie poczujesz żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Dowiesz się, kogo pomogłeś uchwycić.

- Nie mam wyrzutów sumienia – zauważa rozsądnie John. Faktycznie, nie wydaje się, żeby dręczyło go poczucie winy. - Ufam ci.

- Dlaczego?

- Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia.

- Nie musisz mi ufać, możesz sam zobaczyć. Ten przypadek był bardzo angażujący.

- Dużo węszenia?

Sherlock nie ma pewności, czy lekarz się z niego nabija. To dość niepokojące. Podejrzewa, że tak, chociaż nie miało to być złośliwe. John nie próbuje ukryć lekkiego uśmiechu, sprawdzając godzinę na telefonie, który zupełnie do niego nie pasuje – jest zbyt drogi.

- Nabijasz się ze mnie?

- Troszeczkę.

- Większość ludzi nie ma odwagi.

- Nie jestem większością ludzi.

- Zauważyłem. Chodź, to trzy minuty piechotą. Masz ochotę, wiem to.

- Skąd?

Sherlock unosi palec, dając bezgłośnie do zrozumienia „poczekaj" i wraca do restauracji. To hazard, ale nie wygrywasz, jeśli nie inwestujesz. Podchodzi do już posprzątanego stolika, chwyta srebrną, lekką laskę, która stała w cieniu oparta o ścianę, i na moment zamyka oczy.

„Niech on zostanie choć chwilę dłużej" - myśli. Może się modli, choć nie ma pojęcia do kogo. - „Dobrze mu robię. Pozwól mi go zatrzymać jeszcze na chwilę. Proszę. Kiedy przestanę mu wystarczać, obiecuję, że dam mu odejść".

Kiedy wraca z laską w dłoni, John unosi brwi i wybucha śmiechem. Sherlock rzuca laskę, a John chwyta ją z łatwością i obraca. Odbijają się o niej uliczne światła, a samochody przemykają obok.

- Żałosne – stwierdza John.

- Co?

- Cholerna, pieprzona noga – mruczy pod nosem, a potem uśmiecha się do Sherlocka. - Lubię kawę.

xxx

- Twoje mieszkanie jest genialne – stwierdza John, rozglądając się dookoła.

Sherlock to wie. Ledwo go na nie stać, nawet po znaczącym upuście ze strony pani Hudson, ale potrzebna mu przestrzeń, żeby myśleć, a kiedy brakuje mu do czynszu, wymyśla nowe sposoby na okradanie Mycrofta. Mieszkanie w Westminster jest wystarczającą rekompensatą za irytujące telefony nieznośnego starszego brata. Poza tym uważa, że gdy nienawidzisz dziewięćdziesięciu procent osób wchodzących do twojego mieszkania, powinieneś przynajmniej móc tolerować je samo.

Sherlock strząsa z siebie płaszcz i marynarkę i odwiesza je, a potem delikatnie zdejmuje czarną kurtkę Johna z jego ramion i pozwala sobie odetchnąć szczególnym zapachem doktora. Mieszkanie znajduje się na Baker Street i tak naprawdę jest dla Sherlocka za duże. Piętro przydaje się w zasadzie wyłącznie jako przechowalnia książek i ubrań. Marnuje się. Ale wygodnie mieć wszystko w jednym miejscu, wśród czarno-białych tapet, góry przyrządów laboratoryjnych i sherlockowego przyjaciela – czaszki. Czaszka jest najlepszym kumplem, jakiego Sherlock miał od wieków. Nigdy nie zadaje pytań i nie ma lepkich łap. W zasadzie w ogóle nie ma łap, więc ten temat po prostu nie istnieje. Sherlock opiera dłonie na biodrach i kołysze się z zastanowieniem.

- Kiedyś mieszkałem w jakiejś norze na Montague Street – wyznaje. - Tu jest przyjemniej.

- Pasuje do ciebie.

- Tak.

John opiera laskę o bok fotela stojącego przodem do okna. Uśmiecha się. Serce Sherlocka wykonuje małego fikołka, chociaż detektyw nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego.

- Zrobię kawę. Pijesz czarną? Chyba nie mam mleka ani śmietanki. - Sherlock nurkuje w lodówce, między dwa końskie kopyta i mały słoik pełen palców u nóg. - Cholera. Ale mam chyba jakiegoś Baileysa. I cukier. Mam cukier. I whiskey. - Włącza ekspres i próbuje się skoncentrować, skoro sam jest zupełnie niezainteresowany kawą. - Och. Nie mam za to kawy bezkofeinowej. Jeśli chcesz, mogę skoczyć na dół, do Speedy's i...

- Zwykła, czarna będzie w porządku. - John dołącza do Sherlocka w kuchni i rozgląda się dookoła. - Gdy jesteś na służbie, bierzesz, co ci dają. Poza tym kawa nie ma znaczenia, w zasadzie potrafię zasnąć na rozkaz.

- Z powodu studiowania medycyny czy wojny w Afganistanie?

- Taa. – John znów się uśmiecha, tym razem bardziej powściągliwie. - To niebudzenie się stanowi problem.

- Masz zespół stresu pourazowego – domyśla się Sherlock. - To jasne jak słońce. Sporadyczne drżenie lewej dłoni, urojony ból w nodze, prawdopodobnie problemy z zaufaniem, koszmary senne, zapewne wrażenie nierzeczywistości cywilnego życia. Klasyczne PTSD. Pewnie wpadasz też w stan podobny do snu, w którym nie jesteś pewien, czy znużenie, przeciętność są prawdziwe, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak cię męczą. Kiedy powaliłeś tego mordercę, byłeś idealnie spokojny. A więc nie stres to wszystko wyzwala, ani nawet nie przemoc w cywilnej scenerii, tylko bezruch. Nuda. Sen. Spokój. Fascynujące. Wojna cię zmieniła, ale nie złamała. W jakiś sposób możesz nawet za nią tęsknić. Za śmiercią, za trudnymi warunkami, za nieustannym ryzykowaniem najwyższej stawki. Uodporniłeś się na przemoc i nie ma już odwrotu. Więc uważasz, że to życie, życie uzbrojonego żołnierza, było lepsze niż to nowe. Nawet jeśli to irracjonalne, przykładając do tego standardową miarę, biorąc pod uwagę, że pewnie patrzyłeś na śmierć przyjaciół. Trauma, którą przetrwałeś, tu działa na odwrót... niebezpieczeństwo wydaje się normalne. Przeraża cię spokój.

Johnowi opada szczęka i drga kilkakrotnie, zanim udaje mu się zamknąć usta. Jego niebieskie oczy są tak ciemne, że wydają się czarne. Przeciąga ręką po szyi i drapie się po karku.

- Wow – mówi gładko.

- Nie obraziłeś się?

- _Chcesz_, żebym się obraził? - pyta John znacząco, opierając się o stół kuchenny.

Sherlock bardzo chciałby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale odkrywa, że może tylko stać w ciszy, odziany w stalowoszarą koszulę i spoglądać w twarz wojskowego lekarza, który najprawdopodobniej zabił całkiem sporo żołnierzy. Wspomniany doktor jest zszokowany lub zły, a jeśli jest zły, to Sherlock ma ochotę wpełznąć do odpływu. Będzie sobie mieszkał w systemie kanalizacyjnym z innymi szkodnikami. I nie może znaleźć właściwych słów. Zespół stresu pourazowego był najwidoczniej kiepskim tematem do rozmowy, a Sherlock nie ma pojęcia o takcie. Zwykle to nie stanowi problemu, chociaż tak, czasem tak się zdarza, ale nie obchodzi go, co jakiś kompletny idiota o nim myśli; nie obchodzi go, że zdecydowana większość ludzi nie cierpi go dla zasady; to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, daje sobie radę sam, sam sobie świetnie radzi, ale jeśli obraził Johna Watsona, John Watson sobie pójdzie, a to byłoby nie do zniesienia.

- Nie chcesz - mruczy John, wyprostowując się. - Chryste, naprawdę nie chciałeś mnie obrazić, prawda? Po prostu mówisz do ludzi i to, co mówisz, nie ma znaczenia, oni sami muszą sobie z tym poradzić. Jak gra w oczko, karta za kartą, aż w końcu kładziesz za wysoką kartę i eksplodujesz. Co się zazwyczaj dzieje, gdy eksplodujesz?

Sherlock zastanawia się przez chwile.

- Ludzie odchodzą. Albo płaczą. Czasem dają mi w mordę.

- Naprawdę rozumiem, czemu im się wydaje, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

- Nie jestem najlepszy w autocenzurze – przyznaje Sherlock. - Nie widzę w tym sensu. Ale ty nie zrobiłeś nic z tych rzeczy.

- Nie dostałem jeszcze kawy.

Życie nagle rozświetla iskra nadziei.

- Naprawdę nie jesteś zły?

- To byłoby kretyńskie z mojej strony, bo podejrzewam, że wszystko, co powiedziałeś, jest prawdą.

Sherlock wybucha śmiechem, co jest całkowicie, zupełnie nieodpowiednie, ale ku swojemu zdumieniu odkrywa, ze John też się śmieje. John odwraca twarz w bok, zaraz parsknie śmiechem i to być może najlepsza rzecz, jaką Sherlock widział w swoim życiu. John wygląda na dziesięć lat młodszego, trzęsą mu się boki, mruży otoczone zmarszczkami oczy, skręca się, jakby znalazł się na pokładzie statku, jakby obaj byli piratami na pokładzie, jakby kołysali się w słonej bryzie morskiej w kubryku statku kaperskiego, po tym, jak ostrzelali statek niewolniczy, uwolnili wszystkich więźniów, zabrali całe złoto i najwyraźniej jest...

Najwyraźniej jest przepięknie.

Sherlock odkrywa, że przestał się śmiać.

John też powoli przestaje.

- Co to takiego? - pyta zmienionym głosem.

Sherlock podąża za jego wzrokiem.

_Och_.

John, jak się okazuje, czyta ostatni list i, jak się okazuje, ostatni list jest dość nieprzyjemny nawet w porównaniu do poprzednich dwustu sześćdziesięciu jeden. Sherlock otrzymuje je niemal co miesiąc od czasów, gdy miał mniej więcej jedenaście lat. Nie cierpi ich, nie cierpi tego, jak zawsze, zawsze niszczą jego idealną emocjonalną równowagę, ale czuje też hartowanie umysłowej stali, kiedy dostaje nową wiadomość... niemal bolesne ostrzenie myśli o krzemień, kiedy jego oczy podążają za szalonymi literami.

Te konkretne litery układają się w następujące zdania:

_Najdroższy Sherlocku,_

_za tydzień będę wolny! Cieszysz się? Zaplanowaliśmy razem tyle rzeczy przez te wszystkie lata, nie mogę się już doczekać._

_Wynoszę ze sobą tyle cennych wspomnień – na przykład o tym dniu, w którym ktoś próbował mnie zastraszyć, a ja tylko kopnąłem go kilkakrotnie w jądra zamiast pobić na śmierć; o tej chwili, kiedy pod prysznicem zrobiło się zbyt wesoło, nieco wulgarnie, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi, a mnie niezbyt podobało się to, w jakim kierunku zmierzamy, sam rozumiesz, bolała mnie głowa, więc dźgnąłem go w oko długopisem (potem twierdził, że sam to sobie zrobił, więc z powodów psychicznych nie może zostać w więzieniu, taaaaaaakie było z niego urocze, sprytne stworzonko!), a kiedy odrzucili jego podanie o przeniesienie ze względów zdrowotnych i tak pozwoliłem mu żyć, chociaż nie do końca chciał, kiedy z nim skończyłem, wiesz co mam na myśli? O tych chwilach, w których każda twarz wydawała mi się Twoją, Twoją cudowną twarzą, którą widziałem w zeszłym roku w gazetach po tej sprawie producenta alkoholu i przemytnika, chyba nazywał się Vamberry (czy wiesz, że jesteś niesamowity?). Tylko patrzyłem na to zdjęcie i myślałem, że jeszcze nie miałem okazji poparzyć twoich słodkich, słodkich warg lokówką._

_Już liczę dni, urocza kaczuszko._

_Jim_

John sięga po list i przyciąga go bliżej.

- Kto, do kurwy nędzy, to napisał? - warczy.

- Wysłałem go do więzienia, gdy miałem dziesięć lat.

John wygląda na wściekłego. To bardzo cicha wściekłość. Wydaje się odrobinę mniejszy, tak jak przyczajony lew, który pełznie w wysokiej trawie. Szokująco łatwo wyobrazić sobie, jak John rzuca się na coś i rozrywa to na kawałki. Sherlocka ten nowy John zachwyca, ale też nieco zaskakuje. Dlaczego tak go zezłościł ten list? Oczywiście, jest chory. Ale nie ma nic wspólnego z Johnem.

John kilkakrotnie zaciska lewą dłoń w pięść, jakby sprawdzał, czy działa. Po drżeniu nie ma śladu.

- Opowiedz – mówi.

Sherlock zaczyna snuć opowieść o Carlu Powersie, adidasach i jednoosobowej kampanii, którą prowadził. Właściwie sam siebie nie słucha, tyle razy już opowiadał tę historię, ale John wydaje się całkowicie nią pochłonięty. Sherlock sądzi, że to dlatego, że zbrodnia Jima Moriarty'ego była niezwykle sprytna nawet jak na dorosłego człowieka, a co dopiero na małego chłopca, więc nieco zwalnia i opowiada bardziej szczegółowo niż zwykle. Nie pomija drobiazgów, takich jak to, jak się czuł, gdy zobaczył pierwszy raz New Scotland Yard, że zawsze sobie wyobrażał ten budynek jako mroczną, potężną, cudowną fortecę, a zamiast tego zobaczył coś, co bardziej przypominało zwyczajną firmę i był nieco rozczarowany. Potem tłumaczy, że Moriarty nie bez racji obwinia Sherlocka za stracone dzieciństwo, planuje odciąć mu uszy i wysłać w soli do Mamusi. Nauczył się tym wszystkim nie przejmować, więc jego głos jest spokojny.

- A policja co? Nic nie zrobiła?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

- No cóż, on ma prawo pisać listy.

- Nie ma prawa cię nękać.

- Oczywiście. Ale te listy zawierają użyteczne informacje. On za każdym razem odrobinę się przede mną odkrywa, więc naprawdę dobrze, że je mam. Na przykład na jakiś czas wprowadzono wobec niego nadzwyczajne środki ostrożności, gdyż za pomocą swoich sprzymierzeńców, których już wypuszczono, przeprowadził z więzienia wiele szantaży. Dzięki listom mogę wnioskować, że znów jest z innymi więźniami. To użyteczne. Jego sieć jest tak potężna, że ktoś raczej twierdzi, że sam wbił sobie coś w twarz, niż wskazuje prawdziwego winnego. To też użyteczne. Wie, jak wyglądam. Użyteczne.

John kiwa głową.

- Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Głupio z mojej strony.

- Tak, ale większość ludzi jest głupia – zgadza się Sherlock.

John kaszle, by ukryć wybuch śmiechu. Potrząsa głową.

- Sherlock, to wydaje mi się poważne. Bardzo poważne. No wiesz... śmiertelnie poważne.

Sherlock przypomina sobie, jak miał dwadzieścia trzy lata i po raz pierwszy spróbował heroiny, a jednocześnie wciąż uczęszczał na mało odkrywcze, ale ważne z zawodowego punktu widzenia zajęcia na uniwersytecie. Było to tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, po sesji. Studenci z jego roku urządzili wielkie przyjęcie, na którym traktowano go jak ducha, próbując stosować technikę „Ignorujmy problem, może zniknie?". Robili tak już od jakiegoś czasu, odkąd odkryli, że może i jest przystojny, ale niezainteresowany bliższymi znajomościami, i bardzo bystry, ale nie daje ściągać na egzaminach, i trzyma się na uboczu, chyba że przy śniadaniu zechce akurat powiedzieć, kto się z kim pieprzy. Pojawił się więc na imprezie, człowiek-wyspa, muzyka dudniła mu w uszach i po serii dedukcji umiał powiedzieć, kto ma najlepsze dragi i może być skłonny je przehandlować. Zrobił wyjątkowo obrzydliwą i niehigieniczną laskę w wyjątkowo brudnym kiblu i szczęśliwie, kiedy wszyscy sobie poszli, mógł się naćpać niemal do nieprzytomności. A potem dostrzegł nowy list Moriarty'ego w kupce kopert. Fakt, że jego wróg w mniej niż miesiąc był w stanie dowiedzieć się, iż Sherlock przeprowadził się z kampusu na Montague Street i właściwie zaadresować kopertę, wywołał w nim dziką, wzmocnioną narkotykami, panikę. Przez chwilę podejrzewał, że Moriarty wcale nie będzie musiał go zabijać, gdyż zaraz wykończy go atak serca.

Wtedy Moriarty chciał tasakiem odrąbać sherlockowe ręce i nogi i utrzymać go przy życiu do dziewięćdziesiątego roku życia.

- Tak, poważne – wzdycha Sherlock. - Daj mi swój telefon.

Brwi Johna drgają.

- Po co?

- Bo mój jest po drugiej stronie pokoju w kieszeni płaszcza.

John wygląda na zmęczonego, ale podaje komórkę. _Ma brata, który pije i niedawno się rozwiódł. Interesujące._ Sherlock szybko pisze: „Kolejny. SH" i wysyła wiadomość do Mycrofta, gdyż Mycroft naciska, by to robił za każdym razem, a Sherlock odsuwał od siebie to zadanie już od rana. Potem wchodzi w listę kontaktów Johna i dodaje swój numer, podpisując go „Sherlock Holmes" i modli się gorączkowo, żeby John nie zorientował się, co robi i nie przerwał mu. Udaje mu się. Ten moment przywodzi mu na myśl test na istnienie Boga, rosyjską ruletkę i naprawdę desperackie posunięcia. Blokuje telefon i podaje go Johnowi.

- Cholera, jak późno – mruczy John. - Naprawdę muszę iść. Dzięki za zaproszenie. I za obiad. I za opowieść o tym wariacie. To był bardzo interesujący dzień, ale rano muszę iść do pracy.

- Nuda – prycha Sherlock.

- Taa, ale ja jestem biedny – chichocze John. Idzie do salonu po laskę. - I potrzebuję co najmniej sześciu godzin snu, a mieszkam po drugiej stronie Londynu.

- Sen to nuda.

- Nie wtedy, kiedy ja śpię – stwierdza John i znów w jego głosie pojawia się mroczna nuta. - Uwierz mi.

Sherlock odprowadza Johna do drzwi, gdy ten narzuca swoją kurtkę. Tym razem, kiedy ściskają dłonie, John nie uśmiecha się. Przygryza wargę. Jego bliskość i fakt, że zaraz ją straci, działają na Sherlocka niczym siła fizyczna, jak grawitacja albo magnes, tak jakby byli odwrotnie naładowani magnetycznie, albo jakby gęstość Johna była o wiele większa od jego rzeczywistego rozmiaru. Sherlock podejrzewa, że w obu teoriach jest ziarno prawdy.

- Uważaj na siebie, dobra? - mówi John. - Naprawdę. Jesteś... To nie jest zwykły list. Miej się na baczności, zrób to dla mnie.

John wychodzi, Sherlock zamyka drzwi i zaryglowuje je na noc. Potem osuwa się plecami do nich na ziemię i wzdycha.

Cisza.

Jak zwykle.

Nic nie da się na to poradzić, chyba że wstanie i zacznie brzdąkać na skrzypcach.

Ciszy należało się spodziewać.

Ale...

Jego mieszkanie znów jest mieszkaniem. Przez bardzo krótką chwilę było jak kula ze śniegiem, która po potrząśnięciu wypełnia się wirującymi, migoczącymi płatkami i wszystko przez chwilę jest inne. Jaśniejsze.

„Co będzie dzisiaj?" - myśli Sherlock ze zmęczeniem, pozwalając głowie opaść do tyłu. - „Morfina czy kokaina?"

Odkąd zgadał się z Lestradem, musi być bardziej ostrożny. Ale udaje mu się kryć, chociaż dawki są czasem niewystarczające, a haj zadowala go tylko wtedy, gdy wcześniej przez co najmniej tydzień nic nie brał. Myśli o narkotykach każdego ranka i każdego ranka udaje mu się nic nie wziąć, w razie, gdyby trzeba było rozwiązać jakąś sprawę. Ale gdy dzień się kończy, ciszy w mieszkaniu po prostu nie da się znosić ze stoicką cierpliwością.

_Ping._

Sherlock wstaje, sięga do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga telefon. Wiadomość pochodzi z nieznanego numeru.

_Nieźle. Pewnie połamała im się foremka, gdy ciebie tworzyli, nie?_

Wszechświat rozszerza się, a następnie kurczy. Oto Wielki Wybuch, śmignięcie przez kosmos i powrót do prostego mieszkanka na Baker Street, z jego poduszką z flagą brytyjską, dużymi oknami i papierosami upchniętymi w palcach perskich kapci.

- Och – szepcze Sherlock.

_W drobne kawałki. SH_

Odpowiedź przychodzi sześć minut później i Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że przez ten czas stał nieruchomo, wbijając wzrok w telefon.

_No cóż, gdybyś potrzebował, żeby zbić kogoś z nóg, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć._

Sherlock zerka na tę ledwo zawoalowaną sugestię i czuje serce w gardle. To zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe. Nikt z własnej woli nie chce spędzać z nim czasu. Może Molly, ale Molly jest szalona. Wciąż gapi się na wiadomość, gdy jego telefon znów pika.

_Chociaż pewnie świetnie radzisz sobie sam. Tak czy owak, dzięki za makaron, stary. Cieszę się, że mogłem się przydać._

- Nie, nie, nie, nie – syczy Sherlock, stukając z furią w klawisze.

_Zaufany towarzysz zawsze się przydaje. SH_

Tym razem, czekając, krąży po pokoju, maniacko szarpiąc włosy dłońmi.

_Mam pisać bloga, ze względów terapeutycznych. Zwykle to same bzdury, ale dzisiejszy wpis chyba będzie ciekawszy. Co sądzisz o blogerach? Przydają się?_

Myśl o Johnie opisującym ich dzień jest osobliwa, lecz cudowna. To jak pamiętnik albo kronika.

_Nawet bardziej. SH_

Sherlock zmierza do sypialni, nie wypuszczając telefonu z rąk. Gdy wciąga na siebie miękką koszulę od piżamy, rozlega się kolejne piknięcie i detektyw niemal dusi się, próbując ją przeczytać, podczas gdy jego ramiona są tylko do połowy w rękawach.

_Serio? Większość ludzi tylko marudzi, że nienawidzi swojej roboty i wrzuca zdjęcia tego, co je. Mój ostatni post był o moim praniu._

_Przy rozwiązywaniu spraw przydaje się, że ludzie archiwizują swoje życie w internecie. Czemu o praniu? Zostało skradzione? SH_

_Nie, nie doszło do niczego tak ekscytującego jak przestępstwo. Po prostu było brudne i napisałem o nim, żeby moja terapeutka, Ella, się odczepiła. Mnie się nic nigdy nie przydarza._

Sherlock czuje falę irracjonalnej, gorzkiej zazdrości. Tej całej Elli płacą, żeby regularnie rozmawiała z Johnem, chociaż oczywiście jest idiotką i to jest tak bardzo, bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

_Dzisiaj ty przydarzyłeś się Abernetty'emu. Dość intensywnie. SH_

_Owszem, przydarzyłem mu się. Wciąż boli mnie nadgarstek._

_Warto było? SH_

Sherlock zwija się na kanapie w kłębek wraz z telefonem. Nie ma jeszcze zamiaru iść spać. Udaje, że perspektywa odpowiedzi wcale nie wiąże mu żołądka w supły. Ale gdy telefon wreszcie pika mu w dłoni, niemal nie jest w stanie się zmusić, by spojrzeć na wiadomość.

_O Boże, tak._

Sherlock uśmiecha się i odpręża.

_Zjedzmy obiad. SH_

_Co, znów jesteś głodny? Dopiero co zjadłeś całe dwa kęsy makaronu!_

_Nie jestem głodny. Zjedzmy obiad. SH_

_To nie ma sensu. Ale jasne. Jakoś pod koniec tygodnia? Odezwij się._

Sherlock rozpoznaje sygnał, żeby się zamknąć, ale nie chce znów być sam.

_Opowiedz mi o wojnie. SH_

_Niby teraz?_

_Tak. Nie jesteś zajęty, jedziesz autobusem. SH_

_Czemu ciągle dodajesz swoje inicjały? I skąd wiesz?_

Sherlock ziewa i przekręca się na drugi bok, tak, że leży twarzą do oparcia kanapy. To zawsze przyjemniejsze, jak mieszkanie w jaskini.

_Dla precyzji. Powiedziałeś, że jesteś biedny, więc nie masz samochodu i nie stać cię na opłacenie taksówek, i piszesz do mnie, więc nie jesteś w metrze. SH_

Zanim John odpowiada, mija kilka minut. Minuty te zostają wypełnione błaganiem wszechświata, by się nie obraził za tak obcesowe nazwanie go „biednym", chociaż sam to zrobił. Ale Sherlock sobie przypomina, że czasem ludzie mówią o sobie nieprawdziwe rzeczy, tylko po to, by usłyszeć zaprzeczenie. Ale John nie wydaje się być takim typem człowieka.

_To niesamowite._

Sherlock wyciąga palec i przesuwa nim po literach. Dlaczego przez nie wydaje mu się, że jego klatka piersiowa jest za ciasna i boli go serce?

_Elementarne. SH_

Mija kilka boleśnie wolnych minut.

_Wojna była gorąca, brudna i brutalna._

Piszą do siebie jeszcze przez godzinę. Czasem John nie odpowiada przez kilka minut, wywołując u Sherlocka rozpacz, czasem wiadomości nadchodzą błyskawicznie, wiadomości o pistoletach i granatach ręcznych, i Amerykanach, i wykrwawianiu się, i rebeliantach, i broni chemicznej, i o tym, jak czuje się osoba chora na dur brzuszny, i w końcu Sherlockowi wydaje się, że czuje zapach piasku i pustyni. A to wszystko dzięki kilku krótkim SMS-om. To wspaniałe. Więcej niż wspaniałe. Ważniejsze.

W końcu John wysyła następującą wiadomość:

_Dotarłem do domu, idę spać. Poczytaj sobie czy coś._

_Jaką książkę polecasz? SH_

Zakopuje się głębiej w poduszki i czeka na wiadomość Johna. Ta jednak nie nadchodzi, a Sherlock czuje, jak opadają mu powieki, więc pozwala sobie zanurzyć się w ciszę. Zupełnie nie pamięta już ani o morfinie, ani kokainie. Telefon wciąż trzyma w dłoni, przy szyi.

Budzi się następnego dnia dość późno i zdaje sobie sprawę, że możliwe, iż został mu tydzień życia, a nigdy nie zrobił Johnowi kawy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Sherlock Holmes budzi się ze skomplikowanym uczuciem, że osiągnął godny zapamiętania kokainowy haj, taki, jakiego doświadcza się tylko w pierwszym lub w drugim tygodniu ćpania. Yak naprawdę, jeśli zażywa teraz kokainę regularnie, substancja wywołuje tylko ciepłe zawroty głowy, a jeśli nieregularnie – oszałamiający odlot. A poza tym nie czuje suchości w gardle, bólu głowy, skurczów mięśni, które wydają się odpadać od kości i uciekać z domu. Powoli siada i przeciąga się. W którymś momencie musiał ściągnąć koc z podłokietnika kanapy i otulić się nim. Gdy się wyprostowuje, jego komórka spada na ziemię i nagle Sherlock przypomina sobie.

_John Watson._

_John Watson był w tym mieszkaniu._

Jest jeszcze trochę rozespany, ale nastawiony bardzo entuzjastycznie, więc sięga po telefon i zerka na ekran. Żadnych nowych wiadomości.

Wzdycha i opada na jaśka, którego używał jako poduszki.

Sherlock jest, jaki jest, więc błyskawicznie wymyśla plan.

Poszukiwania zajmują mu najwyżej dziesięć minut. Najpierw znajduje johnowego bloga (doktor miał rację – nic mu się nigdy nie przydarza, ale John zdecydowanie przydarzył się Sherlockowi. Równie intensywnie jak Abernetty'emu), a potem przeszukuje portale medyczne, przegląda kilka stron, by upewnić się, że znalazł właściwe informacje, i już wie, gdzie John pracuje na pół etatu. Z nieco większymi problemami wykopuje jego adres korespondencyjny (skrytka pocztowa) oraz pełne imię i biografię jego terapeutki Elli. Nazwisko Johna dość często pojawia się w gazetach, ale artykuły dotyczą innych Johnów Watsonów – sprawy rozwodowe, nic nie znaczący politycy niższego stopnia i ludzie, których wyłapano na ulicy i poproszono o opinię na jakiś temat.

Sherlock bierze prysznic, starannie myje zęby, goli się, zagląda do szafy i skarpetkowego indeksu, a potem przegląda się w lustrze w sypialni. Wie, że jego wygląd zwraca uwagę, ale ma zbyt mało doświadczenia, by naprawdę zrozumieć, jakie wrażenie może wywrzeć na innych, będąc wysokim i przystojnym brunetem. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że niełatwo go zapomnieć, dzięki temu często dostaje to, czego chce, i używa tej wiedzy jak każdego innego narzędzia – beznamiętnie. Może nie do końca myśli: „Bardziej się spodobam Johnowi, jeśli będę dobrze wyglądał", ale wie, że „biorąc pod uwagę matematyczne prawdopodobieństwo, osiągnę lepsze rezultaty, gdy będę porządnie uczesany". Przyklepuje loki, które nigdy nie przestają opadać mu na twarz – tę walkę poddał już dawno temu.

Jego komórka dzwoni i Sherlock szeroko się uśmiecha, a potem widzi, że to Mycroft, i wyraz radości zamienia się w grymas.

- Czego?

- Twoje maniery pozostawiają wiele do życzenia – zauważa jego okropnie z siebie zadowolony starszy brat.

- Czego chcesz?

- Tego, co zawsze. Niepokoi mnie twoje bezpieczeństwo. Martwię się o ciebie, Sherlocku. Nieustannie.

Kiedy Sherlock miał jedenaście lat i zaczęły do niego przychodzić listy, Mycroft uczył się już w szkole z internatem. Sherlock został sam z pełnym rezerwy podziwem matki i zimną obojętnością ojca, i był wściekły, gdyż czuł się opuszczony. Mycroft był najważniejszy. Nauczył go, jak zauważać najmniejszy szczegół, wyjaśnił znaczenie drobiazgów, nagradzał go szczerością i karcił uczciwością, a potem przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, gdyż jego życie zaczęło się obracać wokół nudziarzy w mundurkach ze szkoły z internatem. Sherlock nienawidził każdego wyobrażonego nieznajomego, który okrutnie kradł uwagę Mycrofta, a jeszcze bardziej nienawidził Mycrofta za zdradę. Na świecie nie było nikogo takiego jak on i jak Mycroft, i to było zupełnie w porządku, o ile byli razem, ale kiedy zostali rozdzieleni, bolało jak diabli. Nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, którzy mogliby wypełnić tę pustkę, a im stawał się starszy i bardziej świadomy swojej odmienności, tym bardziej czuł, że z każdym tygodniem coraz bardziej grozi mu wybuchnięcie, bo ignorował go jego pierwszy i jedyny bohater.

Ale potem zaczęły przychodzić listy Moriarty'ego i nagle Mycroft zaczął się martwić. Nalegał, by przysyłać mu ich fotokopie i śledził działalność Moriarty'ego w więzieniu z wielką skwapliwością. To było trochę tak, jakby odzyskał brata, ale Sherlock nigdy nie wybaczył mu tych lat, w których Mycrofta bardziej od niego zajmowały koła dyskusyjne, podstawowa fizyka i ci nieznośni koledzy.

Ten niepokój Mycrofta zawsze sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę się wycofać, sprawdzić, czy uda się go odepchnąć, czy Mycroft rzeczywiście się o niego martwi. Mycroft jest jednym z bardzo niewielu ludzi, którzy myślą o Sherlocku w kategoriach innych niż „świr", więc Sherlock nieustannie go sprawdza. Wie, że to nie powinno działać w ten sposób, ale ma już taki nawyk i niespecjalnie interesuje go praca nad samym sobą. Jest niesamowity, a to wystarczy.

- Dobrze, zaraz go przeskanuję – wzdycha teraz. - Marnujesz mój czas.

- Coś użytecznego? - pyta Mycroft cicho.

- Nie. No, wie, jak wyglądam. Teraz zamierza poparzyć moje usta lokówką.

Mówi to, bo podejrzewa, że Mycroft go kocha, a to wywoła reakcję. Zna swoje pobudki, choć nie do końca pamięta, kiedy pragnienie braterskiego uczucia stało się pragnieniem, by tego nieznośnie doskonałego brata zszokować. Gdy Sherlock miał siedem lat, dość paskudnie rozciął sobie ramię, kiedy wspinał się w ich posiadłości na drzewo. Gdy wrócił do domu i zobaczył twarz czternastoletniego Mycrofta na widok krwi spływającej po jego nadgarstku, niemal zapragnął znów się zranić.

- Bez wątpienia spotka go duży zawód, gdy to się nie wydarzy – odpowiada Mycroft zduszonym głosem.

- Może nie. Może wtedy wróci do planu zaszycia ich i karmienia mnie dożylnie przez resztę życia.

- To też się nie wydarzy.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Nie dopuszczę do tego.

- Dziękuję, że przypomniałeś mi o swojej wszechpotędze. Dawno o niej nie słyszałem. Spadaj.

- Zarezerwowałem ci lot do Nowego Jorku na przyszły tydzień – mówi gładko Mycroft.

- Nie.

- To mało przekonujący argument.

- Mówiłem ci sto razy, nie będę uciekał. Jeśli znajduje moje kryjówki z kicia, znajdzie mnie w Ameryce.

- Francja?

- _C'est le même principe, mais j'aime bien Paris à l'automne. Non._

- Więc przyjedź do mnie, na Pall Mall.

To kusząca oferta. Tak bardzo kusząca, że natychmiastową odpowiedzią Sherlocka jest:

- Odpieprz się.

Mieszkanie Mycrofta na Pall Mall znajduje się bardzo blisko Klubu Diogenesa i jest bardzo gustownie męskie; niemal wrzeszczy: „arystokracja!". Książki, czasopisma, stara whiskey i skórzane meble wypełniają je po brzegi. Ostatnio Sherlock był tam, gdy dochodził do siebie po Przedawkowaniu Numer Dwa i całe mieszkanie było przesiąknięte mycroftowym rozczarowaniem. Sherlocka wszystko bolało i to nie tylko fizycznie, i pragnął jedynie bezpiecznej dziury, żeby się rozpłakać. Zamiast tego dostał wypolerowane mahoniowe biurka i stonowane żyrandole, i pełną smutku dezaprobatę brata, co było najgorsze ze wszystkiego. Musiał więc być dzielny i spokojny, i otwierać oczy bez szlochu, bo inaczej Mycroft patrzył na niego jeszcze częściej i to z większym przerażeniem. Ale jednak, mimo dreszczy, bólu i przygniatającej szarości świata, czuł, że ktoś się nim opiekuje. Mieszkanie tam po wyjściu Moriarty'ego z więzienia oznaczałoby bezpieczeństwo i wygodę. A Sherlock nie jest w stanie temu zaufać.

- Jak chcesz – wzdycha Mycroft. - Zapytam cię ponownie za kilka dni. Kogo zabawiałeś wczoraj w mieszkaniu?

Sherlock doskonale wie, że Mycroft używa monitoringu publicznego, by go obserwować, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ta ingerencja w prywatność jest bardzo denerwująca. Jeszcze bardziej denerwujące jest to, jak samotny czuł się czasem w ciszy mieszkania; tak bardzo, iż wyglądał przez okno na Baker Street i jedynie świadomość niewidzialnej obecności brata powstrzymywała go przed cichym wypadnięciem z okna. Ta świadomość doprowadza go do szału.

- Nie masz żadnego problemu z pozbawianiem mnie prywatności? - warczy Sherlock.

- Nie widzę powodu. Ty tak?

- Cudownie jest żyć w swoim własnym kraju opiekuńczym.

- Jeśli ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek potrzebował opieki, to z pewnością ty, drogi bracie.

- Zostawię dziś otwarte okna, będziesz mógł wlecieć ze swoją dywanikową torbą.

- Zadam to pytanie ponownie. I znowu, jeśli będzie trzeba. Kim był twój gość?

- Lekarzem wojskowym – odpowiada Sherlock z pewną dumą, której nie umie powstrzymać. - Powalił dla mnie przestępcę.

- Zupełnym przypadkiem?

- Tak.

- Niezwykłe.

- Tak.

- Oczywiście, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że istnieje możliwość, iż Moriarty mógł zapragnąć postawić na twojej drodze jednego ze swych kompanów?

- Tak.

- I będziesz odnosił się do tego nieznajomego z pełną ostrożnością, podczas gdy ja dowiem się czegoś o jego pochodzeniu?

- Tak – warczy Sherlock.

- Jak brzmi imię rzeczonego gentlemana?

- John Watson – odpowiada Sherlock Holmes i czuje dziwną falę zachwytu, jaką te słowa pozostawiają na jego języku.

- Doskonale. Wpadnij dziś na obiad do mojego klubu.

- Do widzenia, Mycroft – mówi Sherlock i rozłącza się.

Wsuwa komórkę do kieszeni i wyłącza światła w mieszkaniu. Ma na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż gawędzenie z irytującym bratem. A tym, co będzie za tydzień, zajmie się za tydzień i tyle. Zeskanowanie i przesłanie Mycroftowi listu zajmuje dwie minuty. Potem zamyka klapę laptopa. Sprawdza, czy ma w portfelu wystarczająco gotówki na taksówkę i wtedy otrzymuje od brata SMS-a.

_Cóż za urocza epistoła. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic mnie nie powstrzyma? MH_

Ta myśl jest dziwnie uspokajająca i ciepła. Tak, jakby otulił się swoim płaszczem. Sherlock wystukuje ciętą ripostę, a potem ją wykasowuje i nie odpowiada.

xxx

Kiedy Sherlock przyjeżdża do kliniki, w której pracuje John, stwierdza przede wszystkim jedno: jest nudna. Tak nudna, że detektyw od razu decyduje, iż jej nienawidzi. John Watson nie pasuje do tego ponurego, trzypiętrowego budynku z roślinkami w doniczkach, cementowymi ławkami i bardzo czystymi oknami. John Watson powinien mieć w dłoni pistolet, a w ciemnoniebieskich oczach stalowy błysk niebezpieczeństwa. Sherlocka zastanawia kolor oczu Johna – kiedy poznali się poprzedniego wieczoru słońce właśnie zachodziło, a potem światło było już tylko sztuczne. Ma jednak powody, by podejrzewać, że w świetle dziennym, na przykład dzisiaj, będą miały kolor miski stojącej w kuchni ich wiejskiej posiadłości.

Sherlock zanurza dłoń w kieszeni, szukając paczuszki, którą wcześniej wyciągnął z perskiego kapcia, po czym zapala papierosa. Jego smak jest cierpki i cudowny. Gdy nikotyna wnika do jego organizmu, przypomina sobie z niejaką ulgą, że znów zapomniał coś zjeść. Nieważne. Może John będzie miał ochotę na lunch. Ludzie wchodzą do kliniki i z niej wychodzą, nikt nie wygląda na naprawdę chorego, ale wszyscy mają tę zrezygnowaną minę, jakby działo się coś nieprzyjemnego. Są nieciekawi. Nie powinni w ten sposób zabierać czasu Johnowi Watsonowi.

Sherlock zdejmuje z siebie płaszcz i wygładza biały, lekarski fartuch z bardzo oficjalnie wyglądającym identyfikatorem, który wybrał specjalnie na tę okazję.

Zaciąga się ostatni raz. Potem rozgniata czubek papierosa o popielniczkę przy koszu na śmieci i wyrzuca peta, po czym wchodzi do kliniki.

Ładna, jasnowłosa kobieta ubrana w romantyczną bluzkę, która ewidentnie świadczy o tym że chce, by ją brano za artystkę, gawędzi z recepcjonistką. Do piersi tuli plik papierów i śmieje się, pokazując perłowe zęby. Sherlock pewnie mija recepcję i wchodzi do poczekalni.

Zatrzymuje się na chwilę i nasłuchuje, wieszając swój płaszcz z Belstaffa na wadze medycznej. Dociera do niego wiele różnych głosów. Sherlock cicho przecina beżowy korytarz i znajduje zamknięte drzwi, za którymi John Watson mówi coś uspokajającym głosem. Otwiera drzwi, wchodzi do środka i zamyka je za sobą.

Życie natychmiast przestaje być nudne.

John, który również ma na sobie biały fartuch, oczyszcza kikut, który kiedyś był kciukiem pacjenta. Mięso zostało starannie przyżegane, ale rana wciąż jest świeża, czerwona i nieco gąbczasta. Pacjent ma około dwudziestu pięciu lat, nosi szarofioletowy, tweedowy garnitur i kurtkę, leżącą teraz obok niego na stole do badań. Jego twarz jest blada i męska. Ma wesołą, spokojną minę (bez wątpienia dzięki lekom), która robi się zaciekawiona, gdy zerka na Sherlocka. John odwraca się i w zdumieniu opada mu szczęka.

- Pański kolega? - pyta pacjent. Jak Sherlock widzi na dokumentach leżących koło umywalki, nazywa się Victor Hatherly.

- Znajomy. Emm... co ty tu robisz? - duka John.

- Co się stało z twoim kciukiem? - pyta Sherlock Hatherly'ego. Jest pod wrażeniem rany. - Ktoś to zrobił bardzo ciężkim i ostrym narzędziem.

- Tasakiem, proszę sobie wyobrazić – odpowiada Hatherly.

- Wypadek?

- Nie.

- Padłeś ofiarą zamachu – mówi Sherlock z zachwytem. Oczywiście, że John jest jedynym lekarzem w tym paskudnym miejscu, który nie zajmuje się słabym kaszlem albo przypisywaniem leków na zapalenie zatok.

„John Watson" - myśli Sherlock - „jest najlepszym, co mi się przytrafiło. Proszę, niech mnie jeszcze stąd nie wyrzuca."

- Nie możesz tu zostać – mówi John stanowczo.

- Policja już jedzie – dodaje Hatherly. - Będę im musiał wszystko opowiedzieć. Tak między nami, gdyby brakujący kciuk nie był dowodem, chyba nikt by mi w to nie uwierzył.

- Ja bym uwierzył – zapewnia go Sherlock. - Opowiedz wszystko. Ze szczegółami. I nie nudź.

- Kim pan jest?

- Sherlockiem Holmesem – odpowiada John. Brzmi jednocześnie na rozbawionego, zadziwionego i zniecierpliwionego. - I właśnie wychodził.

- Sherlock Holmes! - wykrzykuje Hatherly. - Słyszałem o panu! Pan jest tym detektywem, cudownym dzieciakiem. Zwariowanym geniuszem. Swoją pierwszą sprawę rozwiązał pan, gdy miał pan dziesięć lat. Chętnie się z panem skonsultuję.

Rozlega się szybkie pukanie do drzwi i do gabinetu zagląda ładna lekarka, którą Sherlock widział przy wejściu.

- Gliny właśnie przyjechały – zawiadamia, a potem zauważa Sherlocka. - Proszę wybaczyć, ale kim pan jest i co pan tu robi?

- Przyjaciel Johna, konsultuję przypadek pana Hatherly'ego – odpowiada natychmiast Sherlock.

- Kolega po fachu – poprawia go John. - Z, hm, Saint Bart's. I on nie zostaje. On właśnie miał wyjść. Wybacz, Sarah.

- Moje doświadczenie bardzo przyda się twojemu pacjentowi. Odmowa włączenia mnie w leczenie byłaby idiotyczna – próbuje Sherlock.

- Czyżby? - John znacząco stuka długopisem w dokumenty Victora Hatherly'ego.

- Owszem.

„Chciej, żebym został, chciej, żebym został, chciej, żebym został" - błaga Sherlock w swojej głowie.

- Prawie mnie zmiażdżyło w spilśniarce – rzuca luźno Hatherly. Naprawdę musi być kompletnie naćpany.

- Och, to potworne – wzdycha kobieta nazwana Sarah.

- Fantastyczne – stwierdza Sherlock.

John uśmiecha się, po czym szybko maskuje uśmiech. To nadzwyczajne, bo Sherlock sądził, że John Watson nie może się okazać jeszcze bardziej idealny, ale odurzająca mieszanka: „John" plus „nowa sprawa" jest niemal niepokojąca w swojej intensywności. John nie może go wyrzucić, po prostu nie może, odcięty kciuk jest zbyt wspaniały. Sherlock chce wydedukować wszystko o napaści na Hatherly'ego i wyskandować dla Johna wszystkie szczegóły, jednocześnie przeprowadzając skomplikowaną chemiczną analizę, grając wspaniałe solo na skrzypcach i wygrywając mecz bokserski. Sherlock uwielbia się popisywać, a nigdy nie chciał tak zabłysnąć jak chce w tej chwili przed tym człowiekiem. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby był pawiem, prezentowałby teraz całe swoje oślepiająco kolorowe upierzenie. Zaczyna żałować, że zostawił na korytarzu płaszcz i nie może podnieść kołnierza, wtedy wygląda bardziej dramatycznie. Być może będzie miał okazję, jeśli wyjdą stąd razem. Tymczasem John, ze swoją cudowną,pokrytą zmarszczkami twarzą i kpiącymi niebieskimi oczami, oblizuje wargi w lekkiej konsternacji.

Za Sarah pojawia się inspektor Bradstreet z Yardu. Sherlock ją zna – mógł przyjechać ktoś dużo gorszy. Jest bardzo profesjonalna, ale nie sztywna, a gdy widzi Sherlocka, w jej brązowych oczach błyska akceptacja. Jej krótko przycięte, jasne włosy gładko otulają głowę. Ma na sobie dobrze leżący kostium, a pod nim fioletową bluzkę z falbankami i Sherlock od razu wie, że po zmianie ma randkę.

- Witam, panie Holmes – mówi kobieta chłodno, kiwając głową. - Nie wiedziałam, że po pana zadzwoniono. Ładny fartuszek.

- Właśnie mnie zaangażowano – tłumaczy Sherlock.

- To on tak myśli. - John spogląda na Hatherly'ego z obawą.

- On mi nie przeszkadza, jest celebrytą – stwierdza Hatherly. - Młody geniusz działający na własną rękę. Totalnie super. Robi wrażenie.

- Duże wrażenie – potwierdza Sherlock.

- Hej, nie trzeba jeszcze dodatkowo rozdmuchiwać jego ego – stwierdza Bradstreet.

- A perfum nie trzeba rozpylać na każdą ze stref erogennych, żeby dało się je wyczuć z dwudziestu metrów – odpala Sherlock. - I zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu ktoś miałby uznać, że piersi pachnące jak róża piżmowa są atrakcyjne.

- Jeśli chcesz ze mną pracować, ogranicz uwagi o piersiach – mówi Bradstreet obojętnie.

- Jeśli ty chcesz ze mną pracować, a chcesz, jeśli nie jesteś głupia, a nie jesteś, to się zamknij i wtedy oboje posłuchamy historii tego człowieka.

- Sherlock Holmes właśnie powiedział, że nie jestem głupia – cedzi Bradstreet, po czym wyciąga notes i długopis. - Kurwa, oprawię to sobie i zawieszę nad łóżkiem.

- Przynajmniej tam zobaczyłoby to wielu ludzi.

- Współczesne kobiety po prostu niepokoją twój zamknięty, patrycjuszowski umysł – odpowiada zupełnie nie zbita z tropu Bradstreet. - Moje zdrowe życie seksualne nie jest twoim problemem.

- Czy my _w ogóle_ porozmawiamy o sprawie, czy też pozostaniemy przy nieznośnym temacie twoich podbojów miłosnych?

- To nie są podboje miłosne, tylko seksualne, i to nie ja zaczęłam o nich mówić. Panie Hatherly, wszystko zależy od pana. Jeśli pan zniesie tego dupka, to ja też.

Sarah przenosi wzrok z jednego na drugie z miną zdumionej gołębicy. John opiera się na krześle, krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i unosi swoje cienkie brwi. Bradstreet czeka w gotowości. Sherlock niemal stoi na czubkach swoich eleganckich butów, a jego serce bije tak głośno, że wszyscy w pokoju mogą je usłyszeć.

- Właśnie miałem wyjść wczoraj z pracy, kiedy przyjechał jakiś facet i wręczył mi wizytówkę, na której widniał napis: „Pułkownik Lysander Stark" – zaczyna ochoczo Hatherly.

Sherlockowi kręci się w głowie od triumfu. Podczas gdy Hatherly mówi dalej, strząsa z siebie płaszcz i odważa się na rzut oka na Johna. Jego cienkie wargi drgają w pełnym zdumienia, współczującym uśmiechu. Doktor potrząsa głową, z rezygnacją poddając się biegowi zdarzeń, a Sherlock myśli, że to dzięki temu wrócił z Afganistanu i nie zwariował. I słucha, ostrożnie oczyszczając i obandażowując ranę. Kiedy słucha, jest tym całkowicie pochłonięty. Sherlock zauważa to i zapamiętuje, i podziwia. Ale mimo oczywistego skupienia na Hatherlym, John ma lekko przekrzywioną głowę i Sherlock ośmiela się przypuszczać, że jeśli ma szczęście, jeśli jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, to może oznaczać, iż doktor wciąż myśli o nim. Detektyw niczego bardziej nie pragnie niż tego, by John myślał o nim i tylko o nim przez resztę jego zapewne krótkiego i gwałtownie urwanego życia.

„Dziękuję" - mówi Sherlock do nikogo konkretnego, do którego mówi wtedy, gdy większość ludzi rozmawiałaby z Bogiem. - „że dostałem całą sprawę z nim, zanim było na to za późno."

xxx

- To było obłąkane – śmieje się John tego samego dnia wieczorem, siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, gdy wracają ze spalonej nory fałszerzy. - Jak coś żywcem wyjęte z, bo ja wiem, opowiadania Poego. Niesamowite.

Sherlock wydedukował, iż Hatherly był wodzony za nos przez swoich dziwnych klientów, a następnie z opowieści rannego wywnioskował, że właśnie wpadł na trop gangu fałszerzy, na który miał oko od wieków. Mając w ręku cudownie dziwaczną opowieść Hatherly'ego oraz wcześniejsze informacje o znikających mechanikach, nie miał problemu z przekonaniem Bradstreet – która była kobietą kompetentną, choć pachnącą chucią - że agresorzy byli bliżej niż sądziła. Odkryli szkielety zwęglonych budynków z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Romantycznie przetrwały one bombardowania w czasie II wojny światowej po to tylko, by zostać zniszczone przez pożar, spowodowany pychą, która nakazała komuś użyć resztek bardzo starej spilśniarki, żeby zlikwidować Hatherly'ego. Kiedyś ktoś ją wykorzystywał do wydobywania ziemi fulerskiej.

John ma rację. To było zupełnie, zupełnie obłąkane - było wspaniałe. „I się skończyło" - myśli Sherlock ponuro.

Jadą taksówką do mieszkania Johna, gdyż John, tylko odrobinę żartując, stwierdził, że Sherlock jest mu coś winien za wyciągnięcie go z kliniki po odpracowaniu tylko połowy zmiany, a Sherlock ochoczo na to przystał, by zatrzymać Johna dla siebie jeszcze na pół godziny. John był wyraźnie zdezorientowany, gdy Sherlock wszedł za nim do taksówki, ale nic nie powiedział. Sherlock liczy osiedla, gdy John coraz bardziej i bardziej oddala się od Baker Street i czuje coś, co jest niebezpiecznie bliskie udręki. Battersea, Clapham, Brixton, mijają za oknem jedno po drugim w błysku elektrycznych świateł i ciemnych okien, ulice wybrukowane i wyasfaltowane, stacje benzynowe i fast foody, neony i ciemność, ulica po ulicy, róg za rogiem, nieznośne, nieznośne, wszystko jest nieznośne, bo oznacza ponowną stratę Johna.

Sherlock jest bardzo świadom bliskości ciała Johna w taksówce. To zdumiewające. Chce wcisnąć twarz w szyję Johna i odetchnąć nim. Chce zbadać opuszkami palców jego drobne nadgarstki. Chce przeciągnąć dłońmi po nagiej klatce piersiowej Johna i policzyć wszystkie kości. Chce wiedzieć, jak ten człowiek smakuje. Chce się skulić pod kocem z tym małym lekarzem wojskowym i opowiadać sobie sekrety całą długą, chłodną noc. Chce poczuć puls, który bije pod jego skórą.

„Kurwa mać" - myśli Sherlock, orientując się nieco poniewczasie, że ma bardzo poważne kłopoty.

- Wszystko okej? - pyta John, gdy cisza trwa już zbyt długo.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

- Zawsze trochę dziwnie reaguję na koniec sprawy.

John kiwa głową.

- Mija haj, co?

Sherlock wzdycha, słysząc tę o wiele zbyt właściwą metaforę.

- Coś w tym rodzaju.

- Co ty w ogóle robiłeś u mnie w pracy?

- Chciałem cię zobaczyć. Nie napisałeś mi, co mam poczytać.

- Ach. Okej. To było, hm... Dziwne. Tak, dziwne.

- Serio?

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

- Jestem ekscentrykiem.

- Co ty nie powiesz – chichocze John. - Ekscentryk i mistrz kamuflażu.

- Chodzi tylko o to, by kamuflować się na widoku. Fartuch lekarski, czapka policyjna, bez różnicy. Ludzie tak naprawdę nie patrzą. Albo patrzą, ale nie obserwują. Ja zarówno widzę, jak i obserwuję, to mój wrodzony talent.

- Masz całą masę wrodzonych talentów – odpowiada John miękko.

Sherlock czuje, jak zaciska mu się gardło. Przełyka ślinę. Nie pomaga, więc robi to drugi raz. Zaraz pójdzie do domu i tego wieczoru wybierze kokainę, bo kokaina jest na pamiętanie, a morfina na zapominanie i za tydzień zostanie zamęczony na śmierć i nigdy nie zobaczy, jak John Watson się starzeje, optymistycznie zakładając, że John by mu na to pozwolił, chociaż nie ma takiej cholernej możliwości, ale nigdy nie chce zapomnieć nawet sekundy czasu, który spędzili razem. Było go za mało. Powinni dzielić ze sobą wszystko. Jest tego pewien, nawet jeśli nie wie, dlaczego.

- Wciąż nie powiedziałeś, co mam poczytać – mówi Sherlock cicho.

- Zacznij od Poego – odpowiada John, uśmiechając się jasno. - To coś dla ciebie..

Taksówka zatrzymuje się przed potwornie zapyziałym blokiem. Sherlock czuje ołowianą kulę w żołądku. Wychodzi z taksówki i płaci kierowcy. John wychodzi za nim, stając na małych, cichych stopach. Nagle myśl o Baker Street bez Johna jest gorsza od każdej tortury, którą Moriarty zaplanował dla Sherlocka.

- Dzięki – mówi do taksówkarza i odprawia go.

John wbija w niego zdumiony wzrok.

- Sherlock, nie mieszkasz tu.

- Wiem. Zjedzmy obiad.

- Tym razem jesteś głodny?

- Nie. Zjedzmy obiad.

Tak naprawdę chce powiedzieć co innego. Chce powiedzieć: „Kiedy będę umierał, a wiem, że będzie to bolesne nie do wytrzymania, będę myślał o twojej twarzy i tylko o niej, o twojej twarzy, gdy mnie podziwiasz, gdy cię zaskakuję. Warto było znosić przerażenie i samotność przez większą część mojego życia, skoro poznałem ciebie."

John drapie się w kark i napręża lewą dłoń. Patrzy za odjeżdżającą taksówką. Wydaje się, że chce o coś spytać, ale w końcu wybucha śmiechem.

- Przedwczoraj zrobiłem lazanię. A lazania zawsze jest lepsza, jak trochę poleży – mówi, wyciągając klucze. - Chodź.

Sherlock idzie za Johnem do jego mieszkania. Jego puls jest coraz szybszy, a nozdrza rozszerzają się w ekscytacji. Mieszkanie wychodzi od głównego korytarza na parterze, a gdy John zapala światło, Sherlock błyskawicznie ocenia widok wszystkowiedzącymi oczami.

- Twoje mieszkanie jest paskudne – mówi.

- Dzięki – odpowiada John wesoło, kopnięciem zrzucając buty.

Może nie jest dokładnie paskudne, ale jest bardzo małe i nijakie. To sypialnia z kompleksem kuchennym; jest tu tylko łóżko, szafa, biurko i mały stolik, na którym stoi kubek z logiem armii. Za jedynymi drzwiami w pokoju zapewne znajduje się łazienka. Pomieszczenie jest uporządkowane i czyste, ale zupełnie bezosobowe. Wygląda to tak, jakby John wprowadził się tu ze swoimi ubraniami i kilkoma książkami i postanowił o mieszkaniu zupełnie zapomnieć. Nie ma żadnych zdjęć drogich osób, plakatów dziewczyn ani ładnych poduszek. To mieszkanie kogoś, kto stoi w miejscu. Nagle wyraźnie, jak uderzenie w twarz, przypomina się Sherlockowi jego nora na Montague Street, zanim pani Hudson uznała, że wygląda za chudo, i oznajmiła mu, iż wprowadza się na Baker Street czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Łóżko jest zaścielone po wojskowemu, kuchnia aseptycznie czysta, a całość - łamiąca serce. John podchodzi do kompleksu kuchennego i zapala światło, po czym wyciąga z lodówki niewielką tackę z lazanią.

Sherlock z pewnym zdumieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że tym razem czuje wściekły głód.

Jego komórka dzwoni, więc wyciąga ją z kieszeni.

_Ostrzegałem, żebyś poczekał, aż dokładnie go sprawdzę. MH_

- Kto to? - pyta John nieuważnie.

- Pracownik rządu z poważnymi problemami z poziomem cukru – warczy Sherlock, stukając w klawiaturę.

_Nie twoja cholerna sprawa. SH_

John krząta się przy kuchni, wyciąga dwa ze swoich czterech talerzy, wstawia czajnik na gaz, podczas gdy obiad się zagrzewa. Jest oszczędny w ruchach, a to sprawia, że robi się Sherlockowi jeszcze droższy. Sherlock strząsa z siebie płaszcz i fartuch lekarski, wiesza je przy drzwiach, po czym siada przy stole. John podchodzi do niego, niosąc dwie szklanki, w których znajduje się odrobina whiskey.

- Herbata będzie za chwilę. Zdrowie – mówi, unosząc swoją szklankę i wypijając jej zawartość. Sherlock obserwuje go z uwagą. Usta Johna są bardzo wymowne, a gdy mężczyzna się uśmiecha, porusza się cała jego twarz. Sherlock przypomina sobie, jak całował się z Reggiem gdy byli bardzo młodzi i jak to było - zanim pojawiła się panika – być pożądanym. Pamięta, że było subtelne i łatwe, i w ogóle nie przypominało seksu, raczej podarunek albo smutną, słodką piosenkę, a potem przypomina sobie, że kilka sekund później Reggie go znienawidził. I nigdy nie przestał nienawidzić, pewnie nienawidzi go do dziś. Potem przypomina sobie też innych ludzi, głównie nieznajomych, w nim albo w jego dłoniach, jak nie było żadnych pocałunków – pilnował tego – i że, ostatecznie, jeśli go nie kochali tak, jak - być może - kochał go Reggie, to też go nie nienawidzili i w jakiś sposób tak było lepiej, bo bolało inaczej, mniej wszechogarniająco.

„Pocałowanie Johna" - decyduje Sherlock - „to beznadziejny pomysł, nawet jeśli przez chwilę byłoby przepiękne."

- Grosik za twoje myśli, genialny detektywie – mówi John, siadając naprzeciwko Sherlocka.

- Moje mieszkanie jest przyjemniejsze niż twoje – odpowiada, sącząc whiskey. Nie jest diabelnie droga, ale całkiem niezła.

- No, teraz to zachowujesz się jak dupek – parska John.

- Miałem na myśli, że jest w nim pusty pokój i mógłbyś... - Sherlock gwałtownie urywa. - Po prostu... Z Baker Street miałbyś bliżej do pracy niż stąd. A mnie ledwo stać na czynsz. Więc pomyślałem... Ale jeśli ty nie... to nieważne. Ale moje mieszkanie jest...

- ...przyjemne – kończy John. Jego głos jest zszokowany. Sherlock zaczyna wymierzać sobie mentalne kopniaki. - Chryste. O co chodzi? Dopiero co się poznaliśmy, dzisiaj wpadasz do mojej pracy, potem jedziesz ze mną do domu i siedzisz na moim krześle. A teraz mnie prosisz, żebym co, zamieszkał z tobą? Co się tu dzieje?

- Nie jestem niebezpieczny – zapewnia Sherlock szybko. Czuje się, jakby dostał w twarz.

- Owszem, jesteś – protestuje John z przekonaniem.

- Ale nie w ten sposób.

- Owszem – upiera się John. Bierze kolejny łyk whiskey. - Jesteś.

- Nie chciałem cię urazić.

- Nie uraziłeś, ale znamy się jakieś dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a ty zupełnie zdominowałeś moje życie. Kompletnie cię nie ogarniam. A ty nic o mnie nie wiesz.

„Co nie zmienia tego, jak bardzo jestem w tobie zakochany" - myśli Sherlock z rozpaczą. Jego telefon znów dzwoni.

_Wszystko, co dotyczy ciebie, jest moją sprawą, a ty zachowujesz się bezmyślnie i niebezpiecznie. Nie udzielaj temu człowiekowi żadnych osobistych informacji. Zachowaj łaskawie odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego. MH_

Sherlock zgrzyta zębami i blokuje telefon.

- Znaczy, wiesz, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy jesteś zupełnie poczytalny – stwierdza John, ale brzmi to jak żart, bo w jego głosie nie ma jadu.

- Tego nie wiemy – odpowiada Sherlock głucho. - Nigdy mnie nie zdiagnozowano, chociaż byłem umówiony na testy. Pewnie nie.

Gdy Sherlock miał dziesięć lat, jego ojca bardzo bolała duma i w końcu zażądał, by jego syn został dokładnie zbadany przez dziecięcego psychiatrę. Sherlock doskonale pamięta, z czego to wynikło – był zdystansowany i nieobecny duchem, i niereformowalny, i genialny, i opętany, i wyrachowany, i dziki. Potem Sherlock rozwiązał sprawę Carla Powersa i jego ojciec, po puszeniu się z dumy przed swoimi bogatymi przyjaciółmi, zdecydował, że wiadomość o kompleksowych badaniach psychiatrycznych mogłaby zniszczyć nową medialną sławę syna. Wtedy anulował spotkanie w centrum zdrowia psychicznego w Londynie na dwa dni przed umówioną datą. Ale Sherlock zawsze się zastanawiał, co orzekłby specjalista, gdyby tamtego dnia jednak poszedł do kliniki.

- Hej – mówi John, trącając nogę Sherlocka stopą.

- Mhm – mruczy Sherlock, trąc zamknięte oczy.

- Przepraszam.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo to nie było bardzo miłe z mojej strony.

Sherlocka bolą oczy, gdy je otwiera. John wygląda... na bardzo skupionego. Szuka na twarzy Sherlocka jakichkolwiek śladów słabości i nagle Sherlock nie może tego dłużej ciągnąć. Zaryzykował zbyt dużo zbyt szybko i jak zwykle kogoś do siebie zraził, ale tym razem tym kimś był John. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny, powiedział. Tak mało czasu. Ale można się było tego spodziewać, prawda? Sherlock nie jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że można być bardziej zażenowanym niż on w tej chwili.

- Muszę już iść. To... ten SMS, którego dostałem – mówi, zrywając się na nogi. - Przepraszam, nic nie poradzę. Dzięki za drinka.

John spogląda na niego z ciekawością, lecz i z dystansem. Zastanawia się nad czymś, ale przecież zadał pytanie, a Sherlock nie może na nie odpowiedzieć. Jest pewnie zupełnie obłąkany, ale nawet nie wie, w jaki sposób, więc John zapewne nigdy z nim nie zamieszka, ani nie zwinie się wraz z nim w kłębek na kanapie, ani nigdy nie napije się przypadkowo wody jego szklanki, ani nie zrobi mu herbaty. Nic z tego nie jest zaskakujące.

- Nie chciałem zachować się jak dupek – mówi John. - Ale się zachowałem i teraz tego żałuję. Nie wychodź z mojego powodu. Pewnie jesteś najbardziej interesującą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem. A najechałem na Afganistan.

Na zewnątrz robi się chłodno, więc Sherlock zakłada zarówno lekarski fartuch, jak i swój płaszcz. Poza tym to jest wygodniejsze niż niesienie go w ręku. Chciałby coś powiedzieć, ale „Jesteś wszystkim, co mam na świecie" nie wydaje się odpowiednie po tym wszystkim. Na dworze nie ma gwiazd, a drzewa gubią liście. Nie jeżdżą tu żadne taksówki. Będzie musiał iść pieszo, aż coś złapie.

- Ja też bym się na mnie wściekł – stwierdza John. - Ale nie chcę, żebyś sobie szedł.

- Dzięki za kciukową sprawę – Sherlockowi udaje się odpowiedzieć spokojnie na to oczywiste kłamstwo. - Dobranoc.

Przeszedł już pół ulicy, przy której znajduje się okropne, nijakie mieszkanie Johna, kiedy dostaje od Mycrofta wiadomość. Brzmi ona:

_Dziękuję. MH_

Detektyw idzie dalej, na wpół świadomie szukając taksówek, i próbuje nie czuć, że ma złamane serce, chociaż podejrzewa, że mogło ono nieco pęknąć. Nie wymienia w swojej głowie,jak zwykle, nazw ulic, nie wydedukowuje życia dziwnych przechodniów i próbuje nie myśleć o morfinie. Kiedy jego telefon dzwoni dwadzieścia minut później, a Sherlock już niemal wrócił na Wandsworth Road, o mało co nie rzuca nim w nieliczne samochody, które jadą ulicą o północy. Ale gdy otwiera SMS-a, okazuje się, że przyszedł od Johna i jak na SMS-a jest dość długi.

_Ja też jestem niebezpieczny. Lubię to w tobie. I nie sądzę, że jesteś nienormalny, ale wiem, że ja jestem. I myślę, że jeśli mi nie wybaczysz, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu będzie to zajebiście bolesne. Więc mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz. Daj znać._

Sherlock zatrzymuje się pod uliczną latarnią i czyta wiadomość w kółko od nowa. Jest dość oczywista, ale nie może w nią uwierzyć. Opiera się o chłodny, metalowy słup i przez minutę albo dwie po prostu oddycha, z telefonem przy piersi i SMS-em w głowie. Nie zasługuje na taką troskę, więc z reguły jej nie otrzymuje.

Przez kolejne trzy minuty zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią i w końcu decyduje się na:

_Zjedzmy obiad. SH_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Następnego dnia Sherlock spotyka się ze swoim dilerem w kawiarni i uzupełnia zapasy. Shinwell Johnson jest zwyczajnym, spoconym, hałaśliwym facetem o przebiegłych czarnych oczach i sposobie mówienia, przez który ludzie go lekceważą. Sherlock ma pewność, że Johnson mówi tak celowo. Jest bardzo pożyteczny, gdy trzeba się dogadać z ludźmi, którzy nie zaufają Sherlockowi ze względu na jego arystokratyczny akcent. Na czarnym rynku ma pozycję wystarczająco niską, by nie być zupełnie pozbawionym skrupułów. Jest sprytny, praktyczny i skupiony na sobie, choć nie okrutny. I bardzo użyteczny, gdy chodzi o zakup narkotyków.

Johnson, potężny, żylasty, z czerwoną twarzą, siedzi naprzeciwko Sherlocka przy plastikowym stole i sączy karmelowy, kawopodobny napój, za który Sherlock zapłacił. Detektyw jest wdzięczny, że sława zapoczątkowana w dzieciństwie przyniosła mu ostatnio kilka dobrze opłaconych spraw. Gdyby miał się przespać z Shinwellem Johnsonem, mógłby umrzeć na miejscu.

- Plany na dziś, człowieku? - pyta Johnson, drapiąc się nieuważnie po mięsistym udzie.

- Obiad – odpowiada Sherlock.

- Ożeż w mordę, wreszcie wyrwał pan laseczkę? - wzdycha z zadowoleniem Johnson. Ma na sobie t-shirt Manchester United z podejrzanego pochodzenia mokrymi plamami pod pachami. - Albo chłopczyka, bez urazy i bez spiny, nic nie insynuuję, czasy się zmieniają i tym podobne i tak dalej, i _et cetera_, serio serio, na grób mojej mamusi przysięgam, że jej samej nie powiedziałbym złego słowa.

- To chyba nie tak. Ale on jest lekarzem – odpowiada Sherlock i delikatny uśmiech wykrzywia jego wargi. - Lekarzem wojskowym.

- Kurczaki – stwierdza Johnson i gwiżdże. - Delicje, paluszki lizać. Samego Sherlocka Holmesa trafiła strzała amora, ma pan to wypisane na całej kosmicznej twarzyczce, niech mnie dunder świśnie, jeśli kłamię, wierzę, że nie ma pan nic przeciwko moim uwagom, oczywista oczywistość, bez urazy.

Sherlock przez chwilę rozważa, czy powinien czuć zażenowanie i stwierdza, że zabrnął już za daleko na tego typu uczucia.

Poprzedniego wieczora, po tym, jak napisał do Johna o obiedzie, jeszcze długo wymieniali SMS-y: gdy zatrzymał taksówkę i jechał nią do domu; kiedy sprzątał mieszkanie na wypadek, gdyby John kiedykolwiek znów się w nim pojawił; gdy wbijał małą metalową igiełkę w ramię po wysterylizowaniu skóry i dokładnym odmierzeniu połowy swojej zwykłej dawki siedmioprocentowego roztworu. Już się przecież czuł jak na haju i po prostu chciał to odpowiednio uczcić. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby John nie wysłał przeprosin w które Sherlock mógł uwierzyć, skończyłoby się na morfinie. Ale zażył tylko kokainę i sam sobie mówił, że to w porządku, w dodatku wziął mniej niż zazwyczaj, więc z pewnością było w porządku. Jest cudownie. I powinno być w porządku. Wszystko z nim było w porządku. Lepiej niż w porządku, bo wciąż miał Johna. I odrobina kokainy w ramach świętowania... też była w porządku. Potem wciąż od nowa czytał całą korespondencję, leżąc na plecach w ciemnej sypialni, z komórką rzucającą poblask na pierś.

* * *

_Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. Nie chciałbym stracić nowego kumpla, bo nazwałem go szalonym stalkerem. To po prostu nie w porządku._

* * *

_Nie mogłem nawet z całym przekonaniem powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, więc nie mam żalu. SH_

* * *

_Wielkodusznie z twojej strony. Po prostu moje życie jest upiornie nudne. Sam widziałeś._

* * *

_Odrąbane kciuki nie są nudne. SH_

* * *

_Nie pamiętam, kiedy bawiłem się lepiej niż w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni._

* * *

Ten konkretny SMS wywołał boleśnie jaskrawe czerwono-białe fajerwerki, które eksplodowały w piersi Sherlocka niczym płonące iskry o północy w Nowy Rok. Przez moment pomyślał, że jeśli to jest szczęście, to nigdy wcześniej nie był szczęśliwy. I nie był w stanie wymyślić innego słowa, ale z pewną melancholią stwierdził, że przeżył trzydzieści cztery lata, nie znając tego uczucia. Następne pięć minut spędził próbując zdecydować, czy nie skasować swojego SMS-a, a potem z determinacją wcisnął „WYŚLIJ".

* * *

_A więc ze mną zamieszkasz? SH_

* * *

_Zwolnij, tygrysie._

* * *

_Dlaczego? SH_

* * *

_Bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem osoby, która wysyłałaby jednocześnie najoczywistsze i najbardziej niejasne sygnały. To tak na początek._

* * *

_Mieszkanie ze mną byłoby praktyczne. SH_

* * *

_Raczej byłoby szaleństwem. Ale cieszy mnie, że nie obraziłeś się za odmowę._

* * *

_Obrażanie się jest niepraktyczne, gdy stoi w sprzeczności z własnym interesem. SH_

* * *

_Umiem zrobić zajebistą lazanię. Gdybyś nie był takim dupkiem, mógłbyś się nią cieszyć. Co też właśnie robię._

* * *

_Wynagródź mi to. Jutro. SH_

* * *

_Gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek chcesz._

* * *

_Przyjdź na Baker Street na siódmą. SH_

* * *

_Dobrze. A więc do zobaczenia._

* * *

_Dlaczego napisałeś, że nie sądzisz, żebym był nienormalny, ale wiesz, że ty jesteś? SH_

* * *

_Sherlock, idź spać. Albo poczytaj Poego czy coś. Dobranoc._

* * *

Pomysł, że miałby skupić się na książce, mając tyle SMS-ów, na które można się gapić, był po prostu absurdalny, więc Sherlock w końcu zasnął. W tym czasie bateria jego telefonu konała powoli od nadmiernego używania.

- A jeśli chodzi o tę transakcję... - mówi Johnson, przerywając zadumę Sherlocka. - Błagam o wybaczenie, preferując temat prawdziwej miłości, to święta prawda, niech sczeznę tu na miejscu, jeśli nie mówię całej prawy i tylko prawdy, albowiem chuj mnie obchodzą interesy, za to fascynuje mnie do głębi ludzka natura.

- Och, oczywiście – Sherlock przekazuje mu pod stołem zwinięte banknoty. Nigdy się nie spotykają dwa razy w jednym miejscu, więc jest dyskretny, ale może sobie darować paranoję.

- Przemyśliwuję jednakowoż, czy powinniśmy kontynuować współpracę – mówi Johnson, jednocześnie chwytając pieniądze w mięsistą dłoń.

- Słucham?

- Chodzi o pański mózg – odpowiada Johnson. Kaszle, a jego kaszel jest donośny i mokry. - Większość moich klientów, z góry błagam o wybaczenie, gdyż zmuszony jestem urazić pańskie subtelne uszy, to kompletne chuje. Maleńkie ludziki marnujące swój czas i ciało, i zdrowie, nie chcę ich urazić, ale pan, panie Holmes, pan jest człowiekiem wszechstronnych talentów, człowiekiem, który ma swoje powody, dla których się obsłuża, i modlę się do Wszechmocnego by nie miał pan innego dostawcy tegoż materiału, domyśla się pan cóż mam na myśli, gdyż pańskie zapotrzebowanie się nie zwiększa, lecz gdybym sądził, że jest inaczej i padam na kolana, gdyż naruszam pańską prywatność, gdybym więc sądził, że to się zmienia, zniknąłbym, albowiem jest pan unikalną istotą, wnioskuję to z dilowania w całym podziemnym Londynie, więc proszę nie przeczyć, obaj wiemy, że jest pan wyższym dobrem dla ludzkości; zbrodnią byłoby zatem zniszczenie pańskiego zajebiście pięknego mózgu, błagam o pokutę, jeślim uraził pana osobiście.

Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko gapi się na dilera wielkimi oczami. Ich stolik mijają klienci, którzy wpadli na lunch. Dźwigają na ramionach ciężkie skórzane torby, płacą za sałatki, kanapki z krewetkami i gorące herbaty. Sherlock otwiera oczy jeszcze szerzej, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio został pozbawiony głosu.

- Kamień spadł mi z serca – stwierdza Johnson, podając Sherlockowi pudełko, które wygląda, jakby zawierało danie na wynos. - Proszę zostać w dobrym zdrowiu, panie Holmes, spotkania z panem to czysta przyjemność. I miłej randki. Ten doktorek to szczęśliwiec.

xxx

Sherlock i John w końcu nie idą na obiad.

Wieczorem John wspina się po schodach prowadzących do numeru 221B szybko, agresywnie, jego kroki brzmią niemal wrogo, o ile Sherlock dobrze słyszy, a potem z rozmachem otwiera drzwi do salonu, nawet nie pukając. Sherlock, który właśnie sprawdzał swoją stronę internetową w poszukiwaniu nowych spraw, spogląda na doktora z wyraźnym niepokojem. John wydaje się być skonsternowany i wkurzony. Ale dlaczego już miałby być wkurzony? Dopiero co przyszedł, a Sherlock od kilku godzin nie wysłał mu żadnego SMS-a. Szczerze mówiąc, to było niesamowicie trudne. John powinien być z niego dumny, a nie urażony.

- Czy ty, hm... - mówi John. Potem urywa, potrząsa głową i zaczyna krążyć po pokoju. - Dobra, może to trochę... niefajnie zabrzmi, bo dopiero się poznaliśmy, po tym, jak kogoś goniłeś, a potem go dla ciebie powaliłem, w co, nawiasem mówiąc, nadal niezupełnie wierzę. Ale czy... mógłbym się ciebie fizycznie pozbyć, gdybym chciał? Bo od kiedy się pojawiłeś, moje życie staje się czystym szaleństwem i musisz mi powiedzieć, czemu dziś po południu mnie porwano.

- Porwano? - powtarza zaalarmowany Sherlock i zrywa się na równe nogi.

John wymachuje rękami i gdyby Sherlock nie był tak zmartwiony, uznałby, że to urocze.

- Przez kogoś, kto twierdził, że przeprowadza rutynowy wywiad środowiskowy. Uwierz, rutyny to on nawet nie widział.

- Ale...

- Podjechał po mnie czarny samochód i wywieziono mnie do jakiegoś magazynu. Była tam kobieta, która nie rozstawała się ze swoim Blackberry, i powiedziano mi, że to kontrola weteranów zagranicznych wojen, którym powierzono delikatne plany taktyczne. No i super, to wszystko prawda z tymi delikatnymi planami, ale widzisz, Sherlock, weterani z reguły nie są zgarniani z ulicy po tym, jak wyszli z kliniki w idealnie normalny czwartek, a potem nie są poddawani całkiem przyjacielskiemu przesłuchaniu na temat swojej służby przez faceta z parasolką, który wygląda, jakby urwał się z rządu Thatcher. A potem nie podrzuca się ich z powrotem do mieszkania, żeby po starannym przeszukaniu pomieszczenia odkryli, że mają telefon na podsłuchu. To, kurwa, nie jest... nie jest normalne. To dziwne, niepokojące i może pochopnie wyciągam wnioski, ale winię za to ciebie, Sherlocku Holmesie. To twoja wina. Twoja. Więc czy mógłbyś mnie oświecić...

- Mój starszy brat to nieznośny, nadopiekuńczy dupek – odpowiada prędko Sherlock. - Nie pozwól, by to wpłynęło na twoją opinię na mój temat.

John dwukrotnie mruga.

- Słucham?

- Mam też śmiertelnego wroga, który chce mnie oskórować, żeby mieć płaszczyk. Nie pozwól, by to wpłynęło na twoją opinię na mój temat.

Zapada cisza, a John przetrawia te informacje. Wciska ręce do kieszeni i buja się na piętach.

- Okej, pokazałeś mi list, opowiedziałeś mi tę historię i ja to rozumiem. To niesamowicie szalone, ale dość jasne. Ma sens. Nie, pieprzyć to, nic, co ciebie dotyczy, nie ma sensu. Ale teraz twierdzisz, że tylko dlatego, iż raz zjadłem z tobą obiad, twój brat, kim by nie był...

- Draniem. Zwącym się Mycroft Holmes. Wspominałeś o parasolu, to na pewno on.

- Czekaj, niech dobrze zrozumiem. Stwierdził, że z jakiegoś powodu mogę być dla ciebie zagrożeniem i uznał, że najłatwiej uzyska odpowiedź, jeśli _założy podsłuch na mój telefon i mnie porwie_?

- Ten człowiek nie ma zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o przestrzeni osobistej.

- To, zdaje się, u was rodzinne – zauważa John, chociaż wydaje się, że gniew go opuszcza.

Sherlock przechyla głowę i patrzy w dół, na Johna. I tak, być może stoi odrobinę za blisko niego i tak, to możliwe, że spojrzenie, które w niego wbija, dla większości osób byłoby zbyt intensywne, i tak, ma wrażenie, że przestrzeń między nimi waży tonę, jakby ktoś ich związał i zawiesił na linie ciężar, jakby kotwica ciągnęła w dół sznur przywiązany do ich piersi i tak, to zdecydowanie niecodzienne, a teraz John uśmiecha się lekko, patrzy swoimi niebieskimi oczami prosto na Sherlocka, jakby bycie porwanym było całkowicie w porządku, o ile się pozna rozsądną przyczynę, gdy się o nią zapyta.

- Ludzie tacy nie są – mówi John z namysłem. - Nie mają nadopiekuńczych starszych braci, którzy porywają innych, i obsesyjnych psychopatów, którzy piszą obrzydliwe groźby.

- Więc kogo mają?

- Ludzi których lubią, ludzi, których nie lubią. Kolegów w pracy. Przyjaciół.

- Brzmi nudno.

- W sumie jest nudne.

- No więc, ja jestem osobą, którą lubisz czy której nie lubisz?

- Ciebie nie da się lubić albo nie lubić, ciebie trzeba przetrwać – śmieje się John.

Sherlock zmusza się, by się nie skrzywić, by zachować swoją zwykłą maskę marmurowego spokoju i okazuje się, że to łatwiejsze niż być powinno. Więc uśmiecha się do zmarszczek od śmiechu wokół ust Johna. John wyciąga rękę i klepie Sherlocka w środek klatki piersiowej, tuż pod rozpiętym kołnierzykiem. Sherlock czuje, jak ten dotyk przejmuje go gorącym, słodkim, topniejącym dreszczem.

- Nigdy więcej porywania – mówi John kategorycznie. - To niegrzeczne.

- Przekażę – odpowiada miękko Sherlock. - Po tym, jak go zabiję. Nie gniewasz się?

- Nie. To miłe, że twój brat się o ciebie martwi. Niemal zwaliłem go z nóg, ale, no wiesz... już jest w porządku. Rozumiem, że się niepokoi.

Znów zapada cisza. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, ale w tej chwili nie pragnie niczego tak bardzo, jak opaść na kolana, wtulić twarz w johnową koszulę w niebieskie paski i tak trwać już na zawsze, tylko oddychając, być może z małymi dłońmi doktora na głowie w formie błogosławieństwa. Może Johnowi by to nie przeszkadzało.

Ale może nie byłoby to społecznie akceptowalne zachowanie.

Język Johna przesuwa się po jego cienkich wargach.

Może jednak to byłoby w porządku.

Dokładnie ten moment wybiera sobie bankier, Alexander Holder, by wpaść do mieszkania i zacząć uderzać głową w sherlockową ozdobną tapetę, czego nie da się zignorować. John okazuje się bardzo użytecznym; zmusza go, by usiadł w skórzanym fotelu, proponuje drinka i kilka minut cichego, spokojnego oddechu, zanim Holder skonsultuje się z Sherlockiem w sprawie tego, co chce skonsultować. Holder siada, walcząc z nerwami, a jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie faluje.

- Na miłość boską, ogarnij się – warczy Sherlock. Nie ma pewności, czy ten rozwój sytuacji go zachwyca, czy też jest rozczarowany faktem, że nigdy się nie dowie, co mogło się zdarzyć przed wejściem tego człowieka.

- Pomyślisz, że zwariowałem – dyszy Holder.

- Tak.

- Hej, on chyba ma poważny problem – zauważa John.

- Tak poważny, że chyba naprawdę jestem stuknięty – jęczy Holder.

- Tak – zgadza się znów Sherlock.

- Przestań – mówi stanowczo John do niego. - Słuchaj, jestem lekarzem. Po prostu jesteś w szoku. Sherlock, masz tu jakiś koc?

- Dla niego? - parska Sherlock.

John przewraca oczami, ściąga koc z drugiego fotela i owija nim szyję Holdera.

- To pomoże na dreszcze. Po prostu siedź spokojnie, jesteś w dobrych rękach. Spróbuj się zebrać do kupy, dobra?

Sherlock wzdycha z niecierpliwością i rzuca się na kanapę. Ale obserwuje Johna, który delikatnie ujmuje pulchny nadgarstek Holdera, sprawdzając puls, i zapewnia go, że: „W porządku, wszystko jest w porządku". I już ma pewność, że nigdy nie chce rozwiązywać żadnej sprawy bez tego małego człowieka o ogromnej osobowości.

„Zdumiewające" - myśli Sherlock - „że ktoś tak mały może tak szybko zacząć tyle znaczyć."

Potem dzieją się rzeczy nawet bardziej zdumiewające.

Ich nowy klient podejrzewa, że jego syn ukradł bezcenny antyk, lecz Sherlock szybko odkrywa, że winnym jest w istocie dość podejrzany typ, George Burnwell, właściciel sieci nocnych klubów, którego długi są równie oburzające, jak młody wiek kobiet, które zabiera do łóżka. Odnajdują Burnwella w jednej z jego nieciekawych inwestycji, klubie fetyszystycznym, w którym ludzie o różnych specyficznych preferencjach wynajmują pokoje. Sherlock staje naprzeciw tego mężczyzny (oraz, chcąc tego czy nie, naprzeciw szesnastolatki, która klęczy na podłodze, a jej chude ramiona przywiązane są wymyślnymi więzami do nagiej piersi) i wbija wzrok w rodzaj pałki policyjnej, używanej do rozpraszania tłumu w krajach trzeciego świata. Nie ma pewności, czy Burnwell planował pobić tym swoją towarzyszkę, ale wie, jak wyglądają sadyści, a ta cała sytuacja aż cuchnie niebezpieczeństwem.

- Jesteście, kurwa, obaj martwi, wy skurwysyny – warczy Burnwell, wbijając się z powrotem w spodnie. - To moja miejscówa. Całkowicie dźwiękoszczelna. Nikt nawet nie usłyszy waszych wrzasków.

- Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu – mówi spokojnie John Watson.

A w ręce trzyma pistolet.

To nagła zmiana rzeczywistości. Sherlock czuje wstrząsy swojego pałacu umysłu, jakby drgnęły pod nim płyty tektoniczne.

Dziewczyna ze skomplikowanymi więzami krzyczy, a Burnwell rzuca się nagle w stronę Sherlocka. To zły pomysł. John robi ruch, którego Sherlock chyba nawet nie dostrzega (a przecież jest bardzo dobry w dostrzeganiu różnych rzeczy), i przyciska lufę pistoletu do czoła właściciela klubu.

- Nie mam żadnego problemu z zastrzeleniem cię w samoobronie albo w obronie Sherlocka, więc lepiej byś się położył, zanim się, kurwa, zacznę denerwować – warczy John. - Bo to nie skończy się dla ciebie dobrze.

Sherlock wyłuskuje z kieszeni telefon i wysyła wiadomość do Yardu, a potem podchodzi do dziewczyny, która usiłuje zniknąć w kącie.

- Już wszystko dobrze – mówi jej, choć nie do końca jest pewien, czy to prawda. Jedyne, czego jest pewien, to fakt, że John Watson mierzy do ich ofiary ze śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej broni. Co jest jednocześnie cudowne i nieco niesamowite.

- Wolno ci to mieć? - dopytuje się, zerkając przez ramię na pilnującego więźnia Johna.

- Chyba nie powinienem odpowiadać twierdząco – stwierdza John z uśmiechem.

- Zawsze zabierasz broń na obiad?

- Nie widzę tu żadnego obiadu – odpowiada John beznamiętnie. - A ty?

Sherlock szczerzy się najszerzej jak potrafi.

- Zabrałem go po porwaniu, jak szedłem do ciebie – wyjaśnia John. - Nie po to, żeby cię zastrzelić, po prostu... Mówiłem już. Porwania mi przeszkadzają.

„Ale nie przeszkadzają ci seks-kluby, pistolety i grożenie śmiercią" - myśli Sherlock. - „Jesteś małym, malutkim bogiem."

Kiedy zadbano o dziewczynę, która siedzi otulona płaszczem Johna, dopóki nie otrzymuje nowych ciuchów, i kiedy Burnwell zostaje zabrany do aresztu, Sherlock i John idą mniej więcej w stronę Baker Street. Zapadła już noc, a ulice są ciche. Lampy palą się jasno i żółto, zupełnie jak to coś w klatce piersiowej Sherlocka. To ich trzecia pod rząd noc razem, trzecia rozwiązana wspólnie sprawa, a Sherlock ma nadzieję, że w mocy trójek jest coś magicznego, co skłoni Johna do zostania. Nie może przestać myśleć o tym, co było wcześniej, o pistolecie, który John trzymał z takim kunsztem i o tym, jak powiedział „w obronie Sherlocka", jakby to z jakiegoś powodu miało dla niego znaczenie.

- Nie masz ze sobą laski – zauważa Sherlock. Wiatr mierzwi włosy Johna. Sherlock z całych sił pragnie ich dotknąć i poczuć, jak przesypują się pod jego palcami, więc skupia się na rozmowie z doktorem.

John śmieje się cicho.

- Hm, tak. To prawda. Noga ostatnio specjalnie mi nie dokucza. Pewien szaleniec nie przestaje ze mną SMS-ować i odciąga od niej moją uwagę. A gdy chodzi się z laską, której się nie używa, wygląda się dość głupio, więc... - Macha ręką.

- Przeszkadza ci SMS-owanie?

- Nie, jest po prostu nieco... niepohamowane. Czemu jesteś mną taki zainteresowany?

- Nie bądź idiotą. Bo jesteś interesujący.

- Zignoruję tego idiotę. Nikt inny tak nie myśli, ale doceniam, że ty tak. I nawzajem. Dzięki.

- Nie kulejesz przy mnie, bo moje życie jest niebezpieczne – zauważa Sherlock. - To wspaniałe.

- Nie jestem wspaniały.

- Jesteś. Dlaczego sypiasz ze swoją szefową?

John unosi głowę i wbija wzrok w Sherlocka, a potem parska śmiechem z lekko przerażoną miną.

- To było bardzo niegrzeczne, bardzo prawdziwe... Kurwa, Sherlock, co to było? Po pierwsze, skąd wiesz?

- To oczywiste – prycha Sherlock.

Myśli o doktor Sarah Sawyer, o jej jasnych oczach, które wyglądają na nieustannie zdziwione; myśli, jak ona kładzie dłoń na krzyżu Johna, gdy ten wolno porusza się w niej. Czuje lekkie mdłości. Sherlock nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z kobietą, głównie dlatego, że, o ile wie, erekcja odgrywa w nim kluczową rolę, a to się nigdy nie wydarzy, ale to nie płeć Sarah go odrzuca. Kobietom nigdy do końca nie powinno się ufać, nawet tym najlepszym, ale stara się nie traktować ich gorzej niż wszystkich innych. Nie, straszna myśl, ta naprawdę obrzydliwa, polega na tym, że oboje są nadzy, John się w niej porusza, delikatnie i radośnie, ona kładzie rękę na jego krzyżu, tuż nad pośladkami, a John uśmiecha się do niej, gdy ona jęczy i w ogóle nie myśli o Sherlocku.

- To nie jest oczywiste, draniu. Nie dla mnie – nalega John. - Wyjaśnij mi to.

Sherlock podnosi kołnierz płaszcza i wtula się w niego, podczas gdy idą dalej.

- Przepraszałeś ją za moją niespodziewaną obecność w klinice, próbowałeś ją ugłaskać i powinieneś był w takiej sytuacji okazać więcej szacunku, nazwać swoją szefową „doktor Sawyer", ale ty zwróciłeś się do niej „Sarah", bo uznałeś, że raczej to ją uspokoi, co oznacza, że jesteście wystarczająco blisko, by coś takiego odniosło skutek.

- Niesamowite. - Głos Johna brzmi zupełnie szczerze.

- Ona nie jest dla ciebie dość dobra.

- Sherlock, to idiotyczne, nie spędziłeś z nią nawet pięciu minut.

- I tak to wiem. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

- Ja... co to było za pytanie?

- Dlaczego z nią sypiasz? Nie jesteś w niej zakochany. Nie patrzyłeś, jak ona zareaguje na historię Hatherly'ego.

John wzdycha i pociera skroń. Idą dalej. Nocne niebo jest zachmurzone, więc Sherlock nie widzi gwiazd. Są dla niego ważne w sposób, którego nie rozumie. Przede wszystkim chciałby spojrzeć w górę i zobaczyć je z Johnem u swojego boku i przekonać się, czy taki sposób jest lepszy. Sądzi, że by był. Szansa, by szybko się o tym przekonał, przy londyńskim klimacie jest niewielka, ale...

- W takim razie sypiam z moją szefową, bo moja szefowa jest miła, bardzo ładna, a seks jest... no. Fajny. No właśnie, fajny.

- _Mili_ ludzie – syczy Sherlock, a jego głos ocieka niechęcią. - Nie cierpię _miłych_ ludzi. To tylko inne określenie na _nudnych_ ludzi. W dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć bycie miłym i bycie tchórzem to jedno i to samo. Mili ludzie to bezmyślne owce, które wolą popularność od szczęścia. Tylko marnują tlen.

- Mniej więcej rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, co mnie cholernie przeraża, ale wymieniłem tylko jeden powód. Po pierwsze, seks jest fajny. Po drugie, jestem... no. Przeraźliwie samotną osobą. Więc to dobrze mi robi.

John idzie przed siebie z odwróconą twarzą i dłońmi w kieszeniach, ale Sherlock jest zbyt zdumiony tym wyznaniem, by zostawić je bez komentarza. Czeka więc, a John w końcu odwraca się ku niemu, a jego twarz jest nieco zawstydzona, choć jednocześnie przybiera ten sam zmęczony, zirytowany wyraz, co wtedy, gdy powiedział Sherlockowi o wyobrażonym bólu nogi. Ta mina ściąga kąciki jego ust ku dołowi. Fakt, że ukrywa to, co w danej chwili odczuwa, że powstrzymuje swoje uczucia z niezłomną efektywnością sprawia, iż ten nieco sfrustrowany wyraz twarzy wydaje się o wiele bardziej bolesny. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy coś by się zmieniło, gdyby dotknął warg Johna swoimi. Bo chce tego. I chce tego ze względu na Johna, a nie na siebie, stwierdza ze zdumieniem.

- Wybacz, nie miałem zamiaru cię tym obarczać – mówi John.

- W porządku – odpowiada Sherlock natychmiast. - I powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jesteś miłym człowiekiem. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. To dwie różne rzeczy.

John zatrzymuje się. Wbija wzrok w chodnik, a potem w Sherlocka, a jego wyraz twarzy nie przypomina niczego, co Sherlock widział wcześniej. Wydaje się poruszony, choć nie za bardzo się zmienił – jego oczy są po prostu o wiele głębsze, usta spokojniejsze, a twarz o wiele łagodniejsza.

- To jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jaką ktokolwiek mi kiedykolwiek powiedział – mówi Sherlockowi.

Po czym widzi nadjeżdżającą taksówkę i macha ręką. Jakimś cudem taksówka jest wolna, zatrzymuje się i doktor John Watson do niej wsiada. Sherlock zaczyna rozumieć, że w jakiś sposób przekroczył kolejną granicę, bo John sprawia wrażenie wstrząśniętego, ale nie wie, co to była za granica i jak ją przekroczył, i ta nagła rozłąka wywołuje w nim niemal panikę. Ich relacja, czym by nie była, oparta jest jak dotąd na niezręcznej szczerości i przypadkowych przygodach, a Sherlock wie, że to co najmniej słabe więzi.

- Nie jedź – mówi, a to, jak bardzo mu zależy, sprawia, że brzmi jeszcze chłodniej i ostrzej niż zazwyczaj.

- Jutro pracuję – odpowiada John, nie brzmi na wesołego, nie brzmi na złego, a Sherlock nie ma zielonego pojęcia, na czym stoi.

- Nie stać cię na taksówki – próbuje Sherlock.

John rzuca mu długie, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie i zatrzaskuje drzwi.

Taksówka rusza z miejsca.

Gdy Sherlock wraca na Baker Street, wybiera kokainę, na później rzecz jasna, teraz tylko napełni strzykawkę, nie potrzebuje przecież narkotyku _właśnie teraz_, oczywiście, że w ogóle _nie potrzebuje_ narkotyków, one tylko _pomagają_, ale tu chodzi o podjęcie decyzji, bo mimo bólu przenikającego całe jego ciało, chce pamiętać. A potem rozlega się dzwonek telefonu i Sherlock wbrew rozsądkowi odkłada sterylną strzykawkę na stolik do kawy, gdzie łatwo może się skazić, bo to John, a tylko John się teraz liczy. Musi przyznać, że to napełnia go ulgą.

Ale to tylko jego brat Mycroft, który pisze:

* * *

_Doktor nie ma żadnych nieciekawych powiązań, ale wolałbym, żeby zostawił podsłuch w telefonie. Zabraniam ci ujawniać mu więcej informacji niż już wyjawiłeś. MH_

* * *

Kciuki Sherlocka muskają klawisze.

* * *

_Idź do diabła i nie wysyłaj pocztówek. SH_

* * *

Sherlock wbija wzrok w telefon i modli się, żeby John do niego napisał, bo czego by on sam nie powiedział, to mogłoby tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Nic się nie dzieje.

Nic się nie dzieje przez dokładnie półtorej godziny, które Sherlock spędza, brzękając na skrzypcach i odświeżając blog Johna.

Nic się nie dzieje przez kolejną godzinę. Jest już dobrze po północy.

Sherlock syczy coś nieokreślonego i ciska poduszką z flagą brytyjską w lampę stojącą na podłodze.

Podniesienie dawki kokainy do poziomu, który zapewni mu haj, zajmuje dwie minuty. Ale ma teraz mnóstwo narkotyku od Shinwella Johnsona i zawsze może dostać więcej z innych źródeł, skoro Johnson narzucił zasady i zdecydował że mózg Sherlocka jest... czymś tam, coś powiedział, Sherlock już wykasował tę rozmowę, przecież nikt nie oczekuje, że zachowa w pamięci takie pierdoły, jego mózg to jego sprawa, przecież kokaina i morfina _po to_ istnieją, co za idiota z tego Shinwella, one istnieją _dla_ mózgu Sherlocka, bo jak ludzie, którzy nie zażywają narkotyków, mogą _siedzieć samotnie na kanapie, wbijając wzrok w cholerną czaszkę która leży pod lustrem obok listu przybitego nożem do gzymsu kominka i wytrzymywać spokojnie pierdoloną samotność która wypala im kości jak mogą to znieść jak jak bez kokainy albo morfiny albo ginu albo papierosów albo heroiny albo valium albo oksykodonu jak oni mogą jak mogą znieść to wszystko na trzeźwo przecież nie ma tu nawet pani Hudson odwiedza swoją siostrę nad morzem i w porządku być może zazwyczaj gdyby ją poprosić by przygotowała mu na dole herbatę i niechętnie zgodzić się na pogawędkę przy jej małym stoliku i gdyby posiedziała z nim i gdyby pozwolić jej poklepać się po dłoni jak zawsze być może zazwyczaj to już byłoby coś to prawda ale tym razem nie zrobiłoby to żadnej jebanej różnicy nie w tej pustej samotności przypominającej pustą trumnę nie w tym ciągnącym pchającym uciskającym roztrzaskującym..._

BUM BUM BUM

Sherlock budzi się z poczuciem, że wygrzebano mu z głowy mózg tępym szpadlem. Światło sączy się przez szpary w zasłonach. To pewnie nie były uderzenia, zaledwie pukanie, ale, kurwa, nie ma żadnej różnicy.

- Uch – jęczy w końcu, turlając się z kanapy.

Znów rozlega się pukanie. Brzmi jak seria z karabinu.

Sherlock podnosi się i zmierza w stronę drzwi. Są bardzo, bardzo daleko.

BUM BUM BUM

Kiedy otwiera drzwi, jego pierwsza myśl – błyskawiczna i pełna przekonania - to: „Dlaczego do kurwy nędzy otworzyłeś kurwa te pierdolone drzwi."

John uśmiecha się do niego zachęcająco i robi krok do środka. Wygląda, jakby kiepsko spał.

- No cześć. Stwierdziłem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli wpadnę, żeby powiedzieć... - urywa. - Boże, Sherlock, co z tobą?

Sherlock przez ułamek sekundy zastanawia się, jak będzie brzmiał jego głos i czy powinien chwycić Johna za drobne ramiona, odwrócić i wypchnąć z mieszkania. To o ułamek sekundy zbyt długo, bo John, obserwując go z uważną troską, dostrzega jego lewe ramię, a Sherlock przypomina sobie, że ma na sobie tylko szary t-shirt.

Detektyw zaciska oczy i znów je otwiera. Doktor wciąż tu jest. Jego twarz wygląda jak kamienna maska.

- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy – warczy John, wchodząc głębiej do mieszkania i zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.


	5. Chapter 5

Z okołourodzinową dedykacją dla myszyny :)

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

Kolejny kwadrans Sherlock spędza, siedząc w kuchni, przy swoim stole od eksperymentów, i z mieszanką fascynacji i niepokoju odkrywa, że zasób przekleństw Johna Watsona naprawdę robi wrażenie. Tak jak to, że jest w stanie je mamrotać lub też wykrzykiwać w przestrzeń, a one i tak nie tracą na wymowności. A także to, że mina Johna, gdy jest wściekły, różni się od tej, gdy jest rozdrażniony. Kiedy John jest zaledwie zdenerwowany, ma twarz po prostu pooraną zmarszczkami i zmęczoną (Sherlock wielokrotnie już to zaobserwował), lecz tym razem – i Sherlock wie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy widzi tego człowieka – siła gniewu sprawia, że John niemal się uśmiecha, tak jakby _prowokował_ Sherlocka, by zrobił coś jeszcze gorszego, jakby _rzucał mu wyzwanie_, żeby udowodnił, czy jest w ogóle zdolny schrzanić jeszcze bardziej.

Sherlock najprawdopodobniej jest w stanie schrzanić jeszcze bardziej, przynajmniej tak przypuszcza, ale nie wspomina o tym tej małej chmurze gradowej, która kręci się po jego kuchni. John gotuje wodę na herbatę i grzebie w apteczce, którą wyciągnął z szafki w kiblu, nie pytając nawet o pozwolenie.

A w międzyczasie Sherlock myśli z rozpaczą: „To było głupie, och, takie głupie, głupie, głupie, głupie, tak bardzo bezmyślne, próbować osiągnąć taki haj jak kiedyś". Bo teraz ma wrażenie, że ktoś grzebie w jego głowie łyżką do opon, a czerwone mrówki atakują jego kości. Gdyby mógł przeniknąć przez podłogę, przypuszcza, że skorzystałby z tej okazji i rozpłynął się zupełnie.

I to tylko jego własna wina. Zachował się straszliwie bezmyślnie. Sherlock rozumie chemię, _wie_, że nie może osiągnąć takiego haju bez zjazdu. Jest cholernym naukowcem, powinien być precyzyjny, przecież uwielbia precyzję, a świadomie zignorował dość oczywisty skutek swoich działań, by na moment rozwiązać problem. No i co, że było zbyt cicho? Tu zawsze jest zbyt cicho.

A John jednak wrócił. Ale to już bez znaczenia.

Wkrótce odejdzie. Najprawdopodobniej na zawsze.

John zalewa wrzątkiem dwie torebki herbaty, a Sherlock nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy mu powiedział, gdzie je znaleźć. Najprawdopodobniej nie powiedział. Doktor stuka kilkakrotnie palcami w blat i wzdycha. Potem znów robi ten numer z chwytaniem bez pytania za nadgarstek Sherlocka i liczeniem w głowie, jednocześnie wpatrując się w swój zegarek z żądzą mordu w oczach. Sherlock nawet nie pyta, dlaczego, i to nie dlatego, że John jeszcze niczego wprost do niego nie powiedział: od kiedy się obudził, jego serce bije jak po stumetrowym sprincie. To typowe dla jego zjazdów i w związku z tym nudne. Chociaż mało komfortowe. John nie powinien się tym martwić, ale detektyw nie śmie poruszyć tego tematu.

Z desperacją wbija wzrok w widok, który nie wydaje się realny – w swój biały nadgarstek w dużo ciemniejszej dłoni Johna, z ranką po wkłuciu na wewnętrznej stronie łokcia. John przede wszystkim usunął plamkę krwi gorącą wodą i kawałkiem materiału. Jeszcze przed przygotowaniem herbaty. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego.

Ale jeśli John jest zły i wkrótce odejdzie na zawsze, i teraz chce herbaty, to z całą pewnością powinien się herbaty napić.

Sherlock ogląda mały ślad z ciekawością, lecz twarz mu nawet nie drgnie. Zazwyczaj nie patrzy na swoje ramię, chyba, że właśnie z niego korzysta. Za każdym razem używa idealnie ostrej i świeżej jednorazowej igły i zmienia miejsca wkłucia, czasem nawet robi przerwę od strzykawek na rzecz pigułek lub proszku (nadal starannie odmierzonych), bo kiedyś zobaczył mężczyznę siedzącego pod nocnym klubem w kartonie, a jego ramię było całe pokryte czerwonymi kraterami niczym powierzchnia Marsa, a detektyw konsultant nie może być w takim stanie. W ogóle takie stany są... obrzydliwe. Sherlock _nie jest taki, po prostu nie jest taki, nie jest, w ogóle nie są podobni, on jest chemikiem_. Więc Sherlock dba o higienę. Nadal. I mimo delikatnych, niebieskich żył i braku wyraźnych śladów to wciąż... niepokojące. Niezliczone, małe, zarośnięte blizny. Wyglądają jak krople deszczu na bielutkim piasku.

- Ty i ja – mówi John, puszczając nadgarstek Sherlocka po raz trzeci – odbędziemy teraz zajebiście bezpośrednią rozmowę.

Serce Sherlocka zapada się jeszcze głębiej. Głos Johna jest opanowany, lecz nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Podobny jest sunącym przez płaską pustynię niewzruszonym czołgom z naładowanymi armatami, gotowym zmienić ludzi w pył. John idzie po herbatę, wyciąga torebki i zanosi kubki na stół. Para bucha Sherlockowi w twarz. Robi mu się niedobrze. John, chociaż popija herbatę, nie siada za stołem. Staje przed Sherlockiem, chociaż raz górując nad siedzącym detektywem, i rusza do ataku.

„Powie: _Żegnaj_ - myśli Sherlock. - _Powodzenia_."

- Rozumiem, że to się zdarza regularnie.

Sherlock odsuwa się nieco od pary i walczy z wyczerpaniem i pragnieniem, by zamknąć się w swojej sypialni, w ciemności, już na zawsze, i mieć z głowy absolutnie wszystko.

- To nie jest pytanie – chrypi.

- Nie – odpowiada John nieco wolniej, lecz nie mniej stanowczo. - Nie, Sherlock, bo, jak wspomniałem, to jest _rozmowa_, a skoro w tym cholernym momencie jestem lekarzem, bo stanowczo go potrzebujesz, nie zamierzam wyciągać ci z gardła twojej historii. Tak nie postąpiłbym z żadnym pacjentem.

- Och, cudnie, _wywiad lekarski_ – syczy nienawistnie Sherlock. - Jak miło, że pracujesz _pro bono_, i to jeszcze na domowej wizycie. Otrzymałem wszystkie szczepionki, sam widzisz, że nawet nieco więcej niż powinienem, jestem uczulony na penicylinę, nie cierpię na żadną chorobę przenoszoną drogą płciową i z radością poprę twoją kandydaturę do Lekarzy Bez Granic. A już myślałem, że szło o _zwykłą ciekawość_. Jak niegrzecznie z mojej strony.

- Znowu nie, ty kompletny dupku – warczy John, siadając na stole i przyciągając apteczkę bliżej. - Nie, kurwa, nie, Sherlocku Holmesie. To nie jest zwykła cholerna ciekawość. Nie mam, kurwa, pojęcia, czego ode mnie chcesz, ale to nie jest _zwykła ciekawość_, nie po ostatnich kilku dniach tego czegoś, czym by to nie było. Odniosłem się do sytuacji lekarz-pacjent, bo... albo wiesz co, masz rację, pieprzyć to, ty i tak nie rozumiesz, czym są granice zawodowej przyzwoitości i tajemnicy. Jesteś nastolatkiem w swojej własnym, jednoosobowym świecie, więc przejdźmy do rzeczy.

- Musimy?

- Musimy. Od kiedy to trwa?

- Wystarczająco długo.

- Odpowiadaj.

- Jakie to ma znaczenie?

- Bo jeśli ze mną nie porozmawiasz, jeśli nawet mi nie powiesz, że nie możesz lub nie chcesz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo jest zbyt osobiste, to ja... No wiesz. Nie będę miał bladego pojęcia, co tu robię.

Czerń na granicach rozmazanej wizji Sherlocka opanowuje całe jego pole widzenia, gdy zamyka oczy. Na jego siatkówce pojawiają się migawki sennych widm i błyski, jakby promieniujące z eksplodujących gwiazd**, **w drżących powiekach pulsuje krew, a bolesny świat w głowie eksploduje w kompozycje czerwonych, zielonych i fioletowych odłamków. Na jego lewym ramieniu znów pojawia się johnowa ręka, ale tym razem wyżej, być może jako ostrzeżenie, a moment później wacik umoczony w czymś, co pachnie jak jodyna, ociera jego pokłutą skórę. To idiotyczne. Tak wygląda słabość, tak wygląda litość. I chociaż dotyk jest bardzo ostrożny, a może właśnie dlatego, Sherlock nie pamięta niczego tak bolesnego.

To gorsze niż przedawkowanie. Przedawkowanie jest niebezpieczne, nie _żałosne_.

- Plus minus dziesięć lat. Z przerwami. Obecnie starannie kontrolowane – udaje mu się powiedzieć skrzeczącym głosem.

- Ale tej nocy nie było kontrolowane. - W głosie Johna pojawia się coś innego niż stal, coś smutnego.

- Czemu pan to robi, doktorze?

- Bo to moja praca. Kiedy zacząłeś?

- A kiedy twój brat zaczął pić? - warczy Sherlock.

Słyszy kolejne szybkie, wściekłe, stłumione westchnięcie.

- Dobra, twoją magiczną mocą i tym, że mnie szokujesz, zajmiemy się później. Przynajmniej wiesz... no, możesz założyć, że coś o tym wiem. O używkach, życiu z uzależnieniem, autoterapii, rozrywce, radzeniu sobie czy jak chcesz to nazwać. I nie mam brata.

- Masz. Widziałem twój telefon.

- To bez sensu. Mam siostrę o imieniu Harry, Sherlock. I jedynie resztkę cierpliwości.

Sherlock jęczy i opiera się na prawej dłoni. Łokieć kładzie na stole. Ryzykuje zerknięcie na Johna oraz na powód całego napięcia. Doktor przykleja właśnie plastrem kawałek gazy do ranki. Ten widok sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę wrzeszczeć: „Ty nie powinieneś tego opatrywać, sam bym to opatrzył, Jezu, nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś to zobaczył, opatrzyłbym każdą część mnie, która jest paskudna, a teraz jest za późno, nie ty powinieneś to chować, ja powinienem."

- Zawsze coś się nie zgadza. Śliczny widok, co? - szepcze Sherlock.

John rzuca na niego okiem i oblizuje usta.

- Nie, nie jest śliczny. Nie jest też brzydki.

- Oczywiście, że jest. Nie bądź idiotą.

- To kawałek ciebie.

- Nie wierzysz w to.

- Nie, jeśli chodzi o moje własne blizny.

- To nielogiczne i bez sensu.

- Tak jak życie, nie zauważyłeś?

Sherlock jęczy i zamyka oczy. Dłonie Johna zniknęły. Już skończył i pakuje apteczkę. Jego dłonie przyjemnie rozpraszały, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę. Sherlock słyszy kroki Johna, jak wychodzi i wraca do kuchni. Pewnie się zbiera. Szkoda. Mogli spędzić jeszcze kilka dni razem, może przeżyć jeszcze jedną przygodę, zanim przybyłby Moriarty i skończyłby się świat.

- Wypij herbatę. Już ostygła.

- Uch.

- Pij tę jebaną herbatę, zanim wleję ci ją do gardła. I popij nią to. A potem odpowiedz na moje poprzednie pieprzone pytanie.

Sherlock otwiera oczy i wyprostowuje się, zanim może się powstrzymać. John stoi przed nim, trzymając niewinny, wydawany bez recepty środek przeciwbólowy i coś na zbicie gorączki, i ma minę, która mogłaby zabić na miejscu. Sherlock bierze pastylki z ręki Johna długimi, drżącymi palcami, przełyka je, a potem pije herbatę, bo gdy się powiedziało A i tak dalej. A jeśli John go zabije, najprawdopodobniej nie będzie go najpierw torturował.

- Mów – żąda John.

Sherlock odchrząkuje, jakby to mogło coś zmienić. Nie może.

- Zacząłem brać, bo mój mózg jest jak silnik odrzutowy, ciśnienie w nim rośnie i rośnie, i rośnie, a bez pracy, bez wysiłku umysłowego, wydaje mi się, że eksploduje jak wahadłowiec kosmiczny, który nie wystrzela w niebo, choć odliczanie się skończyło. Nie zawsze mogę liczyć na to, że ktoś dostarczy mi zagadki i szyfry. Praca to wszystko, co mam. Bez niej... nienawidzę... - Sherlock urywa i przełyka z trudem. Nagłą falę wściekłości na swoje życie maskuje atakiem kaszlu. - Następne pytanie dotyczyć będzie bezpieczeństwa i wielokrotnego używania igieł, i tak, jestem uważny, i nie, nigdy mi to nie przyszło do głowy, to obrzydliwe. Moje życie nie różni się od życia kogoś, kto zażywa tabletki na sen albo antydepresanty.

John ponownie siada na stole, sącząc własną herbatę.

- Które także są niebezpieczne, jak każda używka, i powinny być zażywane pod ścisłym nadzorem lekarza. Doceniam próbę racjonalizacji. Niewiarygodne. Jesteś szalony. Dobra. Mam z tym cholerny problem, problem niemal światowej miary, Sherlock, ale próbuję zrozumieć. O jakich substancjach mówimy?

- Kokaina. Prawie zawsze. Sporadycznie morfina.

- Kurwa mać, Sherlock – rzuca John przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Chryste, ty kompletny, kompletny dupku. Wiesz, co mogło ci się stać? Co może się wydarzyć, jeśli towar jest skażony? To po prostu... nie mieści mi się, kurwa, w głowie. Czy ty osobiście sprawdzasz każdą dawkę? Co, jeśli jest z czymś zmieszana? Co, jeśli jest zbyt mocna i przedawkujesz? Co, jeśli przygotowywał ją jakiś debil, który nie miał pojęcia, co robi, a ty poniesiesz tego konsekwencje? To bardzo, bardzo możliwe. Co, jeśli – i pamiętaj, proszę, że w większości przypadków nie użyłbym tego argumentu – jeden z twoich wrogów napcha do działki trucizny? Co, jeśli jakaś gorsza dawka kokainy nieodwracalnie uszkodzi ci mózg? A twój mózg... nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego, Sherlock, on jest nadzwyczajny. To dzięki mózgowi jesteś jaki jesteś, dzięki niemu pracujesz. Jak możesz tak ryzykować?

Sherlock parska śmiechem. Natychmiast zaczyna okropnie boleć go gardło, więc przestaje.

- Brzmisz jak mój diler. Tak myślę. Wykasowałem tę rozmowę, ale mniej więcej o to chodziło.

Oczy Johna zamieniają się w dwa stalowe punkty.

- Słucham?

- Jemu też to się nie podoba. - Sherlock zerka na lampę, którą przewrócił zeszłej nocy, wciąż leżącą na dywanie, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że John zapewne widzi tu więcej dowodów na dziką libację niż detektyw przypuszczał. - Mojemu dilerowi. Współpracujemy, kiedy potrzebuję wejścia w pewne specyficzne kręgi. Biorę tylko, gdy jestem śmiertelnie znudzony, ale on... on chce, żebym przestał.

Zapada cisza. John pije herbatę i Sherlock pije herbatę, i John myśli, a Sherlock przypomina sobie pierwszy raz. Rozwiązał właśnie sprawę w Londynie, wcześniej zadręczał Yard, żeby go do niej dopuścili, bo była wspaniała, zamknięty pokój, niejasny motyw, wspaniały pościg, czyli wszystko, co miało znaczenie. Wrócił na uniwerek zachwycony rozwiązaniem i własnym zuchwalstwem, czuł się wspaniały i genialny, wszedł na kampus i rozejrzał się po cichych ścieżkach, drewnianych ławkach, rozgadanych studentach i samotnym, otwartym niebie i zdał sobie sprawę, że chociaż jego nazwisko można było tego ranka ujrzeć we wszystkich gazetach – DZIECIĘCY GENIUSZ POWRACA – nikt tego nie zauważy, nikogo to nie zainteresuje, nikt o tym nie wspomni. Mijali go, udając, że jest niewidzialny. Wypalił dwie fajki, wyciągnął torbę kokainy od zaćpanego dzieciaka - który twierdził, że pasjonuje go średniowiecze, podczas gdy faktycznie pasjonowały go przedziwne kombinacje halucynogenów – i nagle było mu o wiele weselej.

- A więc twierdzisz, że nie ćpasz, kiedy pracujesz? - pyta John cicho. - Nigdy?

- Naprawdę, czy muszę się powtarzać właśnie teraz? - odpowiada kąśliwie Sherlock. - Chcesz wyciągnąć ze mnie jeszcze jakieś mroczne sekreciki, wybacz, _medyczne szczegóły_?

- Rób mnie dalej w chuja. Zadzwonię na policję i zasugeruję nalot narkotykowy.

- Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Zniszczyłbyś mi karierę.

John unosi brwi.

- Założysz się? Karierę można odbudować.

- Ty... - szepcze Sherlock i potrząsa głową. Herbata niemal się skończyła, więc dopija resztkę. Na moment uspokaja mu się żołądek. - Nie mam pojęcia, do czego jesteś zdolny.

John uśmiecha się miękko.

- Ja... co to za słowa użyłeś, żeby opisać samego siebie, tego staromodnego? Ekscentryk. Jestem ekscentrykiem. Odpowiedz na pytanie.

- Tak – wzdycha Sherlock. - Twierdzę, że nie ćpam, gdy pracuję. Nigdy.

- Więc twoje uzależnienie jest psychiczne, nie chemiczne.

- To nie uzależnienie. Przestawałem setki razy. Ale jeśli przez „psychiczne" rozumiesz, że mój mózg rozpada się na kawałki, to tak.

- I rozpierdalasz sobie mózg jakby był zestawem małego chemika tylko wtedy, kiedy jesteś w dołku.

- Mózgi _są_ zestawami małego chemika. Nauczyliby cię tego na medycynie, gdybyś sam miał mózg. A ja jestem doskonałym chemikiem.

- I narkomanem.

- To... - Sherlock zwiesza ramiona i odchyla głowę. Bierze głęboki oddech. - Mogę to rozważyć, jeśli to ma dla ciebie znaczenie. Dla mnie nie ma żadnego.

John kiwa głową. Sherlock znów się trzęsie. Dreszcze przychodzą falami. Ma wrażenie, że staje się pusty, po czym płonie żywym ogniem i musi być gorzej, żeby mogło być lepiej. Już to przechodził i, och, jak nie znosi siebie w takim stanie. Odrobinka kokainy mogłaby pomóc, ale... nie, John na pewno by zaprotestował. Pałac umysłu wciąż się trzyma, ale wygasły w nim wszystkie światła, korytarze są puste i ciemne, obrazy obróciły się do ścian, nie zamierzają mu nic zdradzić. Normalnie pałac pełen jest światła i życia, stanowi muzeum żywych wspomnień, lecz teraz duchy wyją i drapią ściany.

- Masz – mówi John. Najwyraźniej znalazł jego szlafrok. - No już, wstawaj. - Podnosi Sherlocka za łokcie i zanim detektyw orientuje się, co się dzieje, jest już w szlafroku, którym John otula go sprawniej niż większość pielęgniarek. Potem obejmuje Sherlocka w pasie.

- Do łóżka. Chociaż jeszcze nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać. Gdzie twój pokój?

- Kanapa wystarczy.

- Co ja mówiłem o robieniu mnie w chuja?

- Tam – mówi Sherlock, czując jak narasta w nim histeryczny chichot. - Moja sypialnia jest tam.

Przemieszczają się powoli, lecz zdecydowanie. A sypialnia Sherlocka, której rzadko używa, nie jest daleko. John zapala światło, rozgląda się i odsuwa kołdrę wolną ręką. Sherlock czuje palącą słabość w nogach i wolałby raczej przewrócić się na łóżko niż na Johna i upokorzyć się bardziej, więc posłusznie się kładzie. Usunięcie takiej działki zajmie organizmowi przynajmniej dobę. Boże, co za idiotyzm. Sherlock z natury jest tak staranny, że sam ma ochotę dać sobie w mordę. Coś takiego nie powinno mieć miejsca. Zwija się w kłębek na boku i mierzwi dłonią włosy. Niewinne małe pastylki, które podał mu John, zdają się sprawiać, że dudnienie między uszami jest mniej głośne. Ale nie może przestać drżeć.

- Następne pytanie – mówi ochrypłym głosem.

John okrywa go kołdrą i siada na niej, wygładzając brzeg. Sherlock kolejny raz zdaje sobie sprawę, że doktor wygląda strasznie. Tak jakby spędził noc na kłótni albo czekając na złowieszczy telefon, albo siedząc w plastikowym, szpitalnym krześle. John robi powolny, uspokajający wdech i rozgląda się, rzucając okiem na stół z gazetami i sherlockowy certyfikat potwierdzający znajomość sztuk walki. Niemal się uśmiecha na ten widok, a potem ponownie spogląda na detektywa. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy doktor rozumie, co to znaczy.

- Wcześniej, kiedy porównywałeś swój umysł do silnika odrzutowego, chciałeś powiedzieć, że czegoś nienawidzisz. Czego nienawidzisz?

Sherlock robi ruch głową w stronę salonu, a potem układa się wygodniej i przesuwa kołdrę niżej. Kładzie ramiona przy głowie.

- Nudnej rutyny egzystencji.

- Swojego życia? Chyba żartujesz. Życie detektywa-geniusza jest nudne?

_Nie, ale jest czarną dziurą, którą da się wypełnić tylko sprawami, a potem ty się pojawiłeś i potem zniknąłeś, i nie winię cię za to, winię siebie, tylko siebie, ale kontrast był nie do zniesienia._

- Na tym polega problem z geniuszem. - Sherlock dotyka ostrożnie plastra na ramieniu, pod niebieskim jedwabiem, i zastanawia się, jak długo zostanie on na ciele, jeśli postara się zachować go na zawsze. - Potrzebuje publiczności. Dlaczego wróciłeś rano? Poszedłeś sobie. Znowu cię obraziłem i poszedłeś. Nie chciałem. Nie rozumiem, czemu wciąż tu jesteś. Czemu się mną zajmujesz, jeśli nawet mnie nie lubisz?

John natychmiast kręci gwałtownie głową. Wydaje się, że przez długi, bolesny moment z czymś walczy, a potem mówi:

- Sherlock, czy coś takiego... To nadużywanie, folgowanie sobie czy jak to nazwiesz. Czy to...

- Odpowiedziałem na wystarczająco dużo pytań, by uzyskać w zamian jedną odpowiedź – syczy Sherlock.

- Próbuję! Jezu, Sherlock. Chciałem powiedzieć, że jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób przyczyniłem się... ja pierdolę, tego się nie da powiedzieć. Jesteś dorosły, tak jak ja, podejmujemy własne decyzje i stawiamy czoła ich rezultatom. I tyle. Nie chciałem cię traktować jak dziecko. Ani niesłusznie brać na siebie odpowiedzialność.Rano przyszedłem, żeby ci powiedzieć, że mogłem cię zranić, zostawiając cię w ten sposób. Ostatnio czego się nie dotknę, to spieprzę, więc jeśli cię zraniłem, jest mi przykro. Nie, żebyś był jakąś mimozą czy coś. Ale mnie kompletnie ostatnio odpierdala. Przepraszam, że odjechałem bez wyjaśnienia w takiej chwili... bo było miło, nie? To nie twoja wina.

Sherlock patrzy w górę z czystym zdumieniem. Wydaje się, że John unika jego wzroku. Potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że to robi, więc spogląda w dół. Niebieskie oceany są dziś bardzo ciemne. Detektyw ledwo widzi źrenice.

- Odjechałeś, bo było miło? - powtarza z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie, draniu – prycha John. - Nie wierzę, że muszę ci to tłumaczyć. Słuchaj, całkowita szczerość, okej? Wszystkie karty na stole. Groziłem komuś nielegalną bronią ze względu na ciebie, więc jakoś damy sobie radę z tą pogawędką, nie? Teraz będę zupełnie uczciwy.

Sherlock kiwa głową i uważnie przygląda się twarzy Johna, jego niepewnym, lecz stanowczym wargom i zmęczonym światem oczom. John milczy przez chwilę, ale potem zaczyna mówić z pewnością siebie.

- Powiedziałem ci, że jestem samotny, a ty powiedziałeś mi, że jestem osobą dobrą, a nie miłą, a ja wsiadłem do taksówki w samą porę, żeby dostać ataku paniki, nie z twojej winy, Sherlock, _nie z twojej winy_, nie dlatego, że zrobiłeś jakiś błąd, bo żadnego nie zrobiłeś, to było niesamowite. Po prostu zacząłem trochę się bać samego siebie i uciekłem. Z taktycznego punktu widzenia rozegrałem to fatalnie, wiem. Ale gdybym nie odjechał, przekroczyłbym granicę.

- Nadal nie rozumiem – udaje się powiedzieć Sherlockowi drżącym głosem. - Mów z większym sensem. I żadnych subtelności, nie zniosę ich.

- Dobra. - Usta Johna zaciskają się w cienką, spokojną kreskę. - Sarah i ja... nie jesteśmy w związku. Nie mamy żadnej umowy ani nic. Miałeś rację, nie jestem w niej zakochany... lubię ją, jest moją przyjaciółką. I, o ile cię to interesuje, jestem całkowicie biseksualny. Ale kiedy zapytałeś, czemu uprawiam z nią seks, skoro jej nie kocham... To nie było pytanie, które zadałaby większość ludzi. No wiesz, tych nudnych, miłych ludzi. Gdyby ludzie przestali uprawiać seks ze wszystkimi, których nie kochają, światowa gospodarka pewnie ległaby w gruzach. I powiedziałeś też, że ona nie jest dla mnie wystarczająco dobra, co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest kompletną bzdurą. No więc... Nie chciałem pytać i naprawdę nie lubię etykietek, ale... Masz jakieś określenie na siebie? Jakieś, które lubisz?

_Och._

Sherlock przewraca się na plecy, zakrywając twarz drżącą dłonią.

To oficjalnie najgorszy dzień w jego życiu. Jeśli Moriarty coś takiego pobije, Sherlock będzie pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Bo wygranie z dzisiejszym dniem w kategorii „cholerny koszmar" musiałoby być dziełem demonicznego geniusza.

- Hej – mówi łagodnie John. - Daj spokój. To komplement, a nie groźba. Po prostu ni cholery cię nie ogarniam, Sherlock. Jesteś taki... namiętny. I to, jak się ruszasz, twoja mowa ciała jest zachwycająca, trochę mi nie zagrały kabelki w mózgu, typowa pomyłka faceta. Jeśli jesteś hetero albo po prostu nie pociągają cię straumatyzowani weterani wojenni – i zapewniam cię, że to mnie nie zdziwi – to w porządku. Szanuję to, że kawa oznacza kawę. Naprawdę. Hej – powtarza, pocierając uniesiony łokieć Sherlocka. - Nic się nie stało, chciałem cię przeprosić, za to, że zacałowałbym cię na śmierć, gdybym został chociaż minutę dłużej, więc uciekłem, i...

- Aseksualny – stwierdza Sherlock martwym głosem, pozwalając, by ramię, którego John dotyka, odsunęło się od jego twarzy.

_Całować Johna Watsona, boże, a on chciał, chciał w tej samej chwili, w której pragnąłem tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek, chciał tego, nie byłem jednak w tym wszystkim sam, właśnie ja ze wszystkich ludzi, jak ludzie dają sobie radę z takimi uczuciami, skoro to się nigdy nie wydarzy, bo oznaczałoby koniec wszystkiego._

- Odkryłem ten termin w internecie, gdy miałem dwadzieścia lat – udaje mu się wykrztusić. - Nie jestem prawiczkiem, ale nie chcę o tym mówić. Tak, wszystkie akty seksualne odbyły się za moją zgodą. O co jeszcze mógłbyś spytać? Lećmy zwykłą listą. Czy pragnąłem kiedyś spółkowania z drugą osobą? Nie. Czy eksperymentowałem? Tak. Czy _naprawdę, naprawdę_ mam pewność? Tak. Kiedy ostatnio uprawiałem seks? Siedem lat temu. Czy się masturbuję? Tak, bardzo rzadko, kiedy nie mam innego wyjścia. Nienawidzę tego, to jak elektrowstrząsy. Czy generalnie nie lubię dotyku? Nie, nie bardziej niż wszyscy. Czy kręcą mnie obrzydliwe seksualne praktyki i wybrałem życie w celibacie dla dobra ludzkości, nie. Mam ci wymienić listę rzeczy których nie wymuszam na niewinnych...

- Sherlock! - wykrzykuje John z przerażeniem, chwytając go za nadgarstek. - Przestań. Po prostu... Boże, przestań. Wystarczy. Kto, na miłość boską...

- Miło było cię poznać – mówi Sherlock ze ściśniętym gardłem.

- Zamknij się, kurwa, na moment i posłuchaj mnie. Czego by ci nie powiedziała jakaś totalna menda, nic nie jest z tobą nie tak. Słyszysz? Zupełnie nic.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nic też nie jest nie tak z wstrzykiwaniem sobie narkotyków. Dziękuję za pomoc przy kacu, a teraz, jeśli...

- Sherlock. - Ton Johna znów upodabnia się do komendy. - Czy wyrzucasz mnie z mieszkania, bo masz bardzo pociągające usta, co zauważyłem w pustej uliczce w chwili odrażającego, ckliwego użalania się nad sobą? Bo to naprawdę byłoby idiotyczne.

- Boże, nie, nie wyrzucam cię – Sherlock wybucha brzydkim, krótkim śmiechem. - Moje mieszkanie jest przyjemniejsze niż twoje. Powinieneś tu mieszkać. To byłoby... praktyczne. Och, kurwa, po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju. Proszę.

John milknie, ale nie puszcza sherlockowego nadgarstka. To miłe, to jak być z kimś związanym, więc Sherlock nie protestuje. Zamiast tego zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie nieskończone gwiazdozbiory, milczące, zimne kształty tkwiące w niezmierzonej przestrzeni, dopóki nie czuje, że najprawdopodobniej nie będzie ani hiperwentylował, ani rzygał. Przez cały czas John trzyma jego nadgarstek i przez cały czas Sherlock zastanawia się, dlaczego. To bez sensu. Co oczywiste, nie jest w stanie zaoferować Johnowi niczego poza chaosem i wygodnym mieszkaniem, które go nie interesuje. Jego puls jest zdecydowanie zbyt wysoki, a John trzyma na nim kciuk. Może znów liczy. Może zdumiewa się świrem.

- Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że geniusz potrzebuje publiczności – mówi doktor w końcu. Jego głos stracił całą twardość głosu Johna z kuchni. Zamiast tego niemal słychać w nim nadzieję. - To tego chcesz? Bo napisałeś do mnie masę SMS-ów. Niemal zaesemesowałeś mnie na śmierć. I muszę wiedzieć, dlaczego, żeby nie ubzdurać sobie czegoś, czego nie ma.

Sherlock otwiera oczy i patrzy na Johna, który niemal się do niego uśmiecha, i myśli: „Chcę każdego atomu ciebie. A ty nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz. Nie, dopóki będę miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia. Nigdy."

- A więc chcesz publiczności? - nalega John.

- Kolegi – szepcze Sherlock.

Przez ułamek sekundy, który zapewne Sherlock mógł sobie wyobrazić, John wygląda na rozczarowanego. Ale tylko tak to może działać, nawet jeśli tylko na kilka dni. Tylko tak będzie bezpieczny. Tak „niemożliwe" staje się zaledwie „nieprawdopodobne" – jeśli zatrzymanie Johna oznacza, że nie można mu pozwolić wyobrazić sobie, iż Sherlock mógłby mu wystarczać, to dokładnie to Sherlock zamierza zrobić. Bo malutki kawałek tej malutkiej osoby wart jest każdego wysiłku w tym nieskończenie wielkim świecie.

- Myślę, że stać mnie na to – odpowiada w końcu równie cicho John.

Ciepło znika z nadgarstka Sherlocka, kiedy doktor zamyka oczy i pociera je, ziewając.

- To brzmi... To brzmi dobrze, Sherlock. Nie wiem, co ty we mnie widzisz. Ani czemu to wymaga tylu SMS-ów. Ale, cholera, równie dobrze mogę to odkryć w praktyce, i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. - John się uśmiecha, opuszczając rękę i ściskając nadgarstek Sherlocka jeszcze jeden, ostatni raz.

- Myślałem, że masz etat w przychodni – zauważa Sherlock, tylko po to, by opóźnić wyjście doktora.

- Bezczelne kłamstwo. - John potrząsa głową. - Przepraszam za tę bzdurę. To było podłe, już się nie powtórzy.

- Mhm. Jesteś wykończony. - Sherlock odsuwa się zupełnie na drugą stronę łóżka. - Możesz tu chwilę odpocząć. Jeśli chcesz.

- Hm, nie – odpowiada John, a jego twarz ciemnieje. - Nie, nie mogę. - Jego oczy uciekają w kąt pokoju.

- To nie jest _zaraźliwe_ – zauważa Sherlock lodowato.

- Słucham? Och, Boże – wzdycha John i śmieje się. Śmieje się z lekkim przymusem, jak ktoś, kto broni się przed absurdem. - Nie o ciebie chodzi. Ja nie... Nie, nie jesteś zaraźliwy. Jesteś niezwykły, a ja... Ha. Nie. Kiedy śpię, jestem niebezpieczny.

- Och – mówi miękko Sherlock. - Mówiłeś, że ja jestem niebezpieczny, kiedy nie śpię. Więc wszystko jest w porządku.

John znów parska śmiechem i teraz w tym śmiechu nie ma żadnego niepokoju. Sherlock wyobraża sobie doktora w przykurzonym mundurze, jak zsuwa się po piaskowej wydmie w stronę gniazda strzelców albo jak jedzie na tylnym siedzeniu Humvee, albo jak opiera sobie na ramieniu karabin, albo jak wpada pod osłonę kamiennego schronu, a kawałki moździerza rozpryskują mu się wokół wojskowych butów. Wyobraża sobie, jak opatruje rany, które i tak doprowadzą do wykrwawienia. To nie sprawia mu trudności, bo – pomijając SMS-y – dokładnie w ten sposób ostatnio zasypia. Wyobraża sobie dzieci w łachmanach, biegnące z płaczem do Johna i Johna, który w swoich ramionach chroni je od zła. Wyobraża sobie Johna pod afgańskimi gwiazdami. Tylko tam można je zobaczyć takimi, jakimi widzi je Sherlock, jako dzikie smugi różnokolorowego światła.

- Nie boję się ciebie – stwierdza Sherlock.

John oblizuje dolną wargę i gwałtownie wypuszcza z płuc powietrze.

- Czy ty boisz się czegokolwiek?

- Nie, niczego. No... - wzdycha Sherlock. - Trochę się boję jednej rzeczy, ale to pawłowowskie echo dziecięcej reakcji na groźbę bólu i śmierci, czysto zwierzęcej, ale – niestety - zakorzenionej poprzez wielokrotne wystawianie na bodziec. Ale skoro wiem, że to instynktowna funkcja pnia mózgu odcisnęła się przykrym piętnem na mojej młodości, mogę to zwalczyć.

Na twarzy Johna pojawia się uśmiech. Doktor potrząsa jasną głową w niedowierzaniu. Sherlock nigdy nie widział tak czułego gestu.

- Twierdzisz, że boisz się zabójcy-psychopaty, który chce zamęczyć cię na śmierć, tylko dlatego, że spotkałeś się z nim jako dziecko, a nie dorosły?

- Tak – zgadza się Sherlock.

- Dobra, pieprzyć to. Skoro możesz wymyślić tak efektywne, uspokajające, autoterapeutyczne gówno, które jest kompletną bzdurą, to ja też mogę – mówi zdecydowanie John.

Kopnięciem ściąga buty, ustawia je przy łóżku i idzie na chwilę do kuchni. Sherlock słyszy ciche kliknięcie i nic więcej. Kiedy John wraca, układa się na plecach na kołdrze kawałek od Sherlocka, ze spokojnie splecionymi dłońmi. Wygląda zupełnie nieszkodliwie, ale oczywiście Sherlock zna prawdę.

- Co zrobiłeś? - pyta.

- Rozłożyłem pistolet – odpowiada John spokojnie. - I włożyłem dość istotną część do mikrofalówki. Zwykle nie jest aż tak źle, ale... właśnie to zrobiłem. Tak.

Sherlock gapi się na johnową, pooraną zmarszczkami twarz. Jego profil jest idealny, z tym zadartym nosem i małym podbródkiem. W mikrofalówce jest fragment jego pistoletu. To lepsze niż jakakolwiek fantazja, którą Sherlock mógł wymyślić na najdzikszym haju morfinowym.

- Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły?

- Mhmmm. Wściekły.

- Czy...

- Nie, nie mieszkam tu, tak, jestem wykończony, tak, dam ci w mordę, jeśli nie przestaniesz gadać. Odeśpij to, już.

Zaśnięcie zabiera Sherlockowi kilka minut, bo obserwuje oddech Johna _wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech_ i jego drżące rzęsy, i to, jak jego wargi powoli odprężają się i przestają być tak równe.

Ale w końcu oczy Sherlocka się zamykają i detektyw odpływa w drżący sen.

Kiedy się budzi, w pokoju jest ciemno, a Johna nie ma. Ale po chwili poszukiwań o wiele spokojniejszy i mniej cierpiący Sherlock Holmes znajduje liścik, leżący na szafce nocnej.

_Co w lodówce robią końskie kopyta? Spadam do siebie, ale zamówiłem żarcie na wynos i zostawiłem ci pho. Jak sądzę, żyjesz na adrenalinie, co nie jest zbyt pożywne. Zjedz, pij dużo płynów i choć raz się nie przemęczaj. Naprawdę i uczciwie mam jutro podwójną zmianę, więc nie pisz do mnie przez cały dzień, jeśli dasz radę. Ludzie są urażeni, gdy ich lekarze myślą o zbrodniach, a nie atakach kaszlu. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. W sumie nieźle odpocząłem, więc dzięki. Z reguły nie sypiam tak dobrze._

_Spróbuj nie rozjebać sobie umysłu. Proszę._

_Twój kolega,_

_doktor John H. Watson_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Nazajutrz po tym, jak zasnął przy cicho oddychającym Johnie (o tych dniach myśli odpowiednio jako o Dniu Bez Johna i Dniu Ze Spaniem obok Johna), Sherlock wprowadza w życie pewne plany. A zaczyna – pełen energii, jasno myślący i wciąż zajebiście wkurzony na samego siebie, bo niemal wszystko zniszczył, zachowując się jak bezmyślny, nienawidzący samego siebie nastolatek, upity wagnerowskimi oparami własnej samotności, izolacji i melodramatu – od SMS-a.

_Ile SMS-ów liczy się jako smsowanie cały dzień? SH_

Potem wkłada pho do mikrofalówki. Nie dlatego, że jego jedzenie musi być gorące, lecz dlatego, że dzień wcześniej tkwił tam fragment johnowego pistoletu, więc obecnie Sherlock uwielbia to konkretne urządzenie. Oficjalnie stało się jego ulubionym. Kiedy mikrofalówka pika, a on wyjmuje łyżkę do zupy, a zapach wołowiny i pietruszki rozchodzi się w powietrzu, dostaje odpowiedź.

_Boże, jesteś obłąkany. Nie mam pojęcia, co z tobą zrobić. Hm. Dwadzieścia. Możesz napisać dwadzieścia SMS-ów. Wliczając tego, którego już wysłałeś._

Sherlock nachmurza się, zanosi zupę na stół w salonie, a potem zbiega na dół po gazetę. Dwadzieścia SMS-ów – a raczej dziewiętnaście – to nieznośnie mała liczba. John chyba nie sądzi, że Sherlock dostosuje się do tego zwariowanego polecenia. Na miłość boską, Moriarty wykona swój ruch za trzy dni! Sherlock może być zmuszony po prostu pojawić się przed kliniką, gdy John skończy pracę. Tak, tak najprawdopodobniej byłoby najlepiej. W ten sposób niemal na pewno go zobaczy.

Sherlock wzdycha i wystukuje wiadomość dla Shinwella Johnsona.

_Od poniedziałku zaczynając, codziennie będę ci wysyłał sformułowanie „Watykańskie kamee". Jeśli kiedyś tego nie zrobię, niech sieć bezdomnych zacznie mnie szukać. Potrójna stawka dla nich i dla ciebie. SH_

Co zdumiewające, zupa jest bardzo smaczna. Może to dlatego, że Sherlock nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio coś jadł. W ciągu kilku minut uzyskuje odpowiedź od Johnsona.

_Zrozumiano człowieku, instrukcje wypełnione zostaną co do joty, zapewniając moje całkowite wsparcie w tym nieszczęsnym okresie pańskiego życia, proszę mi wybaczyć wspominanie o tak delikatnej kwestii._

Sherlock przewraca oczami, idzie do nieużywanej sypialni na piętrze i wyciąga z niej plastikowe pudełko, zawierające całą jego kolekcję listów od Jima Moriarty'ego. Przeczyta je wszystkie jeszcze raz i nie będzie się bał, niezależnie od brutalnej wściekłości wyzierającej z kartek. Uważnie zbada szaloną logikę i buzującą nienawiść w takiej kolejności, w jakiej listy otrzymał, bo nie ma powodu, by bać się listów, _nie ma powodu, by bać się listów, to tylko kawałki pieprzonego papieru_ i nic nie umknie jego surowej koncentracji i starannej uwadze, bo mógł wcześniej coś przegapić i intelektualnym lenistwem byłoby przegapić to samo dzisiaj, nawet jeśli z powodów, do których nawet przed samym sobą nie chce się przyznać, odkładał tę czynność już od wielu tygodni. Moriarty nie dosięgnie go przez listy, nie skrzywdzi go przez nie, unikanie nieożywionych obiektów jest kompletną głupotą, a Sherlock jest geniuszem.

Rozkłada setki listów na dywanie w porządku chronologicznym.

Daje radę przeczytać zaledwie pierwsze trzy, napisane, gdy Moriarty był tylko małym chłopcem, i czuje się, jakby dostawał ataku serca.

Podchodzi do okna, opiera się o framugę, otwiera je i drżącymi palcami sięga po papierosa z perskiego kapcia. Dym wypełnia jego płuca i Sherlock zaczyna sobie przypominać, jak oddychać bez zamykania oczu i widzenia pod powiekami:

_Szczególnie dowcipnie byłoby odciąć ci powieki. Ale nie martw się, kochany, zgromadziłbym dla ciebie duży zapas kropli do oczu, po prostu nie chcę, byś odwracał wzrok od mojej twarzy przez resztę naszego przepięknego, cudownego, wspólnego życia. Zbyt wielu ludzi zamyka oczy podczas naprawdę zajebiście fantastycznego seksu._

- Przestań się bać. To odrażające i pospolite – mówi Sherlock na głos do samego siebie, po czym sięga po telefon.

_Kiedy skończysz z nudnymi chorobami? SH_

Papieros był bardzo dobrym pomysłem. Przepięknie wypala mu płuca. Odrobina morfiny także byłaby bardzo dobrym pomysłem. I ma valium w sypialni. Stwierdza, że valium to najlepsza decyzja. Valium jest na spokój, jest na to, by umysł Sherlocka nabrał lekkości, przejrzystości, jasności, spokoju – cech jego najlepszych kompozycji skrzypcowych**. **Valium rozwiąże wszystko. Idzie po nie, po drodze napełniając szklankę wodą z kranu. John kazał mu pić więcej płynów. Ostatecznie, nie zaszkodzi. Jego telefon dzwoni.

_Boże. Nie przed północą. Zobaczymy się jutro._

Sherlock warczy głośno, wygrzebuje z pudełka trzy tabletki valium zamiast dwóch i połyka je.

_Potrzebuję cię, mam sprawę. I dwa razy szybciej dojedziesz do mnie, więc możesz spać tutaj, jeśli chcesz. Mnie to nie przeszkadza. SH_

Unosi znów do ust papieros, który porzucił na szafce, chociaż nie sprawia mu on już tyle przyjemności. Tabletki wywołują lekkie mdłości, ale to nic wielkiego, minie. I będzie mógł patrzeć na listy i nie zwariować ani nie dostać zawału. Na jakimś haju dużo łatwiej patrzeć złu w twarz.

_Sherlock, jesteś najbardziej dezorientującą osobą, jaką miałem przyjemność poznać. Zobaczymy się jutro._

Sherlock nalewa sobie kolejną szklankę wody i wypija ją. Jutro. To o wiele za długo. Jutro. Dobra, da sobie radę. W porządku. Wszystko w porządku. Nie. Nic nie jest. Nie, jutro jest nieakceptowalne. A valium powinno działać szybciej.

_Co w tym dezorientującego? Chodzi o efektywność. SH _

_W połowie przypadków mógłbym przysiąc, że ze mną flirtujesz, chociaż wiem, że jest inaczej. I to jest dezorientujące._

_Po prostu mniej mnie ogranicza to, co uważam za niepraktyczne społeczne normy. Bezsensowne społeczne normy są dla idiotów. SH_

Sherlock czułby się winny, że kłamie Johnowi, ale ta wiadomość jest zupełnie prawdziwa. Nienawidzi wszelkich grzeczności i formułek, i procedur, i zasad, które nie mają żadnego sensu. Zawsze ich nienawidził. Nie trzeba poruszać kwestii tego, że chce wpełznąć prosto w ramiona Johna i nigdy, nigdy, nigdy ich nie opuścić. Prawda? To wywołałoby tylko jakieś fałszywe oczekiwania.

_W gruncie rzeczy masz rację._

_Wiem. SH_

_I cholernie szybko wykorzystujesz swoje SMS-y : )_

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech, a potem równie głęboko się zaciąga. Odkłada telefon i idzie do salonu, by przeczytać pieprzone listy. Tym razem jest trochę łatwiej. Valium wypełnia jego żyły niczym ciepły miód, a proces myślowy robi się powolny, metodyczny, przywodząc na myśl późne lato. Przez godzinę udaje mu się analizować kolejne rękopisy i szukać w nich wskazówek, chociaż nie ma pojęcia w gruncie rzeczy czego. Potem natyka się na epistołę z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, dotyczącą tortur stosowanych w Wietkongu i ma ochotę wkroczyć w wody Tamizy i mieć to wszystko z głowy. Valium szepcze mu, że skłamanie Johnowi może być w porządku, może nawet być konieczne, ale z drugiej strony - odrobina prawdy może okazać się jeszcze lepsza. Zaciska więc szczelniej poły swojego szlafroka i wraca po telefon do kuchni.

_Przeglądam listy, które wysłał. Wychodzi za trzy dni. To duże wyzwanie. SH_

Tym razem John odpowiada niemal natychmiast.

_Mogę się założyć. Wszystko okej? Słuchaj, masz naprawdę przerażającego brata, najpewniej sporo przyjaciół w Yardzie i właśnie dorobiłeś się kolegi. Przetrwasz to._

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Lekko przesuwa kciukiem po ekranie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ludzkie serce może walić tak, jak teraz wali jego własne.

_Przyznaję, że to trochę niekomfortowe. SH_

_Jakoś mnie to, kurwa, nie dziwi._

_Dobrze jest mieć równego sobie oponenta, zwłaszcza zdeterminowanego, ale z tym jest inaczej. Nie wiem, dlaczego. SH_

_Może dlatego, że skurwysyn rozpieprzał ci mózg, odkąd miałeś cholerne dziesięć lat. Jezu, Sherlock. Naprawdę, możesz się zachowywać jak normalny człowiek._

_Nie jestem normalnym człowiekiem. SH_

_Możesz to powtarzać do uśmiechniętej śmierci, ale martwiłbym się o twoją poczytalność, gdyby to w ogóle cię nie ruszało._

_Nie uważasz, że to tchórzostwo? SH_

_Tchórzostwem jest pozwolić, by strach cię powstrzymywał, pozwalać mu się opanować, a nie z nim walczyć. Teraz to ja nazwę cię idiotą._

_Ja nawet specjalnie nie boję się śmierci, ale ta sytuacja pozostaje nieprzyjemna. SH_

_OCZYWIŚCIE! Sherlock, NIE jesteś tchórzem, ok?_

_Dobrze to wiedzieć. Ufam twojemu osądowi. SH_

_Serio, w tej sprawie powinieneś mi zaufać. Wiem, jak wyglądają tchórze. Zabijałem terrorystów._

_Naprawdę? Byłeś lekarzem SH_

_Miewałem gorsze dni._

_Ilu terrorystów? W bitwie? Kiedy? SH_

_Sherlock, muszę lecieć, napij się herbaty i pogadamy później, okej?_

_Naprawdę mam się ograniczyć do dwudziestu SMS-ów? SH_

Sherlock siedzi na podłodze obok listów. Potem osuwa się na plecy, przyciskając telefon do piersi. Nieco kręci mu się w głowie od valium. Po prostu oddycha i ma nadzieję.

_Nie wiem, jak cię powstrzymać, więc nie : ) Słuchaj, mam pacjentów. Jeden z nich ma paskudnie złamaną rękę. Uspokój się, okej? Nic ci się nie stanie._

Och, jak bardzo Sherlock chciałby po prostu zamknąć oczy, oddać się wrażeniu dryfowania w powietrzu i nie myśleć już o niczym, poza Johnem. Już zawsze. Myśleć o tym, jak wiatr mierzwi jego włosy, jak bez przerwy oblizuje wargi językiem, i o tym, jak jego język by smakował. I jak smakowałyby inne części Johna – Sherlock zaczyna podejrzewać, że w sumie chętnie by się tego dowiedział. Jest naukowcem i ma bolesną świadomość, że nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z osobą, którą by lubił. Nie mówiąc już o osobie, którą by ubóstwiał. I lubi dotyk, o ile jest on delikatny. Nie żeby ktokolwiek go dotykał, poza panią Hudson, rzecz jasna. Ale teraz ma robotę do zrobienia. Więc siada, przesuwa palcami po lokach i już ma zamiar znów wziąć się do pracy, kiedy otrzymuje kolejnego SMS-a.

_Chcę, żebyś wiedział: to ostatnie zdanie to obietnica._

xxx

Zanim John następnego dnia przyjeżdża na Baker Street, Sherlock zdążył rozłożyć listy na wielu różnych powierzchniach. Niektóre kartki już pożółkły ze starości. Jedne są napisane ręcznie, a inne wydrukowane, i zajmują całą przestrzeń mieszkania 221B. Sherlock ich nienawidzi. Ale nie ma nic poza nimi. Więc są istotne.

Poprzedniego dnia desperacko próbował się z nimi uporać, zanim valium przestało działać, bo John kazał mu nie zjebać sobie umysłu i chciał wypełnić to polecenie najlepiej jak umiał. Kiedy osiągnął ten cel, odebrał telefon od detektywa inspektora Dimmocka z informacją o intrygującym i nietypowo brutalnym włamaniu i większość nocy spędził na pogoni za dowodami. Pułkownikowi, który nazywał się Barclay, zmiażdżono czaszkę, a na jego twarzy zachował się wyraz najczystszego przerażenia. Ku nieskończonemu zachwytowi Sherlocka, w pokoju widniały tropy biegającego w amoku tajemniczego zwierzęcia oraz odciski butów drugiego, ludzkiego intruza, który z jakiegoś powodu przed ucieczką zabrał klucz do pokoju. Sherlock starał się jak mógł zaangażować w sprawę Johna, więc wysłał mu zdjęcie zrobione komórką. Fotografia przedstawiała wyraźne odciski łapek wielkości łyżeczki do kawy i długich pazurów.

_Co o tym sądzisz? SH_

_To ślady psa?_

_Psy nie wspinają się po zasłonach. A to się wspięło. SH_

_Małpa?_

_To nie są ślady małpy. SH_

_Sherlock, gdzie ty jesteś i co się dzieje?_

_Śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa. Zabito weterana wojskowego, nawiasem mówiąc. Powinieneś tu być. Zwierzę ma jakieś 38 cm długości i jest mięsożerne. SH_

_Dlaczego mięsożerne?_

_Polowało na kanarka w klatce. Intruz wyniósł klucz, kiedy wychodził. Uwielbiam tajemnice zamkniętych pokojów. To lepsze niż Boże Narodzenie. SH_

_Jak dzieciak w cukierni. Jezu._

_Lepsi są tylko seryjni mordercy. Uwielbiam też seryjnych morderców. SH_

_Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że po prostu źle to sformułowałeś. Muszę lecieć. Ofiara wypadku samochodowego._

_To jest ciekawsze. Spotkajmy się, gdy skończysz. SH_

_Sherlock, DO ZOBACZENIA JUTRO._

_Wolałbym dzisiaj. SH_

_Wyłączam telefon. Dzięki za fotki śladów łasicowatego. Dobranoc._

Więc Sherlock sam rozwiązał sprawę, wrócił na Baker Street i nie zażył kokainy, bo John z całą pewnością uznałby, że valium wystarczy jak na jeden dzień, i poszedł spać. I to do łóżka, bo całkiem niedawno leżał w nim John. Kiedy się wystarczająco mocno skoncentrował, niemal mógł poczuć dłoń Johna ostrożnie ujmującą jego nadgarstek.

John przybywa na Baker Street sprężystym krokiem. Wkracza do pokoju z dwoma kubkami, a Sherlock rozpoznaje herbatę na wynos ze Speedy's. Doktor podaje mu jeden kubek, kiwając przy tym głową. Ma na sobie ceglastą koszulę w paski, która wyraźnie podkreśla niebieski odcień jego oczu.

- Dziękuję – mówi nieco zaskoczony napojem Sherlock.

- Jezu Chryste. - John jest za to wyraźnie zszokowany listami.

Faktycznie, nieco zmieniły atmosferę panującą w pokoju. Większość jest starannie napisana lub wydrukowana, lecz niektóre zawierają bardzo niepokojące ilustracje, które mają przedstawiać starożytne tortury. Sherlock aż nadto wyraźnie pamięta ten o żelaznej dziewicy. Zanim go nie otrzymał, nie był świadom istnienia takiego urządzenia. Epistoły utrudniają też poruszanie się po pomieszczeniu. John ostrożnie przechodzi wytyczoną przez Sherlocka ścieżką i odgarnia plik z kanapy, by usiąść. Podnosi jedną kartkę i zaczyna czytać. Potem krzywi się lekko, odwraca ją do góry nogami i z obrzydzeniem rzuca na ziemię.

- Dorwiemy tego skurwysyna – ogłasza.

- Boże, mam nadzieję. - Sherlock odsuwa plik jeszcze dalej i siada obok Johna. Z konieczności są bardzo blisko siebie. Sherlock zakłada nogę na nogę i zarzuca ramiona na oparcie, balansując na krawędzi kubkiem. John siedzi na brzegu kanapy, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Gdyby się oparł, mógłby wtulić się w szyję Sherlocka. Nie zrobi tego, rzecz jasna. Ale miło się o tym myśli.

- Co ci się przytrafiło we śnie? - pyta detektyw. - Coś musiało. Nie widziałem, żebyś się bał czegoś poza spaniem przy innej osobie. Nie przerażają cię pistolety, zabójcy ani nic ewidentnie niebezpiecznego, co pochodzi z zewnątrz. Boisz się tego, co jest w środku. _Och_. To coś, co zrobiłeś, a nie coś, co ci się przytrafiło. Co to było?

John zwraca się ku niemu, unosząc brwi i układając zgiętą nogę na kanapie. Jest teraz przyciśnięta do nogi Sherlocka. To jedno z najcudowniejszych wydarzeń w historii świata.

- To było... hm. Trafne. I niesamowicie naruszało moją prywatność.

- Tak jak dopytywanie się o moje doświadczenia z narkotykami i kompletny brak życia seksualnego naruszało moją.

- Musiałem się czegoś dowiedzieć o jednym i drugim. To lepsze niż nieustanne niespodzianki.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy masz rację.

- Musisz sobie wbić do zakutego łba, że twój brak życia seksualnego nie stanowi dla mnie problemu.

- Jak do tej pory, stanowił dość duży problem _dla mnie_.

- Tak, czaję. - John na moment kładzie dłoń na kolanie Sherlocka. - I mam ochotę przywalić tym wszystkim ludziom. Kim by nie byli. Dobra. A więc... co się wydarzyło...

Urywa. Sherlock czeka, popijając herbatę.

- Dobra – zaczyna znów John. Jego oczy robią się twarde jak kamień. Ten widok zapiera dech w piersiach. - Wydarzył się postrzał. W ramię. I... i wdało się dość paskudne zakażenie. I, jak wspominałem, gdy pierwszy raz wysłałeś mi półtora miliona SMS-ów, zachorowałem na dur brzuszny. Odesłano mnie do wojskowego szpitala w Peszewarze. I, żeby było śmieszniej, już zaczynałem z tego wychodzić. Pamiętam taką werandę, na której lubiłem przesiadywać. Było na niej gorąco nie do wytrzymania, ale za to bardzo cicho i spokojnie, wiał taki przyjemny wiatr, a Peszawar to niesamowite miasto. Jest położone w dolinie, bardzo różnorodne. Nie mówiąc już o lokalnym jedzeniu, nawet w szpitalu było fantastyczne, głupią soczewicę przyrządzali tak, że byłeś w siódmym niebie.I myślałem... ta, myślałem, że będzie dobrze. Że wszystko będzie dobrze. W Pakistanie był środek lata, a mnie bolało jak diabli, ale coraz łatwiej było mi to wytrzymać, przestawałem chcieć wrzeszczeć, kiedy tylko poruszyłem ramieniem. I _właśnie wtedy_ zachorowałem na dur brzuszny. Zajebisty fart, nie?

Sherlock kiwa głową. John chyba nie oczekuje, że zrobi coś więcej. Więc milczy.

- I wtedy, po prostu... Odleciałem, Sherlock. Ta gorączka... nie miałem pojęcia, jak się nazywam. Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele z tego okresu pamiętam. Ale tam pracowała taka pielęgniarka, Helen. Amerykanka, chyba z południa, cudowna kobieta. Taki typ człowieka, któremu możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Lubiłem ją, mnóstwo z nią rozmawiałem o naszych rodzinach, o tym, jak żyjemy... no, jak żyliśmy wcześniej. A ona mi pomagała w tym całym gównie, z tą miażdżącą gorączką. Byłem zupełnie bezsilny, a ona i inni lekarze mnie jakoś odratowali. I pewnej nocy miałem taki koszmar, śniłem o rebeliancie, który wślizgnął się do obozowiska. A ja, rozumiesz, byłem kapitanem. Ci chłopcy byli moim życiem. Byli, no... Właśnie. Całym moim życiem. I pamiętam, że wczepiłem się dłońmi w gardło tego sukinsyna, nie strzeliłem, nie zdradziłem naszej pozycji, z jakiegoś powodu było ważne żeby zachować ciszę i nie użyć broni. A potem, kiedy gorączka spadła i odzyskałem świadomość, zobaczyłem robiącego wykurwiście duże wrażenie siniaka na szyi Helen, dokładnie wielkości mojej ręki. Nie musiałem nawet pytać. Wiedziałem, co się stało. Próbowałem ją zabić.

Sherlock na moment przestaje oddychać. Coś takiego musiało być koszmarem dla tego człowieka, dla tego idealnego człowieka. Nie musi tego odczytywać z zimnej, pełnej obrzydzenia miny Johna, ani położenia jego ramion, ani bólu, który błyska w jego oczach. To wynikałoby logicznie z historii, nawet gdyby opowiadał ją ktoś inny. Oto najgorsza rzecz, jaka może się przydarzyć bardzo dobremu człowiekowi.

John spogląda na Sherlocka z wyzywającym wyrazem twarzy.

- Przeżyła – mówi detektyw.

- Ano. Nie dzięki mnie.

- Nie obwiniała cię.

- A skąd. I uwierz, to było jeszcze gorsze.

- Chciałeś zostać ukarany za zrobienie czegoś nieświadomie?

- Nie do końca. Ale tak, kurwa, chciałem, by ktoś mnie obwinił.

- Nie obwiniała cię, bo to nie była twoja wina.

- Jasne, to ktoś inny próbował zmiażdżyć jej tchawicę – warczy John.

- Myślałeś, że działasz w samoobronie.

- I trochę się pomyliłem, nie?

- Nadal masz koszmary – podsumowuje Sherlock.

John wzdycha i odstawia herbatę na podłogę.

- Tak. Mam.

- I boisz się ufać swoim własnym zmysłom, gdy zasypiasz, bo wszystko może być realne albo nierealne, może być faktycznym lub wyimaginowanym zagrożeniem i możesz skrzywdzić kogoś niewinnego.

- No proszę, ja się rozgadałem, a ty wszystko streszczasz w jednym zdaniu – śmieje się John.

Opiera się o kanapę, jakby był zbyt obrzydzony, by siedzieć prosto; zbyt zraniony i zbyt zmęczony. Jego jasna głowa ląduje dokładnie na ramieniu Sherlocka. Tętno detektywa natychmiast niebezpiecznie przyspiesza. Johnowi zdaje się nie przeszkadzać, że używa Sherlocka jako poduszki. I zdaje się nie zauważać, jaki efekt wywołuje.

- Pewnie właśnie dlatego do niczego z Sarah nie dojdziemy – mówi cicho. Jego oczy zamykają się. - Nigdy nie zostaję na noc. Nigdy nie zostanę. To nigdy nie będzie nic więcej niż przyjacielski seks. Takie jest teraz moje życie. Przypuszczam, że w moim przypadku głębokie relacje z innymi ludźmi należą do przeszłości.

- Wczoraj dobrze spałeś – równie cicho mówi Sherlock.

John znów otwiera oczy i przekręca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Ano tak. To było dziwne. Ale, jak się okazuje, mam taką nienaturalnie intensywną potrzebę, by cię chronić, która nie wiadomo skąd się wzięła, więc... No nie wiem. Nie wydawało się to tak bardzo ryzykowne. Poza tym jesteś... większy ode mnie. Nie żebym nie mógł cię zabić, bo mógłbym cię zabić bardzo łatwo, ale... Kiedy zobaczyłem twój certyfikat sztuk walki, poczułem się lepiej.

Sherlock próbuje znaleźć jakieś w miarę normalne słowa, by powiedzieć: „Możesz tu mieszkać i spać ze mną, i może nawet skulić się na mojej piersi, nie żebym był tobą romantycznie zainteresowany, wcale nie o to chodzi, no, to znaczy tak, ale o tym nie będziemy nawet dyskutować, ale czy można w miarę inteligentnie zaproponować, żebyś spał już zawsze z dłonią zaciśniętą na moim nadgarstku", kiedy ktoś dzwoni do drzwi wejściowych. John – zupełnie bez pośpiechu – unosi głowę i siada prosto.

„I bardzo dobrze" - myśli Sherlock, zbiegając po siedemnastu stopniach na dół, odbierając paczkę i podpisując się na kwitku. - „że nam przerwano. To było niewymownie niebezpieczne." Kiedy wraca, John wyrzuca właśnie swój kubek po herbacie do kosza, gapiąc się podejrzliwie na inne śmieci. Wydaje się zadowolony, że nie ma tam nic stanowiącego zagrożenie biologiczne, i prostuje się. Zaskakujące, ale wydaje się dużo spokojniejszy. Może nawet szczęśliwszy.

- Co to? - pyta.

Sherlock sięga po nożyczki i kładzie paczkę na stolę. Kiedy otwiera karton, znajduje mocną, plastikową torbę na odpady. Gdy zostaje otwarta, bucha z niej intensywny zapach rozkładu tkanki organicznej. A kiedy Sherlock widzi, że w środku jest ludzka głowa w zaawansowanym stadium rozkładu, w jego głowie robi się nagle bardzo spokojnie i bardzo cicho.

- Jezu kurwa Chryste – mówi John, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

Sherlock wyjmuje list, załączony w innej plastikowej torebce. Czytają go wspólnie.

_Drogi Sherlocku,_

_pomyślałem, że wyślę ci prezencik, skoro wkrótce się zobaczymy. Może i jestem nieuleczalnym romantykiem, ale przecież dlatego pojawiłeś się w moim życiu! Głowa Carla Powersa! Kazałem ją ekshumować specjalnie dla ciebie. Pomyślałem, że przynajmniej tyle mogę ci podarować. Nigdy mi nie odpisujesz, więc stwierdziłem, że powinienem był dać ci prezent, gdy się przedstawiałem. Proszę bardzo! Teraz MUSISZ mi odpisać. Przecież wiem, że nie zignorowałbyś siły decorum, więc napiszesz liścik z podziękowaniem._

_Jak pięknie będziesz wyglądał w garocie!_

_Z miłością,_

_Jim_

Sherlock przełyka ślinę.

- Okej. Nie. - John dyszy, przesuwając dłonią po szyi. - Po prostu nie. _Nie, kurwa_. Wiele mogę znieść, ale nie to. Tego akceptował nie będę. Nie. To ostatnia kropla.

John chwyta swoją zieloną kurtkę, zarzuca ją na siebie, i wychodzi, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Sherlock podchodzi do okna i odchyla zasłonę. John bardzo szybko oddala się od Baker Street i ani trochę nie kuleje. Niebo jest zachmurzone, ale jego włosy wciąż błyszczą z daleka. Wkrótce znika w ulicznym tłumie. Poszedł w stronę stacji metra na końcu ulicy.

A więc to tyle.

To zrozumiałe. Teraz zamieszano w to wszystko ludzką głowę.

Naprawdę, musiałby być szalony, żeby zostać.

Sherlock wcale nie jest zaskoczony.

A jednak – jak to boli.

- Żegnaj, John – szepcze, zasuwając na nowo zasłonę.

Planuje zażyć ogromną dawkę morfiny, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że najpierw powinien przebadać głowę w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Zarzuca więc plastikową płachtę na stół do eksperymentów i zabiera się do roboty. Nie ma wątpliwości, że to naprawdę głowa Carla Powersa. I nie ma pojęcia, czego szuka, ale przeprowadza bardzo dokładne badanie zżółkłych zębów i kości, i śladowych ilości mięsa, które się zachowało. Głowa jest za stara, by śmierdzieć tak bardzo, jak by mogła, ale zapach i tak jest wyraźny. Dobrze, że Sherlock ma stale do czynienia z trupami. Spędza więc w towarzystwie głowy ponad dwie godziny, a potem fotografuje ją komórką i wysyła zdjęcie Mycroftowi razem ze skanem listu. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach otrzymuje odpowiedź.

_Grzebanie w grobie potwierdzone. Ten człowiek zaczyna grać mi na nerwach. MH_

Sherlock stwierdza, że to jeden z lepszych eufemizmów Mycrofta. Nie obraża go więc, uśmiecha się tylko ponuro.

_Chcesz ją? SH_

_Przyślę kogoś. MH_

Sprzątanie po badaniu zajmuje kolejne pół godziny, a pozbieranie listów Moriarty'ego – nie może już na nie patrzeć – dwadzieścia minut, bo układa je chronologicznie. Po tym wszystkim Sherlock jest po prostu zobojętniały i już nie czuje, że zaraz umrze. To niewielka poprawa. Kładzie listy na biurku i idzie do kuchni, pozbyć się plastikowej płachty. Zwija ją w kłębek i rzuca na kubek Johna w śmieciach.

Co dziwne, to przez kubek ma wrażenie, że rozpada się na kawałki. To jednak zdecydowanie nie jest częścią planu, więc po prostu puszcza płachtę i idzie po swój zapas nielegalnych substancji.

Wtedy słyszy kroki na schodach i zerka za siebie, nieco zdenerwowany. Przypomina sobie, że jeszcze nie ma powodu, by się bać, ale to oczywiście nie jest John, te kroki są dużo cięższe, i nie jest to pani Hudson. Więc Sherlock podchodzi do swojej niewielkiej kolekcji noży kuchennych i zaciska dłoń wokół rękojeści jednego z nich.

Przybysz, kim by nie był, nie puka. Drzwi otwierają się na oścież.

John kładzie na ziemi dużą i chyba ciężką torbę podróżną w stylu wojskowym. Zaciska kilkakrotnie lewą pięść i rozgląda się dookoła. Potem zdejmuje kurtkę i wiesza ją na haczyku. W końcu z zadowoleniem zdejmuje buty kopniakiem.

- Sorry, metro było jakimś koszmarem. Jak tam głowa? - Węszy, po czym marszczy nos. - A więc wciąż tu jest. Przypuszczam, że musiałeś ją zbadać. Słuchaj, umieram z głodu, wolisz coś chińskiego, indyjskiego czy co? Doskonale wiem, że nic nie jadłeś, kiedy mnie nie było. I gdzie ten wolny pokój dla mnie?


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Przez chwilę Sherlock daje radę tylko mrugać. Potem opuszcza nóż. Celowanie nim w Johna wydaje się dość niegrzeczne.

- Wróciłeś – mówi.

_Tak. Wrócił. Czy ty naprawdę jesteś geniuszem? Dlaczego musisz stwierdzać oczywistość za każdym cholernym razem, kiedy on..._

- Taaa, cóż. Listy mnie denerwowały – mówi John, zacierając dłonie i wchodząc do kuchni. - Wiem, że krótko się znamy, ale nikt nie powinien przez coś takiego przechodzić. Więc się wkurzyłem. Ale głowa... to po prostu... Mam dość skurwysyna. I stwierdziłem, że gdybym był tobą, gdybym musiał radzić sobie z tym gównem przez niemal całe życie, to nie chciałbym spać teraz spać sam w mieszkaniu, więc o to musiało ci chodzić i... Przepraszam, że doszukiwałem się w tym drugiego dna. Masz całkiem niezły instynkt samozachowawczy, skoro poprosiłeś kogoś, żeby się wprowadził, nawet jeśli ten ktoś dość wolno myśli, kwestionuje twoje motywy i w całej tej sprawie zachowuje się jak najgorszy dupek. No i masz rację, stąd mam bliżej do kliniki, a moje mieszkanie jest tak depresyjne, że ma się ochotę wsadzić łeb do piekarnika. Nie oskarżam cię o całkowicie egoistyczne pobudki, naprawdę wierzę, że po prostu chciałeś zrobić dla mnie coś miłego, ale byłeś tak nachalny, że... Ale teraz rozumiem, dobra? No więc masz kolegę-współlokatora.

Sherlocka opanowuje dziwna słabość i myśli, jakie to interesujące, iż nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że naprawdę do tego dojdzie. Walczył o to, sugerował to, dążył do tego, tęsknił, powtarzał sobie, że błaganie o to byłoby nie na miejscu, ale nigdy nie pozwolił sobie pomyśleć, że faktycznie może odnieść sukces. Wyobrażał sobie Johna Watsona na nieskończonej, piaskowej równinie; w ciemnych bunkrach i ponurych szpitalach; na uniwersytecie, zmierzającego na obiad, z mniejszą ilością zmarszczek i brakiem głębi w niebieskich oczach. Spędzał na tym całe godziny od momentu, w którym się poznali. Ale nigdy nie pozwolił sobie zobaczyć Johna w salonie, czytającego gazetę, podczas gdy przyćmione, popołudniowe światło wyostrza rysy jego idealnej twarzy. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie Johna śmiejącego się w kuchni z żartu, który tylko oni dwaj rozumieli, mieszającego curry i otwierającego drugą butelkę wina. Nigdy nie myślał, że mógłby wpaść na niego w korytarzu zaraz po prysznicu, gdy twarz doktora byłaby zaróżowiona, jego włosy - sterczące jak u gwiazdy punk rocka, a po jego skroni spływałaby pojedyncza kropla wody. Sherlock wiedział, że wyobrażanie sobie takich rzeczy to byłoby za dużo, zanim...

- Zostajesz?

Sherlock nawet nie próbuje ukryć entuzjazmu.

- Myślę, że alternatywą byłoby zamartwianie się na śmierć za każdym razem, kiedy nie piszesz do mnie przez dziesięć minut, a to nie byłoby, hm, zbyt komfortowe. - John podchodzi do szafki, wyjmuje szklankę i napełnia ją wodą z kranu. Pije.

_Tak jakby mieszkał tu od wielu lat. Jakby został stworzony, żeby tu mieszkać. Tak jakby tamto mieszkanie, w którym był sam, powoli wysysało z niego życie, a to ładuje mu baterie. To przepiękne. Zupełnie niespodziewane. Nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że tak będzie wyglądać, skoro już wie, że nie musi wychodzić, jest o tyle jaśniejszy, niż kiedy mieszkał tak daleko, po drugiej stronie rzeki._

Nagle Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę z nowej i niezbyt przyjemnej rzeczy. Ta myśl jest nowa, bo nigdy w życiu nie oczekiwał, że to wyzwanie zakończy się sukcesem. Ale teraz wygrał i pojawia się poważny problem. Zastanawia się, czy to powiedzieć, ale wie, że nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby coś poszło źle, a John nie zostałby ostrzeżony. Sherlock siada więc na szafce i opiera łokcie na kolanach.

- To może byś niebezpieczne – mówi ponuro.

John podchodzi bliżej. W ręku ma szklankę z wodą, a na twarzy uśmiech, który wyraźnie mówi: „No to gramy".

- I oto jestem.

- Ale naprawdę. Bardzo niebezpieczne.

- Lubię niebezpieczeństwo. Pamiętasz, to ty powiedziałeś, że przeraża mnie spokój.

- Spokój to jedna rzecz. Stanie naprzeciw pędzącego pociągu – druga.

- No to padniemy na ziemię i poczekamy, aż przejedzie ponad nami.

- Przez znajomość ze mną może stać ci się krzywda.

- Najpewniej się nie stanie.

- Ale może.

- Ale zapewne się nie stanie.

- Wiem, jesteś doświadczonym i kompetentnym lekarzem wojskowym, ale, jak sam wiesz najlepiej, nie jesteś kuloodporny. Może ci się coś stać.

- Już mi się coś stało. Ale jakoś się trzymam. Jestem trochę zwichrowany, jasne, ale wciąż się trzymam i można na mnie polegać.

- Moriarty oznacza problemy.

- Ano. Przekonała mnie do tego odcięta głowa.

- Nie chcę, żeby stało ci się coś strasznego.

- Dzięki, stary. Mamy wspólne zachcianki.

- Nie bierzesz tego na poważnie.

John odstawia szklankę, kładzie obie drobne dłonie na kolanach Sherlocka i przysuwa się. Sherlock czuje jego zapach, czyste pustynne wydmy, herbatę Irish Breakfast oraz ciepły aromat wełny, który zaczął nazywać „johnowym". Przez to jego usta napełniają się śliną. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak smakuje kark Johna...

- Sherlock – mówi John. - Spójrz mi w oczy. Chyba ci odbiło, jeśli myślisz, że stąd zwieję tylko dlatego, że poinformowałeś mnie, że może być niebezpiecznie. Widziałem głowę, Sherlock. I... serio, kpisz sobie? Jestem dorosłym facetem, zdrowym na ciele i umyśle. Sam doszedłem do wniosku, że ten wariat, którego zapuszkowałeś i który wysyła ci kawałek trupa, którego trupem własnoręcznie uczynił, może być niebezpieczny.

- I tak zostajesz? - pyta cicho Sherlock. Odezwanie się głośniej byłoby niegrzeczne, bo twarz Johna znajduje się kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

- Jeśli chcesz, zostaję. Przynajmniej dopóki to wszystko się nie unormuje.

- No to naprawdę jesteś idiotą.

John, zupełnie nieurażony, wybucha śmiechem. Przez to jego twarz zbliża się jeszcze trochę i, tylko przez sekundę, ich czoła się stykają. Sherlock błyskawicznie archiwizuje każde odczucie, jakie tylko może skatalogować, zmieniając neurologiczne sygnały w nieusuwalne pliki: cienie we włosach Johna i tykanie zegara, i odległy pomruk śmieciarki, i słaby zapach odciętej głowy, i słodką miękkość skóry tuż nad brwiami Johna - i upycha to wszystko w swoim umysłowym pałacu, w rzeźbionym pudełku z kości słoniowej leżącym pod łóżkiem w sypialni właściciela. To tam przechowuje wszystkie swoje najcudowniejsze wspomnienia.

- Wciąż umieram z głodu. - John odsuwa się i wypija resztkę wody. - Zadzwonię po chińszczyznę, może być? Masz jakieś ulotki z menu?

Sherlock pochyla się i otwiera szufladę.

- Zawsze można znaleźć dobrą chińszczyznę, patrząc na klamkę u drzwi.

- Nawet nie będę udawał, że wiem, co to znaczy. - John bierze od Sherlocka złożone menu i rozkłada je. - Głodny?

Sherlock potrząsa głową.

- I tak będziesz jadł. Cztery dni temu, gdy się poznaliśmy, już wyglądałeś za chudo, ale jeszcze zdrowo. Teraz wyglądasz jak Upiór Pierścienia. Co lubisz?

- Co to jest Upiór Pierścienia?

- Naprawdę właśnie zadałeś to pytanie?

Sherlock obrzuca go złym spojrzeniem.

- No dobra. Czyli maraton filmowy z nowym współlokatorem. Nie ma sprawy. Ooo, mają prawdziwe potrawy syczuańskie. Ich klamka jest z pewnością fantastyczna. Lubisz podwędzaną kaczkę?

- Tak, ale...

- Świetnie. Zjesz ją z herbatą.

John wyjmuje komórkę i zamawia kurczaka z papryczkami, kaczkę podwędzaną w liściach herbacianych, smażoną fasolę szparagową i porcję pierożków z wieprzowiną. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, kto to wszystko zje. Ale obserwowanie jak John zamawia jedzenie, uśmiecha się, by jego głos brzmiał przyjaźniej dla dziewczyny-z-czarnymi-warkoczami, która – Sherlock wie – jest po drugiej stronie telefonu, a potem usłyszenie, jak mówi „Na Baker Street dwieście dwadzieścia jeden, mieszkanie be poproszę" jest niemal tak satysfakcjonujące, jak rozwiązanie sprawy. Jakiejś szybkiej. Być może lepsze niż zwyczajna kradzież. No. Bardzo satysfakcjonujące.

- Dobra. - John rozłącza się i z powrotem wkłada telefon do kieszeni. - To co, oprowadzisz mnie?

Sherlock zeskakuje na ziemię. Idzie przez korytarz, nie zatrzymując się przy swojej sypialni, choć drzwi są otwarte. John już widział jego sypialnię. W dość nieoczekiwanych okolicznościach. Otwiera jednak drzwi do łazienki i obaj do niej zaglądają.

- Ostrzegam lojalnie: woda na początku jest lodowata – mówi Sherlock.

- No widzisz? - uśmiecha się John. - I już zapobiegliśmy niebezpieczeństwu.

Sherlock odpowiada uśmiechem i idzie schodami do drugiej sypialni. Otwiera drzwi, czuje, jak John wchodzi za nim i... och.

No cóż, przecież nie został uprzedzony, że John się wprowadzi.

- Tu... - John odchrząkuje. - Tu może być bardzo przyjemnie.

W pudłach poupychanych pod ścianami piętrzą się głównie leksykony, których, co prawda Sherlock od wieków nie potrzebował, ale może potrzebować któregoś dnia. Tam też tkwią podręczniki do jego dziwnych przedmiotów na uniwersytecie, bo przecież sam wybierał sobie to, na co uczęszczał, w zależności od tego, co uważał za przydatne. Są też pudła zawierające całą dokumentację istotną dla rozwiązanych (i kilku irytująco nierozwiązanych) spraw. A ponieważ Sherlock pracuje z Yardem i przyjmuje zlecenia już od jakiegoś czasu, te konkretne pudła faktycznie zajmują masę miejsca. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy na Johnie zrobiłoby wrażenie, gdyby pokazał mu tysiące wspaniałych spraw, które rozwiązał, na przykład tę z kulawym Ricolettim albo tę, podczas której Matthews, dusiciel z Lambeth, niemal wybił mu kieł na środku stacji Charing Cross, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że na dłuższą metę – o ile jest jakaś „dłuższa" meta – może lepiej się tym nie chwalić. John właśnie ogląda pokój, a to już dużo do przetrawienia. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę naturalnej wielkości szkielet, niedźwiedzią skórę z ryczącym łbem, której pani Hudson nie pozwoliła trzymać na dole, oraz imponujące popiersie Eugene'a François Vidocqa.

A to wszystko, oczywiście, pokryte kurzem, którego spora warstwa zdążyła narosnąć przez dwa lata, trzy miesiące i osiem dni, bo dokładnie wtedy Sherlock się wprowadził. Samotnie. Nie chciał pomocy Mycrofta ani tragarzy, więc sam zaniósł to wszystko na piętro, po tym, jak przysłał sobie wszystkie szpargały na koszt brata. Przypomina sobie, że ta decyzja wywołała serię interesujących SMS-ów.

Sherlock podchodzi do okna i podnosi roletę, czego natychmiast żałuje. Pomieszczenie wydaje się jeszcze mniejsze i bardziej zakurzone.

- Planowałeś trzymać mnie razem ze wściekłym niedźwiedziem? - zastanawia się John, omiatając wzrokiem pokój.

Sherlock prycha.

- On nie jest wściekły, tylko triumfujący. I jakby nie uprzedziłeś mnie, że pomysł zamieszkania ze mną zaczyna ci się podobać. Odcięte głowy raczej nie ułatwiłyby podjęcia decyzji w przypadku większości ludzi, których znam.

- Nie – przyznaje John. - A jeśli masz koc, mogę zdrzemnąć się na kanapie. Nie mam nic przeciwko, jestem starym żołnierzem. Ale w zależności od tego, ile zajmie ta sprawa z Moriartym, wstawienie tu łóżka mogłoby być jednak przydatne. I może biurka. I tak będę potrzebował mebli, kiedy znajdę wreszcie własne mieszkanie, równie dobrze mogę już zacząć gromadzić.

„No tak, oczywiście, to jasne, że odejdzie, kiedy złapiemy Moriarty'ego, jeśli złapiemy Moriarty'ego" - stwierdza Sherlock i postanawia nie czuć się zranionym. - „To więcej, niż mogłeś sobie wymarzyć. Nie niszcz tego, myśląc o przyszłości. Poza tym i tak pewnie nie czeka cię długa przyszłość, więc to jest naprawdę magiczne zakończenie, prawda? Prawda."

- A co z meblami w twoim mieszkaniu?

- Och, to wszystko rządowe. Subwencjonowany dom przejściowy dla wróbelków z połamanymi skrzydłami. Na pewno potrzebuje go teraz jakiś nowy biedak, jest nas cała masa. A ja napisałem maila do zarządcy, zanim się wyprowadziłem. Nie chcę nigdy więcej oglądać tego miejsca. Wszystko, co mam, jest na dole.

Na myśl, że w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street jest nie tylko John Watson, ale i wszystko, co posiada, Sherlock odwraca się od doktora, niby po to, by wyjrzeć za okno. Ma pewność, że jaśnieje niczym wyrzutnia pocisku odrzutowego. Co może Johna odrzucić.

- Ja ciągle śpię na kanapie. Jeśli wolisz, możesz spać u mnie w pokoju.

- Jeszcze nawet nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ile będę płacić. Nie zamierzam wyrzucać cię z twojej własnej sypialni, głupku.

- Albo też mógłbym tam spać. - Sherlock wzrusza ramionami, gapiąc się za okno na londyński platan rosnący na tyłach domu. Jego liście zaczynają przybierać genialny, żółty kolor. - Już wiemy, że nie masz problemów ze spaniem obok mnie.

- No jasne, oczywiście, dlaczego sam o tym nie pomyślałem, to w żadnym przypadku nie popsuje nikomu szyków. Dlaczego nie mam spać obok wysokiego, ciemnowłosego i przystojnego cudownego geniusza – detektywa konsultanta o głosie niczym szkocka za trzysta funtów, na którego, jak wspominałem, nie zamierzam lecieć, bo nie jest zainteresowany? Kusisz.

Bez ostrzeżenia klatkę piersiową Sherlocka zaczyna wypełniać ciemna wściekłość.

- _Ja nigdy_ nie kuszę – warczy, nie odwracając się od okna. - Chociaż oskarżano mnie o to dokładnie trzydzieści dziewięć razy i ani razu nie było to prawdziwe. Jest tyle naukowo poprawnych terminów, które mógłbyś zastosować, nie ograniczając się do „świra", będącego ulubionym określeniem niektórych moich znajomych z Yardu, ale nie jestem _kusicielem_.

_A jednak pierwszy raz, dwa tygodnie po tym, jak przypadkiem odrzuciłem Reggie'ego, czy to były dwa tygodnie, próbowałem to wykasować ale nie chciało zedrzeć się z mózgu, w każdym razie wtedy było to najgorsze, kiedy Reg postanowił podzielić się tym określeniem na rodzinnym pikniku z całym naszym kręgiem znajomych, bo ewidentnie zwierzył się ze swoich uczuć kilku kolegom, którzy kibicowali mu z całego serca, a on nie chciał wydawać się odrzucony, wolał mieć władzę nad tą całą sytuacją, to zrozumiałe, mogę zrozumieć tę potrzebę, to przecież nie wina Reggie'ego, że coś jest ze mną nie tak i, oczywiście, Reggie miał całą paczkę przyjaciół, a ja miałem jednego eks-przyjaciela, więc musiałem znieść to, że ludzie gapią się na mnie z wściekłością, kiedy się do nich uśmiecham przez resztę lata. Oczywiście John nie miał złych intencji. Ale jednak..._

John przez chwilę milczy. Potem Sherlock słyszy, jak wzdycha i porusza się. Ostrożnie podchodzi. Sherlock zauważa, że John jest tuż za nim, a John obejmuje Sherlocka jednym ramieniem w spokojnym pół-uścisku. Sherlock spogląda w dół w zaskoczeniu, a brwi Johna fascynująco marszczą się ze wstydem.

- Akurat teraz to ja kusiłem ciebie. Ale przepraszam. Powinienem był pomyśleć, że... no, powinienem był pomyśleć. To wszystko. Nie jesteś kusicielem. I przepraszam. Jeszcze raz.

Sherlock potrząsa głową, zaciskając wargi.

- Nie musisz.

- Muszę jak cholera, chyba zbyt przyzwyczaiłeś się do tego, że ludzie tobą pomiatają, więc uważasz, że to norma. Nie żebyś ty nie odpłacał im się tym samym, ale nie zamierzam ranić twoich uczuć i nie przepraszać.

- Wiem z wiarygodnego źródła, że nie mam uczuć – odpowiada chłodno Sherlock.

John parska śmiechem.

- Ty nie masz uczuć... _Ty_ nie masz uczuć? Ta, jasne. A ja jestem Kate Middleton. Głupek.

Detektyw nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć na to natychmiastowe zdementowanie publicznej opinii. Przez chwilę tylko wyglądają przez okno, patrząc na liście platana tańczące na jesiennym wietrze i na resztę pochmurnego, małego ogródka z rowerową dętką opartą o płot. Potem Sherlock odwraca się pod ramieniem Johna, tak, że stoją twarzą w twarz. Całym sobą czuję ciepłą, drobną obecność doktora.

- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że na mnie lecisz?

John uśmiecha się, podnosząc głowę.

- Nie, powiedziałem, że nie mam zamiaru na ciebie lecieć. Przejdzie mi, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Przestań się martwić.

Sherlock bardzo, bardzo się martwi.

Martwi się, bo, czując ramię Johna ma wrażenie, że wyciągnięto go nad taflę wody, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, że tonął. Tak na przykład.

Martwi się, że John dalej będzie widywał się z Sarah.

Martwi się, że martwi się o kwestię Sarah.

Martwi się, że nie martwi się wystarczająco o kwestię Sarah.

Martwi się, że właśnie wciągnął Johna Watsona do bardzo ciemnej i obskurnej króliczej nory.

Martwi się, że Johnowi może zacząć na nim zależeć.

Martwi się, że Johnowi może wcale na nim nie zależeć.

Martwi się, że Johnowi może zacząć na nim zależeć, a on umrze w męczarniach i jeśli Johnowi będzie z tego powodu przykro, to tylko z winy Sherlocka.

Martwi się, że jeśli Johnowi zacznie na nim zależeć, to natychmiast...

Dzwonek do drzwi.

- To pewnie jedzenie – mówi John i idzie do drzwi, poklepawszy przyjaźnie Sherlocka po plecach.

Sherlock pozwala sobie na jakieś dziesięć sekund powolnego oddechu i zastanawiania się, czy ten pomysł ze wspólnym mieszkaniem nie był najgorszym z jego pomysłów. Bo cholernie na to wygląda. To może być niezrównana katastrofa. Kiedy czuje się wystarczająco spokojny, idzie za Johnem na dół. Ale nie czeka na nich żadna chińszczyzna. Sherlock mógł to wydedukować, ta dostawa byłaby stanowczo zbyt szybka, a nawet jeśli kaczkę można przygotować bardzo prędko, kurczak potrzebuje czasu.

W kuchni dwóch mężczyzn w nieskazitelnie czarnych garniturach wkłada głowę, którą Sherlock umieścił z powrotem w pudełku, do dużego, plastikowego pojemnika z naklejonym symbolem zagrożenia biologicznego. John nie zwraca jednak na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Wbija wzrok w Mycrofta Holmesa, ubranego w szyty na miarę garnitur w drobne prążki i właśnie kończącego rozmowę przez telefon. Starszy brat jednym palcem daje Sherlockowi znak, by chwilę poczekał. Zupełnie nieznośny dupek.

- Powiedziałeś, że _kogoś przyślesz_, nie, że zjawisz się osobiście – zauważa kąśliwie Sherlock, schodząc z ostatniego stopnia.

- ...oraz sam grób. Tak, wszyscy śledczy mają przeszukać pięćset metrów dookoła. - Mycroft urywa na chwilę. - Przesadzam. Zastanawiam się, czy uznałbyś, że przesadzam, gdybym zapytał, dla kogo konkretnie pracujesz i czy cieszysz się całkowitym bezpieczeństwem pracy?

- Mycroft – warczy Sherlock.

Mycroft mruga i unosi palec do ust.

- A więc ten drań jest twoim bratem? - pyta John, unosząc brwi.

- Wolę myśleć, że jakiś wieśniak podrzucił go nam na próg, zanim Mamusia poczęła mnie.

- Ach, doskonale, byłem pewien, że w końcu zrozumiesz. - Mycroft uśmiecha się, co upodabnia go do helodermy, i daje Sherlockowi i Johnowi znak, by się nie ruszali. - Jest taka możliwość, nawet jeśli sam czyn został popełniony przez pośrednika. Do pomysłodawcy sprofanowania grobu musi prowadzić niepodważalny, fizyczny dowód.

- Nie lubię go, bo mnie porwał. Jaki ty masz powód? - zastanawia się John.

- Spójrz na niego.

- Patrzę.

- Czy to nie _potworne_?

- Ależ nie, zamierzam podjąć pewne środki, by to się nigdy nie powtórzyło. - Mycroft kręci opartą o ziemię parasolką, jakby zaraz miał wykonać popisowy numer Freda Astaire'a. - Jeśli jeszcze nie rozumiesz, że to zainteresuje media w stopniu znacznie większym niż zwykłe listy, to doprawdy ja przestaję rozumieć, czemu ci płacę.

- Widziałem gorsze rzeczy – stwierdza rozsądnie John, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Zerka na Sherlocka. - On próbuje cię chronić.

- Próbuje zrujnować mi życie i wysłać mnie do Ameryki.

- Naprawdę?

- Nie martw się, nie jadę.

- Na pewno kierują nim braterskie uczucia.

- I to braterskie uczucia kierują nim, kiedy śledzi mnie przy pomocy ulicznych kamer, stale zakłada pluskwy w moim mieszkaniu i gdy usiłował podsłuchiwać twoje rozmowy telefoniczne?

- Słusznie.

- Chyba nie patrzysz na to z odpowiedniej perspektywy – sugeruje Mycroft tonem zadowolonego drapieżnika i powoli gładzi swój podbródek. - Jedenastu sędziów, poproszonych o przedłużenie wyroku Jamesa Moriarty'ego na podstawie jego niebezpiecznej dla społeczeństwa obsesji, przeszło na emeryturę, przeprowadziło się, odrzuciło sprawę, zmarło w tajemniczych okolicznościach lub też – to mój osobisty faworyt – przeniosło się do Ameryki Południowej i przejęło niespodziewanie odziedziczoną plantację kawy. Ale ci ludzie mieli do czynienia z listami. Teraz mamy do czynienia z odciętą częścią ciała ofiary morderstwa. Dwunasty sędzia dojdzie do właściwych wniosków.

John przygryza wargę i odwraca się do Sherlocka.

- To prawda?

- Ależ skąd, Mycroft wspomina o tym tylko dlatego, że mam za mało problemów – syczy Sherlock.

- Ponieważ jeśli on lub ona nie dojdzie do właściwych wniosków, będzie miał lub miała problemy bardziej uciążliwe niż sam James Moriarty – nuci Mycroft do telefonu.

- A więc jedenaście razy próbowaliście zatrzymać Moriarty'ego za kratkami i ponieśliście porażkę. A co z opinią wydawaną w więzieniu? Przecież nie mogą go wypuścić za dobre sprawowanie – zauważa ostrożnie John.

- Od zapuszkowania Moriarty'ego było pięciu dyrektorów więzienia. - Sherlock gwałtownie sięga po telefon brata, lecz ten z łatwością przekłada go do drugiej dłoni i nawet nie wypuszcza parasola. - Jeden odszedł, bo jego rodzina zginęła w pożarze. Jeden odszedł, bo zaraził się wąglikiem. Jeden...

- Czaję, dobra, wszystko jasne – przerywa John, przyciskając palce do nasady nosa.

- Najlepiej w ciągu siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin lub szybciej. Tak, mimo sytuacji w Syrii. - Mycroft pstryka palcami, by zwrócić uwagę dwóch mężczyzn w czarnych garniturach, którzy biedzą się z zatrzaskami na plastikowym pojemniku, a następnie kręci dłonią dookoła, by zasugerować, że dalsza zwłoka nie jest mile widziana. Mężczyźni szybko i sprawnie schodzą na dół, a zapach rozkładu staje się lżejszy. - Syrią zajmują się moi najbardziej kompetentni tajni doradcy, a ty, co stwierdzam z przykrością, jesteś obecnie moim najkompetentniejszym analitykiem śledczym. Ostatnio obiło mi się o uszy, iż interesuje cię posada w północnej Grenlandii. Jeśli to zadanie wydaje ci się zbyt nudne lub jałowe, możemy się nad tym zastanowić.

Ktoś znowu dzwoni do drzwi. John idzie otworzyć, a Sherlock, wciąż sztyletując brata spojrzeniem, dochodzi do wniosku, że tym razem dostawca był po prostu bardzo szybki. Jednak dwadzieścia sekund później staje twarzą w twarz z nikim innym, jak z Shinwellem Johnsonem, który tego dnia wygląda szczególnie olśniewająco w czerwonym dresie, białym podkoszulku lekko zajeżdżającym tuńczykiem, białych adidasach, które mogły uchodzić za modne w 1994 roku, i złotym łańcuchu z wisiorem w kształcie głowy Jezusa Chrystusa, ukoronowanej diamencikami.

- Powiedział, że jest twoim ambasadorem z doskoku w pewnych sektorach ekonomicznych populacji Londynu – mówi John, wbijając w nowo przybyłego pełne namysłu niebieskie oczy. - Brzmiało zbyt głupio jak na wymówkę kogoś, kto chce cię zabić, mógł ostatecznie powiedzieć, że jest z gazowni, więc...

Shinwell Johnson z zadowoleniem puszcza oko do Sherlocka.

- Panie Holmes, czy wolno mi wspomnieć, odkładając na chwilę na bok inne nasze transakcje, że _z ogromną_ przyjemnością myślę o dalszych spotkaniach z obywatelem doktorem Johnem Watsonem, sądząc bez wahania, że jest on wystrzałowy oraz że każda pańska przyszła działalność tylko zyska dzięki jego obecności w drużynie, nie będąc przez nią spowolniona.

- Inne transakcje – mówi wolno John. - Zaraz, inne transakcje... jakie konkretnie inne transakcje?

Sherlock wbija wzrok w sufit i w milczeniu błaga, żeby Bóg, jeśli Bóg istnieje, uderzył go piorunem i oszczędził dalszych problemów wynikających z bycia żywym.

Johnson kaszle, ewidentnie szuka miejsca do splunięcia, nie znajduje żadnego i z trudem przełyka.

- Transakcje biznesowe, lecz bardzo osobiste, człowieku, więc niestety nie mogę pisnąć słówkiem, nie chcąc urazić pańskich uczuć ani już dostrzeżonej przeze mnie pańskiej inteligencji.

- Sherlock – mówi John stalowym głosem.

- John – odpowiada Sherlock, nie mogąc wymyślić sensowniejszej riposty.

- Powiedz, proszę, że ten człowiek nie sprzedaje ci... świeżego towaru?

- O, powiedział mu pan? - Johnson wyraźnie rozjaśnia się. - Kurczaki, moja wina, ja usiłowałem zmyć panu głowę, a pan już przyznał się temu oto gentlemanowi, tego nie przewidziałem, panie Holmes, tej uczciwości z pana strony, tej własnowolnej szczerości co do pańskich skłonności, a za ten brak wiary, że wyzna pan sekrety swego życia, błagam o wybaczenie.

- W sumie nie musi pan – mówi zimno John.

Johnson, którego czerwona twarz aż promienieje dumą, jest w dalszym ciągu zachwycony rozwojem sytuacji.

- Mam też nadzieję, że pan Holmes również wspomniał o moim pragnieniu, by nasze wymienione wyżej transakcje ustały, gdy tylko pan Holmes uzna, że to możliwe, respektując talent ukryty w każdej jego...

- Czy ty się nigdy nie zamkniesz? - wybucha Sherlock.

- Ależ nie, nie, słucham z uwagą – mówi stanowczo John, stając w nieco szerszym rozkroku. - Proszę kontynuować.

Zanim John może kontynuować tę pogawędkę, Mycroft rozłącza się zdecydowanym gestem. W tym samym momencie dzwoni dzwonek u drzwi.

- Ach, doskonale – stwierdza Mycroft, zapisując coś w telefonie, a potem chowając go do kieszeni. - John, czy mógłbyś być tak dobry i otworzyć?

- Czy mógłbyś się odpieprzyć? - odpala John, jednak jednocześnie schodzi po schodach.

- Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co tu się, do diabła, dzieje? - warczy Sherlock.

- Wiadomo mi o twoim zaufaniu do kapitału społecznego i przenikliwości pana Johnsona. Wiadomo mi też, że rzeczone zaufanie nie jest pozbawione podstaw. Postanowiłem go więc zaprosić na to małe spotkanie, mimo mojej braterskiej niechęci co do bardziej niebezpiecznych cech twojego charakteru i sposobów, na jakie kontynuujesz autodestrukcję – mruczy Mycroft, podchodząc do fotela Sherlocka i siadając na nim bez zaproszenia.

Johnson rozpina bluzę od dresu, ujawniając brzuch, którego nie powstydziłby się zawodnik sumo, i kłania się, rozkładając szeroko ręce.

- Panie Holmes, podzielam tę niechęć całkowicie i z chęcią posłucham o szczegółach, jeśli czas pozwoli, kiedy tylko obecna sprawa dobiegnie końca, gdyż forsowanie się może doprowadzić do spieprzenia wszystkiego, jak wynika z mojego skromnego doświadczenia.

- Jestem świadom pańskiej opinii na temat potencjału mojego brata – wzdycha Mycroft. - Tylko dlatego nadal porusza się pan wolno po Londynie. Inni już nie cieszą się tym przywilejem.

Sherlockowi opada szczęka. W zdumieniu gapi się na swojego brata. Mycroft zaś patrzy tylko na Shinwella Johnsona, jedynego dilera, od którego Sherlock mógł cokolwiek kupić, podczas gdy inne jego źródła znikły w tajemniczych okolicznościach.

- Wierzę, że moje uczucia dobrze o mnie świadczą. - Shinwell Johnson uśmiecha się szeroko. - Ale, z całym szacunkiem, mogę być trudniejszy do ujęcia niż pan sądzi. Co do tendencji do autodestrukcji, którą wszyscy w jakimś stopniu posiadamy, moja malutka teoryjka, panie Holmes, jest taka, że dla tamtego pana Holmesa jest to raczej akt buntu, sposób na przejęcie kontroli nad swoim życiem, będącym nieustannie zagrożonym właściwie od kołyski, sposób na podtrzymanie iluzji, że może być samemu sobie końcem mimo nieustannych intryg knutych przeciwko niemu; pan Holmes sądzi, że krzywdząc samego siebie, przejmuje kontrolę nad swoją szanowną osobą, jeśli wie pan, co mam na myśli.

- Ależ dziękuję – syczy Sherlock. - Drobny przestępca z problemami z higieną i manią wielkości to dokładnie ta osoba, od której chciałbym usłyszeć wyjaśnienie moich procesów myślowych. Jeśli łaska, dziel się ze mną opiniami dotyczącymi mojej osoby, kiedy o nie poproszę. Albo jeszcze lepiej – kiedy poziom twojej edukacji wykroczy poza gimnazjum.

- To z całą pewnością była intrygująca ekspresowa analiza psychologiczna, chociaż nie podzielam tej opinii – stwierdza Mycroft. - Mówiąc brutalnie, zwykła izolacja może zniszczyć ludzką psychikę. Proszę spocząć, panie Johnson, te fotele są dość wygodne. Och, braciszku, przestań wydawać się taki _zaskoczony_. Gdybyś faktycznie, jak twierdzisz, był idealnie racjonalną maszyną, przewidziałbyś coś w tym stylu, ale, jak widzę, ostatnio znalazłeś... nowe rozrywki zajmujące twój cenny czas i uwagę.

Do pokoju wchodzi inspektor Lestrade w towarzystwie Sally Donovan. Oboje wyglądają na zdeterminowanych, choć Sally zdecydowanie nie jest entuzjastycznie nastawiona.

- Co do kurwy... - Sherlock wstrzymuje oddech.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć – odpowiada Lestrade. - Wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam, że kazaliśmy wam czekać, ale gdy się jedzie prosto z Yardu, korki są mordercze. - Rzuca okiem na Johna, który właśnie wspina się po schodach. - Poznaliśmy twojego nowego... kolegę, tak? Ale wyglądasz znajomo, nie spotkaliśmy się już kiedyś?

John obrzuca Lestrade'a i resztę zatłoczonego pokoju spojrzeniem człowieka, który widział już wszystko, więc nic go nie peszy. To jedna z najgenialniejszych min, jakie Sherlock widział w swoim życiu. Co do Sherlocka, nie jest pewien, czy powinien wybiec przez drzwi z furkotem płaszcza i dłonią doktora w swojej i zostawić całą resztę towarzystwa, żeby sobie spokojnie poknuła, czy też zostać na Baker Street, skoro umiera z ciekawości. Stwierdza, że niezależnie od podjętej decyzji to popołudnie nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych.

- Powaliłem mordercę, jak-mu-tam, Abernetty'ego – przypomina John. - Aresztowałeś go.

- Kurczę, faktycznie! - wykrzykuje Lestrade. - Mam dobrą pamięć do twarzy, ale twojej wtedy zbyt długo nie widziałem. No jasne, teraz pamiętam. Sally, kojarzysz? Niezły jesteś w powalaniu, co, panie doktorze?

- Owszem.

- Lekarz wojskowy, tak?

- Zgadza się.

- Miło cię znowu widzieć.

- Ciebie też.

- Lestrade. Sally – rzuca Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Świrze – szczebiocze Sally.

- Nie nazywaj go tak – mówi John.

- A co, masz lepsze określenie? - Sally trąca Lestrade'a łokciem. - Pierwsze wrażenia ludzi, którzy go poznają, są zawsze niezapomniane.

- Może by tak „Sherlock"? - proponuje John, uśmiechając się, jakby zaraz miał kogoś zamordować.

- Pozostawia dziwny posmak na języku – protestuje Sally.

- Jestem przekonany, że podobnie jak sperma Andersona, biorąc pod uwagę poziom jego higieny osobistej i dietę...

- _Sherlock!_ - wykrzykują wszyscy w pokoju w różnej tonacji, poza Shinwellem Johnsonem, który z rezygnacją potrząsa głową, wzdychając:

- Panie Holmes, panie Holmes.

- _Co?_ – wrzeszczy Sherlock. - Co wy wszyscy robicie w moim mieszkaniu?

Lestrade przejeżdża dłonią po krótkich, srebrnych włosach.

- Chwilunia, Sherlock, wybacz to pytanie, ale co w twoim mieszkaniu robi doktor Watson?

- Mieszkam tu – odpowiada John spokojnie.

Zapada cisza. Wszyscy przetrawiają tę rewelację. Poprzednio panował chaos, a teraz upadająca igła narobiłaby hałasu niczym kawał ołowiu. Sherlock gapi się na nich po kolei, niemal rzucając im wyzwanie, by sprzeciwili się takiemu rozwojowi sytuacji. Mówiąc krótko, reakcje są podzielone. Mycroft wygląda, jakby cierpiał na niestrawność, Sally jest przerażona, Lestrade - zadowolony, a od Shinwella Johnsona światło nie mogłoby bić jaśniej nawet, gdyby połknął słońce.

- Czy mogę być pierwszym – ćwierka Johnson – który złoży najszczersze gratula...

Ponownie rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi.

- No dobra, to będzie chińszczyzna – ogłasza John sucho. - Odlotowo. Sherlock, możesz przygotować talerze? Zaraz wrócę. A potem możemy zacząć... co to ma być?

Mycroft uśmiecha się lodowato.

- To dyskusja – odpowiada – na temat przetrwania Sherlocka Holmesa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

Wiele godzin później, gdy zapach podwędzanej kaczki już niemal się ulotnił; gdy zapalono latarnie uliczne; gdy w domach wzdłuż ulicy i w całej Wielkiej Brytanii odpalono telewizory; gdy zaszło słońce, a Baker Street, skąpana w niebieskiej poświacie księżyca, pogrążyła się w cieniach, rozpraszanych tylko przez ciepłe światło lamp ulicznych, Sherlock otulony swoim ceglastym szlafrokiem leży na kanapie, z nosem niemal wbitym w jej oparcie i ramionami tak zwieszonymi, że przypominają skorupę żółwia. Ma zaciśnięte zęby, szczelnie zamknięte oczy, marzy o morfinie i o rozpłynięciu się w nicości.

A jeśli to niemożliwe, to chociaż o zamordowaniu wszystkich znanych mu ludzi. Oprócz Johna.

- Stary, spokojnie, naprawdę nie było tak źle – mówi John chyba już trzeci raz, chociaż za każdym razem ujmuje to nieco inaczej.

Od kiedy wszyscy wyszli, John krąży między salonem i kuchnią. Sherlock przebrał się, by zasygnalizować, że uważa ten dzień za skończony. John, oczywiście, zastanawia się, kiedy Sherlock planuje się ruszyć. Teoretyczna odpowiedź brzmiałaby „nigdy". Nie po tym cyrku, którego musiał być świadkiem.

Kiedy John staje nad kanapą, zaciska i rozluźnia lewą dłoń, i obserwuje Sherlocka, jakby oczekiwał, że detektyw w końcu eksploduje ze złości. Z kolei w kuchni przygotowuje fasolkę i tosty, bo tylko to mają w domu, a sam Shinwell Johnson spokojnie poradziłby sobie z całą chińszczyzną, nawet bez pomocy reszty tych zezwierzęconych idiotów.

Wszyscy jedli i pili, i rozmawiali o Sherlocku, jakby nie istniał. Jakby nie siedział z nimi w tym samym jebanym pokoju. Jakby się o niego martwili. Jakby był ważną częścią jakiegoś równania. Jakby ich obchodził. Jakby nie był dla nich po prostu środkiem do ich własnych celów. Jakby miał znaczenie. Jakby był drogim urządzeniem, którego nie chcą zamieniać na nowszy model. Jakby chcieli, by żył. Jakby go tak naprawdę nie nienawidzili. Jakby nie powinno się go pytać, co on o tym wszystkim myśli. Jakby nie był geniuszem. Jakby potrzebował ochrony. Jakby nie mieli tego gdzieś. Jakby sam nie przemyślał tego wszystkiego tysiąc pieprzonych razy. Jakby _się bał_.

A to bzdura. Nie boi się.

Sherlock nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej zmieszany. Ani wściekły.

_- Ależ nie, sprawa powinna być rozpatrzona już za dwa tygodnie. – Mycroft kokietował całe towarzystwo w pokoju. Tak jakby jego zasługą było, że Moriarty ukradł cholerną głowę i właśnie gratulował sobie sprytu. - Najszybciej, jak się da. Zaś sędzi i jej całej rodzinie zapewniona zostanie najściślejsza ochrona. Nie trzeba wspominać, że nikt Moriarty'ego nie wypuści aż do podjęcia decyzji, co również daje nam trochę więcej czasu._

_- No więc wcale go nie wypuszczą i nie ma żadnego problemu, dobrze rozumiem? - dopytywała się Sally._

_- A skąd, on twierdzi, że Moriarty'emu zapewni się prywatną wyspę, na której będzie dbał o zagrożoną rafę koralową – parsknął Sherlock. - Spróbuj nadążyć. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co ty tu robisz._

_- Ja też nie. - Sally nadęła się. - Jak sądzę, próbuję ci pomóc. Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego? Bo jesteś najbardziej żałosnym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu poznałam. Niby kogo masz na świecie, oprócz nas?_

_Sherlock odkrył, że nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie._

_- I ja nawet nie chcę tu być – mruknęła policjantka._

_- Może spróbujesz być trochę milsza? - zasugerował ze złością Lestrade, zdejmując nitkę ze swoich spodni._

_- Niby czemu? Samotność to sens jego życia. Myśli, że samotność go chroni. A zresztą, facet woli być sam, nienawidzi ludzi. Powiedziałabym, że tak jest lepiej._

_- Błagając o wybaczenie i nie chcąc zasugerować, że pani opinia jest fałszywa czy też - ośmielę się zasugerować - wywołana przez przykry brak taktu mego znajomego, ale to, co pani mówi, to gówno prawda, proszę wybaczyć wulgarność – stwierdził Shinwell Johnson z ustami pełnymi kurczaka na ostro i ryżu._

_- Dobrze mówi, polać mu – odezwał się cicho John Watson._

_- Również się zgadzam – przytaknął Mycroft._

Rozwścieczające. Jego głowa mogłaby eksplodować od ciśnienia wewnątrz. Sherlock myśli o Johnie przysłuchującym się tej rozmowie, z nieruchomą, pooraną zmarszczkami twarzą i bardzo ciemnymi oczami, i czuje, jak dreszcze przebiegając przez całe jego ciało. Na kanapie zaczyna robić się chłodno, bo w jego – no, teraz już chyba „ich" - kominku nie pali się ogień. Więc Sherlock obejmuje się ściślej ramionami i oddycha w poduszki.

John mógł mieć wcześniej dość niejasną opinię o Sherlocku – a detektyw świetnie wie, że jest odrzucającą osobą – a teraz z całą pewnością zacznie w niego wątpić. Jeśli już nie zaczął.

- Sherlock, przestań, dobra? - protestuje znów John gdzieś za jego plecami. - Jasne, to było dziwne. Znaczy... no. Tak dziwne, że teraz naprawdę zaczynam szanować słowo „dziwne". A teraz chodź tu i zjedz to ze mną. Wcześniej nawet nie tknąłeś jedzenia.

Tak, to prawda. Bo kiedy ci wszyscy straszni ludzie tłoczący się w jego mieszkaniu i nie pozwalający mu pobyć z Johnem rzucili się na chińszczyznę, gdy przedyskutowali proces i możliwość przedłużenia wyroku Moriarty'ego, i zgodzili się, że to dość pewna kwestia, przerzucili się na inny temat, a Sherlock stracił tę odrobinkę apetytu, którą miał. Był to temat _Ale Co Jeśli On Jednak Wyjdzie Na Wolność?_

I byłą to też wina Johna.

Głupiego, wspaniałego, zmartwionego, skupionego, tępego, odważnego, dokładnego, doświadczonego, bystrego, metodycznego Johna.

_- Bardzo miło jest popaplać o przedłużeniu wyroku, ale przy poprzednich procesach ponieśliście całkowite porażki, nie? - zapytał John, obserwując Mycrofta z wyćwiczonym, mówiącym „Pierdol się" uśmiechem na idealnej twarzy. - No więc... Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jaki jest plan awaryjny? No wiecie, jeśli znów poniesiecie porażkę. Tak jak wcześniej._

W pokoju zapadła cisza, gdy wszyscy w głębokim uznaniu kontemplowali mądrość i elokwencję Johna. Jego siłę, stojącą w sprzeczności z sylwetką. Jego wnikliwość. A może patrzyli na Mycrofta, który zrobił się trochę fioletowy. Sherlock miał to gdzieś. Za to nie miał gdzieś, że obserwował panel dyskusyjny dotyczący jego przetrwania, a nikt nie pytał go o zdanie. Nawet John. John pewnie był po prostu zmartwiony, w porządku, pewnie chciał po prostu oszczędzić Sherlockowi niepokoju. Ale cała reszta tych dupków...

_- To słuszne pytanie, zwłaszcza jeśli sugerujesz zatrudnienie uzbrojonych ochroniarzy – odpowiedział Mycroft obrzydliwie oślizgłym tonem. - Jeśli Moriarty zostanie wypuszczony, zapewnię ochronę, to jasne. Chyba nie sądzisz, że nie przygotowałem się na taką ewentualność. Rzecz tylko w tym, ilu ludzi zatrudnić. I na jak długo._

_- Jasne. Co tylko będzie trzeba – dodał Lestrade. - Wchodzimy w to._

_- Chyba żartujesz – jęknęła Sally._

_- Rany, przecież nie sugeruję batalionu, ale nie możemy zostawić go bez opieki. - Lestrade zarzucił nogę na nogę._

_- Powtarzam to od lat – stwierdziła Sally złośliwie._

_- Skoro upierasz się przy używaniu ust, podczas gdy nikt cię o to nie prosił, najlepiej będzie, jak ograniczysz się do talentów, które..._

_- Sherlock – przerwał John. - Zamknij się. Już._

_- Smucąc się ogromnie i błagając o wybaczenie, że to powiem - Pan w niebiosach wie, że wolałbym zachować tę opinię dla siebie - ale zauważając jak ten burak Moriarty uwielbia infiltrację, nie wspominając intymidacji, nie wspominając kłopotacji, nie wspominając eskalacji, na jak długo wystarczą ochroniarze? Oto problem: niedocenianie zagrożenia – zaintonował smętnie Shinwell Johnson. - I im dłużej to trwa, tym większa szansa że któryś z kolesi straci czujność. Z filozoficznego punktu widzenia ludzka natura jest ludzką naturą, rozumiecie państwo._

A Shinwella Johnsona cechuje ta doprowadzającą do szału właściwość, że często ma rację. Jak i tym razem.

Sherlock gwałtownie otwiera oczy, gdy coś ciepłego opiera się o jego krzyż. Nie starając się zachować choćby milimetra dystansu. To kręgosłup i górna część pośladków Johna na kanapie, wpasowująca się dokładnie w kręgosłup i górną część pośladków Sherlocka, i życie nagle jest o tyle bardziej skomplikowane niż wtedy, gdy miał po prostu zostać zamęczony na śmierć. Cały świat staje na głowie, a narkotyki stają się absolutnie niezbędne.

- Zjem całą fasolkę, jeśli dalej będziesz się boczył jak zapryszczony nastolatek – informuje John. - A tostów już prawie nie ma.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że _nie jestem głodny_, to faktycznie straszliwa groźba – warczy złośliwie Sherlock. - Jakże miło mi, że byłeś tu, by przedyskutować strategię.

- Będziesz taki sympatyczny przez resztę wieczoru?

- Nie wiem. Ile jeszcze głupich pytań masz w zanadrzu?

John dalej tylko macza kawałki tosta w podgrzanej fasolce z puszki, która była w szafce, gdy Sherlock się tu wprowadzał. Detektyw natomiast w cierpieniu gryzie wargi. W gruncie rzeczy tak nie myśli. Czy John o tym wie? Zapewne nie. A Sherlock naprawdę tak nie myśli. Czasem nienawidzi wszystkich, ma tendencję, by nienawidzić _wszystkich_, i świetnie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nigdy nie mógłby nienawidzić Johna. Nawet gdy słodko-słono-jedzeniowy zapach fasolki i tostów sprawia, że żołądek zaciska mu się boleśnie.

Szepcze coś, czego nawet on – a ma doskonały słuch – nie jest w stanie usłyszeć.

- Słucham?

- Miło mi, że byłeś tu, by przedyskutować strategię – szepcze Sherlock.

Przez chwile panuje cisza, a plecy oparte o plecy Sherlocka poruszają się z namysłem.

- O. Teraz mówiłeś szczerze, a nie sarkastycznie. Dzięki.

- Jesteś byłym wojskowym.

- Hm.

- Żołnierzem.

- No.

- To użyteczne.

- Dzięki.

- Nienawidzę ich – warczy Sherlock. - Tych ich zmartwionych min, kretyńskich pomysłów, głupiutkich planów, tego całego „Och, będzie cudownie, Sherlock, poczekaj, sam się przekonasz", a przecież wcale się ze mną w tej sprawie nie konsultują.

- To racjonalne, Sherlock.

Mija kilka sekund. Okropnych sekund. Sherlock wie, do czego pije John, i usiłuje natychmiast to wykasować.

Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie działa, dosłownie _wciska_ twarz w oparcie kanapy.

_- Dlaczego masz własnych śledczych pracujących przy grobie? - spytał Mycrofta John. - Czemu nie poprosisz swojego brata o pomoc? To oczywiste, że jest w tym najlepszy, inaczej Yard by się z nim nie konsultował._

_Głupi John, idealny John, troskliwy John._

_Głupi idealny troskliwy._

_Głupiidealnytroskliwy._

_Nie odpowiadaj, Mycroft. Proszę. Proszę. Na litość boską. Mycroft. Nie rób tego._

_- Och, a więc nic nie wiesz? - westchnął Mycroft, uśmiechając się z okrucieństwem. - Sherlocka od pięciu lat nie można przekonać, by odwiedził jakąkolwiek scenę zbrodni zaaranżowaną przez Jamesa Moriarty'ego._

Nikt nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć. A Sherlock całym sobą nienawidzi Mycrofta.

- Dobra, po prostu to zrobię – ogłasza John.

Sherlock słyszy brzęk talerza odstawionego na stolik, a potem John bez żenady przewraca go na plecy, a w jego lekarskich oczach migocze podejrzliwość.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Trzęsą mu się dłonie, więc zaciska je w pięści. Nienawidzi tracić kontroli, a kiedy już ją traci, z reguły zwraca się ku narkotykom, a narkotyki są tuż obok, pomogłyby mu odzyskać kontrolę, _John by to wolał. Kontrolę. John wolałby, żeby Sherlock zażył narkotyki. Prawda? Sherlock byłby wtedy przyjaźniejszy. Jakby tu odwrócić uwagę Johna… jakby stworzyć alarm przeciwpożarowy albo wyimaginowanego strzelca, albo…_

- Kończy mi się cierpliwość – stwierdza John.

Nadal trzyma dłonie na ramionach Sherlocka, i och, są takie ciepłe. Sherlock mógłby zamknąć oczy i rozpłynąć się w drżącej fali, którą zafundowały mu końcówki neuronów pod wpływem tej pozycji i dotyku na skórze. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że zwyczajny „transport" może tyle… przetransportować.

- Jeśli to w niej zamierzałeś płacić czynsz, to lepiej zacznij się zbierać – odzywa się ozięble.

- Wydawało mi się, że to ty nie chcesz mieszkać sam – wybucha John, zabierając ręce.

Sherlock krzywi się, bo stracił dotyk i stracił pojęcie, co robić z samym sobą i z innymi ludźmi, i także z Johnem, który nie podpada pod żadną z tych dwóch kategorii. Zaczyna znikać w nicości. Tak długo o tym marzył.

_Bo na to zasługuje, prawda? W jakimś, w żadnym, w każdym możliwym sensie. Jest nie tylko wadliwy, to tylko jeden z problemów, jest też świadomie…_

John drażni się z nim, chwytając płatek jego ucha i lekko pociągając, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. To wyrywa Sherlocka z otępienia.

John mówi.

- …nie to miałem na myśli, krytykując decyzje twojego brata, ale obstaję przy swoim zdaniu – stwierdza. – Chcesz, żeby przez resztę życia twoimi cieniami byli uzbrojeni faceci? Mówiłem poważnie, Sherlock. Śmiertelnie poważnie. Pomogę ci i jakoś to wszystko naprawimy. Kiedy spytałem, czemu on nie wykorzystuje twoich talentów, nie miałem zamiaru…

- Mylisz się – warczy Sherlock. – Puść moje ucho.

- Szczerze? Myślę, że teraz słuchasz mnie uważniej. W czym się mylę?

- Myślisz, że wiesz, dlaczego, ale nie masz pojęcia. – Głos Sherlocka ocieka jadem, a detektyw podnosi się i siada. – Ty i twój mały móżdżek. Co się w nim dzieje, miło jest nie być mną? Z pewnością, ja nawet podczas moich najlepszych dni źle znoszę bycie sobą. Myślisz, że nie odwiedzałem scen zbrodni, z którymi Moriarty był powiązany, już od pięciu lat – na przykład wtedy przy przemycie, albo podczas wymuszeń, albo przy tej sprawie z oszustwem hazardowym, albo przy praniu forsy, albo teraz jebanego zbezczeszczonego grobu – bo się boję. Wszyscy tak myślą, nie próbuj zaprzeczyć, oni wszyscy myślą, że się boję. Nawet Shinwell Johnson, który, ku mojemu przerażeniu, wydaje się znać mnie lepiej niż większość. No więc to nie dlatego. Nie zajmuję się osobiście scenami zbrodni Moriarty'ego, bo tam _nie ma czego znaleźć_. On nie gra ze mną w grę, a przynajmniej nie w taką, którą mógłbym wygrać.

Sherlock urywa na moment i próbuje oddychać. Myśli o tych wszystkich latach, podczas których próbował zmienić prześladowania w zagadkę, i jego kanaliki łzowe zaczynają płonąć od wściekłego żalu nad zmarnowanym czasem.

- Próbowałem – mówi nieco ciszej. John jest skupiony. Gdy detektyw usiadł, John puścił jego ucho i teraz po prostu patrzy, jego pomarszczona twarz jest napięta, a jedna dłoń oparta na sherlockowym udzie. - Tak bardzo próbowałem, próbowałem... badałem listy tak jak wczoraj, sprawdzałem nierozwiązane sprawy, w których mógł maczać palce, pojawiałem się na każdej scenie zbrodni, z którą był chociaż odlegle powiązany, i głowa, teraz _głowa_, spędziłem nad nią ponad godzinę i, John, nie da się znaleźć _niczego_, bo to nie jest gra. Oddałbym wszystko, żeby to była gra, intelektualne zadanie, coś, co mógłbym wygrać, ale tu nie ma zagadek, nie ma sekretnych znaczeń, nie ma okruszków prowadzących przez las, to tylko przemoc. To wszystko. I nie będę dłużej grał, nie gram od pięciu lat, skoro on nie chce zrobić mi nawet tej uprzejmości i być interesujący, podczas gdy grozi, że mnie wychłoszcze, obedrze ze skóry, wypieprzy albo że będzie powoli zakopywał moje ciało po pięć centymetrów na dekadę, z zastępem obserwujących mnie lekarzy, aż będę tylko głową i torsem. Jest _nudny_. To... to zupełnie niewybaczalne, że on jest nudny. Chciałem mieć... chciałem, żeby to, czym by to nie było, miało jakieś zasady, których mógłbym przestrzegać, żebym mógł podjąć jakieś kroki. Ale nie ma. Próbowałem, nie masz pojęcia, jak próbowałem...

Sherlock przestaje mówić, gdy John gwałtownie go obejmuje.

W gruncie rzeczy, wszystko się wtedy zatrzymuje.

Wszelki ruch we wszechświecie zamiera, jakby nad Londynem przetoczył się grom, a fala uderzeniowa objęła całą kulę ziemską. Wszystko przestaje się poruszać, by zauważyć, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

Doktor jest cieplejszy i miększy niż można by się spodziewać – a spodziewać się można wielkiej miękkości i ciepła. Jego lewe ramię obejmuje Sherlocka w pasie, podczas gdy prawe oplata jego łopatki. Chwilę później okrągły podbródek Johna opiera się na lewym ramieniu Sherlocka.

- Nie myślałem tak – mówi John miękko. Sherlock czuje, jak jego zdradziecka głowa przechyla się w bok, aż loki zderzają się z blond kosmykami Johna, i raz ociera się o głowę Johna, jakby był kotem. John wzdycha, czując ten delikatny dotyk. - To znaczy... Nie myślałem ani, że jest jak jest, ani, że się boisz. Więc przestań sądzić... No, nie myślałem żadnej z tych rzeczy. Ale prawda... to ma sens, Sherlock. To cholernie ma sens, dobra? Ten prawdziwy powód.

Sherlock odkrywa, że obie jego długie dłonie opierają się lekko o pas Johna, ledwo muskając bawełniany materiał, i zamyka oczy. Przez moment mogą tak zostać. W porządku. To bez znaczenia. John nie zamierza na niego lecieć. Wszystko między nimi się ułoży, co oznacza równie dobrze, że się nie ułoży.

- No to co myślałeś? - mruczy Sherlock.

- Ja? Że tamten analityk jest po prostu lepszy w obserwacji i dedukcji od ciebie.

John chichocze jeszcze zanim wypowiada kłamstwo do końca. Sherlock szczerzy się jak wariat, schyla głowę i opiera czoło o jego obojczyk. Doktor niemal natychmiast wyprostowuje się i przesuwa dłoń, która do tej pory ściskała ramię Sherlocka, by delikatnie przycisnąć ją do długiego karku. I tam już ją zostawia, lekko uciskając skórę.

- Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że niepotrzebnie jesteś taki odważny i że się popisujesz czy coś, i udajesz, że to nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia.

- Ja się popisuję?

- Tak, ty. Popisujesz się.

- Problem?

- Z czym?

- Popisuję się. Tym się zajmuję.

- Generalnie lubię rzeczy, którymi się zajmujesz. Jak do tej pory.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, uśmiechając się do własnych kolan jak sfinks.

John odsuwa się powoli, na tyle stopniowo, że to za bardzo nie boli i ściska ostatni raz kark Sherlocka.

- Obiecałem przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, że nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić – mówi John, wpatrując się w oczy Sherlocka. - Dotrzymuję obietnic. To nie znaczy, że uważam, że mnie potrzebujesz. To nie oznacza, że myślę, że się boisz. Rozumiemy się, Panie Kolego?

Sherlock mruga długimi rzęsami, by potwierdzić. Słowa wydają mu się teraz zbyt trudne.

Usatysfakcjonowany John wstaje i zabiera swoje naczynia. Sherlock znów układa się na kanapie, tym razem przodem do pokoju. Nagle czuje się zupełnie wykończony. Za oknem zaczął padać deszcz. Cudowna przewidywalność oznacza, że ulice błyszczą, a detektyw pozwala, by nieregularny, przewidywalny, stały dźwięk przeniknął poprzez czubek jego głowy, jakby w jego włosach migotały kropelki deszczu. Wszyscy wyjący w jego głowie ludzie, głosy z dzisiejszego popołudnia na jednej linii i głosy z listów Moriarty'ego na drugiej, cichną.

Cień w kształcie Johna pojawia się ponownie. Sherlock spogląda w górę.

- Słuchaj, jestem dość wykończony – przyznaje John. - A ty mi przeszkadzasz.

- Śpij w moim łóżku – wzdycha Sherlock.

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Sherlock.

- Nie, kłóciliśmy się, a ty nie słuchałeś, gdy miałem rację. To nie to samo.

- Jestem niemal pewien, że też tam byłem. I słuchałem.

- Jak widać, nie. Większość nocy przesypiam tu.

- A resztę nocy?

- Idź do mojego łóżka, wkrótce załatwimy ci własne. To tymczasowe rozwiązanie.

- To głupota.

- Owszem.

- Jesteś nieracjonalny.

- I nieruchomy.

John myśli przez chwilę.

- Chcesz może, hm... och, pieprzyć to. Gdybyś nabrał ochoty na swoje łóżko, po prostu połóż się po drugiej stronie, dobra?

Sherlock myśli o słowie „kusiciel".

_kusicielkusicielkusicielkusi cielkusicielkusicielkusiciel kusicielkusicielkusiciel_

_kusicielkusicielkusicielkusi cielkusicielkusicielkusiciel kusicielkusicielkusiciel_

_kusicielkusicielkusicielkusi cielkusicielkusicielkusiciel kusicielkusicielkusiciel_

_kusicielkusicielkusicielkusi cielkusicielkusicielkusiciel kusicielkusicielkusiciel_

- Chętnie tu zostanę – nalega. - Naprawdę, John. Odpocznij.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Idź sobie. Też jestem zmęczony. Przestań mnie denerwować.

Dłoń John opada miękko i mierzwi włosy Sherlocka.

- Uparty drań – stwierdza doktor i odchodzi.

Sherlock znów zamyka oczy. Swędzi go skóra głowy. Gdzieś w tle słyszy, jak John przenosi swój śpiwór i przechodzi przez kuchnię do łazienki, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Myje zęby. Spluwa do zlewu. Płucze czymś gardło. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że słuchanie, jak John tworzy w mieszkaniu pozbawione znaczenia odgłosy, jest jak słuchanie deszczu, jak blokujące hałasy słuchawki. Albo nie. Więcej. Jak blokujące chaos słuchawki.

Może Sherlock zostawi morfinę na jutro. Może spróbować. Pewnie się nie uda, ale trochę wysiłku nie zaszkodzi. Sherlock usiłuje otworzyć oczy i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego powieki są bardzo ciężkie. Ktoś zmienił mu rzęsy w kamień. Ciągle pada deszcz, staje się coraz głośniejszy, krople rozbijają się o szkło z coraz donośniejszym pluskiem. Nagle Sherlock znajduje się na małym statku, planując wielkie przygody, żeglując przez lekko bujające morza, poprzez śródziemnomorski lazur, a przecież wciąż pada, pada poprzez słońce na wodę i na srebrzyste ryby, i...

- _Nie!_

Sherlock budzi się gwałtownie z walącym sercem.

To był prawdziwy dźwięk.

To nie była wyobraźnia.

_Kurwa._

Nie, to zdecydowanie nie fragment jego snu. Może to stwierdzić z całą pewnością, bo jest zdumiewająco trzeźwy.

Z jakiegoś powodu otula go koc. I wyłączono wszystkie światła. Jest bardzo, bardzo ciemno.

Sherlock odrzuca koc na bok i podnosi się na nagie stopy z walącym sercem, a potem przypomina sobie, kim jest.

„Wydedukuj" - mówi sobie.

_Bądź cicho._

_Myśl._

_Dlaczego ludzie nie mogą po prostu myśleć?_

_No więc myśl, geniuszu. Postój chwilę, uspokój się. Pomyśl._

Kiedy wchodzi cicho do kuchni i wyczuwa słabnący zapach pierożków i fasolki z puszki, przypomina sobie, że John tu mieszka, więc dlatego światła są wyłączone. Tak samo można wyjaśnić otulający go koc. Sherlock najprawdopodobniej zasnął. Jest zdezorientowany bo teraz ma współlokatora, a współlokatorzy mogą zmieniać ekosystem. To zupełnie naturalne. W porządku.

Kiedy wychodzi na korytarz, słyszy dźwięk przypominający zduszony jęk, dochodzący z okolic jego sypialni, a zaraz potem pięść, która uderza w poduszkę ze wściekłym „bum".

Ach.

Sherlock wraca do salonu i nie ma pojęcia, co robić.

Deszcz przestał padać. Pozostawił po sobie pustkę w mieszkaniu, podobną do bezkresnej pustyni, ośnieżonych łańcuchów górskich, zapachu rozgrzanego metalu po tym, jak kula zatacza śmiertelny łuk.

Wejście do sypialni wydaje się być beznadziejnym pomysłem, bo John najwyraźniej nienawidzi własnych koszmarów. Gdyby Sherlock był na jego miejscu, nienawidziłby ich tak samo, a nawet bardziej. Cała jego egzystencja sprowadza się do umiejętności zapamiętywania i interpretowania faktów, a gdyby nagle to własny kapryśny umysł zaczął tworzyć fakty, gdyby były produkowane jak komórki rakowe przez własny, drżący, rozpadający się, kłamliwy, wyrywający się spod kontroli mózg...

Sherlockowi jest nieco niedobrze na samą myśl. Siada w zimnym, skórzanym fotelu.

I nagle wie, co robić.

To może być zła decyzja. Niewłaściwa decyzja.

Może być irytująca, a jeśli Sherlock źle odczytał sytuację, to może nawet doprowadzić Johna do szału.

Ale z drugiej strony, John i tak powinien się dowiedzieć, na co się pisze, prawda? Nigdy nie przedyskutowali swoich dziwnych nawyków.

Kiedy Sherlock staje przed jednym z dwóch dużych okien kilka minut później, ze Stradivariusem wtulonym w szyję, nie gra dla Johna. Przynajmniej nie wprost. Gdyby John zaczął przypuszczać, że się go niańczy – a Sherlock sam często wyczuwa pobłażanie wylewające się z porów własnego brata – mógłby się wściec.

Więc Sherlock pozwala, by skrzypce same grały. Zna ten instrument na wylot, więc to łatwe – a do tego jest on innym od morfiny sposobem na odwrócenie uwagi, a morfina znów zaczyna wydawać się kusząca. Sherlockowe skrzypce nucą pod jego dotykiem spokojną melodię, bezcelową jak marzenie i równie melancholijną. A ponieważ detektyw nie próbuje w tej chwili zrobić na Johnie wrażenia ani też zagrać jakiegoś określonego utworu, pozwala, by z Chopina strumieniem trysnęła lawenda; gra jesienny deszcz uderzający o dach, ale bez _staccato_, zlewa krople w falujący basen; gra światło lamp opromieniające włosy Johna. Zaklina w skrzypcową muzykę każdą cudowną rzecz, o jakiej może pomyśleć. I nie ogranicza się do pięciu spokojnych sekund smutnego, słodkiego sukcesu po rozwiązaniu sprawy. Przechodzi od nich do dziecięcych spacerów w lesie z silnym towarzyszem u boku, a potem do wiedzy, że sposób, w jaki komunikują się pszczoły, nigdy do końca nie zostanie zrozumiany, więc na świecie zawsze będzie jakaś zagadka do rozwiązania. Gra o pewności, że John znajduje się w sherlockowej sypialni.

Gra na tyle długo, że koi ból w swoim własnym sercu, a wtedy skrzypce opowiadają o nagłej pieszczocie i śpiworze przesuwanym po podłodze.

Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie opuszcza rękę, odgłosy w jego sypialni zastępuje spokojna i gładka cisza.

xxx

- Nawiasem mówiąc, musisz z tym skończyć – mówi John, wchodząc do ich mieszkania po południu następnego dnia.

Właśnie wrócił z porannej zmiany w klinice. W jego miodowych włosach i na czubkach butów mienią się kropelki deszczu. Sherlock nie ma zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego to ma jakieś znaczenie, ale ogromnie mu się podoba. Zastanawia się, jak pachnie deszcz uwięziony we włosach Johna, ale decyduje, że lepiej nie prosić o zgodę na sprawdzenie.

- Mmm? - mówi, podnosząc głowę znad e-maila.

- Hej, czy to mój laptop?

- Nie poznajesz własnego laptopa?

- No tak, to... Tak, poznaję, i dlatego... dlaczego używasz mojego laptopa?

- Był bliżej.

Sherlock wypisuje ostatnie szczegóły starannego sprawozdania dla rosyjskiej policji w sprawie grupy przestępczej Trepowa, upewniając się, że nie zapomniał załączyć ważnych zdjęć, które znalazł po godzinnym przeszukiwaniu Flickra (_nieznośne, dlaczego tak zwani mistrzowie intryg kryminalnych nie mogą się nauczyć, że nie wolno pozwalać swoim kochankom na pokaz robić zdjęć, a potem rozpowszechniać ich w całym internecie na niezabezpieczonych profilach, nie żebym nie mógł się dostać na zabezpieczony profil, jak trudne może być wydedukowanie hasła kobiety o imieniu Bunny, ale chodzi o pewne zasady_) i klika „Wyślij". Spogląda na Johna, który stoi teraz przy nim, przed kuchennym stołem, z rękami opartymi na biodrach.

- Sherlock, twój laptop jest _tutaj_ – mówi John, wskazując pół metra dalej, na drugą stronę stołu.

- No widzisz? Był bliżej – powtarza Sherlock.

- Mój jest chroniony hasłem.

- _Był_. Teraz zostawiłem go bez hasła, będzie prościej.

- Ach, jasne. Rozumiem, że to się będzie zdarzać częściej?

Sherlock mruga.

- Jesteś trochę dziwny, wiesz? - pyta przyjaźnie John.

Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Z czym muszę skończyć?

- Co?

- Kiedy wszedłeś, mówiłeś, że z czymś muszę skończyć. Z czym?

- A, jasne. - John przyciąga krzesło i siada prostopadle do Sherlocka, ocierając dłonie o swoje szare spodnie. - Musisz skończyć z nagłym prezentowaniem nowych talentów, które wprawiają w stupor twojego współlokatora. To nie _fair_. Bo to byłeś ty, prawda? W nocy? Paganini nie wpadł do nas na herbatę i plotki? Bo to było... dość niesamowite.

- Och – wzdycha Sherlock. - A więc podobało ci się. To... dobrze. Nigdy nie spytałem, co myślisz o skrzypcach. Nie pomyślałem o tym.

- Dobra gra na skrzypcach to dar od Boga.

„Jakie doskonałe wyrażenie, też tak myślę o tej sytuacji" - myśli Sherlock, a jego uszy lekko różowieją. John siedzi obok z szerokim uśmiechem, drapiąc się po potylicy. Ma uniesione brwi, jakby dzielili jakiś sekret. Może dzielą. Sherlock ma taką desperacką nadzieję.

- To był dobry moment na koncert – mówi John znacząco.

- Och?

- Tak, tak.

- Dobrze.

- Wiesz, oczywiście, dlaczego. Ty wiesz wszystko.

- Wiem, że trudno jest znaleźć współlokatora, któremu nie przeszkadza gra na skrzypcach w środku nocy.

John chichocze i opiera łokcie na kolanach.

- Co dziś robimy, geniuszu?

- A co chciałbyś robić?

- No nie wiem. Rozwiązać sprawę jakiejś zbrodni, a potem iść z tobą na piwo?

Sherlock powstrzymuje maniacki, zachwycony wyszczerz.

- Pozwól, że zapoznam cię z pewną sytuacją. Oto kobieta, która została zatrudniona jako niania w Hampshire przez parę z małym synkiem – odpowiada wolno Sherlock, celebrując chwilę. Otwiera e-mail, który dostał na „Sztukę Dedukcji" i przesuwa laptop, by John mógł go przeczytać. - Zaproponowano jej wynagrodzenie, które, jak wykazuje moje śledztwo, jest dwa razy wyższe niż standardowa zapłata za opiekę nad jednym dzieckiem, oraz pokój i wyżywienie. Był tylko jeden warunek. Przed wyjazdem z Londynu miała iść do konkretnego fryzjera i ufarbować sobie włosy na bardzo konkretny odcień jaskrawego niebieskiego i przyciąć je blisko skóry.

Oczy Johna przesuwają się po tekście. Zamiera.

- Violet Hunter. Może ojciec ma jakiś fetysz? Niepokojące.

- Tak też pomyślałem.

- Nie zgodziła się?

- Dopełniła warunków umowy dwa tygodnie temu – Sherlock otwiera kolejną kartę przeglądarki. To profil Violet Hunter na Facebooku. Na zdjęciu widać krzywo uśmiechniętą młodą kobietę z krótkimi, jaskrawoniebieskimi włosami.

- Raczej bym się nie zgodził, żeby moja siostra podjęła taką pracę. Nie, żeby Harry mnie słuchała.

- Panna Hunter poprosiła nas, żebyśmy się z nią spotkali w Hampshire. Sprawa nabiera rumieńców.

- Poprosiła _nas_?

Sherlock przechyla głowę i marszczy brwi. Z trudem jest w stanie ukryć, że czuje się, jakby miał wyfrunąć z krzesła.

- A co z Moriartym? - dopytuje się John.

Sherlock wyciąga swój telefon i otwiera wiadomość, po czym pokazuje ją Johnowi.

_James Moriarty został przeniesiony do izolatki o najwyższym standardzie bezpieczeństwa na czas trwania procesu. MH_

- Hip hip hura – mówi wesoło John.

- Przewiń ekran – nakazuje Sherlock, wystawiając podbródek.

_Na straży całą dobę stoi trójka ciężko uzbrojonych ochroniarzy, u których stwierdzono osobowość aspołeczną. MH_

- Proces ma się odbyć za dwa tygodnie – stwierdza Sherlock niewinnie. - Najprawdopodobniej do tego czasu nie ma się czym martwić.

Przez chwilę milczą, patrząc na siebie. John oddaje komórkę Sherlockowi, a ten zablokowuje ją i wkłada do kieszeni. Zamyka johnowego laptopa. Ściąga w dół podwinięte białe mankiety koszuli. John zakłada nogę na nogę i obdarza go genialnym, roziskrzonym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczy. Cisza przeciąga się, aż w końcu obaj mężczyźni uśmiechają się do siebie szeroko. Są niczym urzędy pocztowe z jakiegoś wiktoriańskiego kryminału, gdzie w przyćmionym świetle gazowych lamp po bruku przejeżdżają dorożki, a Londyn spowity jest gęstym obłokiem mgły; jakby łączył ich drut telegraficzny, wysyłający w obie strony krótkie elektryczne sygnały.

- Pojedziesz ze mną do Hampshire? - pyta Sherlock bez tchu.

- O Boże, tak – odpowiada John i wstaje.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

Podróż pociągiem do Hampshire mija pod znakiem zabudowanych równin, skąpanych w słońcu pól, biurowych parkingów i stacji benzynowych, szerokich połaci asfaltu zapełnionych samochodami na gaz oraz pagórków w okolicach Aldershot i szaro-czerwonych dachów starych gospodarstw tonących w zieleni. John siedzi naprzeciwko Sherlocka i wygląda przez okno. Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy błyszczą, gdy ogląda uciekające krajobrazy. Uśmiecha się lekko i nieobecnie. Sherlock nareszcie, _nareszcie_ widzi kolor jego oczu w blasku słońca - mają dokładnie taki odcień zielonkawego kobaltu, jak przypuszczał. Sherlock udaje, że czyta gazetę, a w głowie odznacza kolejny punkt z listy Rzeczy, Których Trzeba Się Dowiedzieć o Johnie Przed Śmiercią. Zaczyna wierzyć, że naprawdę może zrobić duże postępy z tą listą. Ostatecznie bardzo szybko się uczy.

- Cudne, co?

- Hmmm?

- No, te małe, senne wioski. Ludzie sobie żyją i nigdy nie wyjeżdżają z ziemi swoich przodków. To miłe.

- To przerażające.

- To... wybacz, czy ty właśnie użyłeś słowa „przerażające"?

Sherlock odkłada gazetę i pochyla się do przodu. Palce jego dłoni stykają się.

- Tereny wiejskie zawsze mnie nieco przerażały. Jak sądzę, miejsca takie jak Londyn, gdzie prywatność trzeba sobie wywalczyć, są bezpieczniejsze. Weź pod uwagę bezkarność, z jaką można tu popełniać zbrodnie. Jak często słyszałeś o przemocy, seksskandalach, wykorzystywaniu dzieci i tak dalej, we wsiach takich jak te? To się zdarza nieustannie. Dziewczyna rodzi dziecko własnego ojca, inne dziecko umiera zagłodzone, ktoś... och, daj spokój, oglądasz telewizję. Wiesz, że mam rację. Gęstość zaludnienia w Londynie sprawia, że, na przykład, ukrycie uprowadzonej dla seksu Ukrainki jest o wiele trudniejsze. Pomyśl o potencjalnym okrucieństwie, które może mieć miejsce w takich zaściankowych społeczeństwach, gdzie zawsze woli się coś ukryć niż upublicznić.

Sherlock nie wspomina o liście od Moriarty'ego, który otrzymał w wieku siedemnastu lat, ale myśli o nim.

_Tyle rozmyślałem o miejscu, gdzie spędzimy naszą wspólną wieczność. Och nie, mój słodki cukiereczku, nie o piekle, w którym spotkamy się po śmierci, ale o tym, co będzie wcześniej. Powinienem cię trzymać w opuszczonym magazynie na pustkowiu czy raczej w klatce w stodole w podupadłej wiejskiej posiadłości? Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz – nie ma romansu bez odpowiedniej atmosfery. Moglibyśmy spędzać zimy w nieużywanej chłodni na mięso, a lato na łodzi, gdzie zamknąłbym cię pod pokładem. Musiałbym przynosić ci absolutnie wszystko. Masz ochotę? Kiedy będziemy już starzy, a ty zapomnisz, że na świecie istniało coś poza mną, kiedy nie będziesz mógł przypomnieć sobie niczego, co nie ma związku z nami dwoma, wolałbyś jakieś odległe przedmieścia Colchesteru czy też może dźwiękoszczelny loch nad morzem w Hindhead?_

Po ciele Sherlocka, wbrew jego woli, przebiega dreszcz. John jeszcze przed chwilą był zakłopotany i już nawet nieco podirytowany, ale na widok drżenia ramion Sherlocka jego wyraz twarzy się zmienia. Teraz już nie jest zmieszany. Jest zły. Zaciska usta w stalową linię i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

- Nie. - Kręci głową. - To się nie wydarzy.

Sherlock zamiera.

- Co...

- Uczę się obserwacji i dedukcji, świetna zabawa. To. Się. Tobie. Nie. Wydarzy. Po prostu ciesz się widokami, dobra?

Zażenowany Sherlock szybko robi minę pełną udręki i znów chwyta gazetę. Odbicie Johna w oknie wagonu tylko się uśmiecha i potrząsa jasną głową z pobłażaniem. Sherlock zaszywa się w bezpiecznej fortecy gazety. Jest wściekły. Naprawdę nie jest człowiekiem, którego łatwo przejrzeć. Naprawdę. A raczej, nie jest dla nikogo, oprócz Johna. To doprowadza go do szału. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, jest to też niebezpiecznie.

„Cudownie, dla całej ludzkości jesteś zamkniętą księgą, a dla jednej jedynej osoby, przy której powinieneś się pilnować, cholernym jaskrawym neonem z dzwoneczkami i muzyczką" - myśli Sherlock, nie koncentrując się na artykule o Davidzie Cameronie. – „Kurwa, Holmes, ogarnij się."

Z Violet Hunter spotykają się w kawiarni. Jej jaskrawoniebieskie włosy naprawdę robią wrażenie - są błyszczące i gęste, i sprawiają, że wygląda jak niechlujna punkówa. Jednak poza tym dziewczyna ma na sobie luźną bluzkę z guzikami, ciężkie buty i wąskie jeansy, i wygląda zupełnie normalnie. Pomijając drobny fakt, że jest przerażona.

- Miał pan rację, fantastycznie się tu bawię - mówi Violet cicho, mieszając bez potrzeby kawę. - Każdego cholernego dnia chodzę z panem Ruscastle do tej kawiarni, a on kupuje mi lunch i zawsze siadamy z przodu, przy oknach, nie z tyłu, a tam są wygodne fotele i puzzle, i gry planszowe, i cała reszta barachła. On opowiada mi dowcipy. Jezu, są najgorsze na świecie, ale zupełnie zabawne. I mam tylko tu siedzieć, pić kawę, śmiać się jak czubek, po czym wracamy do domu. Codziennie.

- I on z nikim się w tym czasie nie kontaktuje? - pyta Sherlock. - Nie odkłada widelca albo noża w dziwny sposób, nie wita się z tym samym sąsiadem? Nic z tych rzeczy?

- Nie, nie. Tylko... no wiecie. Zakonnica wsiada do zupełnie pustego autobusu i mówi do kierowcy: „Co za tragedia. Jestem śmiertelnie chora, a chcę przed śmiercią uprawiać seks. Ale muszę zachować dziewictwo, więc tylko anal, i nie wolno popełnić mi cudzołóstwa, więc muszę znaleźć kawalera. Czy możesz spełnić moje marzenie?" Kierowca mówi, że jasne i pieprzy ją w dupę. Ale po sprawie czuje się winny, więc mówi: „Wybacz, kotku, skłamałem - mam żonę i troje dzieci." „Spoko, stary" - odpowiada zakonnica. - „Nie tylko ty skłamałeś. Idę na bal kostiumowy. Mam na imię Jacob, a ty?"

Sherlock wbija w nią wzrok bez wyrazu. John chichocze pod nosem. Detektyw rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie i chichot ustaje.

- No co? - protestuje John. - Od wieków tego nie słyszałem.

Sherlock wywraca oczami najwymowniej jak potrafi.

- O, ale czasem, kiedy siedzę tu z Ruscastle'em, na ulicy pojawia się jakiś facet, zawsze o tej samej godzinie. Tylko zagląda przez okno, gdy przechodzi, ale zawsze zwalnia kroku. I to zawsze jeden, konkretny facet. A to jeszcze nie wszystko. W domu jest całe skrzydło, do którego nie wolno mi wchodzić - dodaje Violet zduszonym szeptem. - Zajebiście straszne. Jak z opowieści o duchach albo z koreańskiego horroru. Nienormalne. Po prostu. I nie uwierzycie, co znalazłam w komodzie z pościelą. _Nie uwierzycie_. Padniecie. Coś strasznego. Nie mogę nawet na to patrzeć.

- Na co? - przerywa niecierpliwie Sherlock.

Violet Hunter sięga do torebki i wyciąga długi pukiel jaskrawoniebieskich włosów w plastikowej torebce. Jeszcze przed jej otworzeniem i wyjęciem czegoś, co wygląda jak kawałek bardzo dziwnej peruki, Sherlock wie, że to ludzkie włosy. Kolor jest nietypowy, ale to oczywiście naturalny kosmyk. W identycznym odcieniu jak obecnie włosy Violet. Pukiel leży na stole i błyszczy jak antyczny artefakt.

Po chwili Sherlock dostrzega, że końcówki, te nierozdwojone, są dość tępe, jakby ucięto je podczas jakiejś choroby, a nie ładnie przystrzyżone u fryzjera.

- Och! - gwałtownie w zrozumieniu wciąga powietrze. - Sprytne. _Sprytne_.

- Co? - wykrzykują jednocześnie John i Violet.

Uwolnienie uwięzionej Alice Ruscastle z prywatnej posiadłości jej rodziny okazuje się mniej skomplikowane niż Sherlock przypuszczał, bo jej bardzo zdeterminowany narzeczony już wysadził bramy i wyciągnął ją z niewoli. Pozostaje jeszcze drobna kwestia na wpół zagłodzonego psa, którego pan domu nasyła na nich, gdy orientuje się, że jego plany w stylu „przynęta z zamianą" zostały pokrzyżowane.

- Mam was! - krzyczy w korytarzu Ruscastle, gdy znajduje Sherlocka, Johna i Violet po tym, jak włamali się do zakazanego skrzydła domu i odkryli, że zaginiona kobieta zniknęła już stamtąd. - Nie wyjdziecie stąd żywi!

- Kurwa mać, poszedł spuścić psa - syczy Violet i robi się bardzo blada.

Sherlock już biegnie do ogrodu i zatrzymuje się, by zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, gdy pojawia się John. Oblizuje wąskie wargi, wyciąga pistolet z kurtki i nie czeka na Sherlocka. Szybkim krokiem kieruje się w stronę, z której słychać dźwięczący łańcuch i dzwoniące o siebie klucze - gdzieś za domem, poza ich polem widzenia, w boksie oddalonym od willi o jakieś 50 metrów, siedzi zamknięty pies.

Dzwonienie zostaje zagłuszone przez szczekanie, warczenie, a wkrótce potem - przez męski wrzask.

John zaczyna biec, a Sherlock podąża za nim, powiewając połami płaszcza. Biegną za posiadłość, gdzie Ruscastle'a właśnie atakuje jego własny pies. To wielki, zagłodzony brytan. Sherlock podejrzewa, że właściciel traktował go nie lepiej niż własną córkę. Sherlocka bardzo niepokoi stan psa, niepokoi go też Ruscastle, zamykający córkę w wieży z kości słoniowej i cieszący się całkowitą swobodą działania. Pies ewidentnie ma powody do wściekłości - wystające żebra i widoczne na grzbiecie blizny po bacie mówią same za siebie - a teraz zatapia kły w gardle właściciela, który miota się i krzyczy.

John podchodzi na pół metra, po czym strzela zwierzęciu w łeb. Krew tryska dookoła, a biednym psem miotają śmiertelne drgawki, podczas gdy jego żółte zęby wciąż tkwią w szyi Ruscastle'a. Z gardła na ziemię wolno ścieka krew. John wciska pistolet w kieszeń spodni, klęka szybko przy umierającym mężczyźnie i trupie psa, któremu widać pół czaszki. Brakuje mu lewego oka, a jego istota szara rozlewa się na ziemię. Doktor obiema rękami chwyta szczęki zwierzęcia. Ich rozwarcie zajmuje mu chwilę. Dłonie Johna, całe uwalane krwią, wyciągają wełniany szalik, który miał na sobie Ruscastle, spod jego ciała. Doktor składa materiał w rodzaj grubego okładu, kciukiem przytrzymuje rany skomlącego mężczyzny i próbuje powstrzymać krwotok. Cały czas jest taki mały i taki zupełnie zrelaksowany, jakby był jądrem atomu albo centrum grawitacji, albo okiem cyklonu.

- Chyba przeżyje. Sukinsyn - stwierdza i spogląda w górę, na Sherlocka, który pochyla się nad nim. - W sumie trochę szkoda.

- Miałem rację co do wsi - dyszy Sherlock z niewyraźnym uśmiechem.

John uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Oho, tra-la-la, Sherlock miał co do czegoś rację, uderzcie w dzwony, wystrzelcie kanonadę, wypolerujcie mundury i przygotujcie szable. Chciałbyś ciasteczko za każdym razem, kiedy masz co do czegoś rację? Na świecie _nie zostałoby ani jedno ciasteczko_. Bądź kochany, zadzwoń na pogotowie. Mam zajęte ręce.

Sherlock odwraca się, odchodzi kilka kroków, próbuje uspokoić oddech, a potem wybiera numer.

„A pięć minut temu sądziłeś, że jesteś szaleńczo zakochany w Johnie Watsonie" - myśli.

Kiedy słyszy sygnał, zerka na Johna, który wydaje się nucić do Ruscastle'a:

- Zamknij się, dupku jebany, próbuję opatrzyć twoje rany.

Serce Sherlocka wytryskuje krew, topi w niej jego klatkę piersiową; detektyw czuje, jak serce go _boli_. Musi być takim samym stanie jak szyja Ruscastle'a.

Kiedy ktoś odbiera, Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że nie miał pojęcia, jak to jest: być zakochanym w Johnie Watsonie. Aż do teraz.

xxx

Następne dwa tygodnie mijają im podobnie. Rozwiązują sprawy morderstw i rabunków, i porwań, i oszustw. Czasem razem z Lestrade'em, czasem z Dimmockiem, a czasem sami.

A jednak nigdy nie są _sami_, jak stwierdza Sherlock na dwa dni przed planowanym pierwszym przesłuchaniem Moriarty'ego. Nawet kiedy John jest w klinice, a Sherlock zwija się w kłębek z książką na łóżku pachnącym Johnem. John w klinice i tak jest Johnem z Sherlockiem, bo Sherlock wysyła mu SMS-y z chłodnymi obserwacjami dotyczącymi idiotów, którzy komentują oba ich blogi. John odpowiada mało przekonującymi poleceniami, by się zamknął, i pytaniami, co chciałby na obiad. Są razem nawet wtedy, kiedy nie są razem. Sherlock sypia na kanapie z uporem, który zaczyna niepokoić jego kolegę, ale _och_, warto. Warto dla tych godzin, które John spędza w pracy, a które wypełnione są jego zapachem emanującym z zaścielonego po wojskowemu łóżka Sherlocka, i dla małych dawek kokainy. Są na tyle niewielkie, że kiedy John wraca z pracy, nie zauważa, że Sherlock coś brał. Nie wolno pozwolić, by John zwrócił na nie uwagę, więc Sherlock jest ostrożny.

Bo warto być ostrożnym, warto chronić swe sekrety w zamian za to, jak mieszkanie się zmieniło – ożywiło – wraz z obecnością Johna. 221B wygląda teraz bardziej jak pałac umysłu Sherlocka niż jak zwykłe pomieszczenie. Każdy kąt przywołuje wspomnienia i skojarzenia, jaskrawo zadrukowana gazeta przypomina anegdoty i pojedyncze uśmiechy, podobnie jak lustro i czaszka na ścianie, i słuchawki. W podłodze zakodowano wszelkie informacje, podobne całym encyklopediom tkwiącym w pałacu w głowie Sherlocka. Tyle, że 221B jest studium Johna.

Życie – pomijając kwestię najprawdopodobniej nieuniknionego spotkania z Moriartym i ignorowane, regularne, suche informacje od Mycrofta o przygotowaniach do procesu – jest idealne.

I właśnie wtedy John prawie umiera.

Znajdują się na małym stateczku. Holenderska łódź nazywa się Friesland i tkwi w suchym doku przy Tamizie. To dość nędzny statek towarowy czekający na remont. Wszystko to, samo w sobie, zupełnie nikomu nie przeszkadza. W przeciwieństwie do faktu, że mechanika nawaliła w kilka godzin po tym, jak załoga przyjęła na pokład wielki ładunek narkotyków oraz broń, które raczej już nie dopłyną do Władywostoku. Poza tym łodzi pilnują faceci, którzy bardzo lubią zabijać.

Sherlocka zastraszano już wcześniej i wie wystarczająco dużo o prawie międzynarodowym, by być ostrożnym. Jest więc tam też Lestrade oraz siła mężczyzn i kobiet z wydziału narkotykowego, a także z władz portowych. Potyczka się skończyła, a większość facetów o ponurych twarzach zatrzymano, więc nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Poza spektakularną liczbą udanych aresztowań i znalezieniem dzikich ilości nielegalnego towaru.

Sherlock stoi na pokładzie z Johnem u boku, odstawiając swój popisowy numer: Jak Ja Na To Wpadłem oraz Wszyscy Jesteście Kretynami. Wtedy to przysadzisty przemytnik z tatuażami na twarzy i zdesperowaną miną (Sherlock przez ułamek sekundy przed tym, gdy już w ogóle nie jest w stanie myśleć, myśli, że facet wygląda, jakby wolał skazanie za brytyjską zbrodnię na brytyjskiej ziemi niż zostanie odesłanym do Rosji bez skarbu) wyrywa się policjantowi, który skuwa go kajdankami - a teraz grozi, że strzeli - i popycha Johna, tak, że ten spada poprzez burtę statku do suchego doku.

Tego, co było potem, Sherlock niemal nie pamięta. A jego pamięć jest z reguły bez zarzutu.

Zbiega po trapie z imieniem Johna na ustach, podczas gdy czworo policjantów powala przemytnika, a Lestrade krzyczy coś za nim.

Potyka się na stopniach małego doku, ślizga się po rozlanej benzynie.

Pada na kolana na dnie, na mokrym drewnie, obok miejsca, gdzie John uderzył w wielką, przeładowaną beczkę pełną porąbanego drewna, na wierzchu której leży zabłocona płachta, a potem osunął się na ziemię, na plecy.

Oczy Johna są zamknięte. Doktor nie rusza się.

Sherlock w tej chwili nie myśli, więc potem nie przypomni sobie, co myślał. Ale kilka długich chwil opiera dłonie po obu stronach małego, wykręconego ciała Johna i tylko patrzy, czując, że zaraz utonie w swoim strachu. Potem kładzie jedną dłoń na policzku Johna, a drugą sprawdza puls na szyi.

Serce Johna bije, ale nie czuć oddechu.

- John – jęczy Sherlock. - John. Och, Boże, John. Błagam.

Już ma się pochylić i wypełnić własnym powietrzem nieruchome płuca Johna – pieprzyć możliwość uszkodzenia kręgosłupa – kiedy doktor ostrożnie porusza głową i mruga, a potem otwiera oczy i spogląda nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Krzywi się, po czym gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

- Och, dziękuję. Błagam, niech nic ci nie będzie. Powiedz mi, że nic ci nie jest – powtarza Sherlock wciąż od nowa. Jego dłonie tkwią teraz we włosach Johna, które są takie miękkie (jakie te ciemnoblond kosmyki są miękkie) i delikatnie sprawdza delikatne kości, które uchroniły mózg, usiłując nie zmieniać położenia kręgosłupa. - John, nie ruszaj głową, spadłeś z prawie pięciu i pół metra. John. Nic ci nie jest? Gdzie jesteś ranny? Błagam, _na litość boską, powiedz, że nic ci nie jest_.

John kaszle gwałtownie i zdaje się odzyskiwać świadomość. Wygląda jednak bardzo źle, leży jak ptak, którego ktoś zestrzelił z nieba na piaszczysty, śmierdzący wilgocią dok. Jego oczy _drobne delikatne cenne rzeczy oczy czaszki serca kości płuca_ wreszcie odnajdują twarz Sherlocka.

- Och, _ja jebię_ – jęczy. - Skurwysyn. - Usiłuje unieść głowę.

- Nie nie nie! - wykrzykuje Sherlock, pochylając się i zamykając klatkę swych dłoni czołem. Teraz ma czaszkę Johna _delikatną czaszkę_, którą można _skruszyć stłuc zmiażdżyć_, uwięzioną między dwiema dłońmi a jednym czołem i to powinno załatwić sprawę. Będzie pudełkiem dla małej, idealnej głowy Johna, będzie fortecą, będzie cholerną barykadą. - Możesz mieć uszkodzony kręgosłup, powiedz mi, na miłość boską, że nie masz uszkodzonego kręgosłupa. Ja bym... niech nic ci nie będzie, proszę, niech nic ci nie będzie. Zastanów się spokojnie, nie ruszaj się. Gdzie cię boli?

- Jezu, Sherlock, _gdzie mnie nie boli_, nic mi nie jest. - Ciepłe dłonie Johna zaciskają się na jego ramionach, a Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma mokre oczy. - Hej, zobacz, co umiem.

Uderza go kolanem.

- Aaaaaauł, auł, auł, kurwa – syczy. - Taaa, te siniaki będą królami wszystkich siniaków. Sherlock. Uderzyłem w beczkę bokiem, to jakieś półtora metra spadania mniej.

- Nie ruszałeś się – odpowiada Sherlock, a jego głos drży. - Nie ruszałeś się, nie oddychałeś, _widziałem_. Przestań kłamać. _Powiedz mi_.

- Dobra – mówi John trochę łagodniej. - Mam wielkiego siniaka, być może złamałem żebro z lewej strony, zadrapałem łokieć, może trochę skręciłem kostkę, a kiedy uderzyłem w ziemię, straciłem dech. I trochę walnąłem się w głowę. Boli, ale chyba nie ma nawet wstrząśnienia mózgu, skończy się na wielkim guzie. Byłem ogłuszony, Sherlock, rozumiesz? Wyglądało kiepsko, ale nie jest kiepsko. To nic poważnego. Mógłbyś może puścić moją głowę?

Teraz sam Sherlock nie może oddychać. Odsuwa się odrobinę. Patrzy w górę, w wytatuowaną twarz przemytnika, którego właśnie czterech policjantów niezbyt delikatnie sprowadza po trapie. Wzbiera w nim wściekłość tak wielka, że zdolna zupełnie zresetować mu umysł i nagle wrzeszczy:

- Zamordowałbym cię _z zimną krwią_. Słyszysz mnie? Gdybyś złamał temu człowiekowi kark, chwyciłbym najbliższy pistolet najbliższego policjanta i zastrzeliłbym cię jak pierdolonego psa, słyszysz?!

Oczy przemytnika rozszerzają się. Tak jak oczy pracowników Yardu, którzy – Sherlock właśnie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – otaczają ich teraz na dole doku.

Odciągają szmuglera z jego pola widzenia.

Lestrade schodzi do nich i zatrzymuje się na schodach. Jego usta otwierają się i poruszają. Sherlock podejrzewa, że Lestrade coś do niego mówi. Nie ma pewności, już co do niczego nie ma pewności. Twarz inspektora jest blada, w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się łagodne zmarszczki, a wiatr mierzwi jego srebrne włosy. Kiedy schodzi na dół, siada na schodku, zwiesza ramiona w wiatrówce i nagle jest dokładnie wzrostu Sherlocka, który wciąż klęczy z twarzą Johna w dłoniach. Lestrade wciąż coś mówi, tym razem nieco głośniej.

Sherlock nie słyszy ani słowa.

- Sherlock, pozwól mi usiąść, dobra? - prosi John.

Sherlock kuca na piętach i zamyka oczy. Cały się trzęsie. Obejmuje dłońmi swoje żebra i zaciska zęby. Zaciska też dłonie w pięści, dłonie, które przed chwilą ujmowały johnową _żywą piękną_ czaszkę, którą można _zabić rozwalić zniszczyć_, a teraz już go nie dotykają. Myśli, że zaraz się porzyga. Czuje, że John podnosi się i siada przed nim, ale nie widzi go. Nagle pojawia się dłoń, która delikatnie wyciera mu z policzka coś mokrego. To dłoń Johna. Więc Johnowi naprawdę nic nie jest. To dobrze. Sherlock przełyka ślinę, a jego żołądek się wykręca.

- Hej. - Głos Johna jest ochrypły, jakby nie używał go od dłuższego czasu. - Ty absolutnie idealny obłąkańcu. Hej. Nic mi nie jest. Spójrz na mnie.

Sherlock jest posłuszny.

Twarz Johna pełna jest zmartwienia i czułości, jego czoło marszczy się, a oczy mrużą po obu stronach jego _pięknego delikatnego_ zadartego nosa, który można _rozbić roztrzaskać_.

Do Sherlocka bardzo powoli zaczyna docierać, co się właśnie stało.

Czując przypływ paniki, spogląda na Lestrade'a, wciąż poruszającego ustami bez żadnego dźwięku, jakby ktoś wyłączył fonię.

- Sherlock, trochę mnie przerażasz – mówi John. - Możesz wziąć głęboki oddech? Wydech ustami i wdech... Sherlock? Cholera, nie, daj spo... _Sherlock_!

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, kiedy mruga, by usunąć wilgoć z oczu i ucieka, w górę, w górę, w górę, po schodach suchego doku – John jest zbyt powolny i zbyt obolały, by za nim podążyć – że Lestrade też go woła. Tak jak kilku innych policjantów i detektywów. Chyba, że po prostu poruszają bez powodu ustami. Sherlock nie zawraca sobie nimi głowy.

Kiedy dociera na powierzchnię, biegnie w stronę drogi, byle dalej od tej strasznej łodzi i kolegi, który właśnie popatrzył mu w oczy i nie mógł w nich zobaczyć niczego poza niemożliwą, tragiczną, głupią i nieśmiertelną miłością.

xxx

Gdy John dociera do domu, w mieszkaniu nie palą się światła. Sherlock miał wiele powodów, by tak było. John długo nie wracał, pewnie zdążył wpaść do szpitala na prześwietlenie i na sprawdzenie, czy nie ma wewnętrznych obrażeń, ale raczej nie złożył zeznań na komisariacie, co oznacza, że się martwił. Sherlock mruga, gdy jego współlokator zapala lampę. Światło pada na szklaną buteleczkę, opaskę uciskową i strzykawkę, leżące na stoliku do kawy. Sherlock siedzi na kanapie z podciągniętymi nogami i stopami przekrzywionymi na bok, a opuszki jego palców są zetknięte na wysokości ust. Ma na sobie bawełniane spodnie od piżamy ze ściągaczem i luźny t-shirt. Zmył krew z ramienia, by John nie musiał na nią patrzeć, bo wie, że ten widok sprawia mu ból. Ślad jest jednak nadal widoczny.

- No nie mów... - John urywa. Ostrożnie zdejmuje z siebie kurtkę. Wydaje się tak wyczerpany i smutny, jak wściekły. - Pieprz się, palancie. _Jezu_, fantastycznie, no. Morfina czy kokaina?

- Morfina – mamrocze Sherlock, nie patrząc na Johna. - Morfina jest na zapominanie. Spakowałem twoje rzeczy.

- Spako... _co_?

- Spakowałem twoje rzeczy, może cię tu nie być za pięć minut, nie mogłem tylko znaleźć twojego orderu. Pewnie znowu schowałeś go po tym, jak znalazłem go w twoich przyrządach do golenia.  
Długa cisza. John podchodzi bliżej. Oto mały cień rzucany przez wielkiego człowieka.

Sherlock nie odrywa wzroku od swoich przyrządów narkotykowych.

- Przykro mi, że niemal straciłeś życie, angażując się w przebieg kariery, która nie jest twoją karierą, ale to już się nie powtórzy, sam widzisz, nie powinieneś był zostawać, i miałeś rację, jestem narkomanem. Nie ma możliwości, żebyś chciał mieszkać z narkomanem, a ja ćpałem cały czas, kiedy ze mną mieszkałeś. To ze względu na mój umysł. Równowaga mojego umysłu jest kluczowa dla mojej profesji, a mój umysł nie... nie działa, kiedy pojawiają się jakieś zewnętrzne zakłócenia, jakieś białe hałasy. Na przykład niepokój, czy podczas nalotu narkotykowego kolega nie odniósł przypadkowo jakichś obrażeń. Sam rozumiesz, skutki prawne i konsekwencje dla kariery... Nie mogę się zajmować głupotami. Najlepiej dla wszystkich zaangażowanych będzie więc zakończyć to teraz.

- Sherlock, czy ty nadal jesteś na pieprzonym haju?

Detektyw zerka na Johna, który wygląda, jakby od poranka postarzał się o całe dziesięciolecia.

- Nie. Chciałem być trzeźwy, kiedy będę cię żegnał. Cieszę się, że tak dokładnie wyliczyłem czas twojej wizyty na pogotowiu. Wszystko dobrze?

John krzywi się.

- Na tyle dobrze, że zaraz dam ci w mordę. Gigantyczny krwiak, wszystkie żebra całe, spuchnięta kostka i guz na głowie. Zrozum to, Sherlock, wszystko ze mną _w porządku_. A z ciebie jest bardzo kiepski kłamca.

- Jak śmiesz oskarżać mnie o kłamstwo? - syczy Sherlock zimno.

- Po pierwsze, dlatego, że musisz być na haju, jeśli myślisz, że się wyprowadzę. Z Baker Street mam blisko do kliniki, a to mieszkanie jest świetne. _Wygodne_. Zostaję. Po drugie, bo nie zażywasz narkotyków, by naprawiło się to, co masz w głowie.

- Bardzoś przenikliwy. Więc sugerujesz, że co ma mi się naprawić, śledziona? - parska detektyw.

John stuka się dwoma palcami w klatkę piersiową na wysokości serca i wymownie patrzy na Sherlocka.

Który z kolei jest zdeterminowany, by tego nie zrozumieć, bo nie może, _po prostu nie może_, więc zamyka oczy.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza. Sherlock myśli o uchwycie Johna na pistolecie, o lekkości jego kroku, o słońcu w jego włosach; o tym, jak nieruchomy był John w tym doku; o tym, że John musi odejść. Tej nocy. Alternatywa jest nie do zniesienia.

- Te, cud-chłopcze, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy tej rozmowy.

Sherlock odkrywa, że John nadal się na niego gapi. I to w sposób inny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A myślał, że zapamiętał już wszystkie sposoby.

- Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że jestem debilem – mówi John łagodnie.

- W zasadzie każdy jest – prycha Sherlock. - Żaden z ciebie wyjątek.

- Sherlock. - John urywa, a potem pochyla się w ten swój cudownie spokojny sposób, a serce Sherlocka zaciska się. - Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

Sherlock kręci głową. Nie może, _nie może_ powiedzieć na głos tego, co John chce usłyszeć. Gdyby John wiedziałby z całą pewnością, że Sherlock go kocha, gdyby ta świadomość tkwiła między nimi jak przedmiot sekcji z rozciętą klatką piersiową, to John zapragnąłby intymności, co doprowadziłoby do tego, że zacząłby pragnąć Sherlocka, co doprowadziłoby do rozczarowania, kiedy Sherlock nie mógłby odpowiedzieć tym samym, co doprowadziłoby do zażenowania po stronie Johna, co doprowadziłoby do unikania Sherlocka, co doprowadziłoby do opuszczenia Sherlocka po słowach pełnych złości, pełnych nienawiści. Zamiast tego można mieć proste, czyste, łamiące serce pożegnanie.

Detektyw widzi to wszystko w swojej głowie – kolejne etapy, które doprowadzą do zniknięcia Johna z jego życia. Są tak wyraźnie zaznaczone, tak pewne. Sherlock już nawet nie sądzi, że miałby coś przeciwko seksowi z Johnem. Mogłoby nawet być przyjemnie. Lubi być z nim blisko, lubi, kiedy skóra ociera się o skórę. Cudownie było ująć twarz Johna w dłonie, chociaż nie mógł znieść przyczyny. Mógłby go całować, obejmować, wąchać i smakować, to wszystko brzmi jak spełniony cud, lepiej niż Boże Narodzenie. John, gdyby naprawdę chciał, mógłby nawet pieprzyć Sherlocka, gdyby nie wystarczało mu nic innego. Jest lekarzem, byłby delikatniejszy niż większość. Ale potem zacząłby się zastanawiać, dlaczego Sherlock pozostaje obojętny i w gruncie rzeczy woli takim pozostać, woli się bezpiecznie nie podniecić i uniknąć okropnego wszechogarniającego zalewającego jękliwego uczucia, które musi znosić, gdy dochodzi.

John straciłby pewność, a Sherlock straciłby jedynego przyjaciela _po_ liźnięciu tego, czego pragnie. A może go stracić _przed_.

Może go stracić teraz. Co byłoby do zniesienia. Ledwo, ale jednak.

Sherlock przywołuje swój wyraz twarzy do porządku, ale John ma bardzo stanowczą minę, choć jego usta są łagodne.

_Przyznaj się_ – zdaje się nakazywać ta mina.

Nie na mowy. Jeśli Sherlock może utrzymać swój sekret, to zapamięta Johna takiego, jakim był przez te dwa tygodnie, bez złego seksu i jeszcze gorszych wzajemnych oskarżeń, i jeszcze gorszego obrzydzenia; zapamięta johnowy śmiech i ten idiotyczny sposób pisania na klawiaturze, i bezmyślną odwagę. Zatrzyma je w swoim sercu, zamknięte jak najdroższe skarby, będzie je wyjmował i oglądał, kiedy świat będzie okropny. A bez Johna świat już zawsze będzie okropny.

- Sherlock, włączę telewizor i przyjdę do ciebie – mówi z dystansu John. - Obejrzymy coś głupiego, będziesz to krytykował w nieskończoność, a potem po prostu zapomnimy o tych częściach dzisiejszego dnia, które były gówniane, jasne? A jeśli zrobię coś, co ci się nie spodoba, powiesz mi. I to natychmiast.

Oddech Sherlocka zamiera w jego klatce piersiowej. O czym John mówi?

John z oczywistym obrzydzeniem zabiera morfinę i akcesoria, i przenosi je na stół, po czym zakrywa poduszką zabraną z fotela. Potem chwyta pilota, włącza jakiś talk-show, trochę podgłaśnia i podchodzi do kanapy, by usiąść obok Sherlocka.

Tyle tylko, że nie tylko _siada obok Sherlocka_.

Siada i wyciąga ramię. Jego paznokcie delikatnie drapią twarde plecy Sherlocka, których wszystkie mięśnie zacisnęły się w przerażeniu. Sięga jeszcze dalej i leciutko pociąga Sherlocka, który pozwala sobie pomyśleć: „O boże co on robi Jezu Chryste", zanim leży z głową na kolanach Johna. John pachnie jak dom, jak ciepło, jak sosna, jak odległe systemy gwiezdne, jak każda dobra rzecz, którą Sherlock kiedykolwiek sobie wyobraził, i detektyw czuje, jak wszystkie uczucia w nim puchną, aż nie mieszczą się w jego klatce piersiowej. Ramię Johna obejmuje go ciasno. Drugą dłoń kładzie na włosach Sherlocka, delikatnie przeczesując jego loki.

Sherlock mógłby się rozpłakać. Co, jak sądzi, biorąc pod uwagę cały dzień, który właśnie mija, byłoby po prostu absurdalne. A jednak...

- Hugh Grant zmienił jąkanie się w prawdziwą sztukę – stwierdza John z namysłem, patrząc na mężczyznę w telewizji, faktycznie przeraźliwie się jąkającego.

Sherlock zamyka oczy; pozwala, by wzrok i słuch zniknęły, i skupia się na węchu i dotyku. Znoszone jeansy Johna są miękkie, a jego udo niewielkie i silne. Sherlock na to nie zasługuje. Naprawdę. Nie może wystarczać Johnowi. John jest normalny, a normalni ludzie chcą rzeczy, których on nie może im dać. John jest już i tak zbyt do niego przywiązany, a Sherlock wie, że świadomie podsycał ten ogień, i czuje przygniatającą falę poczucia winy. Ale i tak wtula nos w materiał, i tak wtula się w głaszczącą dłoń, bierze tyle, ile jest w stanie, bo wie, że to nie potrwa długo, a John robi to z dobroci, nie z namiętności.

Dłoń we włosach nie powinna powodować tak ekstremalnej reakcji. To nienaukowe. I kompletnie idiotyczne.

- Nie wiem, czemu nie widziałem tego wcześniej – mówi bardzo cicho John. - Wszystko się wydarzyło tak... prędko, że chyba to przegapiłem. I tyle. Myślałem, że coś sobie wyobrażam. Nie sądziłem, że mógłbym tyle dla ciebie znaczyć, nie taki gość jak ja, który nie może się nawet zdecydować, czy jest ohydnie zwyczajny, czy ohydnie pojebany. I w ogóle cię nie znałem, nadal niemal wcale cię nie znam, więc nie ufałem sobie na tyle, by określić, co się dzieje, na pewno nie na początku, a potem chyba nie byłem w stanie w to uwierzyć. Nie chciałem uwierzyć. Bałem się, że mogę się mylić. To by... to by mnie zniszczyło, wiesz? Gdybym się pomylił co do ciebie. Chyba chodzi o tę noc, kiedy uciekłem do taksówki jak kompletny dupek, po tym, jak powiedziałeś mi, że jestem dobry, a nie miły. Wtedy... Tak. Powinienem był wtedy wiedzieć. Ale gdybym coś źle odczytał i pozwolił sobie, żeby... no wiesz... wyobrazić nas sobie, a pomyliłbym się, to bym... No nie wiem. Nie byłoby przyjemnie. Ale teraz to widzę, dobra?

Sherlock ma ochotę zapytać: „Co widzisz?" Ale nie zaryzykuje. Zamiast tego gryzie się w język. Boli. Ale alternatywa bolałaby bardziej.

John przesuwa dłonią w dół i natyka się na dłoń Sherlocka. Podnosi ją, całuje sherlockowy nadgarstek i splata ich palce. Nadal obejmuje Sherlocka ramieniem - teraz ich ręce leżą razem - a drugą dłonią spokojnie przeczesuje loki.

- Dobra, bądź sobie, jaki chcesz – mówi. - Dupek. Mam masę czasu.

„Ale ja najprawdopodobniej nie" - myśli Sherlock.

Drży i przysuwa się bliżej. Właśnie tak zasypia – z jąkającym się mężczyzną w tle i dłonią przyjaciela przyciśniętą wraz z jego własną dłonią do serca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

Sherlock budzi się, gdy szare, przyćmione światło poranka zaczyna otulać zachmurzony Londyn. Leży wyciągnięty na kanapie, przykryty kocem, a w objęciach trzyma wojskowego lekarza.

Najpierw jest przekonany, że śni. A potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak nie jest. I przypomina sobie.

_Och._

Przełyka ślinę. Jego serce bije jak oszalałe, co wydaje się niebezpieczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że morfina przestała już działać, a przed chwilą głęboko spał. Ma sucho w ustach, trochę boli go głowa, ale, och, jak tu jest _dobrze_. John leży na niepotłuczonym boku między Sherlockiem a oparciem kanapy, jego jasna głowa opiera się na szczupłym ramieniu Sherlocka, kolano przerzucone jest przez nogę detektywa, a stopa - przytulona do jego stopy. Dłoń lekarza leży lekko na prawym mięśniu piersiowym Sherlocka z lekko zgiętymi palcami, zaś dłoń Sherlocka podtrzymuje jego łokieć. Zabiera ją, by delikatnie podnieść koc, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że John musiał zostawić go samego, by się rozebrać i ich przykryć – ubranie Johna leży starannie zwinięte na fotelu. Doktor ma na sobie bokserki i biały podkoszulek. We śnie koszulka uniosła mu się lekko, co oznacza, że czubki palców drugiej dłoni Sherlocka gładzą jego _doskonały ukochany_ kręgosłup, który można _wygiąć złamać rozbić na tysiąc kawałków_.

Zanim Sherlock ma szansę zastanowić się, co robi, wyobraża sobie scenę w suchym doku i zacieśnia uścisk, pochylając głowę, by schować nos we włosach Johna. Doktor nadal pachnie ciepłą herbatą i cedrowymi szkatułkami wypełnionymi zachwycającymi, groźnymi, fantastycznymi opowieściami.

- Mmmm – mamrocze John.

Sherlock zamiera.

- Przepraszam, ja…

- Mnie tam nie jest przykro. – Głos Johna jest chrapliwy od snu.

Sherlock wzdycha, znów chowa nos w jego włosach i przesuwa dłonią po jego bicepsie, czując twarde mięśnie i miękką skórę. Jednocześnie gładzi paznokciami nagie plecy. Z gardła doktora wyrywa się cichy pomruk zadowolenia.

„To piękne przerażające cudowne zachwycające straszne wspaniałe" – myśli detektyw, chociaż w głowie nie ma ciągu słów, raczej pojedynczą myśl, która przypomina Wstęgę Möbiusa, utkaną ze splecionych naczyń krwionośnych. To interesujące. Wciska ją do szafki ze stali nierdzewnej znajdującej się w podziemnym laboratorium jego pałacu umysłu, żeby zająć się nią później. A z jego słuchem chyba już wszystko w porządku. Na „Friesland" przeraziło go, że nie mógł usłyszeć nikogo ani niczego poza Johnem. Ale teraz gdzieś w tle cicho tyka zegar, a zza okna dochodzą odgłosy ruchu ulicznego na Baker Street.

- Jak spałeś?

- Nie pamiętam. – Sherlock lekko unosi głowę, wtulając usta we włosy Johna. – Twój pistolet jest w mikrofalówce. A przynajmniej jego część.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Jesteś tu. To oczywiste.

- Och. Jasne. Co nie oznacza, że nie jesteś niesamowity. To ja jestem głupszy przed wypiciem kawy.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, przez co kosmyk włosów Johna drga. To _magiczne_.

- Dobrze spałeś. Inaczej byś mnie obudził.

- No tak. Pomijając stłuczenie, nigdy nie spało mi się lepiej. Ale kilkakrotnie wstawałem po Vicoden. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, jest mój, więc trzymaj łapy przy sobie.

Sherlock zaciska zęby, delikatnie odsuwa koc i podnosi koszulkę Johna.

Siniaki naprawdę robią wrażenie. Fioletowe i żółte, i krwawoczerwone, i nawet w obrzydliwym, niemal czarnym kolorze, który na brzegach robi się żółty. Stłuczenie rozlewa się trochę w stronę bladych pleców Johna, a trochę w stronę gładkiej połaci jego brzucha. Gdyby ktoś przywalił mu w bok rozbijarką kulową, raczej nie wyglądałoby to gorzej. Wściekłość, która narasta w Sherlocku, jest tak intensywna, że myśli, iż rosyjski gangster, gdzie by nie był, prawdopodobnie ją czuje. A Sherlock nawet nie widzi całości. Szybko wsuwa dwa palce za gumkę bokserek Johna i zsuwa je z jednej strony w dół. Siniaki są też na kości biodrowej, biegną aż do miejsca, gdzie drobnymi liniami mięśni w kształcie litery V odznacza się miednica, a także w górę, po pośladku.  
- Sherlock, tak żebyś wiedział, bo w zasadzie nie mam nic przeciwko, możesz mnie oglądać nago, kiedy tylko chcesz, ale jak ściągniesz mi gacie, to skończy się na bardzo przewidywalnej biologicznej reakcji, z powodu której będę musiał zejść z kanapy, żeby zwalić konia, a jest mi tu całkiem przyjemnie.

- Zabiję go – syczy Sherlock, ostrożnie przywracając poprzednie położenie bokserek i przytulając Johna mocniej do piersi.

John chichocze w t-shirt detektywa. Jego oczy wciąż są zamknięte.

- Coś wspominałeś. Chyba powiedziałeś, że „z zimną krwią", ale sądzę, że to trochę… Cóż. Nieodpowiednie określenie. Troszeczkę nie odpowiada temu, co czułeś. „W napadzie szału" byłoby niezłe. Albo „kipiąc gniewem".

- Zrobił ci krzywdę – szepcze Sherlock. – Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to opiszesz, o ile on umrze.

- A ja w sumie wyślę mu kartkę z podziękowaniem.

- Słucham?

- Wdzięczność często jest wyrażana przez wysłanie liściku. Tak jest przyjęte.

- Próbujesz mnie bardziej rozwścieczyć?

John porusza się, opiera głowę na dłoni i spogląda w dół, na Sherlocka. Mruga kilkakrotnie i po chwili jego oczy przyzwyczajają się do słabego światła. Krótko pociera je palcami, a potem, spoglądając w twarz detektywa, mówi:

- Nie. Mówię szczerze. Warto było.

- Nie mów mi takich rzeczy.

- Nie możesz mi tego nakazać. Warto byłoby tysiąc razy zostać zrzuconym z cholernego statku przemytników. By wiedzieć, że ty… - Potrząsa głową. – Warto było się trochę potłuc, dobra? – Odchrząkuje, unosi dłoń i czubkami palców gładzi szyję Sherlocka. – Jesteś bardziej gadatliwy niż wczoraj?

Sherlock czuje, jak od tego dotyku zaczyna wypełniać go ciepło, spływające od szyi po ramionach aż do dłoni. I nie, nie jest gadatliwy, ale należy powiedzieć wiele, wiele rzeczy.

- To zły pomysł – zauważa miękko.

John zamiera i zabiera dłoń. Jest zaniepokojony. Sherlock z niezadowoleniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że puls Johna znacznie przyspieszył – czuje to tam, gdzie tors doktora przyciśnięty jest do jego własnej piersi. John, który niczego się nie boi, obecnie jednak czegoś się boi. To do niego nie pasuje, to tak, jakby nagle stał się bardzo duży albo bardzo okrutny. Przestraszony John nie ma ani odrobiny sensu, ale kiedy Sherlock eliminuje niemożliwe, tylko to mu zostaje. Nie, żeby z wielu różnych powodów nie było powodu do paniki. Sherlock zastanawia się, za sprawą której z licznych przyczyn John się martwi.

- Zły pomysł, bo seks, czy: bo Moriarty? – pyta John.

- Tak.

- Które?

- Bo _wszystko_.

- Nie obchodzi mnie twoja głupia koncepcja _wszystkiego_.

- Mnie obchodzi.

- Rozumiem to, ale…

- A więc moje zdanie nie ma znaczenia?

- Oczywiście, że ma. Jesteśmy dwoma cholernymi Anglikami, nie musisz szeptać mi słodkich słówek, deklarować czegokolwiek dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy, obnażać swojej duszy czy coś, po prostu… - John zaciska powieki.

- Czegoś się boisz. A ty nigdy się nie boisz. Chyba, że śpisz. Co się dzieje? – dopytuje się Sherlock z napięciem. – Tylko bądź szczegółowy. Bo w tym momencie wiele się dzieje.

John bierze głęboki wdech.

- Hm. No dobra. Wczoraj, kiedy zasnąłeś leżąc na mnie, a to było, no, to było dobre, a potem poszedłem się przebrać i… Po prostu zapomniałem, że _spakowałeś moje rzeczy_ i… Nie mogłem na to patrzeć, nie mogłem… Samo dotknięcie suwaka było… Kiedy zobaczyłem tę torbę podróżną przed drzwiami twojej sypialni, zacząłem myśleć o… no wiesz, kawalerkach, domach przejściowych i to mnie zajebiście dobiło. Po prostu… zostawiłem tę torbę, rozebrałem się i wlazłem na ciebie. Powinienem był spytać o zgodę, wiem, przepraszam, to nie było w porządku, ale… W moim starym mieszkaniu było tak cicho, a te kilka ostatnich tygodni to jak ta scena w „Czarnoksiężniku z krainy Oz", kiedy pojawiają się kolory. Nie będzie żadnej presji, że coś powinniśmy zrobić, dobra? Ani rozmawiać, ani się dotykać, jeśli nie chcesz, a tak w ogóle, bo ja wiem, możemy wrócić do tego, jak było wcześniej, mogę udawać, że nic nie rozumiem. Tylko nie… Jesteś wspaniały. Uważam, że jesteś wspaniały. Nie muszę mówić nic poza tym, jeśli tak wolisz. Ale spakowałeś moje rzeczy, a ja byłem taki samotny i tak wiele ci zawdzięczam…

Sherlock wyciąga rękę, chwyta Johna za kark i pociąga go z powrotem, w dół. Doktor kładzie się bez protestów i oddycha o wiele zbyt ciężko w szyję detektywa. To niewysłowienie bolesne. Przerażenie Johna nie może być dla niego samego przyjemne, ale dla Sherlocka jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Pachnie prochem strzelniczym, i zwierzęcą paniką, i to wszystko _wina Sherlocka_. Trzeba z tym skończyć i to natychmiast.

- Sam rozpakuję torbę – ofiarowuje Sherlock.

John usiłuje się roześmiać, ale - jak na gust Sherlocka - zbyt wiele słychać w tym śmiechu bólu i cierpienia.

- Tak, tak. Docenię ten gest. Dzięki.

- Niedokładnie przewidziałem, jak to na ciebie wpłynie.

- Niedobrze mi się zrobiło. Prawie dostałem ataku paniki w korytarzu.

Sherlock wsuwa palce we włosy Johna.

- No widzisz? – mruczy, zaciskając powieki. – Już zrobiłem ci krzywdzę. To _beznadziejny_ pomysł.

- Zamknij się.

- Ale ciągle będę ci robił krzywdę.

- Ja już wcześniej cię skrzywdziłem, nazwałem cię wariatem, nazwałem cię kusicielem, przetrwaliśmy to, nie zmieniło to twojej… opinii na mój temat.

Fakt. Nieistotny fakt.

- To bez znaczenia. To będzie tragedia, nie mogę cię nawet przelecieć, a już na pewno nie mogę cię uszczęśliwić, a zresztą rokowania w kwestii długości mojego życia są koszmarne.

John zaciska pięści na bawełnianym t-shircie Sherlocka.

- Zamknij. Się.

- Ale to prawda.

- Mam to gdzieś.

- Co za absurd. Dlaczego nie możemy podejść do tego logicznie?

- Bo wczoraj, kiedy spadłem, wyglądałeś jak… To nie ma nic wspólnego z logiką.

- Wszystko ma związek z logiką.

- Chyba kpisz. A tak na marginesie, gdybyś to ty spadł z takiej wysokości i wydawał się tak martwy, jak przypuszczam, że ja się wydawałem, ja bym… wyglądałbym tak, jak ty. Okej, Sherlock? Dokładnie. Identycznie. Tak samo. To… To naprawdę wszystko, co trzeba powiedzieć, jeśli chcesz kiedyś skończyć ten temat.

Sherlock przełyka gulę, która uformowała mu się w gardle. Może to sobie wyobrazić o wiele zbyt łatwo. Uwięziony Sherlock z bambusem pod paznokciami i wodą która kapie kapie kapie kapie w dół w dół w dół w dół i John, który z tego powodu _cierpi_. John, jak się okazuje, jest stanowczo zbyt uczuciowy. Z tą ciepłą skórą i miękkimi włosami, i pooraną zmarszczkami twarzą, i niebieskimi oczami zasługuje tylko na to, co dobre, a Sherlock jest desperacko zmartwiony, że nie będzie umiał mu tego zapewnić.

- Wierzę ci, ale nie mogę znieść tej myśli. Więc powinieneś sobie pójść. _Teraz_. Na dłuższą metę dla nas obu będzie lepiej, jeśli…

- _Przestań_ – błaga John. – Boże, po prostu przymknij się, proszę, jeśli nie możesz czegoś uleczyć, postaraj się chociaż nie nasilać krwotoku. Mam rację, wiesz, że mam rację. Powiedz mi, co do czego mam rację.

Sherlock wzdycha, porusza się lekko i znów zaczyna delikatnie gładzić palcami kręgosłup Johna. To beznadziejne. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że John nigdzie się nie wybiera. John utknął. I to Sherlock go tu wsadził. I bardzo możliwe, że John faktycznie ma rację. Ma rację co do większości rzeczy. Kiedy powiedział, że lodówka nie jest miejscem na ludzką dłoń, miał rację, chociaż było to niefortunne. A kiedy powiedział, że Ziemia kręci się wokół słońca, a Sherlock wrzucił to w Google, też miał rację. Najwyraźniej John jest nie do ruszenia i nie da się nic z tym zrobić.

Sherlock pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech.

- No cóż, jestem wspaniały – przyznaje.

John śmieje się, ale ten śmiech wciąż nie jest wesoły.

- Owszem. Owszem, jesteś.

- I mam miłe mieszkanie.

- Mhm.

- I… nie podobało mi się, że stała ci się krzywda.

- Cholerne niedopowiedzenie stulecia.

Sherlock ujmuje w dłoń policzek Johna i unosi jego głowę. Twarz doktora jest o wiele bledsza niż być powinna, a zmarszczki pod oczami również robią się sine.

- Musisz zrozumieć, że jestem mózgiem, a cała reszta mnie to jedynie dodatek. Tak jak narkotyki. Seks, kiedy jeszcze uprawiałem seks. Ludzie. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem w związku. Sally Donovan miała rację co do mnie i ludzi. Oni mnie nienawidzą, a ja…

- To nieprawda, że nienawidzisz ludzi. Nie możesz znieść samotności. Nienawidzisz tego, co ludzie ci zrobili – wzdycha John. Jego oczy są przeszywającymi, jasnoszafirowymi punktami. – Nie wiem, kto to był, ale mam ochotę złamać mu kark.

Sherlock myśli o Reggiem, o dniu po tym fatalnym pocałunku; o jednym jedynym liście, który Sherlock odważył się napisać, w którym przeprosił, a nawet zapytał, czy mogliby się znowu przyjaźnić; i o odpowiedzi na to błaganie o wybaczenie, o jednolinijkowej odpowiedzi dostarczonej następnego dnia: „Nie mam pojęcia, co ja mogłem w tobie widzieć, ale od teraz trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka – jesteś trucizną." Nawet po wielu latach nękania Sherlock nie może sobie przypomnieć ani jednego pełnego nienawiści listu od Jima Moriarty'ego, który bolałby bardziej niż niepodpisana notatka od Reggie'ego.

- Powiedziano mi, że nie jestem dobry… dla ludzi – mówi ochrypłym głosem.

- Jesteś dobry dla mnie – odpowiada gorączkowo John. – Jesteś dla mnie tak cholernie dobry, wiesz o tym, sen, przygody, to całe – jak ty to nazywasz –_węszenie_, skrzypce, posiadanie kogoś, jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, o jakiej mogę pomyśleć, a w zasadzie to na mnie wymogłeś.

- Wiem. I to mnie niepokoi.

- Mnie też to niepokoi.

- Jestem niebezpieczny, sam tak powiedziałeś.

- Tak, ale to ja najechałem na Afganistan.

Sherlock nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, a John z wahaniem odpowiada tym samym. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że doktor nadal się boi. Odpowiedzi Sherlocka, jego decyzji, wyborów, możliwości i dróg.

Ma wrażenie, że zachodzi w nim jakaś ważna zmiana. Spędził masę czasu, nie bojąc się, ależ nie, nie boi się ani Moriarty'ego, ani listów; bał się, kiedy był dzieckiem, a teraz to tylko chemiczna reakcja, podobna każdej sztucznie czy naturalnie zachodzącej chemicznej reakcji, ale Sherlock wie, jak to jest: bać się, bo reakcję chemiczną i przerażenie odczuwa się tak samo, nie, żeby faktycznie się _bał_, oczywiście, że nie, ale i tak Sherlock nie chce, żeby John kiedykolwiek tak się czuł. A jeśli Sherlock musi być odważny, żeby John się nie bał, to Sherlocka na to stać. Ostatecznie ma jaja i stawi temu czoła jak mężczyzna. A jeśli to oznacza zatrzymanie Johna, a nie odesłanie go, Sherlock stwierdza, że mężnie sobie z tym poradzi. Jeśli to oznacza związek, to spróbuje. Jeśli to oznacza chronienie Johna od wypadków losowych takich jak kula, jak uszkodzenia kręgosłupa, jak James Moriarty, jak sam Sherlock, to do kurwy nędzy _zrobi co trzeba_. I tyle.

- Powiedz „tak" – szepcze John. – Nie myśl, ty cholerny mózgu w słoiku, po prostu powiedz „tak".

- Tak – odpowiada Sherlock. – Tak, dobrze, tak, ale…

- Już cicho – uśmiecha się szeroko John, przesuwając kciuk po dolnej, wydatnej wardze Sherlocka. – „Tak" to już dużo. A teraz zasady. Lubisz, jak się dotyka twoich włosów.

- Kto nie lubi? – prycha Sherlock, skubiąc kciuk.

- I… No wiesz. Spanie razem.

- Tak.

- Przytulanie. Z braku lepszego określenia.

- Na miłość boską, jakieś chyba musi być?

Uśmiech Johna staje się jeszcze szerszy.

- Jeśli tak, to go nie znam. A całowanie?

- Tak, ale nie w usta.

Całowanie Johna byłoby czymś zbliżonym do raju, ale mówi to, ponieważ całowanie zniszczyło mu życie i ponieważ zawsze to mówi. Odpowiedź jest niemal automatyczna.

_Nie, w usta nie, nie obchodzi mi, ile dasz mi ekstra. Odpowiedź i tak brzmi nie, i naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię to obchodzi. To oznacza, że nie jesteśmy umówieni? No to nie jesteśmy. Istnieją jeszcze inni ludzie, którzy mają dostęp do kokainy. Nie oznacza nie i nie podlega negocjacjom. To nie twój interes, dlaczego – bo tak powiedziałem. Dlaczego wszyscy tego ode mnie chcą? To tylko zwykły seks, nie powinien być tak skomplikowany. Nie, to nic osobistego, po prostu tego nie zrobię i już. Nie mogę, nigdy tego nie robię i nie, nie możesz powiedzieć niczego, co zmieni moją decyzję._

Na twarzy Johna dzieje się coś skomplikowanego.

- _Już_ jesteś rozczarowany? – wybucha Sherlock.

John wydaje się być lekko przerażony.

- Nie, matko, nie, po prostu myślałem i rozumiem dlaczego, jasne, intymność, no i płyny, no. Inne całowanie jest w porządku?

- Inne całowanie jest w porządku.

John natychmiast pochyla się i muska ustami brew Sherlocka, ujmuje w wargi kość, delikatnie przyciska bardzo delikatnie rozchylone usta. Sherlock odczuwa to jak falę promieniowania gamma, od szczytu swędzącej głowy aż po czubki och-tak-ciepłych palców u nóg.

- Takie całowanie? – pyta John miękko. – Dobrze?

- Hm. Tak – odpowiada nieco bez tchu Sherlock. – Dobrze.

John przesuwa się niżej z miną godną polującego drapieżnika i dotyka ustami szczęki Sherlocka, z którego ust wyrywa się westchnięcie. Usta, pełne usta i ich miękkość po wewnętrznej stronie**, **dotyk zębów i wreszcie muśnięcie językiem. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, czy powinny mu pod powiekami wybuchać gwiazdy, ale dokładnie to się dzieje.

John przerywa. Jego twarz jest zarumieniona.

- Takie całowanie?

Sherlock, powarkując, chwyta głowę Johna i muska, i całuje, i liże, wreszcie dowiaduje się, jak smakuje ta skóra na styku szczęki i ucha doktora. Jak _aksamit krem piasek pustyni światło gwiazd_. John wydaje z siebie dźwięk uszczęśliwionej pantery, więc Sherlock kontynuuje _fantastyczne wspaniałe boże to ty jesteś wspaniały_. Wreszcie, chociaż nie nasycił się do końca, ale już nie może oddychać, lekko przygryza płatek ucha Johna, a John wybucha głośnym śmiechem.

Sherlock odsuwa się, gwałtownie nabierając tchu.

- Dobrze?

- Tak – odpowiada John i znów się śmieje. – Tak, dobrze. Już wszystko z nami w porządku?

Sherlock przygryza wargę.

- Mam nadzieję. Przepraszam za torbę.

- I morfinę?

Sherlock przemyśliwuje to. Nie, tak naprawdę to nie, chodziło o to, żeby John zobaczył całą prawdę o Sherlocku i go opuścił, ale nic nie potoczyło się tak, jak sobie zakładał…

- Jeśli chcesz – stwierdza.

- Chcę.

- W takim razie tak.

- Możesz mi to wynagrodzić.

- Powiedz, co mam zrobić.

John podnosi się, ściąga koc z ich nóg i z zadowoloną miną idzie do łazienki. Trochę kuleje, ale nie na psychosomatyczną nogę.

- Zabieram cię do kliniki – stwierdza. – Ćpałeś dziesięć lat, głupi byłem, że dopiero teraz to robię. Ubieraj się. Martwię się o wiele rzeczy, ale dziś skupimy się na sercu i wątrobie.

xxx

- To jest _groteskowo_ niepotrzebne – psioczy Sherlock, siedząc na johnowym stole do badań. John niby dziś nie pracuje, ale i tak wygląda bardzo po doktorsku: rysuje wykresy, stuka palcami w teczki i wypisuje skierowania na badania. To byłoby nawet urocze, gdyby Sherlock nie siedział z rozpiętą koszulą, obserwując, jak doktor robi pełne koncentracji, profesjonalne miny, słuchając przez stetoskop sherlockowego serca. Detektyw jest niewypowiedzianie znudzony. Zapamiętał już treść medycznych plakatów, przynajmniej tych, które jakoś mogą się przydać w kryminologii, a teraz ma wrażenie, że ściany się wokół niego zamykają.

- Wiesz, ty uważasz, że jedzenie jest niepotrzebne, więc… weź głęboki oddech.

Sherlock robi, co mu kazano. Wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, pozwala sobie na niechętne prychnięcie.

John tylko się uśmiecha.

- Jestem głęboko przekonany, że od wieków się nie badałeś, więc nie zachowuj się jak dupek.

- _Nic_ mi nie jest.

- Pewnie tak, ale nadużywasz przypadkowych narkotyków, a ja nie do końca jeszcze wiem, jak sprawić, żebyś przestał, więc się upewniamy. Oddech.

- Oddychanie to nuda.

John uderza go w pierś stetoskopem. Więc Sherlock oddycha. Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że John z dużym zaangażowaniem gapi się na jego tors. Przyjemnie jest być obserwowanym, nawet jeśli całe to badanie jest nie do zniesienia. Sherlock obserwuje, jak John go obserwuje, obserwuje, jak liczy piegi i rzadkie pieprzyki, i patrzy na gładką klatkę piersiową, i mięśnie brzucha, i łuki żeber. Sherlock teoretycznie ma świadomość, że jest atrakcyjny i w jakiś abstrakcyjny sposób lubi swój transport, ale nigdy wcześniej nie było to tak satysfakcjonujące. Trochę przypomina te chwile, kiedy John nazywa go „wspaniałym". Jest cudowne.

- Podoba ci się mój wygląd – zauważa Sherlock.

Na twarzy Johna pojawia się uśmiech.

- Owszem.

Doktor przesuwa stetoskop. Sherlock uznaje, że to wymówka. Z jego _płucami_ nic się nie dzieje, na miłość boską. Uśmiecha się krzywo do czubka głowy Johna.

- Hm. Możesz zobaczyć więcej, jeśli chcesz. Bez doktorowania.

- Boże – śmieje się John. – Wszystko okej, nie musisz…

Nagle ktoś stuka w drzwi, John woła:

- Proszę? – i do gabinetu wchodzi Sarah.

Gdyby Sherlock miał sierść, właśnie by ją zjeżył.

Sarah jest drobna, urocza, ma kształtne ciało, uśmiecha się, ma na sobie różową sukienkę, która nie pasuje jej do włosów, co z jakiegoś powodu niepomiernie Sherlocka denerwuje. Za to jej buty są rozsądnie dobrane, a oczy szczere. Wydaje się być taką osobą, którą większość ludzi lubi. _Miłą_ osobą. Nie niebezpieczną. Nie jest osobą składającą się z ostrych kątów i ciemnych otchłani. Sarah pewnie ukończyła studia medyczne, by pomagać innym, wydłużać ich życie, podobał się jej idealizm i dobroć jako elementy ścieżki zawodowej. Pewnie nie mogłaby zabić myszy, której miałaby przeprowadzić sekcję, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jej własne życie, najprawdopodobniej wyłapuje robale w swoim mieszkaniu, wynosi je na zewnątrz i wypuszcza na wolność. To obrzydliwe.

- O, witam ponownie. – Sarah uśmiecha się jasno do Sherlocka. – Co słychać?

- Jest wspaniale – wydusza z siebie Sherlock.

Sarah przyjacielsko kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Johna i mówi:

- Bardzo przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, John, wiem, że tylko wpadłeś na chwilę, ale czy mógłbyś podpisać…

- _Przestań go dotykać_ – warczy Sherlock.

Dłoń Sarah opada. Zdumiona, odwraca się do niego. Jej gołębie oczy są okrągłe, ładne i pełne niepewności, gdzie popełniła _faux pas_. Jest nie tylko zdumiona, natychmiast wypełnia ją skrucha. I dobrze. John pieprzył się z nią wiele, wiele razy, a Sherlock jej _nienawidzi_.

- Jezu, Sherlock… - zaczyna John.

Ale Sherlock już zeskakuje ze stołu do badań, zapina koszulę, chwyta swój płaszcz leżący na krześle i pośpiesznie wychodzi z tego okropnego białego pokoju, w którym przebywa ta okropna miła kobieta. Nie może znieść zimnego, sterylnego powietrza, tej ciepłej, delikatnej kobiety, miejsc, których dotykały jej miękkie, wdzięczne dłonie. Jego koszula jest zapięta do połowy, a on już wyszedł z kliniki, powietrze jest tu lepsze, więc siada na ławce stojącej przy tym wysokim, oszklonym budynku. _Papierosy_. Potrzebuje papierosa. Nigdy w życiu nie potrzebował papierosa tak, jak teraz. Bo przecież _jak ona śmiała z tą twarzą i włosami i małymi dłońmi i_. Znajduje pół paczki w kieszeni płaszcza i zapala jednego. Nie cierpi tego, że John nadal jest w środku. Coś tłumaczy albo wyjaśnia, albo żartuje z Sherlocka, albo przeprasza, albo całuje swoją dziewczynę, albo wsuwa palce między jej nogi, albo…

Ktoś wyrywa mu z dłoni papierosa i rzuca na ziemię, obok ławki. Sherlock w zdumieniu spogląda w górę.

- Nie – mówi John. Jego głos jest zduszony i zły. - Narkotyki to jedno, ale to gówno cię _zabije_.

Sherlock krzyżuje ramiona.

- Pogodziłeś się już ze swoją ukochaną? – pyta kąśliwie.

- Zerwałem z nią dwa tygodnie temu, dupku jeden. Kiedy się wprowadziłem. Nie wiedziałem, co się wydarzy, ale miałem pewność, że ja i ona donikąd nie zmierzamy. Więc właśnie nakrzyczałeś na moją _przyjaciółkę_. O _szefowej_ już nie wspomnę.

John siada obok na Sherlocka, który gapi się na niego w zachwycie. Przed chwilą wszystko było szare, ale teraz widzi zieleń niskiego żywopłotu, czerwień przejeżdżającego obok samochodu i włosy Johna, które są w różnych odcieniach słomy.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę. Zachowujesz się jak cham.

- Tylko czasem.

John potrząsa z irytacją głową i milczy. Oblizuje wargi językiem. Kilkakrotnie zaciska i rozluźnia lewą dłoń. W jego niebieskich oczach pojawiły się burzowe chmury, to wina Sherlocka, co jest niesamowicie denerwujące. Nie odzywają się przez niemal minutę – John się wścieka, a Sherlock wypróbowuje w głowie różne słowa. Żadne z nich nie wydaje się właściwe. Ale nie mogą do końca świata siedzieć w milczeniu na ławce pod zachmurzonym niebem. To byłoby nieznośne. Sherlockowi nie jest i nie będzie przykro, więc przeprosiny – które mogłyby być najszybszą drogą do wybaczenia, a do tego stanowią popularną społecznie technikę – nie wchodzą w grę. Będzie musiał podążyć inną ścieżką.

- Dobrze, masz pytania – wzdycha w końcu, stawiając kołnierz płaszcza i wtulając się w niego jak w skorupę. Wie, że ta rozmowa będzie koszmarna, ale lepiej ją odbyć, zanim któryś z nich zostanie zamordowany. Dosłownie.

- Owszem, owszem – John wymawia te słowa bardzo szybko, co brzmi, jakby mówił jedno. – Mam. Tak, mam pytania. I słuchaj, jeśli nie będziesz chciał odpowiedzieć na któreś z tych py…

- _Nie chcę odpowiadać na żadne_ – warczy Sherlock.

- Ta, czaję, ale musimy sobie z tym poradzić. No więc… to nie była rozsądna reakcja na to, że ona mnie dotknęła.

- Oczywiście, że była. Pieprzyłeś się z nią.

- A teraz, kiedy jesteśmy w tym czymś, czym by to nie było, jesteś zazdrosny?

- Nie.

- Zaborczy?

- Może.

- Chodzi konkretnie o Sarah czy zareagowałbyś tak na każdą osobę, z którą spałem?

- To drugie.

- Kiedy byłeś aktywny seksualnie, czy było to z powodu uczuć?

- Ze względów praktycznych.

- Ale to, co się właśnie wydarzyło, nie wynikało ze względów praktycznych, prawda?

- Zamierzasz pieprzyć innych ludzi?

John mruga kilkakrotnie.

- Ja… Chryste. Sherlock, nie planowałem nikogo przelecieć w najbliższej przyszłości, ale…

- Bo, ostrzegam, najprawdopodobniej bym ich pozabijał. – Sherlock odwraca się w drugą stronę.

John przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawia.

- Czy to oznacza, że chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?

Sherlock myśli o tym.

_Nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu, nigdy tego od nikogo nie chciałem, ale chciałbym chwycić cię za rękę i wylecieć z tobą za nasze okno, zajrzeć do wszystkich domów, poznać ich sekrety i kłamstwa, a kiedy skończylibyśmy z Londynem, polecielibyśmy wyżej, pokazałbym ci układy gwiezdne, które obserwowałem teleskopem jako chłopiec, wiedziałeś, że widzę je w trzech wymiarach? Mogę to zrobić, bo jestem cudowny, chcę podarować ci noc, jakiej nigdy jeszcze nie zaznałeś, chcę smakować cię językiem, chcę, żebyś trwał przy moich ustach, chcę się wywrócić na drugą stronę aż będę całym twoim światem, bo otuliłbym cię sobą, tak, jakbyśmy eksplodowali niczym supernowa, chcę usłyszeć, jak ktoś, kogo kocham, brzmi, kiedy krzyczy dla mnie jakby umierał, i chcę podarować ci każdą możliwą przyjemność, skoro już ci nie pozwolę na strach, i nic z tego nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia, bo zobaczyłbyś, że nie chciałem takiej nocy, jakiej chciałeś ty, że równie dobrze mógłbym wędrować z tobą po lesie albo spać na twoim brzuchu, ale kiedy sam zobaczysz, w rzeczywistości, jako fakt nie do podważenia, na własne oczy, że nie możesz mnie podniecić, że nie chcę tego co ty w taki sam sposób, w jaki ty tego chcesz, to wszystko będzie skończone._

- Nie – mówi.

- No jasne, to mało zaskakujące, ale o co w takim razie chodzi? Naprawdę nie rozumiem, Sherlock.

- Chodzi o to, że jej _nienawidzę_.

- To _idiotyczne_, nie możesz jej nienawidzić, _nie znasz jej_. Nienawidzisz tego, kim dla mnie była. A to… Nie musisz… Kurwa, nie będę się dłużej bawił w niedopowiedzenia. Rozumiem, czemu nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, ale widziałeś kiedyś, jak na ciebie patrzę?

Głos Johna robi się ochrypły. To straszne. To straszne i w stu procentach jest to winą Sherlocka. Tak jak wszystko inne. Odwraca się do swojego niegdysiejszego kolegi.

- Chodzi o bliskość – próbuje.

- Jeśli, kurwa, mógłbym być bliżej ciebie niż dziś rano i nie skrzywdzić cię…

- _Chciałbym ci coś dawać!_ – krzyczy z rozpaczą Sherlock. John urywa.

- Czekaj – mówi, machając rękami. – Czekaj. Po prostu… Poczekaj. Pozwól, że coś powiem inaczej. To będzie brzmiało dziwnie, ale wytrzymaj, dobra? I odpowiedz „tak" lub „nie", bo chyba już rozumiem.

- Czekam – odpowiada ze złością Sherlock.

- Dla ciebie seks to jak wycieczka do dentysty. A dla mnie jak wycieczka na wyścigi. Uwielbiam seks. Ty nie.

- Możesz już przejść do tego, że chcesz _otwartego związku_ albo _innego potwornego, obrzydliwego_…

- Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks, ale _nie chcesz_, żebym ja uprawiał seks _z tobą_. O to chodzi?

Sherlock jest zdumiony.

Bo, jak powiedział John, dokładnie _o to_ chodzi.

Mija ich trzymająca się za ręce para, zmierzająca do kliniki. Na ramię Sherlocka spada kropelka deszczu. Detektyw wyciera ją. Czas albo znacznie przyspieszył, albo znacznie zwolnił, ale z całą pewnością nie mija w normalny sposób. John wyciąga buteleczkę Vicodenu i na sucho połyka jedną pastylkę. Potem uśmiecha się, rozkładając szeroko ramiona i unosząc je.

- Nie mam z tym absolutnie żadnego problemu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

Rozmowa Sherlocka i Johna zostaje dość nagle przerwana kilka sekund później, bo Bradstreet wysyła Sherlockowi pilnego SMS-a. Wygląda na to, że grupa handlarzy fałszywymi tożsamościami i złodziei tożsamości, którą już od dawno próbowali rozpracować, a która zajmuje się niemal wszystkim, od podrabiania podpisów na umowach pożyczkowych, poprzez hakowanie stron banków, aż do zapewniania fałszywych paszportów, wreszcie połknęła sherlockową przynętę i zgodziła się zatrudnić go jako konsultanta informatycznego. Sherlock jest świadom ironii – ostatecznie sam zaprezentował się im przy pomocy doskonale stworzonej, fałszywej tożsamości – co więcej, szalenie go ona cieszy. I ta rozmowa z Johnem jest co prawda bardzo ważna, ale nie może zignorować tak cennej szansy, by wejść jako pracownik do Conk-Singleton Identity Management Limited. Sherlock i Bradstreet spędzili zbyt wiele nocy pochyleni nad krętacką dokumentacją i _nieznośnie nudnymi nudnymi nudnymi_ wyciągami z kont, by przegapić tę możliwość.

A zresztą John wykształcił w sobie niemal pawłowowską reakcję na sherlockowy sygnał SMS-a. Kiedy tylko komórka dzwoni, jego czytelna twarz zaczyna promienieć oczekiwaniem godnym drapieżnika. Gdy tak siedzą na ławce, wiatr mierzwi jego jasne włosy, pojedyncze krople deszczu rozbryzgują się na jego ramionach, a on podnosi nogę i postukuje w łydkę Sherlocka czubkiem buta.

- Sprawa? - pyta przyjaźnie, porzucając poprzedni temat.

- Mhm. - Sherlock pokazuje mu wiadomość.

- O, super. Lubię Bradstreet.

Sherlock mruży oczy, aż zmieniają się w srebrne błyskawice, a John gwałtownie wybucha śmiechem.

- Nie, nie w ten sposób.

Sherlock unosi brwi.

- Jezu, już zawsze taki będziesz? - prycha John. - Spojrzę na kolczyki jakiejś laski, bo błyszczą, a ja jestem wzrokowcem, a ty połamiesz jej rzepki kolanowe? Co ja mam zrobić, żebyś się uspokoił? No i wiesz, nieważne, co wcześniej powiedziałem, możemy podejść do tego metodą małych kroczków – dodaje, nagle znów zaniepokojony. - Tak powinniśmy zrobić, nie? To znaczy... naprawdę nie mam problemu z nie-uprawianiem z tobą seksu. Żadnego problemu. I, jak wspomniałem, jestem otwarty na każde uprawianie seksu ze mną, jakie będziesz chciał. Albo nie chciał. Ale jeśli wolałbyś...

Sherlock wstaje, chwyta jego nadgarstki i ciągnie go do góry. John staje tak, że niemal mieści się w połach rozpiętego płaszcza Sherlocka, co, być może niezbyt proporcjonalnie (_ale wszystko, co dotyczy Johna jest mało proporcjonalne, wszystko, bo jest taki malutki, a przecież większy niż cały świat_) jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką Sherlock widział w życiu; moknące i ciemniejące w deszczu włosy ma potargane przez wiatr, oczy zmrużone, a poły sherlockowego płaszcza obejmują go niczym opiekunowie.

- Sprawa – mówi Sherlock z zapałem.

- Hm, jasne. - John wciska dłonie do kieszeni. - Tak. Powinieneś jej odpisać, wysłać mnie taksówką albo...

- _Chcę_ – mówi Sherlock prosto do johnowego ucha.

John przełyka ślinę, gdy Sherlock się odsuwa. Jego język pojawia się na moment i znów znika.

- Chcesz. - Doktor uśmiecha się. - Dobrze. To... Nie wiem, co dokładnie masz na myśli, ale... Poczekam, by się przekonać, dobra? To dobrze.

- Dobrze.

- No bo jestem wzrokowcem, a skoro na ciebie lecę i w ogóle, to od początku trochę zwala mnie z nóg, jaki... jaki jesteś. Z wyglądu.

- Wiem – mówi Sherlock z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie krzycz więcej na Sarah, to porządna dziewczyna.

- Skoro tak mówisz. - Sherlock rusza, przekonany, że John pójdzie za nim. - A teraz załóżmy mi pluskwy i poślijmy do pozbawionych skrupułów złodziei tożsamości.

- Czekaj, teraz... teraz co? Sherlock!

Jazda taksówką przez deszczowy Londyn do Scotland Yardu mija błyskawicznie, bo Sherlock wtajemnicza Johna we wszystkie szemrane sekrety Conk-Singleton Identity Management Limited. W Yardzie Sherlock niemal nie traci czasu, by przypomnieć sobie swoją fałszywą tożsamość – ostatecznie jest geniuszem. Założenie na niego pluskiew też zajmuje tylko chwilę, bo jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Podczas gdy nawzajem sobie dogryzają, Bradstreet wszystko podłącza

- Kurczę blade, w sumie naprawdę słodko w tym wyglądasz – zauważa policjantka, przeprowadzając kabel po plecach Sherlocka, pod bluzą z kapturem. Jego wrodzoną elegancję ukryli pod zbyt dużą, szarą dresową bluzą, jeansami i parą okrągłych okularów bez oprawek, po czym potargali mu włosy w stopniu doprawdy absurdalnym, tak, że Sherlock czuje się jak długowłosy terrier. Bradstreet chciała go przebrać w jakiś bardziej skomplikowany sposób, ale Sherlock zawsze uważał, że najłatwiej jest po prostu wtopić się w tłum. A poza tym fałszywa tożsamość, którą stworzył, i tak musi już być prawdziwym dziełem sztuki, skoro oszukała dział rekrutacji w Conk-Singleton. - Wyglądasz niemal...

- Po ludzku? - podsuwa zimno Sherlock, popijając kawę.

- Miałam zamiar powiedzieć: przytulaście.

To zaskakujące, ale wciąż niezbyt przyjemne.

- Ty się na tym znasz, jak sądzę.

- Nie, mnie to akurat średnio kręci. Jestem z tych, co bzykają i uciekają, więc się nie bój.

Bradstreet staje przed krzesłem Sherlocka i taksuje go wzrokiem. Ma na sobie bardzo profesjonalną, mówiącą „ze mną nie ma żartów" ciemnozieloną sukienkę, czarne, markowe szpilki, a jej krótkie, platynowe włosy są bardziej nastroszone niż zwykle. Gdyby się okazało, że John jednak _leci_ na nią w jakikolwiek sposób – bo jest bardzo ładna – Sherlock faktycznie będzie musiał coś złamać, a John słusznie wspomniał o rzepkach kolanowych. Właśnie wtedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi John ze zdeterminowaną miną i teczką w ręce.

- Mój kolega chciałby być w samochodzie z podsłuchem – mówi Sherlock.

- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – dodaje obojętnie John, stając obok Bradstreet.

- Nie. Byłeś nieoceniony w sprawie Hatherly'ego, a ten tu jest milszy, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu.

- Dzięki. Mój Boże. Oho. W takiej stylówie cię jeszcze nie widziałem – gwiżdże John.

Bradstreet, szczerząc zęby, trąca go łokciem.

- To _jeszcze nic_. Poczekaj, aż wstanie. Zupełnie zmieni postawę, będzie inaczej ruszał biodrami, znajdzie nowy środek ciężkości, wszystko się zmieni, to po prostu _genialne_. I przerażające. Jeszcze nie widziałeś, jak wchodzi w role, poza tym kitlem w klinice? Och, pokochasz to.

John uśmiecha się szeroko. Najpierw do Bradstreet, potem do Sherlocka, który zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

- Brzmi nieźle.

- Och, to niewiarygodne. - Bradstreet zaciera dłonie. - Wyobraź sobie jakiegoś aktora w teatrze National, jakiegoś naprawdę dobrego. Widzisz go na scenie, a potem poza sceną. I, rzecz jasna, nie ma na sobie kostiumu, ale nie tylko o to chodzi – osoba na scenie była kimś _zupełnie innym_ od osoby na ulicy. On - wskazuje wypielęgnowaną dłonią na Sherlocka. - On mógłby być aktorem i to naprawdę wielkim. Mówię ci, teatr wiele stracił, gdy Sherlock postanowił zostać detektywem konsultantem. Tylko patrz, doktorku, to będzie szaleństwo. Uwielbiam to. Sherlock, kim będziesz tym razem, Powłóczącym Nogami Maminsynkiem, Nie Do Końca Gejowskim Programistą czy Ojoj Gdzie Ja Mam Kończyny?

Zapada krótka cisza.

Sherlock _kocha_ Bradstreet.

Nie tak, jak kocha Johna. To byłoby naukowo niemożliwe. Ale John z niecierpliwości niemal staje na palcach, a głowę ma do połowy przechyloną.

Sherlock _uwielbia_ Bradstreet.

- Ty wybierz – proponuje policjantce, uśmiechając się diabolicznie.

- Serio?

- Serio. John nie zna szczegółów. Przed zapadnięciem zmroku, jeśli łaska. - Sherlock z nonszalancją ogląda swoje paznokcie.

Bradstreet zaciska wargi, a potem woła:

- Możesz być Introwertycznym Prawiczkiem-Heterykiem, Który Ma Koty? Kurwa, zawsze mam ochotę go uściskać, chciałoby się go zjeść.

Sherlock ostrożnie wstaje. Jego głowa jest opuszczona, ale nie za bardzo, ramiona nieco zwieszone, jedna stopa odrobinę zakrzywiona do wewnątrz, _krótsze kroki krótsze kroki_, rusza w stronę drzwi, spoglądając na nie kątem oka zamiast wprost. Zdejmuje okulary i przeciera je rękawem bluzy. Kiedy dociera do drzwi, odwraca się do Bradstreet i mówi:

- Ja... ja tylko myślę... proszę się nie obrazić, ale bardzo ładnie pani dziś wygląda. Przepraszam.

Bradstreet i John zaczynają wyć ze śmiechu. Bradstreet klaszcze, zgina się w pół i wyrzuca zaciśniętą pięść w powietrze. John zakrywa pół twarzy dłonią, spoglądając przez palce w pełnym zachwytu niedowierzaniu.

- Niewiarygodne – mówi. Brzmi to trochę tak, jakby mówił: „Kocham cię", ale Sherlock nie ma pewności.

Sherlock nie wypada z roli, uśmiecha się nieśmiało i, wychodząc, mówi:

- Czy nie powinniśmy już się zbierać?

xxx

Sherlock naprawdę _nie planował_ zostać zamkniętym w piwnicy Conk-Singleton i naćpanym.

Po prostu włamywał się do ich baz danych (po ekspercku) w swoim małym boksie, przy swoim nowym biurku (prywatność), po tym, jak na szkoleniu zebrał mnóstwo danych, przekazanych za pomocą pluskwy do Bradstreet, Johna i reszty ekipy (perfekcyjnie)**, **a potem zaczął przesyłać setki zakodowanych plików (umiejętnie) i, owszem, może to i (teoretycznie) nie było częścią planu, ale kto trzymałby się _planu_, jeśli mógłby osiągnąć więcej. Miał właśnie wstać i zrejterować (z wdziękiem), kiedy ochroniarz powiedział: „Potrzebujemy jeszcze pańskich odcisków palców, to zajmie dwie minuty", a Sherlock odpowiedział: „Czy to nie może poczekać?" (oczywiście), zaś ochroniarz wyciągnął pistolet i odparł: „Nie". A potem zabrano go z widoku publicznego do lodowatych podziemi. Sherlock próbował jak tylko mógł rzucać krótkie, złośliwe komentarze dotyczące tego, dokąd zmierzają, przez wzgląd na osoby po drugiej stronie aparatury podsłuchowej, dopóki ktoś nie przycisnął mu do twarzy szmaty ociekającej chloroformem.

Po tym wspomnienia stają się odrobinę zamazane.

- Hej, hej, spokojnie – mówi John. Tkwi pod ramieniem Sherlocka i stoją razem na szczycie schodów. Sherlock podejrzewa, że są na Baker Street. Pachnie jak na Baker Street, pachnie słabym dymem papierosowym, starymi ścianami i jajkami sadzonymi, które jedli na śniadanie, po tym, jak rozpakował torbę Johna. A to, że znaleźli się w domu, najprawdopodobniej oznacza, że John pomógł mu wejść po schodach. Detektyw podejrzewa, że to mogło zająć dłuższą chwilę.

- Nmf – mówi.

- Taaa, mnie też się średnio podobało.

Drzwi otwierają się. John drugą ręką zapala światło i jęczy:

- Boże, jakbyśmy zeszli z pola bitwy.

Światło jest potworne i wszechogarniające. Przeszywa ciało niczym płynny ogień.

- Ugh – mówi Sherlock.

- Wiem, wiem, przepraszam, ale muszę zobaczyć.

Sherlock ma wrażenie, że wychodzi z dzikiego haju, wielkiego jak drapacz chmur i głębokiego jak kanion. A nawet nie mógł się nim nacieszyć. Została mu tylko kara. Głowa zaraz mu eksploduje. Jego język jest sztywny. Nie czuje warg. Oczy go bolą. Być może krwawią. Gdzie są jego wargi?

_Czy ja jeszcze mam wargi?_

Kiedy następnym razem jest w stanie coś zarejestrować, siedzi na łóżku w sypialni, a John ostrożnie zdejmuje mu z nosa okulary. Ostrożnie przesuwa palcami po tym, co, jak Sherlock podejrzewa, jest dość paskudnym rozcięciem biegnącym tuż pod linią włosów.

- Nng – mówi i wzdryga się.

- Przepraszam, wiem, wiem. Cii. Wszystko w porządku. Czy mogę, hm... - John ma jedną rękę na włosach Sherlocka, przypominających teraz gniazdo szczurów, a drugą na jego szyi. - Wplątałeś się chwilowo w mały romans z objawami szoku**, **a krew ledwo ci krąży, od kiedy cię uśpili. Mogę cię położyć spać? Obiecuję, ani mi się śni dobierać się do ciebie.

- Rmm – mówi Sherlock, wtulając głowę w brzuch Johna. Tu jest lepiej. Nawet przyjemnie. John może robić, co tylko chce. John jest bardzo wrażliwy. Słyszy śmiech Johna w jego brzuchu. Dłonie Johna są ciepłe, zawsze ciepłe. To jeden z wielu powodów, dla których John jest doskonały.

- Mrm? - pyta Sherlock.

- Tak, nie dziwię się, że jesteś zbity z pantałyku. Poleciałeś odrobinę za blisko słońca i trihalogenometan zbił cię z nóg. Ty cholerny, pieprzony wariacie. Byłem na ciebie taki wściekły. A wcześniej w zasadzie wsadziłeś do paki całą tę wesołą kompanię z Conk-Singleton. Kiedy zamilkłeś, weszliśmy za tobą. Dzwonili do swoich przełożonych, że mają intruza, więc nie zdążyli cię przeszukać i całe szczęście, skoro włamywałeś się im do mainframe'u. Przy okazji, całkiem fajnie opowiadałeś, gdzie jesteś, ale Bradstreet wsadziła w pluskwę urządzenie namierzające. Wiedziałeś o tym?

- Nrrf.

- Tak myślałem. Lubię tę kobietę. Bardzo ją lubię. Ale nie w ten sposób. W ten sposób lubię kogoś innego. Mogę zdjąć z ciebie ciuchy? Proszę?

- Hsss – wzdycha Sherlock, gotów współpracować.

Stanowcze dłonie chwytają bluzę i ciągną ją do góry. Sherlock próbuje pomóc, naprawdę, ale jego ręce i nogi drżą, nie jest w stanie nad nimi zapanować, a jego wzrok jest zamglony. Kiedy wreszcie zdjęli koszulę, w jego zamazanym polu widzenia pojawia się jasna głowa, a palce rozplątują sznurówki jego conversów.

Zanim pochłania go ciemność, Sherlock czuje jeszcze ukłucie plastra na czole i słyszy głos, mruczący: „Wiem, kochany, już prawie koniec" i zastanawia się, kto jest tym „kochanym", i czuje wsuwające się na niego miękkie ubranie, a potem: „Pozwól mi, proszę, pozwól" i „No już, ciii, jestem tutaj", potem ktoś układa go na gładkim prześcieradle jak ofiarę rytualną i owija w kokon. Tyle tylko, że Sherlock z trudem przypomina sobie, iż kokony są zazwyczaj wytworzone z laku i pszczelich plastrów, ale ten kokon wcale nie przypomina kostnej porcelany. To bardziej, jakby być otulonym parą skrzydeł z waty cukrowej, podczas gdy zapada się w nicość bezchmurnego, letniego nieba.

xxx

Gdy Sherlock się budzi, ból już raczej minął. Wciąż obejmuje go ramię, ramię z opalonym nadgarstkiem i bladym przedramieniem, porośnięte jasnymi włoskami. Poza tym ktoś oddycha lekko w jego kark, ewidentnie leżąc na tej samej poduszce, a do tego (w przeciwieństwie do tego, co działo się minionej nocy, z całą pewnością, minionej nocy było tylko „pozwól mi, proszę" i „wszystko w porządku, jestem tutaj") w jego krzyż wbija się ewidentna erekcja.

Sądząc po świetle, jest ranek. Światło jest w kolorze miodu, który Sherlock łączy z pszczołami zapylającymi koniczynę, w odróżnieniu od tych, które zapylają, na przykład, grykę, lawendę albo lucernę.

Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że ramię, które obserwuje, bardzo dobrze się prezentuje w tym świetle.

Detektywa zdumiewa dziwne uczucie _deja vu_. Wczoraj obudził się przy lekarzu wojskowym, prawda? Dziś jest tak samo. Czy to oznacza, że to będzie się powtarzać, stanie się spaniem w uścisku _ad infinitum_? Jeśli tak, czy jest to nagroda za wszystkie sprawy, które w swoim życiu rozwiązał i, zakładając, że będzie dalej rozwiązywać sprawy i utrzymywać Moriarty'ego na dystans, czy to oznacza, że będzie miał w swoim łóżku żywego, oddychającego Johna?

W ich łóżku? Czy to może być teraz _ich_ łóżko?

Stwierdza, że zdecydowanie na to wygląda. Ale to tak cudowny obrót wydarzeń, że nie do końca ma pewność.

John kręci się nieco, jego ramię przesuwa się z chudej talii Sherlocka na pierś.

_Co wydarzyło się wczoraj?_ Była kanapa, potem jajka, potem klinika, potem kłótnia o Sarah, potem taksówka w deszczu, potem Bradstreet podziwiała go w obecności Johna, Sherlock _kocha_ Bradstreet, a potem Conk-Singleton, a potem ochroniarz, a potem „Nie", a potem szmata przy twarzy, a potem schody, z całą pewnością były schody, a potem: „ty cholerny, pieprzony wariacie, byłem na ciebie taki wściekły..."

Sherlock zamiera.

- O Jezu, wybacz – mamrocze zaspany głos za nim.

John odsuwa się.

Odrobinę zaniepokojony Sherlock się odwraca. John leży na plecach, ma na sobie t-shirt i zapewne majtki. Jedno ramię zarzucił ponad głowę, a jego włosy są dziko potargane od snu. Wygląda... wygląda cudownie. I nie wydaje się być zły, nie do końca, a w zasadzie ani trochę, zmarszczki wokół jego ust są idealnie spokojne, ale Sherlock nie do końca wie, co się zmieniło między „ty cholerny, pieprzony wariacie", a Johnem śpiącym z piersią przytuloną do pleców Sherlocka, obejmującym go ramieniem. John ziewa szeroko.

- Czy my... - pyta cicho Sherlock.

John otwiera gwałtownie oczy. Odkręca głowę w stronę Sherlocka.

- Czy... Boże, nie, nigdy bym nie...

- ...rozwiązaliśmy sprawę?

- Och. - John się uśmiecha. - Tak, rozwiązałeś ją.

- Ach.

- I wpakowałeś się w drobną awanturę z chloroformem, ale Bradstreet twierdzi, że to dla ciebie normalka. No więc... tak, było okej. Chociaż trochę strasznie. Ale okej.

- A więc dzień jak co dzień.

- Dla cudownego dziecka, detektywa-konsultanta? Tak sądzę.

- Nie pamiętam.

- Nic dziwnego. Dupek. Ale teraz wyglądasz dużo lepiej, więc w porządku.

Milczą przez chwilę. John patrzy w sufit. Nie wydaje się zły, chociaż Sherlock nie pamięta, żeby przepraszał po „ty cholerny, pieprzony wariacie". Może stwierdzić po pulsie, że John nie jest zły. To doskonała wiadomość. Sherlock patrzy, jak klatka piersiowa doktora podnosi się i opada, widzi delikatny zarys żeber i oczywisty dowód na obecność płuc i myśli – zastanawia się – za co John przepraszał, kiedy się odsunął. Za to, że spał z Sherlockiem w łóżku? Na pewno nie, nie teraz. Za nazwanie go „cholernym, pieprzonym wariatem"? Raczej nie, biorąc pod uwagę, że w całą sprawę zamieszany był chloroform, a Sherlock, chociaż świetnie radzi sobie z komputerami, raczej nie powinien był zacząć włamywać się do mainframe'u**. **Za...

- No dobra – mówi John. Brzmi, jakby był odrobinę zażenowany. - To ja pójdę, hm, wziąć szybki prysznic, a potem...

_Och._

Zanim Sherlock ma czas pomyśleć, że porusza ręką, trzyma go za przedramię. Jest gładkie, mocne, małe jak cały John, ale, z drugiej strony, Sherlock zawsze miał niezwykle długie palce.

- Nie musisz nigdzie iść – mówi.

John patrzy na niego z namysłem. Wydaje się zaskoczony. Jego oczy rozchmurzają się w porannym słońcu.

- Ty... nie chciałem cię zaniepokoić, po prostu...

- Nie zaniepokoiłeś mnie.

- Zaniepokoiłem.

- Nie pamiętałem, co się wydarzyło w nocy.

- Wiem, więc...

- Myślałem o tym i nagle miałem dziurę w pamięci. To wszystko.

- A więc nie chodziło o...

- Nie jestem zaniepokojony.

- Ale _byłeś_.

- Nie przez seks. Seks mnie nie niepokoi – nalega Sherlock z wyczerpaniem.

John przygryza dolną wargę, rozważając to stwierdzenie. Wygląda... gdyby Sherlock był ze sobą całkowicie uczciwy, a bardzo stara się być, to wygląda smakowicie, od absolutnie idealnego nosa poprzez cienkie wargi po johnowo pachnącą szyję.

- No tak, rozmawialiśmy o tym – mówi John wolno. - Ale serio, po prostu... Niezależnie od tego, co ktokolwiek ci wcześniej powiedział, a biorąc pod uwagę, jak się zachowujesz, chciałbym jakoś tak więcej niż połowę z tych ludzi zadźgać, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że ja nie...

Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że trzeba podjąć stanowcze kroki.

Gwałtownie siada, odrzuca kołdrę, przerzuca nogę przez kolana Johna, który leży na plecach w spodniach od piżamy na bokserkach i delikatnie siada. Twardy penis Johna tkwi uwięziony między nimi, a wielkie oczy doktora gapią się na niego w szoku.

- Seks – powtarza wyraźnie Sherlock – mnie nie niepokoi.

I naprawdę tak jest. Gdyby seks go niepokoił, nie proponowałby. Och, nienawidził seksu z innymi ludźmi, z niektórymi nawet bardziej niż z innymi, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że John jest inny. John nie jest osobą, która Sherlocka obrzydza, ale która ma coś, czego Sherlock pragnie, chociaż mieć nie powinien. John jest osobą, którą Sherlock kocha – chociaż wciąż nie wie, czy powinien o tym wspominać – jest osobą, _której Sherlock pragnie_ i, być może, którą _powinien_ mieć. Powoduje tyle samo efektów ubocznych, co narkotyki – szmery w sercu, czasem utratę tchu i dziwne trzepotanie w klatce piersiowej, ale tym razem nie chodzi o wymianę dóbr na usługi. To zupełnie inne uczucie, przypominające to, kiedy Sherlock odkrył chemię, albo kiedy w wieku sześciu lat znalazł w bibliotekę książkę o analizie śledczej, pożądanie _wszystkiego, co powiązane z tematem_, i to natychmiast.

- Jasne – mówi John, mrugając gwałtownie. - Hm. Dobrze, seks cię nie niepokoi. Ale wydawało mi się, że...

- Seks mnie nie niepokoi. Orgazmy mnie ogromnie niepokoją.

- To... Dzięki za to rozróżnienie.

- Nie ma za co.

- Po prostu chcę, żeby wszystko było dla ciebie... w porządku.

- Widziałeś kiedyś, żebym robił coś, czego robić nie chcę?

- Taaa, czaję, że jesteś dupkiem, naprawdę. Ale tu nie może chodzić o to, czego ja chcę. Czego... a ty, Chryste, ty naprawdę wyrażasz się jasno i dość, hm, dość mnie dekoncentrujesz... czego _ty_ chcesz i czy możesz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie jak najszybciej, bo _Jezu_.

Sherlock kręci się nieco, przez co John zamyka oczy.

- Chcę wszystkiego, co dotyczy ciebie. Kiedy cię tu nie ma, chcę wiedzieć, jak wyglądasz i co robisz, i wysyłanie ci SMS-ów pomaga, bo mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak mi odpisujesz. Chcę zobaczyć każdy twój nastrój i każdą twoją minę, całą skalę twoich emocjonalnych, umysłowych i fizycznych możliwości, od czerni po biel, od zera do nieskończoności, chcę je nagrać pod wpływem różnych bodźców i odkryć zmiany w twoim zachowaniu, zależne od nieskończonych kombinacji i kolejności, w której angażuje się poszczególne czynniki. Nie chciałem, żebyś o tym wiedział, bo okoliczności nie są sprzyjające, ale sam odkryłeś po „Friesland", więc jest już za późno i nie wiem, czy mamy inne wyjście, bo chcę _nauczyć się o tobie wszystkiego_, a jeśli sądzisz, że mogę to zrobić, nie uprawiając z tobą seksu, to jesteś o wiele głupszy niż myślałem.

John przez chwilę pociera sobie skronie. Zmarszczki na jego czole poruszają się lekko i przepięknie.

- Jezu Chryste – mówi w końcu. Następnie uśmiecha się szeroko. Sherlock nigdy nie widział tak szerokiego uśmiechu. - Jestem cały twój. Chyba już o tym wspominałem. Ale mogę wspominać to częściej. Tak często, jak tylko chcesz.

Sherlock uśmiecha się.

- Ufasz mi?

- Chyba nie powinienem, ale wychodzi na to, że tak. Całkowicie.

- I chcesz tego, czego ja chcę?

- Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę – syczy John, lekko wypinając biodra pod Sherlockiem.

- Zagrajmy w grę.

John zastanawia się przez chwilę.

- Hm. A jakie są zasady?

Sherlock chwyta nadgarstki Johna i naciska na nie lekko, przygniatając je do materaca. Jednocześnie kołysze się lekko w przód i w tył na jego kolanach, przez co doktor przygryza znów dolną wargę, jego źrenice rozszerzają się i cały robi się odrobinę cudowniejszy niż moment wcześniej.

- Pierwsza zasada: robisz to, co ci każę. Druga: nie szczytujesz, dopóki ci nie powiem.

- Tak, dobra – mówi John bez tchu.

I niemal natychmiast.

_Och_.

- Och, _podoba_ ci się to – mruczy Sherlock. - Lubisz, jak wydaje ci się polecenia, bo byłeś w wojsku, czy też byłeś w wojsku, bo lubisz, jak wydaje ci się polecenia?

- To nie jest aż tak prostackie. - John uśmiecha się i marszczy przez moment nos.

Sherlock zastanawia się.

- Coś bardziej skomplikowanego? To ma związek ze mną?

John zaciska lewą dłoń w pięść pod uściskiem sherlockowej dłoni. Odchrząkuje.

- Muszę przyznać, że bardzo lubisz się rządzić. Ale nie o to chodzi. Masz – i używam tu eufemizmu – bardzo atrakcyjny głos. A ja mógłbym ci się wyrwać w dwie sekundy i zupełnie cię obezwładnić w kolejne trzy. Pamiętaj o tym. Ale...

- Ale nie zrobisz tego – wzdycha Sherlock. - I podoba ci się to, co wybierasz.

- Ale nie zrobię tego – zgadza się John, zniżając głos. - I podoba mi się to, co wybieram. Mogę mieć jakieś życzenia w tej grze? Znaczy, jestem raczej seksualny – to znaczy bardzo, _bardzo_ seksualny – a ty jesteś tak zajebiście cudowny, że, szczerze mówiąc, pewnie mógłbym dojść, gdybyś czytał na głos rozkład jazdy pociągów, no serio, mógłbyś zacząć tańczyć macarenę, a mnie zmiękłyby kolana, więc pewnie jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, ale jakaś wskazówka może się przydać.

Sherlock zastanawia się i kiwa głową.

- Trzy życzenia.

- Jak dżin? - chichocze John. - Kurwa, zaczynajmy tę grę, jest mi rozpaczliwie niekomfortowo. Czas, start.

Sherlock schodzi z jego kolan i kładzie się po swojej stronie, opierając głowę na łokciu. John obraca głowę na poduszce i obserwuje go. Już swobodne dłonie kładzie na brzuchu i splata palce.

- Przede wszystkim: potrzebujesz czegoś przeciwbólowego? - pyta Sherlock, przesuwając palcem po johnowym łokciu.

- Nie. Już się tym zająłem. Ze mną wszystko okej. Nadal jesteś na haju? - John nagle robi się zaniepokojony.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku.

- To dobrze

- Dobrze. Więc rozbieraj się.

Zadowolony John natychmiast podnosi się i klęka. Chwyta t-shirt przy kołnierzyku i ściąga go przez głowę, lekko się krzywiąc, a potem rzuca go na podłogę przy łóżku. Następnie zsuwa bokserki, kładzie się na plecach i je również skopuje na podłogę.

Siniaki nadal rozciągają się fioletowymi smugami, a Sherlock ich nienawidzi. Ale, och, ile jest do kochania. Sherlock niespiesznie ogląda i zapamiętuje wszystko, bojąc się (tak, przyznaje się przed samym sobą: _bojąc_), że nie dostanie drugiej szansy. Klatka piersiowa Johna jest gładka, chociaż nie bezwłosa i, jak się okazuje, doktor ma opaloną nie tylko szyję i nadgarstki – pasek opalenizny przedziela też na pół jego ramiona. Jego brzuch jest muskularny, chociaż nie przesadnie, a nogi szczupłe. Jego penis stoi dumnie naprężony, a John uśmiecha się oczekująco. Na jego trzecim żebrze widnieje pieprzyk, który Sherlock uwielbia. I _blizna_. Blizna jest nowa i spektakularna. Przypomina rozgniecionego białego pająka albo dziurę w szybie, jest chaotyczna, heroiczna, piękna i...

- Boże – szepcze John. - Podnieca mnie nawet to, jak na mnie _patrzysz_, szalony dupku. Zgoda na wyrażenie pierwszego życzenia?

- Udzielona.

- Nie chcę być jedynym nagim facetem w tym łóżku.

„John to bardzo sprytny gość" - myśli detektyw. Ściąga swoje spodnie od piżamy, a zaraz potem koszulę. Rzuca je, by towarzyszyły na podłodze ubraniom Johna. Podoba mu się myśl, że sczepiają się ze sobą, jak on i John na górze, na łóżku.

- Och, kurwa mać, to niesprawiedliwe – mamrocze John, urzeczony. - Jakim cudem... jak możesz być tak idealny? Zaplanowałeś to, cholera, bycie idealnym? Z jakiej ty jesteś _planety_?

Sherlock pochyla się, otwiera szufladę i wyciąga małą tubkę lubrykantu.

- Co, do diabła? - pyta John ze zdumieniem.

- I tak nienawidzę masturbacji, myślisz, że lubię ją _na sucho_?

- Och. Nie. Jasne, że nie.

- Wyciągnij rękę.

John podaje lewą dłoń, a Sherlock wyciska trochę lubrykantu na jego palce.

- Nic z tym nie rób, dopóki ci nie powiem.

- A kiedy to będzie? - pyta John bez tchu. - Niedługo?

- Może. - Sherlock wrzuca tubkę z powrotem do szuflady.

- Osobiście głosuję na „niedługo".

Sherlock znów kładzie się na boku, ale tym razem przysuwa się bliżej. Bardzo, bardzo delikatnie przesuwa palcami po twarzy Johna, a potem po jego szyi, bliźnie, po klatce piersiowej, po brzuchu i urywa z dłonią na johnowym podbrzuszu. Ale chce _więcej więcej więcej_, więc pochyla się i muska językiem bliznę, a John syczy cicho.

- Dotknij mnie – rozkazuje Sherlock, posyłając delikatny jak pieszczota uśmiech skórze Johna.

- Boże, tak, błagam, gdzie?

- Gdzie chcesz. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

John wyciąga prawą dłoń i gładzi jej wierzchem blade biodro Sherlocka, a potem w górę, w górę, w górę, wklęsły brzuch, potem muska szyję i w końcu wsuwa palce w sherlockowe włosy i zaciska je. Sherlock nagradza go, ujmując jego sutek w usta.

- O mój _Boże_. - Pięść we włosach zaciska się, więc Sherlock drażni twardniejący sutek zębami. - _Kurwa_. Dobra, zamierzasz może...

- Podciągnij nogi.

John jest posłuszny. Zgina kolana, a jego serce wali pod wargami Sherlocka. To tak delikatne, tak piękne, że, według Sherlocka, jest niemal nieznośnie smutne. Muska dłonią nogę Johna, nie chcąc przerwać dotyku, a jednocześnie nie przestaje się znęcać na sutkiem. Robi to tak długo, jak ma ochotę, i musi przyznać, że to dość długo. Mijają kolejne minuty, Sherlock delikatnie przygryza zębami i muska językiem, i czuje, jak udo Johna zaczyna drżeć niczym skrzydło motyla. Kciuk zatknął w zagięciu biodra doktora.

- Hm, czy... - mówi John dziwnie wysokim głosem. - Czy któryś z nas dotknie mnie jakoś niedługo, na mokro, na sucho, teraz już bez znaczenia, bo, Boże, no...

Sherlock podnosi głowę. Na czubku penisa Johna – który jest średniej długości, lecz nieco grubszy, niż te, które Sherlock pamięta, i leży na podbrzuszu Johna ponad niewielką kępką ciemnoblond włosów – pojawiła się kropelka płynu. Sherlock zastanawia się, jak smakuje, i nie widzi powodu, dla którego nie miałby się o tym przekonać. Przeciąga po czubku kciukiem, wyciera kropelkę i oblizuje palec. John smakuje jak ostryga. Smak Johna natychmiast ląduje w dużej, przypominającej szklarnię dobudówce do biblioteki w pałacu umysłu Sherlocka, którą detektyw stworzył, gdy John powiedział: „Kurwa, zaczynajmy tę grę". W pomieszczeniu tym znajduje się mnóstwo bukowych i mosiężnych skrzynek. W międzyczasie prawa pięść Johna uderza w materac gdzieś za Sherlockiem z cichym „łup", a powieki doktora zaciskają się.

- Och, _kurwa, jasna cholera, kpisz sobie_? No wszystko się prawie skończyło, czy ty mnie właśnie _posmakowałeś_? Sherlock, _jaja sobie robisz_? Dotknę się teraz, dobra?

- Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu.

- Kurwa, czemu?

Sherlock opuszcza dłoń i wymierza mocnego, szybkiego klapsa w udo Johna, tam, gdzie może dosięgnąć i nie uderzyć przy tym w łóżko. John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, a potem nie daje rady opanować wybuchu śmiechu. Potrząsa głową, nie otwierając oczu.

- Jezu, ratuj, jestem w łóżku z najprzystojniejszym, najbardziej seksownym geniuszem na świecie, a on mnie chyba zabije... Jeśli umrę, błagam, nie mówcie mojej mamie, że przekręciłem się, gdy bił mnie rozpaczliwie pociągający, aseksualny detektyw konsultant. Błagam. O _Boże_.

- Jeszcze raz?

- Poproszę.

W pokoju rozlega się donośne plaśnięcie.

- To liczyło się jako jedno z twoich życzeń.

- Cholera, wcale nie! - protestuje John, unosząc głowę.

- Wcale tak. Ale tego ci nie policzę – stwierdza litościwie Sherlock, wymierzając trzeciego klapsa.

- Sherlock – mówi John, a jego głos jest bardzo poważny. - Jeśli któryś z nas nie dotknie mnie _w tej chwili_, to chyba się rozpłaczę.

Sherlock parska krótkim, niskim śmiechem i przysuwa się bliżej. Kładzie głowę na bliźnie i słucha bicia serca Johna pod oszpeconą skórą, obserwując jego ciało. John obejmuje go ramieniem, drapiąc w plecy. To tak, jakby leżeć w gnieździe i być otulonym wojskowym weteranem. Sherlock odkrywa, że jego własne serce wali jak oszalałe. Kiedy to się stało? Czyżby słuchało johnowego serca i próbowało za nim nadążyć, bojąc się, że inaczej zostanie samo?

- Weź penisa w dłoń.

- Nareszcie, wielkie, _cholerne dzięki_ – wzdycha John, sięgając w dół, szybko ujmując się w lewą dłoń i rozprowadzając po sobie lubrykant. Z jego gardła wydobywa się dźwięk, którego Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał – niezwłocznie wrzuca go do skrzynki ze smakiem Johna.

- Dotykaj się. Nie za mocno, ale tak jak lubisz.

John przesuwa dłoń po swoim członku – delikatnie, powoli. Drży, gdy Sherlock go obserwuje. Sherlock słyszy nad głową dyszenie – John ciężko oddycha przez nos.

- O czym myślisz? - szepcze Sherlock.

- O Monie Lisie.

Sherlock sięga dłonią w dół i szczypie skórę na udzie Johna, którą sam wcześniej zaczerwienił. Mocno.

- Kurwa, jak _myślisz_, o czym myślę, Sherlock? Jezu, myślę o tym, że patrzysz, jak walę konia, jakby to był jakiś cholerny cud.

Oczy Sherlocka nagle płoną i detektyw mruga. Bo to jest cud. To ta część Johna, co do której miał pewność, że nigdy jej nie zobaczy, a jeśli nie przeżyje tego tygodnia, będzie przynajmniej mógł z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że umarł, wiedząc, iż cuda się zdarzają, nawet jeśli tylko raz. Przełyka z trudem ślinę. Odchrząkuje.

- Nie musisz myśleć o tym, co naprawdę się teraz dzieje – mówi miękko, pochłonięty dłonią Johna przesuwającą się w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. - Robiąc to wcześniej, o czym myślałeś? Czy klęczałem w ciemnej londyńskiej uliczce, podczas gdy ty pieprzyłeś moje usta?

John mocniej przytula detektywa.

- Boże, Sherlock, nie, ja...

- Twierdzisz, że o mnie nie myślałeś?

- A skąd, myślałem, ale nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że...

- W porządku, to tylko fantazja, w żaden sposób mnie nie dotyka... fantazji nie da się opanować. A może ja siedziałem w fotelu, a ty klęczałeś, biorąc mnie całego w usta?

- Zabijasz mnie – warczy John przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego dłoń przyspiesza. - Kurwa, _zabijasz mnie_. Więcej nie myśl, że seks ze mną może być problematyczny. Najwyraźniej nie jesteś geniuszem bez powodu. Kurwa. Czy ty chcesz, żebym najpierw doszedł, czy dostał ataku serca, zdecyduj się, do cholery.

- Założę się, że wsuwałeś we mnie palce... na stojąco, ja opierałem dłonie na ścianie i wciąż byliśmy ubrani, tylko ja miałem spuszczone spodnie i bieliznę... a potem położyłeś mnie na kuchennym stole i wziąłeś od tyłu, bo zacząłem o to błagać.

Z góry dochodzi do niego zduszony jęk, a paznokcie Johna wbijają mu się w plecy. Nagle John bardzo mocno zaciska pięść u nasady penisa, tworząc ciasny okrąg z palców. Jego uda drżą. Serce Sherlocka zatrzymuje się na moment.

- Czy ty właśnie niemal doszedłeś? - wzdycha z zachwytem.

John już ciężko dyszy, a jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosi się pod uchem Sherlocka.

- Tak, ty kompletny dupku, dokładnie to się stało – jęczy.

- Dobrze – mówi Sherlock chciwie. Sięga w dół i bierze w dłoń jądra Johna, leżące na jego ciele. - Dobrze, jesteś blisko, a ja nie chciałem, żebyś myślał o tym, dochodząc, chciałem – nie przestawaj – chcę, żebyś myślał o mnie, ale o innym mnie, a ja jestem taki twardy z twojego powodu, specjalnie dla idealnego, cudownego, idealnego _ciebie_, ledwo mogę oddychać, a ty leżysz przede mną tak jak teraz, _tak jak teraz_, na plecach, ale ja pieprzę ciebie, pieprzę cię, dopóki ty... tak, _dojdź teraz_, tak, właśnie tak – rozkazuje Sherlock, przyciskając delikatnie jądra Johna do jego penisa.

John szczytuje ze zduszonym krzykiem, a jego prawa dłoń jest zaciśnięta i cudowna we włosach Sherlocka. Pierwszy strumień – a Sherlock naprawdę powinien był to przewidzieć – tryska na johnową klatkę piersiową i odrobinę na brew Sherlocka. Drugi i trzeci rozlewa się po brzuchu doktora, który powtarza w kółko: „Kurwa kurwa Sherlock o Boże", a potem to już koniec i Sherlock nigdy nie zrobił w życiu niczego, z czego byłby bardziej dumny, ani rozwiązanie sprawy Carla Powersa ani przeżycie studiów, ani praca dla holenderskiej rodziny królewskiej, nic nie umywa się do tego, tylko _t__o to to to to to to to to to to_. Myśli o tym, otwierając usta i zaciskając oczy.

Mijają długie, nieskończenie długie sekundy, John dyszy, jakby właśnie brał udział w wyścigu, a Sherlock drży, zastanawiając się, czy gdy odsunie głowę, na jego twarzy pozostanie odbicie blizny i czy to oznacza, że coś w nim już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

W każdym razie tak się czuje.

Nogi Johna wyprostowują się, a pięść na włosach Sherlocka rozluźnia się, zamiast tego delikatnie i uspokajająco gładząc jego głowę.

- Sherlock?

Sherlock nie jest w stanie się odezwać – może już nigdy nie będzie – więc wtula się w bliznę.

- Sherlock, czy ja doszedłem ci na twarz przy naszym pierwszym seksie?

„Tak, i było cudownie."

Sherlock kiwa w milczeniu głową.

- Ja... Wow. _Tak bardzo_ cię przepraszam. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak... ha, jak cię za to przeprosić. Wybacz.

Sherlock potrząsa głową. Wyciera palcem te kilka kropli z brwi i połyka je z namysłem.

- O mój _Boże_.

Leżą tak jeszcze chwilę. John przeczesuje włosy Sherlocka.

- Najdroższy, wszystko okej? Proszę, niech będzie okej. Powiedz coś.

Sherlock wzdycha i siada. Sięga pod łóżko, po skarpetkę i wyciera klatkę piersiową i brzuch Johna. John gapi się na niego, jakby znalazł lekarstwo na raka.

- To było wspaniałe – mówi doktor miękko.

Sherlock uśmiecha się i rzuca skarpetkę na podłogę. John rozjaśnia się jak choinka na Boże Narodzenie. To zasługa Sherlocka i przez chwilę cały świat jest cudownym miejscem.

- Mam tylko jeden zarzut. Nie wyraziłem trzeciego życzenia.

- Och – mówi Sherlock, bo John ma rację.

- Ale możesz mi to wynagrodzić. Chcę pocałunku. Teraz, jeśli łaska.

Sherlock pochyla się, opierając łokcie po obu stronach głowy Johna, ujmuje ją w obie dłonie jak wtedy w doku, i całuje go w środek czoła. Nie odrywa ust od skóry i _oddycha_.

- O właśnie. - John głaszcze plecy Sherlocka, w górę i w dół. - No. To załatwione. Czy ty... Hm. Wszystko okej, prawda?

Sherlock spogląda w dół, tam, gdzie nie jest twardy i gdzie John już też nie jest twardy, a potem znów wraca wzrokiem po zarumienionej piersi Johna, po jego brodzie, aż do oczu, pełnych pytań i oślepiającej czułości, takiej czułości, która może zwyciężyć całe armie.

- Nigdy nie było lepiej – odpowiada Sherlock. I to jest prawda.

John kładzie dłoń na jego karku i całuje go, miękko i czule, wzdłuż policzka.

Sherlock sięga w dół i zarzuca na nich kołdrę. Kryje twarz w szyi Johna. Leży tak, podczas gdy dłonie doktora błądzą po jego plecach, ramionach, biodrach i gładkiej wypukłości jego pośladków. Już niemal śpi, kiedy słyszy kroki przed drzwiami ich pokoju i znajome stukanie do drzwi, a potem:

- Juu-huu!

Pani Hudson wchodzi do pokoju, wydaje z siebie stłumiony pisk i upuszcza kopertę, którą niosła. Sherlock myśli, że nareszcie wróciła od swojej siostry. Uśmiecha się. Nie do końca ma teraz ochotę na pogawędki, ale pani Hudson jest jednym z jego ulubionych ludzi we wszechświecie. Ma na sobie fioletowy podróżny kostium i chyba dopiero co przyjechała. Na jej butach widnieje specyficzne błoto ze stacji Charing Cross.

- Och, mój Boże – wzdycha, przyciskając dłoń do szyi. - Sherlock, co... na miłość boską...

- Cholera, ja... przepraszam – wydusza z siebie John, równie zbity z pantałyku.

- On jest ze mną – stwierdza Sherlock, otulając się ciaśniej kołdrą i uśmiechając się do pani Hudson najpiękniej jak umie.

Kobieta macha dłońmi przed twarzą i śmieje się krótko.

- Wybacz, mój drogi, po prostu bardzo mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś miał towarzystwo. - Teraz zwraca się do Johna. - Musi pan myśleć, że jestem jakąś starą wścibską kobietą, która nieproszona wchodzi innym do mieszkania. Naprawdę nie chcę, żebyśmy źle zaczęli naszą znajomość, skoro jest pan przyjacielem Sherlocka. Och, co też pan sobie musiał o mnie pomyśleć...

- Ja... naprawdę nie wiem, co o pani myśleć – odpowiada John z zakłopotaniem.

Sherlock ziewa.

- John Watson, pani Hudson. Właścicielka mieszkania.

- Chyba będzie lepiej, jak nie podamy sobie w tej chwili rąk – zauważa z niepokojem pani Hudson.

- No... - John odkasłuje. - Może _nie w tej chwili_...

- No dobrze. - Pani Hudson kiwa głową. - To ja pójdę do siebie, dopiero co wróciłam, nawet nie nastawiłam wody na herbatę, ale, Sherlock, skarbie, to leżało pod drzwiami, zaadresowane do ciebie, więc przyniosłam. - Podnosi kopertę, którą w szoku upuściła i szybko kładzie ją na brzegu łóżka. - _Bardzo_ miło było pana poznać, panie Watson...

- Doktorze – poprawia ją Sherlock.

- Ooooch. Znowu przepraszam, ciągle coś knocę...

- „John" wystarczy – stwierdza John pospiesznie.

- John, cudownie, dziękuję za zrozumienie, mój drogi. Ja... no tak. - Pani Hudson uśmiecha się i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

- No cóż, w taki sposób właścicieli mieszkań jeszcze nie poznawałem. - John z namysłem całuje Sherlocka w czubek nosa.

Sherlock wyciąga ramię i zabiera kopertę.

Widnieją na niej słowa SHERLOCK HOLMES, co wygląda złowieszczo. Moriarty czasem pisze w taki sposób. Można by się zacząć martwić, gdyby Sherlock był takim człowiekiem, który się martwi.

Mijają długie sekundy.

- Sherlock? - pyta niepewnie John. - Chcesz, żebym... żebym to otworzył?

Sherlock się krzywi, bo przecież _nie boi się_, oczywiście, że nie, i rozdziera kopertę. Zagląda do środka, by wyjąć list. Ale listu nie ma. Tylko zdanie, namazane po jej wewnętrznej stronie: „Chodź się pobawić!". A kiedy Sherlock potrząsa kopertą, pięć drobnych przedmiotów, przypominających pestki cytryny... nie, to nie pestki cytryny, to pestki pomarańczy... wypada na pościel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

- Sherlock, naprawdę się niepokoję. Otwórz drzwi.

Sherlock siedzi w pustej wannie, wciąż nagi, jeśli nie liczyć narzuconego szlafroka. Na kolanach trzyma laptopa, a obok siebie - zużytą strzykawkę. John ma faktycznie bardzo zmartwiony głos. Sherlock rozumie przyczynę. Ostatecznie wysuszone pestki to dość ekscentryczny rozwój sytuacji.

Zresztą sama informacja, że Moriarty uciekł z maksymalnie strzeżonego więzienia... to znaczy _wyszedł przez główne drzwi wejściowe w asyście własnych strażników_ i, cholera, zniknął, mogłaby przerazić każdą bliską Sherlockowi osobę. Sherlock co prawda nie był przekonany, że ma bliskie sobie osoby, może z wyjątkiem tego nieznośnego dupka, który jest jego bratem, ale John stanowi wyjątek od wielu reguł.

Z drugiej strony, po namyśle można uznać, że równie przerażające było, iż zaraz po tym, jak dostarczono pestki, Sherlock odebrał dwa SMS-y od Mycrofta w sprawie Moriarty'ego, po czym, nawet nie próbując tego ukryć, chwycił morfinę i zamknął się w łazience. Wszystko wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. Sherlock rozumie niepokój Johna.

Ale jego _serce waliło pięści zaciskały się pot spływał nogi omdlewały skołatane nerwy wyły_ w stopniu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. A teraz John także jest we wszystko zamieszany. Więc Sherlock musiał myśleć, _funkcjonować_. Należało więc podjąć odpowiednie kroki, nawet jeśli rzeczone kroki były mało przyjemne.

- Sherlock, muszę cię zobaczyć. Zostaw dragi i, kurwa, odpowiedz. To nie jest zabawne.

- Wszystko w porządku - woła Sherlock.

- Sherlocku Holmesie, ty chyba sobie żartujesz. I to bardzo kiepsko.

Detektyw ignoruje go. Szczupły palec wskazujący wisi nad przyciskiem "Odtwórz". Sherlock widzi ogoloną głowę Jima Moriarty'ego i jego twarz zamarłą w szerokim uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, który wydaje się toksyczny.

Przez moment się zastanawia, skąd jego wróg wytrzasnął w więzieniu takiego doskonałego tatuażystę. Na boku szyi kryminalnego geniusza widnieje absolutne dzieło sztuki - wijący się, pełznący wąż. Tatuaż zwieńczają kły gada, wpijające się w jabłko wytatuowane za uchem szaleńca. Jim nie miał tatuażu, kiedy Sherlock widział go ostatnio. To było trzy lata temu, gdy Moriarty wysłał mu pocztówkę ze zdjęciem, taką, jaką można zamówić w internecie, wykorzystując istniejące ujęcie. Obrazek przedstawiał sylwetkę kryminalisty, po amatorsku wyciętą z jakiejś fotografii i wklejoną na ławkę na Bermudach. Jim machał ręką, a jego szyja była czysta. Po drugiej stronie pocztówki obiecał, że kupi Sherlockowi tropikalną wyspę i będzie go tam trzymał w małej klatce otwartej na działanie żywiołów. Będzie wisiała na gałęzi drzewa, wystawiona na niszczycielskie słońce, a Sherlock będzie się smażyć w upale dnia.

Wąż z jabłkiem w pysku to jedna z bardziej niepokojących rzeczy, jakie Sherlock widział w życiu. Przypomina mu historie biblijne, których nie wykasował po sprawie seryjnego zabójcy z 1997. Brutalne historie biblijne. Na jabłku widnieją litery.

I-O-U.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Znów próbuje nacisnąć "Odtwórz". Nie daje rady.

Morfina pomaga, za moment będzie w stanie obejrzeć absolutnie wszystko, poza tym to było niezbędne, bo go zaskoczono, zupełnie zapomniał o barierach ochronnych przez pójście z _Johnem do łóżka przez jego twarz przez poruszającą się dłoń przez to jaki był piękny i pragnął cię chociaż nie wystarczasz_, coś takiego nigdy wcześniej nie miało miejsca. Z całą pewnością to dlatego rozwój sytuacji okazał się takim szokiem dla organizmu. Ostatecznie od wielu lat wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał sobie z Moriartym poradzić. W zasadzie wiedział to całe swoje życie. Więc powinno być łatwo.

Ale po raz pierwszy w życiu jego ciało było nagie i jego serce było nagie, i to było naprawdę bolesne. Nagość i dobroć, i płyny, i czułość, i westchnięcia, i śmiech – wszystko naraz. To zburzyło każdy mur, jaki kiedykolwiek zbudował. Morfina nie byłaby niezbędna, gdyby zaraz potem nie pojawiła się pani Hudson i pestki, i pierwsza wiadomość Mycrofta, a zaraz potem: "Zostań, gdzie jesteś, już jadę. MH"

Drzwi do łazienki otwierają się gwałtownie. John wypuszcza z ręki śrubokręt i wchodzi do środka. Ubrał się pospiesznie w jeansy i bawełnianą, niebieską koszulę w paski. Jego twarz wydaje się wyrzeźbiona z kamienia. Na szafkę rzuca kopertę z pięcioma pestkami pomarańczy.

- Nigdy, kurwa, nigdy więcej tak nie rób - wybucha, opadając przy wannie na kolana. Sięga po strzykawkę obok ramienia, na które Sherlock już opuścił rękaw szlafroka. Wyrzuca ją do śmieci z miną, jakby trzymał żywego skorpiona. - Nie mogłeś poczekać pięciu kurewskich sekund?

- Wyczerpał ci się zasób słów i zostały tylko przekleństwa? - szydzi Sherlock.

"Morfina. Morfina działa. Nareszcie. Błogosławiona morfino, święć się imię twoje" - myśli obłąkańczo i nie może powstrzymać chichotu.

- Jezu, jesteś na haju. - John podnosi się i siada na brzegu wanny. Zaciska pięści na połach szlafroka Sherlocka. - Spójrz na mnie.

- Na ciebie nie muszę patrzeć. Muszę patrzeć _na to_ - syczy Sherlock.

- Masz na mnie spojrzeć w tej chwili, do cholery. Ile wziąłeś?

- Wystarczająco, by myśleć. Muszę myśleć.

- Tu nie chodzi o _myślenie_, idioto. Chodzi o to, że ćpasz, kiedy tylko czujesz się samotny i przerażony, i rozumiem to, słyszysz, _rozumiem_, ale to mnie _zabija_. Zabija mnie fizycznie, czaisz?

- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego.

- Bo żywię do niejakiego Sherlocka jebanego Holmesa kiepsko wyjaśnialne uczucia, o których nie rozmawiamy - warczy John. - Chryste. Czy ty jesteś nienormalny?

Sherlock otwiera usta.

- Nie odpowiadaj. Nie zadałem tego pytania. Dobra, musisz coś zrozumieć. Mówisz „Muszę myśleć" i to brzmi super, ale, o ile dobrze rozumiem, tak naprawdę masz na myśli „Muszę wszystko wyłączyć", bo to zbyt dużo i może jest w to jakoś zamieszany twój proces myślowy, jasne, ale przede wszystkim chodzi o to, że twoja percepcja się, hm... przeciąża. Tak jakby... Twój twardy dysk jest doskonały i szpanerski, ale twoja pamięć RAM intensywnie reaguje na silne emocje. Nie żebyś, hm, odczuwał silne emocje. Boże broń, co też ja sobie myślę.

- Najwyraźniej _nie_ myślisz. Mój mózg to urządzenie złożone z tkanki organicznej, elektryczności i związków chemicznych. Wprawdzie nie jestem w stanie kontrolować wyrzutu epinefryny, ale, przytłumiając działanie monoamin,które już się związały z moimi receptorami adrenergicznymi, mogę do pewnego stopnia ominąć efekty uboczne, które powstrzymują mnie przed pracą na pełnych obrotach. Co, ewidentnie, jest _aktualnie niezbędne_.

- Dobra, przekładając to na angielski: spanikowałeś, więc się naćpałeś.

- To obrzydliwe i przesadne uproszczenie skomplikowanej chemicznej manipulacji. A to podobno ty tu jesteś lekarzem.

John potrząsa głową. Wygląda bardzo smutno.

- Nienawidzę, kiedy taki jesteś. Kiedy z premedytacją robisz sobie krzywdę, bo myślisz, że nie masz wyboru. Proszę, powiedz, że rozumiesz o czym mówię.

- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć wszystko, na czym się skupię. _Dokładnie_ o to chodzi. Przyniosłeś pestki.

- Taaa, mnie też odrobinę przerażają. Coś ci mówią?

Sherlock łączy czubki palców przed nosem.

- W przeszłości sekretne organizacje wysyłały je jako groźbę... to znaczy, pestki melona czy pomarańczy. Jako ostrzeżenie, że coś się wydarzy. Coś więcej niż ucieczka Moriarty'ego, coś konkretnego. Nie dowiem się, co to, dopóki nie zobaczę jego wiadomości.

John wypuszcza z płuc powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- No tak, jasne. To nad tym pracujemy, tak? Stąd morfina? Kopsniesz sobie przyjemny haj, doprowadzisz mnie do szału, a potem urządzimy sobie maraton filmowy? Ja zrobię popcorn, ty weźmiesz strzykawkę, gówno tam, że nas obu to boli?

Sherlock mruga.

- To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego. To nie twoje ciało, tylko moje. A mnie nic nie jest.

John śmieje się krótko. To zduszony, cichy śmiech.

- Wcześniej, gdy uprawialiśmy seks... czy reakcje mojego ciała wpłynęły na ciebie?

Sherlock myśli.

_To było jak usłyszenie pierwszy raz Beethovena, wszystko się rozkładało, nie mogłem mówić ani oddychać, ani niczego zwolnić, jak samochód bez hamulców, nigdy taki z nikim nie byłem, wcześniej chciałem tylko, żeby wszystko się skończyło, teraz nie mogłem nawet przetworzyć zbieranych danych, bo każdy dźwięk, który z siebie wydawałeś, znacząco zwielokrotniał mój stopień zanurzenia w tym, co mogłem sprawić, byś dla mnie poczuł._

No, _tego_ z całą pewnością nie może powiedzieć.

- To nie był seks. To było zbieranie danych - mówi Sherlock wymijająco. John sprawdza jego puls na szyi. - Chciałem sprawdzić, co lubisz i jak lubisz. Następnym razem możesz liczyć na prawdziwy seks. I tak, wpłynęło to na mnie, ale to co innego.

- To... Co... - John zaciska szczęki. - Jesteś... obłąkany. Utwierdzam się w tym. Po pierwsze, dam ci w mordę, jeśli z pełną świadomością będziesz ignorował fakt, że zależy mi na twoim zdrowiu, i to nieprawda, że "nic ci nie jest". Najwyraźniej niespecjalnie kręcą cię wielkie deklaracje, ale tak, Sherlock, tak, bo chyba potrzebujesz usłyszeć dokładnie to, jesteś dla mnie ważny, niezależnie, czy ćpasz, czy nie. Byłeś dla mnie ważny dwa tygodnie temu, a teraz jesteś jeszcze ważniejszy, ty głupi, głupi ćwoku. Po drugie... wow. Pieprzyliśmy się. Nazywaj to jak chcesz, bo jesteś szalony, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że uprawialiśmy seks, a twoja gospodyni wpadła do nas, kiedy mizialiśmy się po fakcie.

- Obawiam się, że tego obrazu mogę nie być w stanie wykasować - cedzi zimno Mycroft. Właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach łazienki z telefonem w ręce.

John odsuwa się i z rozpaczą pociera dłońmi twarz. Przysiada na desce klozetowej i wygląda jak najeżony mały terrier, który ma wielką ochotę zacząć warczeć na przybysza i powstrzymuje się od tego strasznym wysiłkiem.

- Gdzie? - pyta Sherlock brata, wskazując ręką na ekran komputera. Powiedzenie "Numer ISP" wydaje się zbyt wyczerpujące.

- Kafejka internetowa w Glasgow. Przekazano pośrednikowi, by wrzucił wideo na kanał, który założył ktoś specjalnie po to zatrudniony. Moi ludzie już go znaleźli przy pomocy kamer ulicznych. Wcześniej nie miał kontaktu z Moriartym. To była ich pierwsza interakcja. Zaoferowano mu dwieście funtów zamian za załadowanie zawartości pendrive'a.

- Wysłanego z?

- Nie wysłanego. Wręczonego wraz z instrukcjami przez kolejnego pośrednika. Tego jeszcze nie namierzyliśmy.

- Karta kredytowa? PayPal?

- Gotówka w skrytce.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Do łazienki zabrał ze sobą komórkę. Teraz wystukuje na niej numer Lestrade'a.

_Ptaszek opuścił klatkę. SH_

- Czy moglibyśmy omówić te kwestie w innym, bardziej estetycznym pomieszczeniu? - pyta Mycroft, a jego głos aż ocieka słodyczą, co oznacza, że jest głęboko sfrustrowany.

- Masz na myśli tę drobną kwestię, że pozwoliłeś Jimowi Moriarty'emu zniknąć z więzienia o najwyższym poziomie bezpieczeństwa? - pyta John. Ma zamknięte oczy.

- Przyznaję, że twoje uczucia są adekwatne do sytuacji, ale ośmielę się zasugerować, że sarkazm nie jest właściwą reakcją na śmierć wszystkich członków rodziny mojego najlepszego ochroniarza z wyjątkiem jego siostry. Śmierć nastąpiła w wyniku wybuchu gazu w ich domu. Nawiasem mówiąc, dom był chroniony przez policję.

Telefon Sherlocka dzwoni. To detektyw inspektor Lestrade.

_Trzymaj się, stary, namierzamy go._

Sherlock wzdycha i wysyła takie samo ostrzeżenie do Shinwella Johnsona.

- Wybuch gazu. Ja pierdolę - wzdycha John.

- Odniosłem wrażenie, że akurat tą ostatnią czynnością mój brat już się zajął. A znając go, nieco... ciężko mi w to uwierzyć - nuci Mycroft.

John posyła bratu Sherlocka spojrzenie, jakby ten właśnie zaczął bronić przekonań nazistów. Niedowierzające, zszokowane, nieco zniesmaczone. Sherlock stwierdza, że to spojrzenie jest cudowne.

- No to uwierz - mówi śmiertelnie poważnie John. - A jeśli musisz wygłosić przemówienie w stylu "Złam mu serce, a ja cię zabiję", czy możesz to zrobić, gdy nie będę siedział na kiblu?

- Nie do końca wiem, czemu to, gdzie siedzisz, ma znaczenie. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, jak się mieszka z moim bratem? To musi być dla ciebie duże wyzwanie.

- Nigdy się nie nudzę.

- Och, _doskonale_. Doskonale, nieprawdaż? - mówi Mycroft tak, jakby recytował wesołą wyliczankę. - A teraz, jeśli poczujesz nadchodzącą nudę, to masz nowy sposób na wykorzystanie swojej... energii. Chociaż Sherlock nie mógł w żaden sposób podjąć jakichkolwiek kroków w tym kierunku.

- Jeśli przeszkadza ci fakt, że bzykam się z twoim młodszym braciszkiem, to masz problem, bo nam się to całkiem podoba - odpala John przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- To nie był seks. Graliśmy w grę. To był research seksu - wyjaśnia jeszcze raz z irytacją z Sherlock. - Obserwowałem, jak się masturbuje, tylko idiota nazwałby coś takiego seksem. To znaczy, żeby być dokładnym, John jest idiotą, ale w nie większym stopniu niż większość i w zdecydowanie mniejszym niż niektórzy.

- Nie jestem idiotą, jestem cholernym doktorem medycyny, to był _prawdziwy seks_, a z tobą naprawdę ciężko wytrzymać, kiedy ćpasz, wiesz? - warczy John.

Dzwoni telefon. I bardzo dobrze, bo twarz Johna zaczyna przybierać interesujący odcień wściekłego szkarłatu.

_Rozumiejąc z całą jasnością, pragnę wyrazić szczery żal, że sprawy przybrały tak nieszczęsny obrót oraz zapewnić, że zostaną podjęte wszystkie niezbędne kroki, jak również pewne kroki, które nie muszą się okazać niezbędne, ale twierdząc, że przezorności nigdy za dużo, mam nadzieję i przypuszczam, że doceni pan ten gest._

- Jakim cudem on tak szybko pisze? - zastanawia się na głos Sherlock. Morfina spowalnia, wydłuża i zmiękcza genialny kalejdoskop jego myśli. - Ma dyktafon czy jak?

_Dziękuję. Watykańskie kamee. SH_

- Cudownie, już zażyłeś lekarstewko na dobry nastrój - mówi nieprzyjemnym głosem Mycroft.

- Daj mu spokój - warczy John. - Ma dziś wystarczająco dużo zmartwień.

- A zatem jesteś zwolennikiem tych praktyk. Bardzo liberalne podejście jak na _lekarza_.

- Doskonale wiesz, że tego nie popieram. Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Założysz mu kroplówkę i wymyjesz mu krew do czysta?

- Uwierz mi, gdybym mógł, to bym to zrobił.

- Ja też. Więc witam w klubie, ale to nie jest naukowo możliwe. Trzeba przeczekać.

Telefon Sherlocka znów dzwoni. Otwiera wiadomość i widzi plik ze zdjęciem.

Ogląda je ze skrzywioną miną.

Sherlock nie musi patrzeć na wyraźny nagłówek, by wiedzieć, że zdjęcie przedstawia kopię "Daily Telegraph". Jest w stanie rozpoznać wszystkie londyńskie gazety i większość światowych dzienników po ich układzie strony i czcionce. Zdjęcie jest trochę ziarniste i nie zostało zrobione pod kątem prostym, ale odczytanie tytułu artykułu nie sprawia mu kłopotu. TAJEMNICZA SPRAWA W LOWER NORWOOD. ZNIKNIĘCIE ZNANEGO PRZEDSIĘBIORCY BUDOWLANEGO. PODEJRZENIE O MORDERSTWO I PODPALENIE. ŚLAD PROWADZI DO SPRAWCY. Reszta druku jest wypikselowana i zamazana, ale Sherlock z pewnym trudem przypomina sobie sprawę.

To miało miejsce trzy miesiące temu. Lestrade dokonał aresztowania i morderca już siedział w areszcie. Zbrodnia w ogóle Sherlocka nie zainteresowała - banalne zabójstwo dla zysku; zresztą nikt nie poprosił go o konsultację. Sherlock pamięta o niej tylko dlatego, że akurat wtedy chciał popracować dla Metropolitan Police, a Lestrade powiedział, że w sumie nic się nie dzieje - ostatnio tylko zaaresztował podpalacza, Johna Hectora McFarlane'a. Śledztwo zakończyło się błyskawicznie. Fajnie, co? „Wcale nie fajnie, co za kretyńska konkluzja" - pomyślał Sherlock, a nuda doprowadziła go do takiego stanu, że ukradł Lestrade'owi jego dowód osobisty, chociaż miał już masę innych, a nawet odznakę, podprowadzoną tydzień wcześniej.

Mycroft podchodzi bliżej i zagląda do wanny, by spojrzeć na ekran telefonu. Spokojnie przesuwa palcem po ustach.

- Nierozwiązana sprawa? - pyta.

- Nie. Dopiero co rozwiązana. Jeszcze nie doszło do procesu.

- O co chodzi? - pyta John. - Sherlock?

- Wskazówka - odpowiada miękko Sherlock.

- Wskazówka? Co do czego?

Sherlock przygryza wargę i potrząsa ciemnymi lokami. Odkłada telefon. Czas wydaje się naglić coraz bardziej. Detektyw przesuwa laptopa, więc teraz John, jeśli się pochyli, widzi ekran. Następnie bierze głęboki oddech i wciska "Odtwórz".

Obraz miga przez chwilę. Wideo przedstawia więzienną celę. Oświetlenie jest więc takie sobie, a jedyne meble to obskurne łóżko i krzesło. Sherlock zastanawia się, jak czuł się nagrywający to strażnik, który może pragnął ocalić rodzinę, ukochane osoby, którym Moriarty groził. Może nawet myślał, że uratuje im życie, a ostatecznie, poza siostrą, wszystko poszło na marne.

- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru znów oglądać tej błazenady - prycha Mycroft, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- On jeszcze nie był w stanie się zmusić, żeby to obejrzeć, więc się odpieprz - proponuje John.

- _Zamknąć się_ - warczy Sherlock.

Na ekranie pojawia się Jim Moriarty. Ma na sobie więzienne ciuchy i krzywo się uśmiecha. Jego głowa jest ogolona tuż przy skórze. W jego ruchach widać obrzydliwą grację i siłę; delikatne kołysanie biodrami i kocią lekkość stóp. Tak chodzą dyrektorzy wielkich przedsiębiorstw albo gwiazdy rocka. Moriarty porusza się tak, że tanie więzienne ubranie można by wziąć za szyty na miarę garnitur od Westwooda. Tatuaż z wężem i jabłkiem, na którym wyryto IOU, podskakuje i nie przestaje drgać, gdy Jim zaczyna mówić:

- Siemka, Sherlocku – mówi miękkim, radosnym tenorem, z irlandzkim akcentem i świetną dykcją. Wydaje się, że uwielbia wypowiadać słowo "Sherlock". Nagle uśmiecha się szeroko. - Tak _bardzo_ długo na to czekałem. Co za radość. No więc, co słychać, jak leci, co tam, co nowego, u mnie po staremu, bla bla bla, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie _jak_ nudne jest więzienie.

Jim ziewa lekko.

- Ci wszyscy skazańcy. Można by się spodziewać, że będą interesujący, prawda? Wysoce ekscentryczni, co nie? Nie nudni? Ci wszyscy złodzieje, mordercy, pedofile. Ale naprawdę są rozpaczliwie zwyczajni. Wszyscy ostatecznie błagają i wrzeszczą tak samo. Nie tak, jak _ty_. Ty będziesz nadzwyczajny. - Posyła Sherlockowi całusa i puszcza mu oko.

Sherlock otrząsa się.

- Zabiję faceta gołymi rękami - mówi John ponuro. - Przysięgam.

- Ciii - syczy Sherlock.

- No dobrze, Sherlocku, nie będę przedłużał - kontynuuje Jim, spokojnie krzyżując nogi. - Przez jakiś czas było mi tu zupełnie dobrze, skupiałem się na wyzwaniach związanych z pracą z zamknięcia. Obchodzenie wszystkich ograniczeń to przyjemna umysłowa rozrywka. Naprawdę, cudowna. I nawiązałem tyle kontaktów, w życiu byś nie uwierzył. Tak, przyznaję, spodziewałem się, że będę się nudził, ale poza barankami, z którymi musiałem się uporać, było całkiem przyjemnie. To chyba jasne. Gdybym się tak dobrze nie bawił, wyszedłbym o wiele wcześniej. Ale klienci i, no wiesz, _pozostawanie przy życiu_... było wspaniale. A załatwiając różne sprawy dla innych, dorobiłem się całkiem niezłych oszczędności na naszą emeryturę. Rozumiesz, znalezienie antycznej kociej łapki nie jest ani tanie, ani łatwe. Próbowałeś kiedyś kupić takie prawdziwe, hiszpańskie narzędzie tortur? To znaczy, pewnie osiągnąłbym taki sam efekt na tych twoich ślicznych rączkach używając zaostrzonych, stalowych grabi, ale zbytnio cię uwielbiam, by oszczędzać na tym doświadczeniu.

Sherlock zerka na Johna. Jego twarz wygląda na wyrzeźbioną z kamienia, przypomina pomnik siły i odwagi i jest taki _spokojny_, to wspaniałe, on jest wspaniały. Sherlock bierze głęboki wdech przez nos i zwraca oczy z powrotem na ekran.

- Ale paplam - stwierdza radośnie Jim. - No dobrze. Jak wspominałem, całkiem przyjemnie dorabiam sobie na boku. Załatwiam dla ludzi różne rzeczy. O wiele trudniej rozwiązywać ich problemy w zamknięciu, ale spieszę cię uspokoić: świetnie sobie radziłem. Hip hip hurra! Ale chodzi o to, że muszę teraz iść naprzód. Życie w więzieniu już mnie specjalnie nie kręci. I tęsknię za tobą, kociaku. Tak bardzo, bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Ale skoro byłeś... jak to powiedzieć? Zdystansowany? Nieśmiały może? Nieśmiały, tak. Skoro jesteś nieśmiały, trochę cię ośmielę, zanim zaczniemy nasze wspólne życie. Jak sądzę, otrzymałeś już pesteczki.

Mycroft rzuca okiem na kopertę leżącą na szafce. Sherlock kiwa głową. Mycroft lekko pochyla głowę. Żaden z nich nie musi się odzywać. Mycroft dopilnuje, by do wieczora cała koperta i jej zawartość zostały szczegółowo zbadane.

- Tak na marginesie, pomarańcza była pyszniutka - dodaje melancholijnie Jim. - Palce lizać. Trudno dostać w więzieniu dobrą pomarańczę. Będę karmił cię pomarańczami, cząstka po cząstce, kiedy już wyrwę ci wszystkie zęby. To będzie miłe z mojej strony. W każdym razie chcę powiedzieć, co następuje: pewnie już się zorientowałeś, że pestki to początek gry, którą dla ciebie stworzyłem.

- Gry? - mówi John.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

"Gry?" - powtarza jego umysł, który nie jest zdolny zrobić wiele więcej, kiedy Jim uśmiecha się do niego poprzez Youtube'a.

"Jakiej gry?"

"John Hector McFarlane" - stwierdza. Nazwisko uwięzionego podpalacza z SMS-a odbija się echem w jego głowie. McFarlane zawsze utrzymywał, że jest niewinny. Nazwał się "nieszczęsnym Johnem Hectorem McRaflanem". Nikt mu nie wierzył.

Jim pochyla się do przodu.

- Nie wspomniałem, że zrobiłem dla ciebie prezent? Czyż najlepsze prezenty nie są wykonane własnoręcznie? Coś takiego kiedyś obiło mi się o uszy. I wisienka na torcie: przygotowanie go zajęło mi _wieki_. W zasadzie powinienem użyć liczby mnogiej – to prezenty. Seria zagadek, która wiedzie do zagadki ostatecznej. Spodoba ci się. Uch, przeszedłem sam siebie, to czysty _geniusz_. I myślę, że naprawdę będziesz się starał wywalczyć nagrodę. Lubię obserwować, jak się starasz. Jak tańczysz. Minutkę, wybacz, możesz mi to zabrać?

Jim wystawia język - wąż drga lekko - na którym widnieje przeżuta guma. Zza kamery wysuwa się bardzo drżąca dłoń - widząc rękaw, Sherlock od razu się domyśla, że należy do ochroniarza. Zabiera gumę z ust Jima, z samego czubka różowego języka i znów znika.

- Jest martwy - mówi John beznamiętnie. - Od wieków nie walczyłem z terrorystami. W sumie może być fajnie.

Jim wzdycha i rozciąga kark, poruszając głową do przodu i do tyłu.

- Lepiej. Przepraszam cię za to, niegrzecznie jest mówić z gumą w ustach. Co ja sobie myślałem. A zatem... to będzie najlepsza gra; najwspanialsza gra, jaką kiedykolwiek stworzyłem. Nigdy wcześniej porządnie razem nie zagraliśmy, nikt mnie przed tobą nie ostrzegał, kiedy zabiłem tę cipkę, Carla. Ale teraz sobie pogramy. Już się cieszysz? Nie możesz usiedzieć w miejscu?

Jim rozkrzyżowuje nogi, pochyla się do przodu i konspiracyjnie kiwa palcem. Kamera posłusznie robi zbliżenie na jego twarz**. **Z bliska widać, że z kłów węża na jabłko ścieka jad. Wargi Jima drgają z rozbawieniem.

- Daję ci sprawy do rozwiązania. Od czasów Carla i basenu uwielbiasz to, co, skarbie? Nie chciałem, żeby to było nasze jedyne tête-à-tête. Niedługo otrzymasz pierwszy telefon. W sprawę zamieszani są zakładnicy. Ups. Nie wspomniałem o tym? Przepraszam. BUM! No więc, jeśli nie rozwiążesz tych moich zagadek, umrą ludzie. I, hm, nie da się ukryć, że pewnie będzie im z tego powodu przykro. Co więcej, jeśli _uda ci się_ dzisiaj wygrać, dostaniesz nagrodę.

Jim pokasłuje znacząco i przysuwa twarz do kamery, tak, że wydaje się przerażająco ogromna. Zaczyna mówić radosnym szeptem:

- Jeśli wygrasz, będę cię torturował aż do śmierci! Niespodzianka! Wcale nie.

Mycroft wściekle wypuszcza powietrze rozwartymi nozdrzami.

Jim kilkakrotnie stuka w kamerę starannie wypielęgnowanym paznokciem.

- A jeśli nie wygrasz, najpierw będę do śmierci torturował twoje nowe zwierzątko. Będziesz mógł popatrzeć. No, nie tyle będziesz _mógł_, ile będziesz _musiał_. Więc niech lepiej John Watson się, kurwa, modli, żebyś brał się do gry, słoneczko. Ciężko zniosę, jeśli będziesz oszukiwał. Powodzenia, aniołku! Sie ma!

Wyciemnienie. Ekran zamiera. Koniec filmu.

Sherlock zamyka laptopa i bardzo ostrożnie odkłada go na bok.

Mycroft odchrząkuje.

Gdy Sherlock spogląda na Johna, odkrywa, że groźba niespecjalnie go wzruszyła. John tylko unosi brwi, jakby to wszystko było do przewidzenia, a nawet nieco nudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. W piersi Sherlocka narasta wściekłość na myśl, że ten człowiek, ten niezwykły, mały człowiek, może być zagrożony dlatego, że mu pomógł, a on nie umiał pozwolić mu odejść. Ale pozbycie się Johna teraz z pewnością nie zapewni mu bezpieczeństwa. Gdyby Sherlock nie był takim _jebanym idiotą_ na „Friesland", wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej. Ale teraz jest już dla nich za późno.

Nie, niezupełnie tak. Jest za późno dla Sherlocka.

Ale może, jeśli będzie wystarczająco genialny, nie jest za późno dla Johna.

Sherlock odczuwa coś, co jest w stanie sobie wyjaśnić sobie tylko za pomocą metafory: coś takiego się czuje, gdy skończona, ale niepodłączona do prądu konstrukcja zmienia się w całkowicie zelektryfikowany drapacz chmur. Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że został podłączony do prądu. Jest włączony, podczepiony do sieci. Nie do końca radzi sobie z przemocą, ale gra? Gra, która według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa jest z góry ustawiona?Gra, w której celem jest przetrwanie Johna Watsona? Do takiej gry Sherlock Holmes został stworzony, po to się urodził.

Jim Moriarty może być ześwirowanym diabłem, ale nie myli się. Sherlock uwielbia zagadki. Sprawy. A te, w których stawka jest wysoka, są najlepsze ze wszystkich. Od teraz do końca gry każdą sekundę spędzi na byciu wspaniałym. A John będzie na to patrzył. Sherlock niemal jaśnieje od poczucia misji, przeczucia, że ma przed sobą własny Los, właściwy Los. Nic nie mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej. I chociaż będzie bardzo boleć, Sherlock tylko po to istnieje.

- Wygram – mówi Johnowi.

John uśmiecha się skąpo.

- Co by się nie działo, robimy to razem. Nie pozwolę mu cię tknąć. Możesz mi zaufać.

- Nie będziesz się bawił w gierki umysłowe z szaleńcem, Sherlock – upomina go Mycroft. - Zapomnij o wiadomości, zapomnij o zdjęciu. Ukryjemy ciebie i ukryjemy doktora. Schowamy was w podziemiu, a ja wyślę wszystkich kompetentnych agentów w Anglii na poszukiwanie Jamesa Moriarty'ego i zapewnię wam obu...

- Nie jesteś w stanie utrzymać _jego_ w więzieniu i naprawdę sądzisz, że wsadzisz _mnie_ do więzienia, a jego do mnie nie dopuścisz? - prycha Sherlock.

Wargi Mycrofta wykrzywiają się w wyrazie obrzydzenia – Sherlock przypuszcza, że głównie do samego siebie. To mniej satysfakcjonujące niż być powinno. Detektyw zdaje sobie sprawę, że Mycroft nie cierpi porażek tak jak on sam. A nawet pomijając dumę: mycroftowa wersja troski jest zaborcza, inwazyjna, nachalna, co oznacza, że sądził, iż kroki, które podjął, są wystarczające. Odkrycie, że jednak nie są, musiało być obrzydliwe.

Telefon Sherlocka dzwoni na dnie wanny i wydaje z siebie groteskowo przenikliwy dźwięk. Sherlock z zaskoczeniem spogląda w dół.

NUMER ZABLOKOWANY

Po kilku dzwonkach Sherlock sięga bezmyślnie po aparat. Przenika go świadomość, że w tej chwili jego życie zaczyna dobiegać końca. Wreszcie, stało się. Może działać. Będzie działać dla Johna. Jego życie nie będzie bezużyteczne. Nie wszystko będzie na próżno.

Odbiera telefon i odzywa się bardzo cicho:

- Halo?

xxx

Dzwoniący okazuje się szlochającą z przerażenia kobietą. „Cześć, kociaku" - mówi, a Sherlock dokładnie wie, kto z nim rozmawia; ta świadomość przenika go wraz z falą obrzydzenia aż do kości. Po krótkiej rozmowie z kobietą – staje się coraz bardziej oczywiste, że jest owinięta masą materiałów wybuchowych i mówi: „Dwanaście godzin na rozwiązanie mojej zagadki, Sherlocku, albo będę taki niegrzeczny" - Sherlock wychodzi z wanny i idzie do sypialni. Zrzuca z siebie szlafrok i szuka ciuchów.

- Napisz Lestrade'owi, że jadę się z nim spotkać w Yardzie – woła przez ramię do Johna, który poszedł za nim, podczas gdy Mycroft gdzieś dzwoni. Sherlock może tylko przypuszczać, iż jego brat sądzi, że złapanie Jima Moriarty'ego rozwiąże wszystkie problemy, więc obecnie beznamiętnie objeżdża kogoś, kto nie poluje wystarczająco szybko. Sherlock wie, że to nic nie pomoże. Jim miał za dużo lat na planowanie. I zbyt dobrą motywację.

- Jasne. - John wyciąga telefon. - Kiedy?

- Teraz. Natychmiast. Mamy dwanaście godzin. I spytaj, gdzie John Hector McFarlane czeka na proces.

- Kto?

- Podpalacz. I napisz, że, jeśli to możliwe, potrzebujemy kogoś, kto wyśledzi, skąd do mnie dzwoniono, przydadzą nam się też saperzy i...

- Wow, czekaj.

- Piszesz? Napisałeś?

- Wyśledzić... telefon... saperzy... kurwa mać, naprawdę, Sherlock? Już. Wysłane.

- Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

- Jestem do usług.

Sherlock wciąga na ramiona koszulę i szybko zapina guziki.

- Poszukaj w archiwach internetowych wszystkich możliwych informacji na temat sprawy McFarlane'a. Trzy miesiące temu. Wrzuć w wyszukiwarkę „podpalenie", McFarlane powinien natychmiast wyskoczyć. Ofiara chyba nazywała się Jonas czy jakoś tak. A skoro już zgłaszam życzenia, to walnij mojego brata w tą tłustą mordę.

- Nie kuś. Hej, Sherlock. Sherlock, chodź tu na moment.

Sherlock zapina spodnie i przechodzi do mankietów, wykonując jednocześnie polecenie. Podchodzi do stojącego Johna, który jest nienaturalnie spokojny, lecz w jego zmęczonych oczach widać napięcie. Niespokojnie przesunął dłonią po tyle głowy, gdy pytał o saperów - teraz jego włosy są zmierzwione, ale i idealne jak cała jego reszta. Sherlock nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że może wyciągnąć dłoń i je ułożyć, przez chwilę delikatnie przesypując jasne kosmyki między palcami. Robi to. John wzdycha i wtula się w dłoń.

- Mówiąc o twoim bracie... - zaczyna, rzucając ostrożne spojrzenie na zamknięte drzwi.

- A musimy? - Sherlock przyciąga go bliżej.

Czoło doktora uderza delikatnie w pierś Sherlocka. John zostaje tak, tylko oddychając, o kilka sekund zbyt długo.

- Co się dzieje? Poza pozbawionym skrupułów mordercą i tykającą bombą?

John kładzie dłonie na talii Sherlocka i spogląda w górę. Jego rogówki lekko błyszczą przy brzegach.

- No... Twój brat... Jeśli miał w jakimkolwiek stopniu rację, że cię wykorzystałem, to... Chryste. Po prostu... Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

Sherlock obejmuje doktora zaborczym ramieniem. Jest zły, ale chce go uspokoić. John wciska głowę pod jego podbródek, trochę się o niego opierając.

- Mycroft jest wścibskim dyplomatą, lubiącym myśleć, że jest majestatyczny. Co powiedziałem ci dziś rano?

- Hm. Klika rzeczy - informuje John szyję Sherlocka. - Także to, że nie uprawialiśmy seksu. A uprawialiśmy.

- Powiedziałem, że chcę zobaczyć całą skalę twoich emocjonalnych, umysłowych i fizycznych możliwości, od czerni po biel, od zera do nieskończoności, chcę je nagrać pod wpływem różnych bodźców i odkryć zmiany w twoim zachowaniu, zależne od nieskończonych kombinacji i kolejności, w której angażuje się poszczególne czynniki.

- Och. Tak, powiedziałeś to. I to chyba dokładnie to. To było... bardzo miłe.

- Było prawdziwe - mówi cicho Sherlock do ucha Johna. - Martwisz się, że wykorzystujesz mnie jako żywą zabawkę seksualną, a ja chcę się ciebie uczyć, studiować cię, wniknąć w ciebie tak głęboko, jak to możliwe. Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, nawet w przybliżeniu nie jestem prawiczkiem, znam sztuki walki, jestem dobrym, jeśli nie doskonałym, bokserem, nie zmuszasz mnie do niczego, co nie było moim własnym pomysłem i nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z nikim, czyja przyjemność miałaby dla mnie znaczenie. Czy moje pragnienie, by być z tobą fizycznie, nie jest tak słuszne, jak byłoby czyjekolwiek inne? Uważasz, że mój umysł nie rozumie idei seksu za obopólną zgodą tylko dlatego, że moje ciało nie działa tak, jak twoje? To mnie obraża. Mogę sobie być świrem, co było dla mnie źródłem nieustających zmartwień, ale to dlatego, że martwiłem się, co o mnie pomyślisz, kiedy zobaczysz, że jestem uszkodzony.

- Ty - mówi John bardzo wyraźnie, zaciskając pięści na tyle sherlockowej koszuli - nie jesteś uszkodzony. Jesteś jebanym cudem.

- No to o co pytasz? Czy do racjonalnego myślenia niezbędna jest erekcja? Wydaję ci się ograniczony?

John parska śmiechem.

- Twój umysł jest... w porządku. Nigdy nie widziałem lepszego. No wiesz, morfina _nie ułatwia_. Ale masz rację. Przepraszam. Ja naprawdę... to dla mnie ważne. Żeby wszystko było dobrze. Nie chciałem sugerować, że jesteś bezradny.

Sherlock przesuwa palcami po plecach Johna, w górę i w dół, i mruczy:

- Chcesz mi to wynagrodzić?

- Taaak. - John posykuje nieco, gdy paznokcie Sherlocka muskają jego krzyż. - Tak, myślę, że to byłoby na miejscu. Wynagrodzenie ci. Tak. Jestem pewien, że tu nie wystarczą zwykłe przeprosiny. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

- Ty - mówi Sherlock, chowając nos we włosach Johna i dotykając ustami jego ucha - zatrzymasz ze mną tę bombę, a potem znajdziesz pierwsze lepsze dyskretne miejsce, będziesz patrzył, jak klękam, rozpinam ci spodnie, ściągam ci bieliznę, otwieram usta i ssę cię, dopóki się dokładnie nie dowiem, jak to lubisz, będziesz błagał, żebym z tobą skończył, będziesz prosił, a potem będziesz obserwował, jak patrzę na ciebie, tylko na ciebie, podczas gdy ty dojdziesz w moje usta. Bo chcę, żebyś to wszystko zrobił.

- Okej - John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i parska cichym śmiechem. - Ach. Naprawdę tego chcesz?

- Tak.

- Jesteś pewien.

- Tak.

- Hm. Nie musisz. Ale... Nie, dobra, rozmawialiśmy o tym, o Boże, tak, _tak_, będę pieprzył twoją twarz, twoją cholerną, cudowną twarz, jeśli tego chcesz.

- Doskonale - mówi z zadowoleniem Sherlock, całując go w skroń i odsuwając się. - A teraz przestań mnie rozpraszać. Gdzieś tam jest kobieta, która ma na sobie bombę, a ja nie mogę się skupić, kiedy wariujesz na punkcie seksu. Trzeba odkryć tajemnicę nieszczęsnego Johna Hectora McFarlane'a.


End file.
